Shrouded in Twilight
by PlaguedAmbition
Summary: Naruto Namikaze, friends with Itachi and Kakashi made a deal with someone thought to be a myth, what happens when the world he knew is not all the it seemed, what happens when worlds collide, set before and after the third great shinobi war, Naruto harem.
1. Beginings

**Shrouded In Twilight**

What would happen if Minato and Kushina were a little older and Naruto was born at the same time as Kakashi? How much would change between the Naruto world we know (Kishimoto's) and my own, Naruto finds out that he is part of an order that is older than man itself and undergoes some intense physical and mental training leading to some rather different outcomes from what happened in canon. well lets find out how this story goes...

**Disclaimer: As much as I would like to I do not own Naruto or anything in the world Kishimoto has created.**

Chapter 1 (rewritten)

**With Minato**

It was a quiet night as we were watching over an outpost that had a few fires going on the inside as to give a little bit of light, but not enough that it would stop those trying to get some sleep from achieving what they had planed. It was a rather nice night their was a gentle breeze that was slowly washing over the outpost.

One by one the fires around the camp started going out. If you strained your hearing you may have been able to hear the muffled gasps of surprised guards before they were silenced for good. This continued on for almost half an hour before all that could be heard was a slight sizzling being carried around on the wind, the attackers had then all left the place waiting for the paper tags to finish the job.

Our attackers had retreated back to a cliff watching over the now dead outpost, one of the people standing there was mumbling something that was slowly getting clearer to the rest standing around,"4...3...2...1...boom." His timing was not off for as he said boom the camp went up in flames and the sounds of explosions filled the once calm night, even from where they were standing they could feel the ground swaying to the chaos that was now going on.

The outpost had turned into an inferno, the heat and light it gave off was enough to see the faces of the two standing out the front of the now seen four man cell, one was standing a little straighter then the other making them both look around the same height, the one standing tall had semi-long untamed blond hair that was currently blowing around in the wind, his headband was the only thing keeping it from obscuring his vision,his eye's were a deep shade of blue, one that would have reminded you of the ocean if you let their gaze captivate you, the one that had been slouching before moved over to our blond stopping only once his hand had fallen on his shoulder," Minato, we should get a move on, I don't want to be around here when they find out what happened." The one now known as Minato turned to look at his comrade. " I know Kishte, but I thought I should pay my respects," he turned and gave a sad smile to Kishte, "What happened wasn't their fault, their leader is the one the called for it." Minato's fists clenched around the object they were holding before letting it fall to the ground. The item that fell was a headband one that they would be seeing a lot of in a few years time, Iwagakure. Minato was trying his best not to let his emotions get in the way, he had never liked killing, but he knew that Iwa had gone to far this time and it had been needed. Getting himself back into his mission mindset he cleared he throat, "Squad lets get away from here, staying any longer would just be a waste of time."

Giving a quick look over his squad he couldn't have been prouder with how they preformed, Kishte Muntoko, his childhood friend and rival, his silver mane of hair flowing in the air almost screaming out to be worshiped, stood clad in in a black robe that was more then likely covering his normal ANBU attire, on his back sat a scythe that Minato knew to well, after all he had helped in it's making after that tragic event. His yellow eye's burnt as bright as the sun and staring at them for to long gave the same effect as it seemed like he was burning straight through you. Kishte had started walking over to one of his squads new recruits quickly giving him a pat on the back and muttering,"It's time to go sunny."

Minato found this strangely ironic seeing as the recruit Heito Wazakashi, was the furthest thing from sunny as one could be, he was currently wearing black ninja sandals, black ANBU style pants with silver leg guards, a loose fitting long sleeved V cut T-shirt which was also black, resting on his hands were a pair of silver combat gloves, these are what were able to get the boy so far though for his age, Heito was only 17 yet was considered an Elite Jonin, his gloves had been infused with earth nature chakra to make them hard as well a rock, but they still stayed quiet light, he specialized in taijutsu that was accompanied by his earth jutsu's to inflict as much blunt damage as he could manage.

Minato made his way over to the last member of the group, she seemed to be having a lot of trouble moving on her own, it was understandable though she was still so young, and her jutsu was costly, Sito Hikuma, was the youngest Jonin at the current time being the age of 14 and already well on the way to being considered an elite, her clan were masters of the ** poison release, **she was no different and had even shown that it could be taken to a new level if you added wind chakra into her technique the only problem at the moment was she cut up her throat leaving her in a great deal of pain which was being shown now. Sito wore a rather exotic outfit consisting of high heeled ninja sandals, black spiderweb leggings, a tan skirt, and a loose one sleeved rather low cut white gi of sorts, her silver hair was tied back into a pony tail while her purple eye's gazed at the burning outpost.

Wrapping an arm around her lithe form Minato told her, "It's time to go Sito." after a quick nod and a verbal response of," Ok, I am sorry that you need to carry me back." the two made their way back to the rest of the group, after some idle chit chat and doing a supply check the group decided there was no point in hanging around any longer, so they took off leaving behind them the thing that would one day give this squad its name.

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi was an older man with more experience then most having lived through two great shinobi wars, he was feared by many as the professor, many would consider him a strong man but here he was cowering behind his desk from his most hated foe, Kage paper work, if you asked him he would tell you it was the bane of his existence, he spent everyday wishing it would just burst up in flames, he could do it himself but he new the elders would give him a lecture for it. Needless to say when a Chunin came bursting through his doors waving a piece of paper around like it was a lottery ticket a quiet sigh of relief came from his mouth.

The Chunin took a deep breath in calming himself down before what he wanted to say came out in one long sentence, " Hokage-sama Minato's team was successful in the destruction of the outpost, also Tsunade-sama has asked to see you in her office as soon as you can." The aging Hokage raised an eyebrow, _what could Tsunade need?. _"Let her know I am on my way I just have a few things to finish first." Hiruzen let out a sigh the last time that Tsunade needed to see him it did not end well for his team, or their wallets.

* * *

Tsunade was sitting in her office she had just gotten over the shock of her first student coming in asking to be examined by the busty blonde, the results that she found froze her, _My Kushina is having a child..._ There was a quick knock at the door before Tsunade ushered them into the room. Her Sensei now stood in the door way staring down at her giving her 'that stare'.

"Haha Sensei no it's not like that this time" Tsunade shot out quickly while scratching the back of her head,_ so he still holds a grudge over that. _

"Tsunade-hime, I know I said you could always count on us but that was a little far." Hiruzen gave a tired sigh followed by a quick pout "So what is it that you wanted to talk about? The old man took a seat down at his student's desk making himself more comfortable, "Sensei can I get you something to drink before we have this talk?" Tsunade didn't know how to break it to her teacher that two of his best were going to be out of work for awhile. "A cup of coffee if it is not to much trouble Tsunade." Hiruzen may be getting old but his wits were not dulling Tsunade didn't really want to have this conversation.

A few minutes latter both of the respected shinobi were now holding a cup of coffee, Hiruzen was now eyeing Tsunade wearily. "Well can you tell me what has happened yet Tsunade, or are we going to wait around until something disrupts the conversation?" The Old Kage knew that paper work was just piling back up at the office and he should have already been dealing with it, but for some reason he knew this was something he couldn't miss." Letting out a exhausted sigh Tsunade now steeled her nerves to look at her sensei. With a deep breath in Tsunade finally decided to talk, "Sensei, my student is pregnant..." she let it trail off at the end leaving him to figure out the last part for himself after a minute or so it seemed to click in his head, that is if the look on his face was anything to go by.

Shocked look still on his face, "Those two, are having a child? DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?" Minato and Kushina were a part of his elite force losing them for awhile could put the villages income behind, and what if they enjoyed the time off to much would they ever come back? Tsunade now looked worried as her teacher had just became very scared for no reason. "Sensei, it will be fine I will watch over it personally, but they are not the only ones, Inda Hatake and Mikoto Uchiha are both also carrying now?" This set Hiruzen in an even worse mood 3 pairs would have to be taken out of the program for a few months, 6 elites this could have big impacts on the villages finances. "Tsunade I am now starting to wish you had asked for money again, it would be cheaper then paying these 6 to have leave."The old man bought his hands up to rub his now sore temples he was getting to old for this shit.

* * *

Minato, Kishte, Heito and Sito were almost home it had been a little over a week since they had been sent on the mission to raise the outpost of Iwa shinobi, each now sported a smiling face as they could see 'home' coming into view, Minato and Kishte's smiles soon become worried looks as they saw what was waiting for them at the gate. leaning in closer to his friend Kishte spoke in a whisper," Aye Minato what have you done this time?" Kishte knew better then to get on her bad side, it was to troublesome plus normally ended in him coping a few hits with a frying pan. Minato now shook his hands in front of him starting to panic," Nothing I haven't done anything lately, I have no clue why she is here." Kushina saw them coming into view and started into a sprint at them before a Tsunade jumped down in front of her.

Standing with her arms crossed and what could be called 'bossy feet' as they were pointed out slightly with a pit under a shoulder of distance between the said feet,"Kushina no more of that, you need to start getting used to taking it easy, try walking instead." Kushina's hair covered her eye's before she looked up at her teacher with a deadly glare." I am really happy, but I am still going to kill him." Tsunade knew that trying to talk her out of this was going to be pointless so she relented this time, " Fine but after this no more of your crazy antics ok?" if you were to look at the two of them now it would look like a mother scolding a child over something bad they had just done. "Ok sensei one last time." out of nowhere Kushina now stood holding a frying pan sporting an evil smirk now with a skip in her step she jumps away in the direction of Minato and Kishte. Tsunade shudders to herself, "Good luck boys."

Sito now reached up and started scratching the back of her head with a sheepish look on her face," Haha well, umm boys me and Heito need to umm go sooooooo have fun." With that the two shunshined away leaving a very scared Minato and Keshti. "Kami save us."

* * *

**AN: Heya PA here just thought I would let you guys know this is my first story i have a couple of good mates giving me a hand and i give them heaps of thanks but mostly my thanks would have to go to my Favourite authors from fan fiction for giving me a good read and convincing me that maybe i could do the same thing for you guys well here they are Ghetto Anime Princess, AlphaEph19, KyuubiGoku( he loves creamy soda btw :P) and Naruto enthusiast I hope I will be able to be as entertaining to you guys as they were to me so any constructive criticism would be rather helpful in making a better story for you guys.**

**Soo anyway until next time cya around and don't forget to say hello to your pets:)**

**PS. am looking for a beta reader btw.**

_._


	2. Plotting is their game

**I do not own the Naruto world or anything really in this story apart from the oc's**

Chapter 2 (rewritten)

* * *

**Five Years Latter**

* * *

Konoha had never been better, it was a time of peace, everyone was enjoying their morning so it came as no surprise that someone was able to enter the village without detection. A red haired women now stood on top of one of the houses letting the wind brush her hair around enjoying being free. after a few minutes she remembered why she came and headed off to Kage's mansion.

* * *

Naruto was sitting in class, he had just started at the academy a few months ago, he made two very close friends Itachi Uchiha heir to the Uchiha clan, the raven haired child was not really one for long talks but was already being hailed as a prodigy, his hair framed his face in a way that made it look like he spent to much time on it leaving many boys to think he shinobi skills would suffer because of it, sadly they were mistaken if his scores were anything to go by. Kakashi Hatake was Naruto's other friend, Kakashi's clan wasn't as large as the Uchiha but that was mostly because they were just starting out, Kakashi was graced with silver hair much to Naruto's ire as he thought silver hair would look badass on himself, Kakashi left his hair standing on end on an almost impossible angle. He wore a face mask to cover up the majority of himself and leaving much to the imagination, if you asked Naruto, Kakashi was much better to have a long conversation with then Itachi, but then again they were still kids so that could all change right?

This is how Naruto spent most of his time in class just looking around the room, the teachers lectures were to boring for him to handle and he was only here because his mum made him otherwise he would be out training, just because it was a time of peace didn't mean that they had to be so lax in their training. The bell rang meaning it was the end of class meaning our trio got to leave the classroom for a half hour break, standing up we could now get a better look at Itachi. Itachi sported regular shinobi sandals,with black Anbu style pants and a black T-shirt, at the V of the T-shirt you could see what seemed like a fishnet undershirt, his Onyx eye's could be called piercing especially because of his ever present stoic gaze. "Kakashi, did you remember your lunch today?" It was a simple enough question coming from the Uchiha, Kakashi forgot his lunch often being in to much of a hurry to get to his morning training, Kakashi stood up to argue with Itachi as this too happened whenever he asked the question allowing us to get a better look of him as well. Kakashi wore much of the same pants and sandals as Itachi, his insted were blue, Kakashi followed his trend of blue up to his long sleeve T-shirt which was accompanied by arm guards and shin guards, his navy blue face mask was part of an under shirt that Kakashi wore as well. "Sorry some of us don't have our own training grounds for morning practice." Kakashi let out in a huff crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Itachi just looked over to Kakashi in an ever stoic matter, "You still didn't answer my question, you forgot again didn't you?" The Uchiha let out a sigh afterwards knowing this was most likely going to be the answer. "Uh... Hai, I was in a rush this morning again and forgot to grab it?" Kakashi started rubbing his head sheepishly knowing he had been caught out. "How about I buy us lunch again and we save these for after our evening training ne?" Naruto said standing up and brushing his hair out of his face, he had forgotten to style it again this morning as he was running late for morning training with his Tou-san, normally his blonde hair frames his face making his strange purple eye's stand out, no one for the life of them could figure out where his eye's came from, but Naruto didn't care he liked how they looked, saying it made him stand out in a crowd.

"Ah.. arigato Naruto, and gomen about this." Kakashi replied falling into line behind the Itachi and Naruto who looked to be heading out the classroom now. "Sounds like fun Naruto, I just have one request?" Itachi spoke as he already figured where they would be heading seeing as Naruto was the one leading the way. "Uhh.. Sure Itachi what's that?" Naruto was confused normally Itachi doesn't speak unless it is needed. "Can we not get ramen today?" Itachi and Kakashi then let a out a sigh together waiting for the blonde to erupt about how it is unfair and ramen is the food of the gods. "Where do you suggest we go then? replied Naruto in a simple tone as if it didn't bother him at all. Itachi and Kakashi took the time to stare at Naruto looking for what had changed and why he was so easy going about skipping out an his favourite food.

"Umm are you two ok? You look like you have seen a ghost or something?" Naruto pulled a finger up to rest on his chin. Itachi was still to shocked to respond let alone talk, "N-Naruto, are you ok, I mean we can go for ramen if you want?" Kakashi was physically disturbed by how Naruto was acting, what had changed he normally wouldn't skip up on the chance for ramen, but here he is just shrugging it off like it is no big deal. "U-uh yeah I am fine, I just decided to cut back on ramen as it isn't healthy or a good diet for a shinobi, wait is this all because of the ramen?" Itachi now regained some composure from how he was acting, at least he acted like Naruto, but something wasn't fitting in. "You know what man, I think that has got to be one of the smartest things you have said." replied Kakashi giving him a pat on the back. "I scored more than you on the last test baka." mumbled Naruto but loud enough so the others could still hear him. This earned him a glare from Kakashi and a quick chuckle from Itachi, "Well how about we go for some Sushi, or dango?" Itachi was just trying to get something to eat now, he was quite hungry because he forgot to eat breakfast, though he would never tell those two that.

* * *

Hiruzen was behind his desk like normal, doing more paper work, like normal, kami how he hated this part of the job. He was wishing for something to arise to distract him from his work, even if only for a few minutes. "Hokage-sama, there is someone here to see you." Came the voice of his assistant from outside, _'saved by the bell I guess' _ shifting some papers around on his desk to clean it up a bit he cleared his throat, " Ok send them in."

After a few moments in came the most beautiful women he had ever seen, long red hair that framed her face perfectly, a body that could only be described as kami's best work, her skin was lightly tanned showing she spent a bit of time outdoors, in Hiruzen's opinion she was quite the woman, and any male would be lucky to see what was under that loose red dress of hers. After wiping up his little nose bleed he once again cleared his throat,"So what can I do for you miss?" trying his hardest to keep a straight face after what had just happened.

"First of all Hiruzen you can order the four ANBU to leave and remove that seal from underneath your desk." The redhead said giving the aging man a stern gaze leaving no room for question. Hiruzen had to many questions to ask now, this woman seemed to be a civilian how could she sense the ANBU, and what did she mean the seal under his desk, after pulsing some chakra to his desk he was shocked to find there was infact a seal under his desk, quickly purging it with some chakra he stood from behind his desk and ordered his ANBU to leave. _'This is starting to get weird, I really need to find someone to take over this job.' _"Alright now that all that has been settled, what can I do for you miss?"_  
_

"Hiruzen, you silly old man I am the Kyuubi no yoko, it is not what you can do for me, it is what you will do for me." Her tone of voice and rising KI putting Hiruzen in a tough spot. A scowl coming to his face, Hiruzen riled up what courage he could in the face of the queen of biju, "What is it you _want _then, seeing as you do not seem to be in the mood to negotiate?" Kyuubi gave herself a quick chuckle at how the professor of ninja has now been put in a spot he can not move from. "It is simple really, you will have me sealed into the boy that is known as Naruto Namikaze." Hiruzen's eyes went wide as she ended.

* * *

Not to far away three boys were sitting at a sushi stand during their lunch break having idle conversation like normal kids would, Naruto suddenly had a shiver run down his back getting worried glances from Kakashi and Itachi. " Hey Naruto are you ok man?" Kakashi was starting to get a bit worried about Naruto he seemed to be changing a lot recently, at first it was little thing like how his did his hair and stuff like that, now he had drastically changed his personality and the one that got him the most was this change about ramen.

"Yeah, I am fine just a bad feeling is all, now anyway as you were saying, you found a way to scare off fan girls?" And like that the conversation went back to normal but not before the three channelled some chakra into their sense's to be on the look out for any trouble, Naruto's intuition had never strayed them wrong before.

* * *

In an underground tunnel sat what appeared to be a mummified man resting in a stone chair, he felt a sharp pain go through his arm, _'I guess the old bat found the seal then, maybe it is time I start playing with the ANBU then.' _ His musings were cut short as a hooded man kneeled before him, "Danzo-sama," came from said figure asking for permission to speak, "Speak away Kura." The now identified Danzo had a small smirk tugging on his lips this was his finest operative at the moment, and honestly he hoped he stayed that way, he didn't know if he would be able to find someone to replace him. "The target has been found at the Kagari Sushi stand, along with two others, how shall we proceed?" Danzo was quite pleased at how his operatives were able to keep track of the boy, the only issue that came up was when he entered that damned compound of his, no one had been able to make it inside to see how he was being trained, this fact alone put Danzo at a disadvantage, he liked to always be holding all the cards.

"For now just keep watching him, find out everything you can I will see him soon enough." Came the voice of Danzo and before you could bat an eyelid the opetative had disappeared just as he came.

* * *

In a faraway place sat nine figures around a table each with white hair, there was a mix of genders but each seemed to have an aura of pride coming off of them, one stood of to speak. "Honestly, we need to start training the brat soon if he wants to have a hope in hell of stopping what is coming, pun intended by the way." This man was wearing dark brown leather pants a red trench coat that covered two holster wrapped around his bare chest, and a giant sword strapped to his back with what looked like a rib cage on it.

Another stood of this one was wearing white robes that covered their body and had a hood drawn over their face so they could not be seen, the gender was not able to be confirmed until they spoke with a feminine voice that held such grace that it would of put the Huygas to shame, "Dante, he is yours to train, do so as you please, and do not make any more mistakes you are on your last legs here." Dante gave a quick sigh before he decided to speak again, "Yeah yeah I know, and I can't believe you still hold a grudge over that one little thing." the other eight figures all gave him a heated glare. "Ok, maybe not so little?" he let off with a sheepish chuckle.

* * *

Naruto gave a contemp sigh now that he was nice and full from lunch, "well, you guys go on without me I am going to go speak to the Hokage about something ok?" Itachi and Kakashi just gave a tired sigh, that was Naruto's way of saying he was skipping class, both turning to give him a soft glare he started frantically waving his hands in front of him, "No guys I am not skipping, not this time anyway, The Old Man wanted to talk to me about something today." Now wearing a playful pout on his face. Kakashi gave a nod of understand while Itachi had a little glint in his eye, "And I guess he told you to come now instead of two hours latter is that right Naruto?, We all know he is doing what he can to keep you in the academy, but yeah we understand and will make something up on the way." Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly at being caught out so easily _'Damn nothing gets past him' _"Anyway thanks for that and I will see you tomorrow yeah?" After getting a nod affirmative from his friends he took off towards the Hokage tower.

* * *

Naruto knew the Hokage wanted him to wait until after school finished so did Itachi, it was just that the classes were so boring, and It really didn't help that his overall scores were tied for second place, now he finds himself walking up the staircase to the 'Old mans' office when he reached he noticed three things, first of all for some reason the secretary for the Old man was out, that in itself was strange secondly there was a little girl sitting on the bench waiting to see the Hokage, and lastly there seemed to be some argument going on inside the office, so instead of just barging in like he normally would he sat down next to the little girl with his megawatt smile and turned to her to speak. "Hi, my Name it Naruto Namikaze, whats yours?" the little girl looked up shyly her purple hair still covering her eye's, then with what could've been confused as a squeak she replied,"U-uh my name is U-uuh Anko, Anko Mitarashi." Her stuttering clearing up near the end, Naruto extended his hand in order to offer a handshake which she nervously accepted. Sadly things were not going so well in the next room.

* * *

**Five Minutes before**

"Hiruzen, stop wasting my time and give me the child, I know you keep tabs on all clan heirs." Kyuubi let out with a growl her scowl never leaving the old man's wrinkled face. "You can try all you want but you will not get the child nor will you be sealed inside him." Hiruzen had spent almost an hour with her talking about this, he would give her one thing, at least she was determined. Kyuubi now crossed her arms in front of her chest again before letting out a tired sigh, "Fine, I will just burn the village until I get what I want, starting with you." In a flash she appeared next to Hiruzen ready to strike with elongated claws? Going for the quick kill with a fast strike to his head only for him to Kawami with a book from his shelf. quickly summoning Ennma to his side, the said monkey kind paled when he felt the chakra coming from her, quickly regaining his composure he shifted into his adamantine staff form. Sarutobi now armed with his weapon of choice took to going on the offensive, Kyuubi hadn't been planning on this taking so long, she expected him to argue with her for awhile then hand her the boy or at the worst she would have killed him with the first hit, sadly this was not the case, brushing some of her hair behind her ear she had a little chuckle then turned to Sarutobi, " Well at least I will get to have a bit of a stretch, take it easy on an old gal like me ok?" she ended with a little wink, looking closely you could see a very thin trickle of blood seep from Hiruzen's nose _'yep I've still got it' _ now that Kyuubi was quite happy with herself she got down low into her Kitsune kumite stance preparing to lunge forward and end this before it got even more out of hand.

_'This really isn't fair, why do you have to an enemy and super attractive, I really need to retire soon this is getting to much.' _Hiruzen spun his staff around in his hand getting a feeling for it before he took up a low bearing bo-jutsu stance focused around strong defence. Kyuubi rushed Hiruzen putting up a strong combo of strikes , a few of them came close to hitting the old man but none actually caused any damage, she then found she had become rather sloppy and out of practice in her long time away from fighting, after a few more swift strike she decided that it was time to get serious and started pumping youki through her systems to increase her response times, speed and strength. Hiruzen felt the increase in Chakra and frowned knowing this was it, he was going to lose it all here, when all of a sudden the youki stopped flowing and the Kyuubi walked over to the mirror, he was expecting something bad to come forward so he kept his guard up, it wasn't until after Kyuubi had finished adjusting herself in the mirror and looked back at him with a shit eating grin, that he realized something was up. Pushing some chakra to his ears in order to enhance his hearing he heard the one voice he didn't need at the moment, sitting right outside his door was Naruto, he had lost.

**PA: well here is the rewritten chapter 2 hope you enjoy the story is going to be taking a rather different twist if you couldn't tell but it will be on the same kind of track...ish for latter on, the chapters are going to be thrown around a little bit and there will be a bit more happening in the village this time around.**

**Remember that magic can happen when you really believe.**


	3. A Deal with the Devil

**PA: Hey all I just wondering if you guys could let me know how you are feeling about the story, I hope you are enjoying it but I can't really tell without a message/ review anyway have fun. :)**

All he could do was watch as the Kyuubi's hand moved closer and closer to the door. Him the God of Shinobi had left down his village, he was now in his own little world trying to deal with what could happen from this, so much so that he didn't notice when someone else came into the room making the Kyuubi stop dead in her tracks. Kyuubi's eyes went to the size of dinner plates as she felt him enter the room, _'No, why now, WHY NOW.' _rubbing the back of his head in a board like manner he then let out a yawn in order to get Hiruzen's attention, "Well, firsts things firsts, Bara (Rose) are you trying to take my student?" Hiruzen was now thinking he was in over his head this man in front of him was able to put the Kyuubi in her place with just his presence, who was this guy, and why did he want Naruto, and who was Bara?

Kyuubi just sneered at the man in front of her, she knew that she had just lost any means of taking the boy by force, "Dante...why?" She hung her head low, what happened next surprised her though as Dante walked up to the door opened and pulled in the two standing outside, once they were in the middle of the room he then walked back over to Kyuubi who was now identified as Bara, slowly lifting his hand Bara flinched thinking he was going to end it all, but when he cupped her chin and made her look up at his smiling face he just mouthed the words, 'Talk to him, once I'm done' then walked over to Naruto to have a long needed history session with the child.

* * *

Walking up to the two kids now standing in the middle of the room he shook his head and snapped his fingers pulling three very comfortable chairs out of nowhere that rested behind each of them, he took his seat and motioned for the two to do the same. He gave a quick cough to clear his throat knowing this was going to be a long day, "Ok, well lets start with the introductions, my name is Dante, I am a Nephilim that has been selected to join the order based on my skills in the swordlim style, now after the introductions are done I will explain what I just said, my hobbies include; eating pizza, sleeping, eating strawberry sundaes and cleaning my sword Rebellion. What I like is Pizza, a good sword fight and strawberry sundaes after a completed job, I dislike having people glare at me for what I do, and I really hate shallow people (Bara gulped).My goal for the future, well that would be pointless in telling you now as it would ruin a surprise later you blondie tell us about yourself."

After a quick glare at Dante Naruto gave a quick cough following the older mans idea, "My name is Naruto Namikaze, My hobbies include training (Dante got an evil glint in his eye) ramen and spending time with the two bakas I call friends, my likes include helping those around me,(Bara's head sunk even lower) having fun with my friends and trying to be a good son for my parents, I too dislike shallow people. (Bara had found A way to make her head sink lower still.) And those that would pike on people smaller than them. My goal for the future is to be the strongest. I guess it is your turn Anko-chan" Said girl then tried to puff her chest out a big to look bigger while sitting down before she spoke.

"My name is Anko Mitarashi, My hobbies... I umm don't really have anything except maybe eating dango, I do that often, My likes are people like Naruto they are kind and helpful, I also like dango, my dislikes are bullies and people that are nasty in general. My goals for the future are to become a strong konouchi so people won't look down on me." she looked up hopefully at Dante and Naruto pleading that they would accept her, Naruto gave her a thumbs up while Dante started clapping. "Well, now there only leaves one of us left, so Bara why don't you come over here and join in our little circle?" From his tone of voice it sounded like a nice enough question, but from what Bara knew it was an order that would cause lots and lots of pain if she refused, so she picked her head up and made her way over to the circle where Dante made another chair for her, Dante got himself into a more relaxed position, figuring that they were going to be here awhile so may aswell make the most of it. Suddenly an idea came into his head and the look on his face spelled trouble for Bara, but she guessed she would just have to put up with it, trying to run from the oder was a death wish after all. "Hey Hiruzen, when you can finally move again can you close that door and come and join in our little 'Friendship Circle' I think we could use your input, plus as far as I know you are going to need to record this anyway." The old Hokage was snapped out of his misery as Dante called to him quickly turning back into his village leader self he stood up closed the door all while eyeing the white haired man carefully. He then made his was over to Dante's so called 'Friendship Circle' and he decided that he felt just as out of place as Bara, he didn't understand how the kids be so casual with this man, all his sense were telling him to get the fuck away, get the fuck away or die.

"Ok, now that we are all here Bara would you do the honors of introducing yourself to my lovely friends? I don't like it when people keep secrets from my friends." Dante said with a smile that shock the demoness to her core, "U-u-uh Of course, My name is Bara, or you may know me as The Kyuubi no Yoko from your textbook's." After getting a nod from Naruto and a shocked look from Anko she decided that she should continue." Well, I like laying down in long grass and rolling around, it makes me feel more in tune with nature, My hobbies are sleeping that is all." She shot a quick glare at Dante who just nodded before signing her to continue. "I dislike, needless bloodshed." _'Then why were you fighting me just before?' _ Hiruzen just deadpanned at that comment which didn't go unnoticed by Bara. "And My goal for the future, is to find the perfect mate." Dante raised his eyebrows when she said that before she stole a quick glance at the bored Naruto. He had a slight chuckle to himself, _'Naruto Namikaze, you have caught the eye of many interesting people good luck.' _using a quick cough to bring the attention back onto him he decided to start speaking again. "Well, now that we are all done, I think it is time for Anko to have her meeting with the Hokage isn't that right Hiruzen?" Hiruzen understood what he meant and caught the hand signal that Dante sent him telling him to make a Kage Bunshin, to stay here and gather the information or vice versa, Dante honestly didn't care he was just doing this to save him a headache later on.

"Haha, so now that she is gone we can get down to what I really wanted to talk about, Naruto you are like me...". His voice trailing off in the end to let it sink in, Bara who already knew was now wondering why Dante was telling him so early , wait unless it was already time, but no if it was then she was too late. Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly as he didn't understand what was going on he had a quick look around and saw the almost pained expression on Bara's face and was wondering what it meant. "Ummm Dante-san, what do you mean like you, you look normal, or are you talking about that Nepho thing you said earlier?" Dante was impressed that he could remember about that when he was sitting across from someone that was known for creating death and destruction as she walked. "Yep like me you are a Nephilim, and I have been ordered to train you to be the next swordlim, sadly that will have to wait until you pass the academy, because of some of the silly laws this village has, my 'friend' Bara here has a proposition for you I believe that me and the Order agree could help you but she will be taking orders from us." Bara looked at Dante not believing what he was saying, the council already knew that she was going to be training Naruto? Dante gave her a reassuring smile ushering her to talk, but before she could Naruto bounded out of his seat with a huge grin on his face. pointing a finger at Dante to show who he was talking to, even though when he addressed him in a second it made it clear who his questions were aimed at. "Ok, Dante I have some questions first." Dante gave a nod showing he would answer them before he said, "Ask away brat." A smile graced his face ass he said that.

Naruto let out a little growl he hated being called a brat. "First up whats the deal with being a Nephilim, secondly if your going to train my to be a swordlim will I get a badass one like yours? Thirdly and this is the most important How. do. you. get. rid. of. fangirls?" Dante let out a laugh, "Ok brat first of all the fangirls have some weird power to keep chasing you, they will never go away. Now a Nephilim is an eternal guardian of earth, the planet we live on, Bara next to us is the strongest demon on this planet but it feels like they are trying to make a rift into this world the ones that would come out, well they make Bara look like a tiny little fox pup, that is what your training will be for, we are going to awaken your bloodline and make you stronger then you could ever believe, in the end creatures like Bara would be like ants to you and the Shinobi around you would seem like pieces of dirt, sadly you can't be the strongest because I will always be ahead of you brat and never forget that. And to answer your last question yes you will get a sword like mine infact I bought it with me, for you to have of course, well that is if you will come with me, you know once you have learnt the basics from these humans around us?" Hiruzen was looking on gobsmacked glad he sent Anko away with a kage bunshin, what was being talked about here should never leave this room or it would send the nations into chaos, the fact that the strongest bijuu here could be so weak compared to what is to come if this rift goes ahead, he then looked over at Naruto who seemed to be having a hard time coming to grips with what Dante just said.

"Wait what do you mean 'if' I come with you? And this deal seems to sweet to give up there must be some risks, what are they?" Naruto was giving Dante an even look waiting for him to give the answers he wanted. Dante just stroked his chin while looking at Hiruzen,"One second Naruto, he Hiruzen how does it feel stroking your beard all the time?" Hiruzen was astonished that at a time like this he could be thinking about something like this, even if the feeling was amazing and he wouldn't trade it. "U-umm well it does feel really good, but isn't there something more important we could be doing with this time?" Dante shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, but I always wanted to know, so yeah back onto the more important things, seeing as Mr. Killjoy decided to join us, Naruto if we were to force someone to be a nephilim it would backfire and they would go insane like our last recruit, he believes that one of the members of the Order is a god and sacrifices people to him weekly, but anyway you go crazy if it is forced on you, secondly there's no risks..." This cause Naruto and Hiruzen to raise there eyebrows where as Bara sunk into her chair further knowing what was to come. "A Nephilim can only die from a god or demon lord that is after your ascension of course, this means age is nothing to us, plus mortals and demons are of no problem, that is also why Bara here is so scared of me and wants to be on your good side, this means that you would have to watch most of your loved ones die from old age or worse, that is why we let you pass away being a Nephilim, plus the training is harder then you could ever imagine. ooooo no wait now that I think about it there is a down side, if you don't kill a high demon or higher within 5 years of your ascension and bath in their blood you will lose everything, but that shouldn't be to hard plus by kill the scroll really means to just defeat on in battle so there are way around it but they are frowned upon, mortal combat is really prefered but if there is no otherway the Order may be forgiving. Now are there anymore questions?" Dante gave a look around the room Naruto seemed to understand what was going to happen now but it seemed like Hiruzen and Bara were not done yet.

After a quick clear of his throat Sarutobi decided he should speak, leaving a fuming bijuu sitting in her seat _'why won't anyone let me say my piece?' _"Now you said that the choice is up to him, but what if the village will not allow him to leave? Also and this one has been puzzling me for awhile now, how did you two get into the village without setting off any alarms?" Crossing his arms in front of his chest as he didn't like what this old man was saying to him, "Hiruzen The Order always gets what it wants, if he accepts then he will come to us whether you like it or not, plus we can have Bara here help with that, as she owes me more than one. Also members of The Order can appear wherever they want, perk of the job if you will, but our method of travel would most likely freak, plus it hurts like a real bitch, that is how I entered seeing as soon as I leave this room people in the village would be able to feel my power and a lot of your civilians would be in trouble seeing as I never learnt how to suppress it." Giving a little nod at the end of his speech and uncrossing his arms, now that everyone but Bara looked like they were done said demoness rose from her chair with a smile on her face.

"Finally you guys are going to let me talk, Naruto the reason I came here today was to be sealed inside of you, honestly now that I have learnt more about you me reasons were really selfish and I want to make it up to you by training you and getting to know you better, also Dante if they want let him leave I will do what is needed but you are going to explain it to him when I bring him to you, also I request that he spends some time in the Shadow Isles, under m y supervision as we will be able to use the taint to his advantage." Now that she had spoken her piece she hoped that Naruto wouldn't turn her away even if she was being selfish she knew her mate needed to be stronger than her. Naruto had a puzzled look on his face, he seemed to be thinking it over, then he had a look over realization on his face, it seems that he had come to his conclusion. "Ok Bara-chan you can be my sensei, hey Old man does this mean I still need to attend the academy, seeing as I will have a bijuu teaching me wouldn't it be better if I spend more time learning from her and catch up with my friends when she gives me free time, I can still become a genin that way right?" Hiruzen thought about it for a moment, while Bara had a smile on her face, it seems like she could make it up to him after all. "Ok Naruto-kun, I will need to speak to your parents about it, and will inform the academy once we are done here, I only have two rules, and these are to be followed, is that ok with you Dante-san?"

Giving the old man a thumbs up showing he was ok with it before he turned to Bara,"Do as he says, or I will send Janshin for you, you know how much he likes you." Bara had shivers run down her spine as she remembered her last run in with the cultilim. Suddenly Naruto bolted up from his seated position looking Dante in the eyes, "When you said most of my loved ones what did you mean, also will anything else change once I become a nephilim?" Dante just smacked his head at how he had forgotten about that, "Ok, because of our job you can chose a few that will have the same perks as us with the whole dying thing, but one thing I forgot to say earlier is that all Nephilim get white hair, so you wont have to worry about people calling you blondie anymore." Naruto thought it over for awhile. "Ok I agree do I have to sign anything or is just I kind of you pick me up or I go to you guys kind of thing? And now I will just have to worry about people calling me Fishcake all the time." Dante clicked his fingers once again this time a large sword appeared in his hands, The sword was the length of his own making Naruto gape out how big it was, the sword itself was 5'7 and weighed quite a lot compared to a normal one. The sword was a little wider than Dante's own and had a strong white blade, at the guard was what looked like a crying angel with her wings spread out wide in order for his hand not to slip and to give more protection to his hand, the hilt looked to be made of crystal which had a faint blue tint to it, all in all the sword was something that was out of this world, no one Hiruzen knew could make a blade like this.

"All you have to do brat, is take this sword and you have signed your fate, so will you join me and walk a path you can not turn back from, or will waste your potential and become a strong ninja and nothing more?" He stabbed the sword into the ground and Hiruzen and Bara felt the need to touch the sword, like it was calling out to them they just needed to feel how it felt in their hands to hold its power for themselves. "Ok, you two stop right there, touch the blade and it will kill you, each weapon made from the Order can only be held by a Nephilim, if you try to touch it you will be drained of your life essence. So unless you have a deathwish do not touch the brats sword." Hiruzen and Bara recoiled at that, neither wanting to die today, Naruto sat there looking at the sword in front of him as he had a struggle with himself as to take it or not. He looked at Dante one last time."Once I take the sword, there is no going back, thats what you said right?" After getting a nod from Dante he steeled his resolve and touched the blade as he did he felt it trying to suck him inside but he resisted and looked at Dante one last time."I will be the strongest." He then wrapped his hand around the hilt and the blade changed into something more fitting his size, it held the same ratio as Dantes did to him on the small boy, Dante just flashed Naruto a smirk, "Good choice Brat, I will see you soon, Bara treat him well, cause Rebellion is always hungry." with that Bara had to gulp down the bile that quickly rose to her throat, while Dante disappeared into a plume of flames signaling that he had left, Naruto then looked to Hiruzen gave a quick smirk then grabbed hold of Bara's hand causing said bijuu to blush. "Where did Anko-chan go I can't wait to tell her and the others." He then looked up to Bara and gave her his megawatt smile."From now on in we are partners what do you say Bara-chan?" Bara had a smile on her face at his words and lent down and pulled him into a hug."Now and forever Naruto-kun." Hiruzen let out a small cough bringing their eye's back to him. "I am sure this goes without saying but what happened here today is a SS-ranked secret and can not be told under any condition, as far as your class will know you are being trained by a jonin sensei and your parents are the only other ones that will know. Anko went back to the orphanage after my clone was done talking to her you can find her there tomorrow, but it is getting late and we all need some sleep soon. Naruto when you get home could you tell your parents to meet me here, also Bara we will need to organise where you will be staying from now on." Bara had a look on her face she didn't want to be to far away from Naruto but knew she had to follow the Old mans rules, that was until Naruto gave a smile that could cheer up even the most depressed person," What are you talking about you crazy old man, she is MY partner so she will be staying with me from now on... that is if it is ok with you Bara-chan?" Hiruzen rose his brows at that statement but found that if he argued with Naruto then it could cause issues latter on, so now it was on the Kyuubi to make the choice. Bara stood there frozen _'Does he even know what he just said. He shouldn't say things like that, he could give me a heart attack, but he doesn't know what he means so he can't know what he is doing to me argh why do you have to be so young Naruto-kun?' _Now that her internal debate was done she found a smile on her face, this would give her more time with Naruto, and Dante has giving them some time for her to sort out what she wants, she would have to thank him next time they saw him. "I will go will Naruto, I am HIS partner now and forever."

* * *

**Kushina and Minato's meeting with the Hokage**

The veteran Kage knew this was going to be one of the hardest things he had to do in his life, telling these two that their son had made a deal with a demon, and much less someone that said demon was terrified of, well he thought the best way was not to sugar coat it and just tell them straight up. He did just that, and regretted it instantly as the temperature in the room dropped below zero, franticly looking for where such KI was coming from he saw Kushina's hair standing on end flailing around like it was out of control, Minato was not faring much better but he settled for a light glow around his body.

Trying to regain his composure the Hokage stumbled behind he desk while dealing with the KI these two were putting off. "Now you two have to listen here, there was nothing that I could have done, I was dealing with the Kyuubi no Yoko, and some man named Dante who could turn her into a cowering puppy with just his presence, how would you react to something like that." Sarutobi finished while releasing some KI of his own showing them that the 'God of Shinobi' was still just that. The two overprotective parents tried to real in their emotions, but needless to say they were not faring too well, "Ultimately the choice was up to Naruto, but the way he answered I would deem him unfit to be a shinobi anyway, so this is the best option for him, he took the position Dante offered him by saying he would be the strongest and that was all. I do not want someone who thinks like that to be a protector of Konoha even if he is so young." This again got him glares from the two parents, Minato stayed quiet understanding what the Hokage was saying, sadly for said Kage Kushina was not as understanding, "You crazy old man, we could of got him on the right path if we had of known, but seeing how much confidence you have in him, I am glad he will be leaving and I will always support him..." Her speech was cut off as Minato put a hand on her shoulder trying to real her back in. "Kushina, as much as it pains me, there is nothing we can do, except try to help him where we can, but as Shinobi of this village me take orders from the Hokage and would do well not to have doubts in him, at least not so much so that we verbalise them to his face." Sarutobi gave a frown as Minato finished his speech, he didn't speak out of line, but told him that he had his doubts in his leadership as well he lost the support of two of Konoha's finest today on top of losing one of the most promising ninja to come from this generation, today was just not his day, the only thing that could make him worse is a visit from one of his students, and as if the gods were trying to test him Tsunade burst through the doors as that thought was strumming away in his mind. "Sensei, I need some time away from the village to further my medical studies and will be taking Shizune with me, we do not know when we will be coming back, this is just a formal thing I am leaving whether you like it or not." Scratch that, he lost five today.


	4. Rebirth

Naruto lay in bed stirring, he couldn't find it in himself to sleep, not after what had occurred today anyway. He then sat up and just stared at his ceiling inside the Namikaze compound, wandering about how his life was going to change, he took a quick look to the corner of his room where his sword lay, speaking of which did it have a name already or would he have to name it? while these thoughts were running through his head a certain vixen was standing on the other side of his bedroom door, she knew he parents would still be gone for awhile, so this was their alone time but she couldn't find it in herself to go in and talk to him. On top of that was he even still awake, he should be pretty tired from today maybe she should just go wait in the lounge room until his parents came home. That was until she heard him scuffling around in his room making her ears perk up and her heart race, that was until she noticed that he was walking towards his door, she was frozen though and couldn't move. _'Why... It doesn't make any sense, he should be this way not me." _She growled out in frustration to her inner self, the door clicked and there stood Naruto with a solemn look on his face staring straight at her, _'That look, It is just like when I first met _him_.' _Quickly wiping the look off of his face he replaced it with a smile that could melt hearts if you didn't know what was behind it, this made Kyuubi internally frown, how could he be so good at disguising his emotions? "Bara-chan, I guess you are having trouble sleeping as well then?" It took the demoness a few moments to realise he was talking to her and that was only after he touched her hand when she wasn't responding. "Huh, Sorry Naruto-kun, I guess I zoned out for a few moments then, what were you saying?" A quick grumble from Naruto left her with a frown on her face, "It was nothing Bara, lets just go get something to eat, ok?" With that he started walking towards the kitchen leaving a stupefied Demoness in his wake, _"What just happened?' _ She inwardly thought as she watched him walk away from her, walking down a dark and lonely path, she gave her head a quick shake and reminded herself that she was his partner and chased after him.

* * *

Dante was getting quite peeved at how the Order was treating him, he had secured a new Nephilim, but they decided that it was foolish to leave him with the Kyuubi, well most of them were indifferent mostly it was just Janshin that was having an issue with it. "You are such a bother old man, the brat will be fine, plus I already told Bara that if she doesn't behave, you can pay her a visit, but until that is needed you will stay out of my affairs, as you guys made it quite clear, this is my last chance why would I throw it away like that?" Dantes hair did well to shadow his eye's making him have a rather ominous presence about him, "Just because I play the fool, doesn't mean I forgot what father taught me." He spoke in just a whisper, effectively silencing Janshin and forcing him to sit down, all members of the order were informed of just who Dante's father was, Sparda the demon lord, the only one that stood up for humans in the battle between realms, in fact it is only because of Sparda that they were all standing here, and it was under his orders that this Order was made, without him the humans would no longer walk on this plane, as it would have turned into either a warzone or a breeding ground, and it seemed that they were trying to have another realm war, they needed more recruits and Dante just gave them one that had unlimited potential. He may be different in the way he gets things done, but no one could fault that when it was needed Dante normally pulled through with amazing results.

* * *

The next morning did not help with how Naruto was feeling at all, he was violently woken up by his mother screaming some nonsense about a 'demon whore stealing her sochi'. Moments later Naruto heard hurried footsteps coming up to his room, listening carefully he could also hear the footsteps of his father although he was taking a much more relaxed stance on his way up, Naruto waited for the impact of when his Ka-san would reach the door and send it off its hinges like she normally would when she got in this mood, so you could imagine the surprise he felt when her feet just stopped outside his door and he heard crying, he felt a tinge of pain go through his heart before kyuubi sat up and wrapped him in a hug, she felt like she could feel what he was, and she wasn't sealed inside him, Bara had heard of this feeling some place before but couldn't quite put her finger on its name. So they sat there for awhile in a very tense silence both parties were in the same position now just the genders reversed, Minato stood leaning against the wall with Kushina curled up in his arms beating on his chest while pouring her heart out, while Naruto sat on his bed speechless wrapped in a hug from Bara. Naruto found his voice if you could call it that, when he spoke it came out as a coarse whisper showing he had been crying,"Bara, did I make the right choice?" All the bijuu could do was hold him tighter and give her reassurances, wrapping her legs around him she started to stroke his head to trying and calm him down, "I don't know Naruto, but we are partners so.. I will always be here for you, through the good and the bad." When she was done he turned his head up to face her giving her a small smile and mouth 'thank you' before he stood up and walked over to the door, he found it was really hard to reach for the doorknob harder than it had ever been, after struggling for awhile his hand rested on top of it where he held tight looking back at Bara one last time, after getting a quick nod from said demoness he opened the door to the scene of his distraught mother, and a concerned father doing his best to calm said mother, Minato raised his head as he heard the door open to see that his son had been crying as well.

"Naruto, I think we need to talk, do you think we could come in?" Getting a quick nod from his son his straightened Kushina up a bit, when she looked ok to stand on her own they all made there way over to Naruto's bed and sat down. Minato being, well Minato tried to defuse the situation, "Well, at least we wont have to worry about you growing up and being able to look after yourself?" Minato himself wasn't sure whether it was a question or a statement but he felt like he needed some way to break the ice. He was pretty sure it did the job as Naruto, Bara and himself all gave a light laugh afterwards, Kushina was a wildcard at the moment, Minato knew that she could make this better or a whole lot worse, he was just hoping it was the latter. Bara seemed to be on the same train of thought as Minato, even though she wanted to shake Kushina to death screaming she was still a virgin and not some lowly whore. She knew Narutos mum could either make it or break it as they would say it. What neither of them expected was Naruto to reach and and grab his mum's hand forcing her to look up at him from the sudden warmth.

"Hey Ka-chan, do you think later on today you would be able to show me how you swing that frying pan so hard? Dad always says that is the scariest side of you, maybe I could use the same training for my swordsmanship." Kushina lunged across at Naruto pulling him into a motherly embrace, for a while nothing happened the two just sat there in a rather awkward silence. That was until Kushina started nodding her head profusely, "Of course I can sochi, me and your father will always be here if you need us, no matter how silly it is." At this everyone was able to pull a smile to their face knowing they might just get through this yet. Kushina then stood up dusted herself off and wiped away her tears, "Now some ground rules... Bara I do not want to be a grandmother until I am at least forty ok you hear me?" Her tone left no room for arguments so Bara just nodded along, "Next one is that I want a full report of his training each week." This time both Bara and Naruto gave her a nod in agreement, "And lastly every sunday we do joint training, we both know Bara is very strong, but there may be some things we can teach you that she can't, is that ok?" This time her tone was more like she was pleading the would except, luckily they did leaving everyone in a good mood, "Now then you two get cleaned up and come down for breakfast, then we are going to start your training sochi." Naruto paled at this having not just one but three senseis two of them S-ranked ninja and one of the a demon queen, he knew he was in for a world of hurt.

"Wait, training can wait." Naruto's statement got confused looks from his parents, whereas Bara had an inkling as to what he might be talking about. "Sochi, what do you mean?" Kushina hated waiting, and wanted nothing more than for Naruto to just tell them why. "I-I have to tell my friends why I won't be at the academy anymore, also I want you guys to meet someone." Bara gave a small smirk she had guessed right, but Minato and Kushina were wondering what he meant, was he going to bring that Dante guy here? Or was this someone else? Minato decided to try and find out without prying to much, "Hey Naruto would they be interested in joining us for training? If so you can bring them along and we could teach them a thing or two." Internally smiling at his own brilliance _'Yes Minato you are still a super smart and sexy stud, oh yes you are you.' _ Naruto scratched the back of his head, would Anko want to join in there training session? He knew she wanted to be a strong konouchi, wait was she even in the academy? Wait which orphanage did the Hokage mean? "Uhh Tou-san I really don't know I think she may be though, so I will go and check after breakfast ok?" _'Well at least it isn't Dante, I would hate to see what Kushina would try and do if he showed up.' _

* * *

The sky was dark considering the time of day it was, but then again the sun was never out here, maybe this is why demons enjoyed this place so much, Dante found himself being followed, it was normal when he came here, their security was quite tight, he was surprised he had made it this far before someone jumped out in front asking him questions. Maybe they were scared? "Jeez I hate this place, it is always so dark and gloomy." The man (if you could call him that) that Dante was looking for came down in a strike of lightning right in front of him, "So, I take it we owe this pleasure due to business then Dante-sama?" Dante just rubbed the back of his head in a bored manner, "Yeah Ketio, I will have a student coming here some time in the future, he is being trained in my ways, as such you will be taking him and his escort through the gate so he can complete the ritual, failing me is something I would not advise ok? So with that I will leave take care of yourself, And remember the Order is always watching, not even you can hide in the shadows of this place Ketio." He let out a tired sigh, well at least everything was in place now, now he just had to hope Bara lived up to her end of the deal, but then again he gave her what she wanted and already owed him more than a few after all the trouble she has been in since the Order started watching her. "Understood Dante-sama it will all be ready for when he gets here, he shall have the privileges that a member of the Order would expect." Dante gave a quick nod already tired of being in this place, for crying out loud they could at least greet him in their human form so they were easier to look at, but no this was their home turf so they could do as they wanted. "The brat is a good kid, I think you two will get along, now if you don't mind this place is a little too gloomy today, and I think it is starting to get to me." Ketio gave a nod understanding Dante didn't enjoy being here, he always claimed it wasn't his scene. "We shall see you some other day then, maybe during our summer month?" Dante's ears perked up summer ment sun, he liked sun, Seeing the look on Dantes face said it all, "No sorry Dante-sama the sun doesn't come out but it is warmer and people are full of energy during those times, maybe they would be more suited to your liking?" "Maybe Ketio, well I guess I will see you around then." With that Dante left in his now becoming normal burst of flames.

* * *

A year had passed now. The Namikaze's were getting used to life with Bara, Anko had become part of the family in all ways but name, the Namikaze's had given her one of the houses in the compound for her to do with as she wanted, and let her know that they would always be there for her, Anko was now spending her free time with one of the family and even sometimes Bara. Bara and Kushina had become like sisters to each other, that fact along scared the crap out of Minato, that on top of the fact that Naruto hadn't been home for a few days added to his growing worry levels. Bara was out all night searching for him and she was getting to the point where she was about to ask Dante for help, that was until there was a flare of chakra at the Namikaze's front gate, the three that were sitting around the table quickly rushed to the front gate leaving Anko to sleep after her training yesterday. Upon reaching the gate they saw something that they wouldn't have thought possible, a beaten and battered Naruto, Itachi and Kakashi, all trying their best to hold each other up, Naruto looked like he had been through hell and back, his maimed arms hung over the shoulders of his friends, his torn cloak doing little to hide the puncture wounds underneath.

He raised his sunken head to look at his family, more specifically his father with the last of his energy he mouth some words to him making his mother and father freeze in there place unable to move, Itachi and kakashi both started falling forward Naruto soon following, Bara snapped out of her shock and ran as fast as she could at the three summoning two sealless **Kage Bunshin **on her way catching the three before they hit the ground. Holding Naruto she frantically tried to wake him. Tears started to run down her face, he just would not respond to anything she was doing, she didn't stop not even when she felt herself breaking, " N-Naruto, d-d-don't you da-re leave m-e. " She managed to get out through choked sobs, "Do-n't y-you rem-ember? Part-ners for-" A slight tug on her dress stop her mid sentence, looking down she could see his hand holding on tight, "Forever, Bara-chan *cough* Looks like we will need to speed *cough* up *cough* what we were talking *cough* about." With that his hold went weak and the tears flowed harder, her clones had already taken the other two towards the hospital, Snapping her head around to Naruto's still frozen parents, she let out a little growl bringing them back too, until they laid eyes on the dying Naruto Kushina fell where she was grasping at the ground and finding herself short of breath, Minato appeared next to Bara and saw from the look on her face that it wasn't looking good, "Minato, I am going to need to turn him, thats the only way for him to make it through, if you don't believe me you can go get a medic, b-but you will o-only be lowering his-" she was cut off when he put a firm hand on her shoulder and squeezed tight. "I am not going to be burying my son today, what can I help with?" Fiddling around inside her dress for a few moments she finaly finds what she is looking for, a scroll and hands it over to Minato, "Everything we need is in that, I will move him to the base-ment and will wait for it to be done, please hurry." Minato summoned some **Kage bunshin** and each one flashed to finish a different part of the scroll, he himself flashed into the basement, upon arriving he summoned three more clones and they started putting the seals up that were needed.

Less than five minutes later his clones started appearing back putting the needed items on the ground before disappearing in a cloud of smoke, he heard someone running down the stairs and was not surprised to find Bara holding Naruto, standing at the doorway he had a closer look at Naruto and regretted it instantly feeling bile raise out of his stomach and get caught in his throat, Bara had discarded the majority of his clothes allowing for a full view of what he had sustained, third degree burns, accompanied by multiple broken ribs, his left arm was jutting out of its skin, his body covered in burns and blood. His son looked like he had been put through a meat grinder then chucked into a furnace, if he knew what happened it was to far from the truth. Bara saw where he was looking and gave another growl snapping his eye's up to her, "Minato as soon as you are done you will have to leave, because of your heritage you would be in danger here, you should report to the Hokage about what he said." He gave an understanding nod, "Where is Kushina?" another growl told him not to worry about it and just finish the sealing.

* * *

Minato was now standing in the Hokage's office having finished the sealing a few moments ago, Hiruzen was startled by how he entered and without an appointment but quickly waved it away when he looked at his face and saw that he was troubled. "Hokage-sama, Naruto, Kakashi and Itachi have returned to the village..." he trailed off waiting for the Hokage to process that bit of information, "That is a good thing Minato, why do you look like the end is nigh?" Minato sent the Hokage a look that said all he needed to, Sarutobi quickly sent the ANBU out of the room and put up a privacy seal. "What's happened?" He said lighting his pipe of tobacco, "Itachi and Kakashi have been sent to hospital both were dead on their feet at our doorstep..." Hiruzen's mouth dropped and hung wide causing his pipe to fall on the floor making a soft clunk. Steeling his resolve, even if he didn't want to ask this question from his father he knew he had to know, "And what of Naruto?" the Silence was the worst kind of torture for the ageing kage, him and Naruto had grown much closer over the year, seeing as his dad was going to become the next Hokage they saw a lot of eachother, but he had to know. "All we can do is pray that bara can come through for him." Was all Minato could trust himself to say. "Why did this happen?" Minato took a moment to think it over before he remembered what Naruto had tried to say before he fell to the ground. "Naruto said, get ready for war." Hiruzen stared at the man hoping he was mistaken and this was all a dream, when Minato did nothing and stood there with the stern look on his face, he realized it wasn't. "Minato summon the war council, this must be dealt with right aw-" The ground shook interrupting Hiruzen before he could finish, turning around to see what happened there stood a giant red pillar shooting out of the ground into the sky parting the clouds coming from the Namikaze compound. "Minato what is happening?"

Minato steeled himself, knowing what it was wouldn't make it any easier."Hokage-sama, the supplies I grabbed for Bara were from a scroll labeled** Awakening Ritual **." The red pillar receded back to ground level. A minute or so later a primal growl then came forth shouting an immense Ki over the village quickly bringing both Shinobi to their knees gasping for breath, _'Is this Naruto?' _They both thought neither had the strength to verbalise anything at the moment.

* * *

Moments before what had just announced Bara was nearing the final parts of the ritual, the seals had started making their way to Naruto's body seeing that her part was done and she was almost out of yoki she moved away onto the far side of the room, what happened next was something she could have never predicted, Naruto's body now covered in seals started floating up into the air, yoki started pouring out of his body and wrapped around him elongating his already large body for his age, excess yoki then shot into the sky tearing apart the roof over their heads, Bara was now backed into a corner crying into her legs praying for the best. She heard the sound of feet hitting the ground and looked over to see a much older looking Naruto, a lot of yoki still pouring out of him, he took a few moments to examine his new body and was quite happy with how it looked, he now stood at a whopping height of 5'11 putting him a fair bit taller than his father, Bara couldn't take her eye's away his body looked like it was chiseled out stone by the gods themselves, long blonde hair flowing down his back, elongated fangs and a feral smirk, Bara had to resist the urge to jump him right now, she had been waiting over a year already, and was not used to or liking the idea, he then turned to her and when he spoke she felt like melting, and if it was anything else other then what he spoke she just may have.

"Where are Itachi and Kakashi?" His gruff voice cutting into the silent air around them, Bara let out a small whimper, "They, they uh are at the hospital Naruto-kun." His face turned to a frown and it made her frown she felt everything he did, a quick thought through her head wondering if he could feel what she felt, filing it away to look over later she saw him standing up, turning off the yoki leak and making his way out of the basement, she scrambled to her feet to chase after him, when she caught up he was standing in his room, he was scanning around looking for something his head stopped, looking past him she could see his rather small sword, well compared to him anyway sitting in the corner, he stumbled a little on his first step still not used to this body. He made it to his sword and gripped its hilt feeling a more intense drain then he had grown used to, when he looked down he noticed he was no longer naked, not only that but his sword had now grown longer and wider, a smile now resting on his face he turned back to Bara who was now regretting he picked up said sword taking away her view. Walking up to her he brought her into a hug and leaned down next to her ear, "Thank you, but now I must have revenge on the people that killed me." He gave her a kiss on her forehead before he headed back down the steps, she just stood there nodding dumbly, _'Wow... wait what does he mean that killed him? " _Now standing outside of what was once his house he looked to where he remembered being attacked and roared his head back before letting out a growl one that he accidentally infused with yoki making it be heard for miles.

* * *

Dante was laying on his couch in the Orders castle when he felt a weird feeling surge through him, he promptly rolled over although it was rather begrudgingly and flopped his feet onto the ground, standing up he walked over to his sword seeing if he could get any answers from it, as soon as he grabbed it he was sent what just happened via his swords connection to Naruto's, he knew giving the brat his swords sister would prove to be handy. having had enough of everyone shit for the past few days he decided to go to who he knew caused this change in Naruto, he was consumed by flames when they broke apart he saw a dumbstruck Bara gawking in front of him. clicking his fingers a few times to see if he could get her attention he gave up and rested his hand on her shoulder snapping her out of her trance. When she noticed it was Dante her face went to one of shock and fear. "Dante-sama I can explain, please let me explain." She pleaded tears forming on her face, Dante gave an understanding nod as she went over the story, at the end he cupped her chin forcing her to look at him, "Bara, it is ok, I would have done the same and Thank you, but who is watching after him now?" As soon as the final word left Dante's mouth her eyes went wide, "Shit."

* * *

Naruto was flying through the forests of Konoha at near Jonin speeds quickly coming to the site he was attacked as he neared he could still smell the burnt earth and the smell of blood, he landed in a clearing and was surrounded by Shinobi from Iwa trying to clean up the mess him, Itachi and kakashi had made before they had to retreat, looking at the five dead genin he couldn't help but smirk at how far Iwa had fallen, three students from Konoha were able to take down five genin before they had to retreat, Iwa was really going for quantity over quality. The Iwa shinobi looked at him with smirks, "What are you that boys father? If so we have a bone to pick with you he killed two of my genin, but with how he left he must be dead by now, that is still not enough." Naruto let out a smirk and drew his sword, "So, you're still mad about what I did eh, guess I can't blame you, but now that I am back it is your turn." With that he charged pumping yoki through his muscles to propel him faster, the Iwa chunin started going through some hand signs for a doton jutsu, his teammates came to aid him by trying to stall Naruto in a kenjutsu/taijutsu battle, said battle was rather one sided as Naruto's yoki infused body was just too fast for the Chunin's to keep up with, slashing once he broke through a tanto and left a gash on its owners stomach, quickly rolling forward he dodged a falling axe kick from a taijutsu user, once he completed to his roll he was given no time to rest as he had to jump to the right in order to dodge the barrage of Kunai/shuriken that were hailing onto his position, his jump landed him on a tree, thankfully he had already completed the tree walking exercise so he stood on it sideways, crouching down he pumped more and more yoki into his legs keeping it away from his feet so that he wasn't blown of the tree.

The Iwa nin preforming the handsigns had just finished and had a smirk on his face as he summoned a golem out of the rocks around him sending it at Naruto hoping to crush him where he stood. As the golem came closer to Naruto, said blond jumped off the tree with his yoki infused legs pushing him much faster than normal across the clearing straight to where he was just having his Tai/kenjutsu battle, holding his sword tight he stuck it out to the side slashing through another two chunin, as he was passing the man standing at the back he reached out for his arm, grabbing it he used it to keep up his momentum and flung himself back through the group again sadly taking said mans arm with him, causing the owner of the arm to scream out in pain, what happened next could be described as watching a game of pinball, except the bumpers were people, and the ball was a large man with a very sharp sword, bouncing from person to person, the group was done with in under a minute, standing there in the clearing with bodies all around him he started laughing, this pissed off the two remaining chunin, the one that had summoned the golem that was now charging at Naruto, and the one whose arm Naruto was still holding onto. The golem came in heavy handed smashing its fist into the ground, the golems hand hit to hard and was now entrapped in the ground, making the Naruto that jumped into the air smirk go even wider, landing on said golems arm he ran up towards its head channeling yoki to his arms in the hopes he would be able to cut through this damned thing, he jumped up high and bought his sword down on top of the beasts head, he flew straight through it and for a few moments nothing happened, every just stood there staring wondering what happened, the golem pulled its fist out of the ground and tried moving after Naruto again onto to fall in half lengthways. Naruto let out a blood curling laugh as he looked at the two remaining Iwa nin's and dashed at them appearing on the other side of the clearing he put his sword back on his back, letting it sit in its rightful place, the nin's look at each other the one missing his arm looked in horror as his leaders head started bleeding down the middle he to held a horrified face, as the bleeding came through more you could see the split forming on his face as he slowly slid apart his brains oozing out of his skull, his body ended with a soft thud on the ground, the smell of stomach bile wafting through the air, the one armed man's vision went black.

* * *

This is the scene that Dante and Bara witnessed as they entered the clearing, a bloodlusted Naruto standing in the middle of a pile of corpses, laughing like a happy go lucky child, it shocked Bara to her core and she stood there frozen, immense waves of yoki were now flowing off of him, making a smirk form on her face, her bloodlust slowly rising, Dante quickly put a hand on her shoulder and channeled some of his **life force** into her to calm her down, doing just that her composure went back to one of shock at seeing what her partner had done, Dante slowly walked forwards, "Hey brat, now that you have had your fun, it is time to calm down, don't ya think?" All he received was a cold glare making him stop his movements for a moment, this is when Bara ran past him crying, running up to Naruto, a confused look spread across his face, something was telling him to rip her apart, he knew he didn't want to but something was still telling him to do just that, instead of giving into the little voice he focused on what he wanted slowly gaining control back over his body, he looked around and his sense's were bombarded by what he had just done. He fell to his knees and started screaming, trying to let it all out, he had finally started to feel the pain of your first kill, before he was to weak to be able to have an emotions, and just now was to far gone to even realise what was happening, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him, and saw some red hair fall over his shoulders. "Bara-chan...Am I a monster?" She didn't know how to react, by all rights he was, he was nowhere near human anymore, but telling him now wouldn't do any good. A cough from Dante bought her out of her stupor, "Naruto, you are my brat, and as my brat you can not be a monster or I would have killed you already, the fact that you are half demon now means nothing, you always were, now you have just awakened that side, you are no different than how you were before, apart from being taller and all. One last thing the first kill is always the hardest, well um how about the first time you kill a bunch of people, but anyway, you were in a state of bloodlust from your demon side, the fact that you had to ask the question, and the fact that you feel bad about it show that your humanity is still inside you, well actually no, your angel side is still there, as I said you were never human." With Dante's rather weird speech over Naruto looked up to the white haired man.

"Thanks Sensei, I will try not to let it happen again." Dante gave a quick nod before putting a hand on his shoulder, "Now lets go back to your village, I am sure they are worried about what could have bought them all to their knees less than half an hour ago." With that he put his other hand on Bara's shoulder and the group erupted in a group of flames appearing in the Hokage office scaring the shit out the two occupants. Hiruzen quickly recovered and look right at the white haired man.

"Dante, what the hell is going on here? What was that pillar and who the hell is Bara holding?" The aging Kage got out before his hands went up to his temples to try and ease his headache. Dante scratched the back of his head, "Hiruzen, really all of your question can be summed up in one word, Naruto." At this Hiruzen and Jiraiya's eyes went wide this blonde man before them was Naruto? "Could you please explain?" Hiruzen didn't even bother lighting his pipe seeing as it would most likely just fall out of his mouth again. "Long story short Bara woke up his old demon blood and he transformed to make room for it all, he has about an eighth of his yoki at the moment, meaning he is no where near is strongest, he used quite a bit dealing with an issue outside your gates, which was a platoon of Iwa nin scouting you out for an attack, he was just lucky that the group only had genin and chunin or he would have had some real issues seeing as he has no idea how to control it properly at the moment." The two humans in the room sat there gobsmacked Naruto an academy student may have just saved the village a lot of casualties and warned them of the coming war, promotions were in order for Itachi Kakashi and himself, but if he promoted Naruto then he would be declared a missing nin by law when he left.

Hiruzen steeled himself for this conversation, as it was going to be the second hardest one he would have to do today, "Naruto, for your actions taken to ensure the safety of this village you are to be given the rank of tokubetsu-jounin, this is the highest that can be given at the moment seeing as you do not have the field experience required, but your skills, if what is said is true, but if it is coming from a guardian of our realm I would say it is, are of that of a jonin rank, taking on a platoon of Chunin even if some were genin is a feat that most Jonin may have trouble with, on this note and this is a secret that is to be taken to the grave, Naruto Namikaze is pronounced KIA his body found in the clearing burnt to a crisp in his efforts to defend his village." This got gasps from those in the room, apart from Dante, as much as he hated it he had read up on the Ninja Villages and their laws, once someone was promoted to a genin, if they left their village they would be put into the bingo book as a missing nin. It was a smart move on Hiruzen's behalf but it may cause issues in the future. Bara took this time to voice her opinion, she had gotten close to Kushina in the past year and knew that this would break her. "How can you do this? He is right here can't you see?" Hiruzen shot her a stern glare causing her to growl back. "Let me explain, Naruto Namikaze is being pronounced KIA, this way when he goes missing from the village tonight he will not have to be labeled a missing nin, his services to the village will be remembered and he will be hailed as a hero, but he must leave tonight, or he will be stuck here until after the war, this being said, we would be grateful if we could have help from you three during the war, that is if it is not too much to ask?" This got understanding, understanding but still sad looks from those in the room. "Hiruzen, I would like to be able to help Naruto's home but I am bound by law not to take part in any human wars, we guard this realm from the others not from itself." Hiruzen gave a nod at Dantes answer expecting something like that, he now looked to the blonde man who had been sitting quietly this entire time still wrapped in the arms of Bara. "I Kurama Akarishi, offer my aid to Konoha once my training in the Shadow Isles is complete." Everyones head now turned to Bara she thought the answer was pretty obvious but if she had to spell it out she would, "My partner said he was going to help, so I guess I will come even if it is just to keep and eye on him, and make sure he doesn't flirt with any other girls." She looked at Jiraiya and Hiruzen who both had a small blood nose, _'Definitely still have it' _ The man now known as Kurama turned to look at Bara from where he was sitting looking up at her he cupped her face "Bara-hime you know, we have already set rules about this, we both have to agree." She understood what he meant as did Dante, Hiruzen and Jiraiya both thought he was talking about the war, _'I take that back, he has it.' _Bara now had a tint of red on her cheeks. Naruto stood up pulling Bara with him as she didn't let go, out of forgetting being to lazy to stand herself, or of wanting to stay close to him no one knows, "I think it would be best if I left now then, also just to clear up anything because Bara used her Yoki for the awakening I gained her knowledge and have seen all she has, also I know feel what she feels." He said turning to her and giving her a wink. _'crap' _she inwardly thought about back at his house. "Sensei If you would kindly take us to the Shadow Isles I believe I have some people to meet, and some training to start." Dante just smirked, "All right brat, just be warned the vampire clan is going to love you." He said poking his tongue out before grabbing onto the the partners in crime and burning away to the Shadow Isles. Jiraiya and Hiruzen had mostly just listen to that passing when Jiraiya turned to Hiruzen who had a stupefied look on his face.

"Wow, she was much hotter then you said sensei." Hiruzen just laughed, after all that, that was all he could say. "Those two will be something to be feared in a few years time, brace for a council meeting, then we have most likely the hardest conversation of our life afterwards." Both held a frown at that, Jiraiya even let a few tears fall down his face, lying to Minato and Kushina about their son dying was going to hurt more then any wound ever could.

* * *

Kurama and Bara had arrived in the Shadow Isles safely, after a quick goodbye and thank you they parted ways with Dante not before he could ruff up Kurama's hair and call him brat one last time though. Walking down the long and dark road he was glad he had Bara with him, or else he may have been really concerned with the eye's watching them. They came to what could only be called a plain, the ground looked like it was covered in grass but if you looked hard enough and actually tested the substance you would find it was manifested darkness that had taken tendril form and started sprouting from the ground, this plain is where Dante said they would meet their contact, moving towards the middle they waited a few minutes when nothing happened Naruto tried flaring his chakra only to flare his yoki instead causing the eye's that were watching to dive upon his group with swords draw all aimed to kill Bara stood perfectly still realising he screwed up, the only way for them to live now was to not retaliate Naruto was strong enough to still fight off a bunch of chunin, but he was still to weak to even try this, and she herself was almost completely drained from awakening him. There was a bright flash in the sky before a bolt of Lightning hit the ground in front of them a strange man walking out of the impact zone stopped when he looked up. "Bara-sama?" His raised eyebrow showing his shock of seeing her. "Bara-sama what are you doing here? I thought you left to go obtain a mate?" At this her cheeks glowed red and she tried to hide them. Kurama looked at her accusingly. "A mate huh? Is that all I am to you?" At this the swords were drawn up to his throat. "Uhh Ketio I would call your man back, like right now." He looked at her confused but still did as she said. "This is my, partner and hopefully at a later point in time we can become mates, until then, meet Kurama-sama the newest Nephilim, and Dante-sama's apprentice." As the last words left her mouth the swords that had been lowered around Kurama all dropped to the ground so did the people holding them. Ketio dropped to the ground as well his head just scraping against it. "Forgive us Kurama-sama we didn't know you would be arriving so soon. Your palace is ready and waiting for you, also we would like to have a ball to celebrate your arrival." Kurama found this interesting and a nice change of pace, here he was treated like royalty, well not really a change but it was still nice. "Stand I don't want to see you guys kneeling all the time, or it may get to be head, how about we just bow to each other and be on our way?" The people all rose and looked at each other wondering why he was so kind when they almost killed him, but then again he was going to be learning from Dante and was more then likely to share his way of thinking. Both parties then bowed to each other and headed off towards Kurama's palace. "Ok, Bara I told a little white lie back in the Hokage's office, I got most of your memories but none regarding this place, everything else was the truth though." He said wearing a smirk on his face while a blush crept up her Bara's again, "What do you want to know about it Kurama-kun?"

"Which clan is this? Also which clans should I watch out for just the general things you know?" He spoke in such a casual manner surprising Bara, if she didn't know any better she wouldn't have thought he had had such a rough day. "Ok well this is the Vampire clan they and the werewolf's have been loyal to the Nephilims since they gave this place to the demons who were banished from the other realm, the only clan's I can think of that would be an issue at the moment would be the spiders, and quite possibly the the Horsemen, they are both considered low clans and have been trying to gain power for years, but if you stay near me, as much as you hate it you will be safe." She purred the last bit out trying to beat him at his own game, sadly it had no effect which caused her to be a little grumpy, which he felt through their bond and looked down to her giving her a quick hug and leaning into her ear. "Thats not going to work just yet Bara-chan, plus I believe you owe me a show tonight seeing as I gave you one earlier, and I know just, how, much, you, hated, it." Punctuating each word for added effect, it seemed to do the job as he felt her getting embarrassed. Unfortunately for Kurama and luckily for Bara they were interrupted by Ketio. "Here is your palace Kurama-sama I hope everything pleases you."

"Wow, you guys went all out, I will try not to let you down, and promise to train hard." The shocked looks came around him again starting to confuse him. "Let me guess you guys expected me to be up myself and grumpy about everything?" He got nods from most of the clan members around him causing him to let out a sigh. "Sadly Dante-sama is the only one who sees us anymore the others have become to arrogant and find it a waste of time dealing with things other then Nephilims and the war coming." Kurama gave an understanding nod. "Well I guess I can make up for their behalf, let the clans that are allied to you know that next week there will be a ball held here, not only to honor my arrival, but also to honor your hard work and determination." This got a few gasps from the people around him and cheers from others, he felt right here, he felt like he could make this his new home.


	5. Will you be Mine?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or Dante from Devil May Cry if you haven't figured out who he was yet.**

[Song: Hero of War- Rise Against]

Almost a week had gone past since 'Naruto Namikaze' had been announced KIA, Konoha was now holding his funeral and all if it's shinobi were in attendance, including the newly promoted Chunin Itachi and Kakashi, who were released from the hospital for said occasion. The Hokage had just finished his speech when it started to rain, he gave a sad look to his students, Jiraiya had been sent the day after the event along with Minato to retrieve Tsunade, this was done because Tsunade would be the only person to be able to keep Kushina under control. For all the shinobi's efforts they could not stop the tears that came as his 'body' was lowered into his new resting place

The clouds gathered over Konoha today and shed their tears along with the shinobi underneath them. Tsunade was doing her best to console Kushina but she was having a hard time keep herself under control as well, Jiraiya moved over to talk to his sensei knowing they couldn't stay here to long, before they moved forward they took one last look at Naruto's tombstone, it read : Here lies the body of Namikaze Naruto, who in his last breath struck a great blow that would secure Konoha's victory in the Third Great Shinobi war. He was a great friend, an excellent student, and the best son anyone could hope for, His name shall go on where his body can not and lead us in the coming hard times.

Two people slowly walked up to his resting place their heads hung low, Itachi and Kakashi took this hard, Kakashi took it the hardest knowing that this could have been prevented if he had stayed in the village. The two knelt down and cut open their hands smearing some blood on the stone of their closest friend, in unison they said, "Here lies our dearest friend, he liles here because we were too weak to, this will not happen again, from now on we will train till we collapse to protect what he died for." They both stood up and walked over to the Namikaze family, Kushina and Anko were being consoled by Tsunade who was trying to hold her own tears in and failing to do so, they had been trained how to control their emotions but it never helped when a loved one passed.

Minato slowly walked forward holding his son's vest and forehead protector, that had been given to him after his talk with the Hokage, he reached where Naruto's body was being lowered and placed both on top letting them go to the next life with him. Seeing this Kushina rushed forward to try and hold her son one last time, only to be stopped by Minato as he brought her into a tight hold, before they both knelt on the ground and Minato caved into his emotions along with her. "Kushina-hime, lets protect the village he died for, and show that we still believe in him." he made out in between quiet sobs, all he got in as a reply was her tightening her hold of him and her nodding her head, but that was all he needed.

[End song]

* * *

Hiruzen and Jiraiya could be seen now walking back towards the Hokage mansion, they too were grieving knowing that even though it was a lie it was not too far from the truth, the Naruto they had spoken to was not the same one they were used to, now inside his office he started going through paperwork knowing more and more was to come in the coming weeks, he had Jiraiya stay with him in order to oversee things in the village and to check for information leaks and leak out false information. During this time someone came into the room, someone he really could not be bothered dealing with at the moment.

"Dante, I mean no disrespect but I am not really in the mood to see you today," Dante just gave an understanding nod, "No problems, just thought I would let you guys know that Iwa is preparing to move within the week, also that Kurama should be able to give you guys a hand by then as Bara has almost finished teaching him how to control his very very dense yoki, and just for an example, Bara's yoki is pretty dense one of her tails would be the same amount of chakra as a Kage level shinobi, Kurama's is twice as dense, and nine tails of his own, he would've made a worthy foe if he was full demon. But yeah on another note he sent me to invite you two to his ball latter on this evening seeing as he could not invite anyone else from Konoha he thought he would extend his hand to you I must warn you though, his crowd may see you as rather tasty." Hiruzen rose an eyebrow at that last comment but cast it away Jiraiya rested a hand on his sensei's shoulder, "We will be there to see how he is going and see him off in a better environment."

Dante gave a nod to show he understood before walking over and placing a seal underneath Hiruzen's desk, motioning to the seal," Channel some chakra into that when you are ready to come to the palace, the ball starts in about four hours time, ja ne." He turned into flames presumably to talk to Kurama about tonight, seeing as it was just as much a diplomatic event as it was a social one, this ball was being head so the clans could make a good impression and hopefully get into his good books before he ascended, this was the main reason Dante was going to over see how he handled tonight and made sure he didn't get involved with the wrong crowds. Jiraiya turned to face Hiruzen with a big smile on his face, sighing Hiruzen just told him to go and get ready as this would most likely be their last time to relax in a while.

* * *

Kurama was watching in amusement as Bara ran around their room trying to get herself ready for the ball in a few hours, he was doing his best not to laugh as the last time he did a very cold glare was sent his way. She would never admit it to him, but she wanted to look her best for tonight, to make him proud, and also to make her presence known as his first mate. Bara looked back to see how Kurama was doing with getting ready, only to be disappointed when he was laying on the bed still in his trench coat boots and pants trying to stifle a laugh. "Kura-kun, if you don't hurry up and change you will be late, and we wouldn't want that now would we?" Before she could turn around he had wrapped his arms around her, holding her against his chest, he rubbed his thumb across her cheek getting a soft purr for his efforts, causing Bara's cheeks to flash red in both embarrassment and anger, "Will you stop doing that, I don't like it." Kurama let out a soft chuckle, "Bara-hime thats not what the link says." Knowing he was telling the truth she just hung her head down and let out a sigh.

"Anyway, you been a stress head all day come lay down for a bit, talk and then I will help you get ready, how about that?" She lifted her head up to see a genuine smile on his face, so she just nodded and let herself be pulled back to their bed, once she was laying down he told her to roll onto her stomach which got him the response of a pair of quizzical eyebrows, opting just to give her a smile trying to show he meant no harm, doing as he said she rolled over her back facing the ceiling, she resisted the urge to melt when she felt his yoki infused hands giving her a backrub, ok she let her body move into his touch just a little, Kurama was enjoying himself, they had been training hard the past week so now was time to relax before the war.

Bara had fallen asleep five minutes into the backrub only to wake up an hour and a half later, she frantically started searching around the room for where Kurama had gone, the ball was starting in half an hour how could he just up and leave now of all times, she was bought out of her train of thought when she heard a knock at the door, decided that might be him she slowly walked up opening it only to realise too late that she was only in her bra and panties. She got off lucky that it was one of Kurama's female workers, it still did not help ease the awkward moment, the worker decided to just work past it looking past Bara, "Bara-sama, Kurama-sama sent these for you, he said you were getting worked up looking for an outfit and went into town to buy a new dress for you." Handing the dress over the worker gave a quick bow before walking away back down the hall. The dress had a tag attached to it, picking that up she read it.

_Bara-hime,_

_You fell asleep pretty quick there, I know I should have woken you up put you just looked too cute, so I left you asleep and decided to go get you a present I had ordered for you when I heard about this ball and saw the look on your face. I hope I did ok, I am still learning this kind of thing so take it easy on me ok? But I look forward to seeing you tonight._

_Love Your Kurama._

Bara had a warm feeling surge through her stomach as she finished reading the note, putting it aside for the moment she picked up the dress and let it's length fall to the ground, not too surprising it was the perfect height and size for her. The dress was made with a fine black silk and was very light, it had a low V cut on the front finishing below her where her bust would sit and crossing straps for its backing, running down the right hand side was a faint crimson fox that was done with such craftsmanship that it almost looked like it was running when the dress was moving. Quickly putting on the dress she was marveled at how well it clung to her, Kurama had really gone above and beyond with his gift.

* * *

Kurama was currently being dressed by his workers or servants as they called themselves, it wasn't a lie he just didn't like using the word. He was wearing a formal Kimono for the occasion and he no clue how to tie it all up, when he asked for help he was swarmed with people offering him to help, he kind of regretted it as now he just stood there while they dressed him. His top was a light grey, and his bottoms a darker grey while he had a black overcoat on top of it all opting to leave his sword out of his attire for tonight, instead he kept it sealed on his right wrist in the thin band making its way around and connecting to the other end, now that he was fully dressed it was time to catch up with Dante for some last minute words of warning.

Walking out the door of his change room he was greeted by Dante wearing a very similar outfit only in red with a crimson overcoat, they took one look at each other and started laughing neither of them were really big on the whole formal thing, but it was good to get out every once and awhile. Dante then pulled him over into one of the adjacent rooms sitting him down and giving him a warning about the types of things that could happen tonight, from clans offering simple services to even marriage proposals, Kurama listened for awhile before he started to find it boring and tuned him out, something Dante picked up very quickly as he did the same quite often, slamming his fist on the table to get his students attention before continuing again, fifteen minutes later there was a knock on the door telling them it was time to head to the main room as guests had started to arrive and Bara was becoming antsy.

* * *

Walking to the main hall Dante tried to push everything he could remember into Kurama's head before they were out of time, sadly his efforts were in vain as the trip was much shorter than they thought, and it seemed like all conversation was over when he laid eyes on Bara and his jaw unhinged itself, Bara let a very sexy smirk grace her face as she walked over to Kurama making sure to put an extra bit of sway into her hips, managing to keep his attention on her instead of Dante who was trying to snap him out of it, she reached her target and snaked an arm around his neck pulling him down for a kiss, before leaning to his ear "Like what you see Kura-kun?" She purred off as she moved off to his side to take her place.

The announcer turned around when he heard the door open behind him a smile coming to his face as he turned back to look at the crowd in front of him, "Now presenting Lord and Lady Akarishi." As the two made their way down the staircase there were whispers among the crowd, Kurama strained his hearing to catch some of them, the ones he caught were along the lines of, 'That is the best looking couple I have ever seen.' And 'Lucky man/women.' Depending on the gender of the speaker. as the two reached their final step they were immediately flanked by on either side by the vampire and werewolf clans, right to left respectfully. They were the final pair to arrive as Dante didn't want to be announced and they had no choice in the matter, Dante figured them having one Nephilim, even if he was in training in the room would be more than enough for them to have a field day with.

The night was still young but some time had passed now, Dante was sitting down at a table in the corner of the room when Jiraiya and Hiruzen spotted him and made their way over, "Seems like your student has his hands full tonight Dante-sama?" Dante just gave a quick snort, "Old man, please lets not get into a habit of being formal, it is really not my thing, but yeah his hands will be full from now on and he will have to start living up to his duties while he lives here. I have a feeling he will do ok, and if not Bara will bring him into line quite quickly." Jiraiya took a seat next to him and started pouring himself a drink of sake, Sarutobi followed suit and started some idle chatter before they were joined by Bara who rested a hand on Dante's shoulder leaning in and quickly telling him something the other two couldn't make out. Dante quickly pardoned himself and Bara took his seat in his stead.

Hiruzen roes his brow, "What was that about?" Bara shot him a quick glance and downed her drink, "That baka of mine." Hiruzen gave an understanding nod, it seems like he would have to keep the conversation going, Jiraiya was too busy checking out the demoness and trying to prevent a nosebleed, and said demoness seemed to be in a depressed mood. "It has only been a week, but it so much has changed it feels like it has been years." Bara gave an understanding nod, before letting out a tired sigh, "Kurama, if he keeps this up he will unite this land again, the people are eating out of his hand and listening to every word he says like he is telling the future, they love him." Hiruzen didn't understand, she was saying this like it was a bad thing? "Sorry Bara, but you don't seem too happy about this, why is that?" letting out another sigh which made her breasts jiggle a little much to Jiraiya's joy. "Ok can you stop checking me out you perv, I am his, not yours, also it would be good, if he was also doing able to do the same with the minor clans, but they refused his invitation, they do not trust and nephilims and he was hoping to change that, if he allies the major clans, the minors will follow suit and try to overthrow him. Also because of how much they are enjoying him, the clans are offering him an honor guard and he has already politely turned down two marriages tonight. I... I just don't want to lose him."

The last part not much louder than a whisper, Hiruzen locked that away for a latter date and just put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "The worst part is I already lost him once." Hiruzen could see she was trying to hold back her tears and keep on her formal appearance, but this piped his interests to much, what did she mean she had already lost him once? He verbalised his question getting a shocked expression from Bara, it was clear she didn't mean to say that, sighing she begun to retell what Kurama had told her.

**Flashback**

_Naruto found himself laying in a dark room, there was a light slowly moving towards him, he strained his eyes to try and see what was inside, but he could only make out the rough outline of a floating figure. It was now right in front of him and the light flashed over the room completely changing it to a scene of Konoha's destruction beneath his feet. The figure spoke, "Naruto Namikaze, I am the Shinigami, Normally I would just take your soul and be done with it, but that would cost me my job later on, let me show you why." Flashes flew past them many of them were parts of wars and many deaths, they stopped at the final flash which was a white haired man impaled by a sword on the wall. _

_"This is you in the future, this is where your struggle for life should take place, not now, if you die now that group from Iwa will make its way back home and Konoha will be crushed in the coming war, afterwards Iwa would start playing around trying to harness the power of the Biju opening the gate to the lower realms bringing hell to earth, what I am saying is if you die now, all wars will end in a few years, all life will be gone, humanity would just be a page in the history books once more. For this reason you will live, but you must promise me one thing." The shinigami stood waiting for Naruto to process what was just put on top of him, he was just a little kid, how was he meant to change the world? Steeling his nerves and gulping down his fear he looked death in the eye's "What would you ask of me?" Death gave a slight chuckle, this boy amused him and his fate was still unknown once he was pinned to the wall._

_ "You, Naruto Namikaze, are my fury, my justice, my vengeful fist and my sword, In return I give you life, and part of my essence, use it wisely as only one other has had such a privilege." The Shinigami slowly started to fade away and the destruction came to a halt and started turning to a white room, his body and mind were bombarded by a searing pain, he felt himself grow, and quickly, his mind was filled with information, he slowly started falling to the ground and opened his eye's to see a dumbstruck Bara, he felt himself being pulled to his room, but he could feel the emotions of another inside him, they felt flustered and aroused, reaching his sword he had another flash go through his mind, a voice started screaming kill, kill them all. He walked over to Bara and whispered something in her ear then left, once he was outside pain flowed through him again and his sword, it felt, hungry? He let out a primal growl and sped away his senses becoming clouded like he was riding in the back seat of someone else's body, he reached the Iwa shinobi and slaughtered them all, but it wasn't enough, it would never be enough, He saw her, and he started to gain control over himself, he felt pain again, but this was something he couldn't understand it hurt in his chest even though there was no wound, it still hurt._

**Flashback end.**

"He said it was the worst feeling he has ever had. The way he described it, it sounded like bloodlust taken to the next level, working for the god of death, that has to be putting some pressure on him though, but he won't tell me anything about it." Bara let out a soft cry for herself, no longer caring about her appearance, across the room Kurama felt her through their link, quickly dismissing himself from his talk with the clans, he felt this was more important at the moment, the crowd parted for him to move across to her, all eye's were on him as he moved, soaking up his aura, he reached his target leaned forward and snaked an arm around her waist, she let herself melt into his touch as he slowly pulled her up and moved over to the dance floor, no one tried to talk to him at this time and for that he was thankful, Dante had given him the world Bara was worried about him so he made a note to keep checking the link, has was grateful he had now, reaching the dance floor, a soft song came on and he started to move to it Bara following him as he did so.

"Bara-hime, I will never leave you, do not worry ok we will be fine, and will work through anything that comes up." he whisper next to her ear. That was exactly what she need right now, turning her head up to him she gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, "Noemi." She mumbled out, Kurama caught what she said but didn't understand it leaving him to say "Huh?" She gave a light chuckle, he could always cheer her up when she was down, even when they first met, "Bara is a title, they call me that because I am both beautiful and deadly, but my name is Noemi, and you are the first one other than the biju to hear it." a soft smile graced her lips as she closed her eyes before she felt the being covered, the feeling was moist but warm and she eagerly responded and kissed him back leading to a romantic kiss on the dance floor, and Kokoa gaining her confidence back. "No-hime, thank you, thank you for trusting me with it."

They continued to dance until the song ended and begun doing the rounds again, they approached the clan heads for the vampire and werewolf clans and begun a discussion about his honor guard, something he hadn't even thought about until now, smiling softly he patted Noemi on the back, telling the clan heads that she would be in charge of it and any discussion were to go to her, she flashed him a bright smile before giving a nod and started talking about possibilities while Kurama decided to walk around and find his party from Konoha.

* * *

Finding the two sitting down at a table assessing the guests of the ball and scoring them individually he let out a tired sigh, trust these two to be perverted even at an occasion like this. He snuck around behind them and placed his hands on their shoulders getting a startled gasp from the both of them, clearly they had been relaxed and enjoying themselves. "I am so glad you could two could make it." He started with giving a soft smile, causing the same reaction from the both of them. "Ahh well yes it was good to enjoy ourselves a bit, seeing as it all starts tomorrow." Hiruzen said with a tired sigh, he was not looking forward to this war, he had a bad feeling about it. Kurama followed suit. "I know this is one of the reasons why I held it today, hime is currently sorting out my honor guard for tomorrow, speaking of which take this." He handed Hiruzen a seal of sorts much like the one Dante used in his office Jiraiya looked over it carefully not understanding it's purpose. "Kurama, when did you learn fuuinjutsu " Said blonde just shot him a confused look.

"What are you talking about, I didn't need to learn it sealing is just demons old tongue, we simply write what is needed in the old tongue and channel yoki or chakra into it to activate it, it is rather simple, that one is a mass summoning seal that will be used to bring me and those around me to wherever you place it." Jiraiya's jaw dropped, he spent the majority of his life learning the old demon dialect? Minato would be proud if he could see his son now. "Ok now that is sorted there are still some people I need to meet, I will see you tomorrow ok?" The two men gave him a quick nod and wished him luck before he walked away disappearing as a crowd of people swarmed him. "Bara was right, they really do love him. Even though it was a hard choice I believe it was the right one, what do you think Jiraiya-kun?" Jiraiya took up a thinking pose for a few moments, "I think he will surpass us all, I think he will be our savior the child of prophecy." Hiruzen gave a nod and then headed out to find Dante to take them home they needed some time to get ready for tomorrow.

* * *

Noemi had just finished making the arrangements for Kurama's honor guard and have some servants clear out some rooms for them. She was quite impressed with the group if that counted for much, but in the end it was all up to how well they got along with who they were protecting. Now that that was done she could spend a bit of time to herself so she made her way over to an empty table to pour herself a drink and relax for awhile, she couldn't help it but her mind kept drifting away to her troublesome blonde, sighing to herself she downed her drink and poured another one, it was going too quick for her, they were off to war tomorrow. She saw the honor guard leaving to go get their things, they would be away from their homes for most of their time now, hopefully this would be a quick war, she finished off her drink and stood up to leave before a hand stopped her, "Bara, you wouldn't be leaving my student hanging would you?" Her risen brows were they only way he knew she had heard him, he decided to make it easier and just explain what he meant. "He has organised something for the two of you once everyone else has left, now come let us sit and drink to our new lord of Shadow." He said with a smirk on his face and his glass raised. Sighing Noemi sat back down.

* * *

Kurama had just finished doing his rounds, and the hall was looking much more empty now, there were a few stragglers that were left to leave, but he was ok with that, he wouldn't force them out he never said anything about Dante though, as said man stood up and started shooing them out saying that he needed to speak to his student in private the few that were left, although slightly irritated about having to leave now did not argue, Dante was not known for being a man of reason. As the last made it out the door, Kurama made his way over to where his vixen was sitting. The music's tempo changed moving slower as he got closer, Dante had a knowing smirk across his face, Kurama had talked to him about this before, his response was to just go for it. Reaching said vixen kurama pulled her up from her seat before getting down on his right knee, "No-hime, will you be mine?" He pulled out a ring and placed it in front of him, it was a simple gold band. Noemi had a surge of warmth go through her, she wasn't sure if it was her or him though, and she really didn't care, she slipped the ring onto her finger and was comforted by a warm embrace, looking up she saw waves of blonde, _her _Kurama.


	6. The War begins

It was morning now and Konoha had finished pulling all their shinobi from the field in order to send them out to war, each had their own goal in this war, for some it was to keep the village safe, others wanted to become the strongest nation, more were out for revenge, A handful were in it for fun. Hiruzen and the sannin were all clad in their battle gear standing at the head of Konoha's forces after finishing his speech on the will of fire, with her shinobi standing before Konoha stood in full force ready to spread it's flames across the world once again. Kurama, his honor guard and Noemi all sat in a square with Kurama and Noemi in the middle in a meditative position awaiting his seal to be placed, Noemi was now using a demonic henge so no one would recognise her on the field knowing it could ruin Kurama's cover, her hair was now a chocolate brown held in the same way as it was before, her eye's were now a grey color and she added a bit of weight to her face, as much as she hated hiding she knew it was for the best at the moment. Kurama kept his hair how it was his blonde mane falling down to mid back clad in a silver trench coat with steel pads falling over his down his right arm for added protection, right by his side was his sword which after thinking about it for a while he and Noemi decided it should be called **zenpyou** (Harbinger). Under his trenchcoat much to joy of Noemi he was wearing a tight fitting Muscle top and a pair of loose fitting cargo pants. over his face he wore the shinigami's mask hiding what could be classed as a feral copy of Minato Namikaze.

His honor guard was made of four clan heirs, each strong in their own right something Noemi made sure of, and if they could work well as a team they would be a force of destruction. Hei was the heiress to the vampire clan, with long black hair falling down to just above her calves, bangs framed either side of her pale skin, a strand or two fell between her dark emerald eye's, she had blood red lips, something that made them wonder if it was makeup, something from her last drink, or they were always that way, she had the figure of a dance, and wore tight black leather to make it stand out, a pair of Karma's hung from her right hip, on her left was her mask black with green kanji spelling out darkness on its right hand side just below the eyehole.

Across from her was Osamu, the first son of the high wolves (werewolf clan) clan head was a giant of a man, Osamu wore loose fitting grey cargo pants and an open light grey trench coat, which was lined with the demon wolfs black fur, resting on his shoulders were the skulls of his ancestors acting as a shoulder guard on his trench coat, on his back sat two crossed bastard swords both quite plain having a crimson hilt, a wide guard and black steel for the blade itself. His hair was much like Kurama's only a little shorter and white, his face held many scars but the one that stood out the most is the one that runs across his chest from his left pek down to his right hip, looking at the wound a little you can see that it was stitched up by a novice, this led Kurama to believe the wolf clan were ones that did not have a huge list of medics working for them. Hanging around his neck was the fang of his first fallen opponent, used as a trinket to remind him where he came from. strapped to his hip was a white mask with the blessing of Fenris his father marked into it.

To Osamu's right was the heiress to the tiger clan Miyabi, who had a small pair of cat ears rested on the top of her head, her shiny blue hair falling around them leaving her with two bangs on either side of her face, the rest of her hair was tied back into a high ponytail that split off into two tails flowing down and stopping just below her toned but, Her body looked to be made for speed instead of strength which is strange coming from the strongest of the cat clans. She wore a Gi with a hole cut for her tail, the gi was most likely the tightest Kurama had ever seen before. The gi's cuffs were a light blue to match her hair and draw you away from her azure eyes that could cut through steel. Her skin held a sun kissed tan, her face was lean but still held the a sort of teardrop shape, hanging from her neck was a tuft of her mothers fur for a keepsake, she held a cheery smile that never seemed to leave her face. Hanging from her right hip was a purple mask with the kanji for Claw draped over the right eye.

Across from Miyabi was the very quiet heiress to the serpent clan Saya, her venom green hair's fringe cover the left side of her face, leaving one gold slitted eye visible, her teardrop face leaving her looking rather cute, that is if she would use an expression other than the stoic one on her face right now the rest of the green hair fell down to mid back level, she was currently wearing silver and black two piece combat robes that gave extra padding to her left arm, inside her robes were many traps, one in the left sleeve is a spring loaded dagger coated in her own toxins, her right hand was covered by an archers glove, connected to the archers glove were two chains one that was left free hanging and one that was connected to her primary form of combat the bow and quiver on her back.

Said bow was made out of one of the more dangerous trees that surrounded her clans area and shared its properties, which was to seep an unnoticeable toxin out of its sap which can lead to paralysis without growing a resistance to it, on either end of the bow sat the fangs of her mother, kept as a reminder that everything good will come to an end, in her quiver were many dual forked arrows with a serrated edge, meaning when she hit her target the arrows were not going to come out cleanly. Hanging from her left hip was her mask, black with toxic written down the left hand side, what stood out the most was that her mask only had one eye hole, making Kurama think maybe something happened to her other one.

A few more minutes of silence had past before Kurama gave a small grunt signaling that they were about to be pulled through, the group quickly put on their masks while Noemi held her hand up forming a quick fox mask much like ANBU from konoha's would look like, much to Kurama's ire, but at least she could just be confused for a girl who liked foxes now. The first thing they noticed was that it was much colder here than back in the palace, every held back a snicker as they heard Osamu give a small shiver, Miyabi took this time to reprimand him for not wearing enough clothing, to which he just snorted and said 'I will live' before the group looked around to find Hiruzen standing there slack jawed.

One would figure by now he would come to expect the unexpected when it came down to this blonde, but everytime he saw him he had to be reminded this was no longer some little kid, but infact one of the lords of a very old and powerful land. After doing a quick greeting and getting all the formalities out of the way Hiruzen had Kurama's team act as a strike force, meaning they would be sitting back waiting for intel to come in about enemy bases, VIP's or large platoons, hence why when you looked around in the rest zones of Konoha's forces you could see Team Kurama sitting back relaxing and or sparring with each other. At first the people from Konoha were wearing of being near the masked team but after some words from their leader Hiruzen, explaining that they were a group of mercenaries that Jiraiya found when he was traveling the land a few years ago, slowly but surely Konoha started to accept that they were on their side, and were grateful for it once they saw the giant man and the one with the Shinigami mask spar against each other because they were bored while at war, one of the medics still swears she saw the giant reattach his own arm after it was cut off.

This all changed once the group was called for an assignment, they were to offer assistance to a scout team that was pinned down by Iwa and Kumogakure ninja it seems that the scout group was caught in a crossfire and had hidden in a cave for the moment Hiruzen handed them a note with his seal, showing that the team was working with Konoha, just incase the scouts would try to fight past them. Team Kurama quickly did a check to make sure they had all their equipment, and with a nod showing they had everything they left in blurr towards the scout groups last known location.

* * *

They had started to smell blood and burnt earth, slowly their approach so as not to get caught in an ambush, Osamu took the lead, having the best nose out of all of them it made sense, also that he was a bred hunter helped. They quickly but quietly caught up to the enemy shinobi, opting to use the trees and shadows to move instead of across the ground sneaking up on the was to easy, on a subtle hand signal Hei and Saya broke off from the group making team Kurama seem like a normal fourman cell. First on the list was the Kumo-nin seeing as their jutsu could be used for mass area destruction they would need to be taken down quickly, Osamu turned to his leader, "Shin-sama, they have started we should follow suit." Giving a quick nod Miyabi and Osamu took off to start working through the Kumo-nin that were more in the open and those looking for where the sneak attacks were being dished out from. Kurama looked over to Noemi and could practically feel her smiling through the link, scooping her up in a quick hug she started to release yoki.

"So I guess we are playing the distraction then? You know they aren't going to like that." Giving a quick nod, she returned his hug. "I will explain it to them now lets have some fun." Giving a nod they started pouring more and more out until they had a constant stream formed, it was like doing a chakra flare in the enemy base they are either all going to rush you, or run the other way thinking it is a trap. So the two kept walking towards the last known location hoping to lure out some enemies, the first group was not so lucky as when they landed they had their necks broken by their own shadow or were quickly shot down by an arrow either to the head or heart either way they died quickly without making much sound. letting out a tired sigh he was sure he heard someone snicker from a tree next to them but just shrugged it off. Reaching into his mask where the seal was he channeled a tiny amount of yoki into it so his team would hear him. "Come on guys, let us have some fun," Shaking his head they started walking forward once again.

"Shin-sama let us have our fun here, you two go ahead and play with those earth people you hate so much, ooooh take Toxic with you, you know just incase? It would make me feel better at least, Darkness over." "I agree with Darkness, wolf over." "But I wanted to watch Shi-sama, why does Toxic get the good job of watching him? Claw over." Kurama could feel Noemi getting angry trying to calm her down he gave her a tight squeeze on the shoulder, if she let anymore Yoki out the enemy would run for it thinking a biju was loose. "No flirting with Shin-sama claw, Fox over." There was a bit of a pause on the com channel before some static came through meaning someone was about to talk, for awhile nothing happened putting them on edge thinking one of the honor guard may have fallen, "Ahhh, Toxic over." Kurama sweat dropped they were just worried for nothing, hold up Saya talked? "Toxic, is this ok with you? Shin over." There was a pause as static fell over the com channel again. "Ahhh, Toxic over."

"Shin-sama, I think that may be how she says yes or agrees with what you are saying? correct me if I am wrong Toxic. Wolf over." Saya followed the same pattern again. _' She really isn't talkative.' _ Thought the majority of Team Kurama. Picking up the scent of earth Noemi and Kurama headed flat out in that direction no longer caring if they were found out or not, they could hear Saya following behind them, quickly making their way to where the scent was the strongest they found a contingent of around forty chunin and eight jonin, to act as leaders, Iwa always had the numbers advantedge,but they lacked when it came to skill.

"Toxic, Fox, I am going to take the Eight boulders, Toxic would you be able to cover us both? I feel fighting all of them at once to be a mistake. Shin over" some static come over before an aggravated sigh come through the come channel, "So what I just get some tiny stones, while you get to stretch out across some big shots? Fox over." "I will find some way to repay the favor later Fox. Shin over." A quick snicker came across the com channel, Kurama sighed thinking they had switched to the private channel, he thought wrong. "Ahhh, Toxic over."

"You owe be big Shin-sama. Claw shouldn't you be killing or something? Fox over." "Hehe, we are almost all done here guys, Claw over." letting a quick sigh go across the channel Kurama rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well I guess we should get started then, Shin over." With that Noemi and Kurama dropped down to the ground, Kurama flared his Yoki in high concentration hoping to draw the Jonin to him while Noemi could fight the Chunin leaving Saya to cover them if they got into trouble.

* * *

With Kurama, his plan had worked and got the eight he was after causing a certain Fox masked woman to sigh but also giggle in delight. Drawing them far away but staying within Saya range having already been briefed by Noemi who was told by her father how far she could shot and still be accurate. Using a simple demonic Barrier to stop chakra from being able to leave, he trapped them in what would later be called hell on earth.

Casting a quick genjutsu he started to phase out of the jounin's view, they figured out it was a genjutsu but two of them didn't have the reserves to break it, one was quickly cut in half, channeling yoki to his arms he picked up the torso of the man he just killed and threw it at the other knocking him into the edge of the barrier giving him an electric shock, using another simple genjutsu he projected his voice to be coming from just next to the jounin's ears. "Keep up."

"You can not leave."

"You can only fight."

"If I die, so does the barrier."

"How long before your chunin are all gone?"

"Which one of you is going to move first?"

He kept this up and kept taunting in a monotone voice trying to provoke his enemies into making a wrong move. It worked and one of the jonin cracked going through some hand signs for a doton jutsu, one he knew all too well. The ground started to move forming a golem made of stone. "If you hadn't noticed yet, I am too fast for that to hit me, Are you really that stupid?" After saying that one of the other Jounin started going through hand signs for another doton jutsu and each jonin followed suit, two more golems came out of the ground which then turned to mud shortly after, once that had happened a pile of mud started rising creating what could only be described as a melting snowman made of mud... Ok so he couldn't really describe it.

"Well this is more like it, show me why you are one of the big five." He knew this mud was going to slow him down a bit, but not enough that the golems would get him. The pile of mud started shooting hardened balls of mud at him forcing him to dodge, one got a little too close and knocked him off balance, quickly channeling yoki to his sword he sent a slash which extended out into a wave of yoki flying straight cutting first through the ball about to hit him and next through the construct of mud.

Getting his balance back he let out a tired sigh, "Please don't hold back, I don't intend to." As the words left his mouth the jounin and golems started moving on his position trying to overcome him with numbers, Kurama threw his sword at one of the Iwa-nin cause said nin to grin and catch the sword. "First rule when fighting a swordsman... never touch their blade until they are dead." The jounin turned back to look at their comrade who looked like he was being eaten from the inside out. "Seems Zenpyou doesn't like him, what do you guys think?" The jounin were starting to lose their patience and their pride, this man was just toying with them. Kurama now engaged them in a taijutsu fight, not his strong point, as he found out after almost coping a hit from one of the golems, only to throw an Iwa-nin in front of him. "Then there was four."

Walking over Kurama picked up his sword, deciding against getting in to close anymore, preferring to be able to change the length of his reach with his sword. Saya gave a sigh, she knew he was still holding back, he was going much faster against Osamu. Turning her attention back to the massacre that was being done by Noemi, yes seeing as they were Kurama's honor guard Noemi decided they should know her real name. Noemi was practically dancing in between them using Yoki infused punches to blow apart their bodies leaving insides sprayed out over the area. The site sent shivers down her spine, her clan used poison and quick kills to avoid bloody battles.

Now with his sword in hand he decided he had had enough of toying with them and pumped more yoki through his body practically bringing the jounin to their knees from his sheer power, it was at this point they knew they weren't getting out alive. He thought they would be a bit more of a challenge, if this was the standard of what they would be fighting, this war would kill him of boredom.

Entering a sword stance he had been working on in the week beforehand he started sending his yoki to his sword in pulses making it release at the sword's point cutting deep into the ground, showing the jounin what he was doing, he pointed the sword at one of the golems, pointing with his free hand to his sword then to the golem they saw a red flash fly up the sword before it shot at the golem cutting right through it. Widening his stance a little to give him a more secure footing he started sending slashes at the jounin making them dance for his amusement it was clear that it was working as after a few minutes he had started laughing and swinging faster and faster, sending more of the deadly yoki pulses around the area, what made it worse was when they hit the barrier causing it to send out a shock of lightning hitting things still in the area, forcing the jounin to keep away from the edges while dodging the pulses. The golems hadn't lasted past the first minute as they could not move fast enough to get out of the area, one of the jounin placed a hand on the ground sealing away the mud, as it had only turned into a hinderance to the earth-nin.

"While it is funny to watch boulders dance, I am growing tired of it, now entertain me." he said sending out a wide pulse shooting across the width of the barrier making them jump over that pulse as there was no other way to dodge, seeing that they were stuck in the air he sent two more in a criss cross pattern forcing them to break away from each other seeing one of the streams nick the arm of one of the jounin he let a small smirk out. "Then there were three." This got a cry of outrage from the jounin looking around there were still four of them, what did he mean there was only three. Suddenly the smell of burning flesh came into their senses causing them all to look around and check themselves. One of the jounin saw that he was missing an arm and slowly melting more of his body away, but he didn't feel any pain.

"My yoki, it is special, it is corrosive like a normal demon, the only difference is mine is also a pain killer, allowing you to be hit by it multiple times and not even notice." Looking around and deciding that he had given all the information he wanted he just shrugged his shoulders and sent three pulses much faster than before at the remaining jonin hitting each in the chest before they could move causing the same thing to happen to them that they had just seen happen to their comrade. They died with a smile on their face, deciding this was a good way to go, as long as you didn't use your nose or look at what was happening. They laid down on the ground and waited for death to come. Kurama gave the ground a quick stomp and lowered the barrier. "You can come out now, no use in trying to get a sneak attack in."

Nothing happened for awhile before the jounin from the started that was thrown into the barrier came out of the ground. "Seems like you have fought against a Jinjuriki before, not only that but you have a affinity for lightning, well good for you. Leave I have had my fun. Also don't think knowing your enemy will make me easier to kill." Said Kurama before he walked off giving the jounin a wave before he quickly yelled out. "For letting me live I will make sure people remember your name as my present back." The jounin quickly fled the area, vowing to change his clothes when he got back to camp.

* * *

Noemi sat in the middle of what could only be called a blood bath, bobbing her head from side to side while slowly licking the blood off of her hands. This is the scene that Team Kurama walked in on before she felt the barrier drop knowing he was on his way back. She could feel him getting closer and closer, before it was just to much and she lept over to where he was quickly taking his mask and her off before crashing her lips onto his, they engaged in a battle of dominance for a while before they parted to take a breath. "Mmmmmm that felt good, I can't believe how hot that made me, you're. Not. Sleeping. Tonight." Each word punctuated for extra effect, it was clear it worked if the stumbles from his team were any effect, before he gave a light chuckle, giving her a chaste kiss he put his mask on and motioned for her to do the same. "I said I would find a way to make it up to you, but lets focus on the mission for now. Darkness can you sense any pulses other than ours around here?"

"Hai, Kurama-sama I will take you to them." After walking for abit, and a couple of quick glances at the vampire in front of him that was quickly followed by playful punches from Noemi, they stopped in front of what looked like a boulder, "Uh Darkness this is a boulder?" He questioned getting a nod from Osamu, a chuckle from Miyabi and Noemi, a sigh from Saya and a dose of killer intent from Hei, "Ok relax it was a joke, I don't question your skills, I guess they are inside here then. Hey uh open up we are a retrieval team sent by the Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen."

After a few moments where all that could be heard was some murmuring from inside the boulder. "Why should we believe you?" Letting out a sigh he was glad the old man gave them that note. "He said something like this would happen, so he gave me a scroll with his seal, as proof that we came from him. Now get out here so I can show you this scroll and we can take you back." "Make us."

Running through some ways to deal with this situation he came up with one that would work and be rather funny. "Wolf, punch that boulder, I don't like how it looks." Doing as he was told the giant man channeled yoki into his fist before smashing it into the boulder shattering it and using the yoki in his fist to shield the people inside. "There done you're out, here is the scroll, lets get going." He said tossing them the scroll and making a motion for them to follow as his team started leaving. After the scouts quickly read over the scroll and making sure it was authentic, the followed the group but would not trust them until they reached the base and report to the Hokage.

* * *

The trip back was pretty uneventful as the group spent the majority of the time trying to get Saya to talk, but having no luck, the decided to talk about what happened during their fights, it was all pretty dull until a very soft voice spoke up. "Shin-sama, almost fell over in mud." This got everyone to have a shocked expression if you could see their faces, for two reasons, that was the most Saya had ever said ever, and Miyabi had known the snake princess most of her life, and because they tried to picture Kurama falling in mud and once that was accomplished, his team started laughing, "Ohh also Fox moans Shin-sama's name when she kills people." This caused a wave of KI to wash over the area, "Fox, relax, Toxic I think you have a very nice voice and should use it more often, but maybe watch what you say, some people * points a finger at Noemi* don't enjoy being talked about when it is something private like that, also Fox I am so going to find a way to make that bites you in the ass." Kurama finished getting a nod in understanding from Saya and a blush of embarrassment from Noemi.

Hei, Osamu and Miyabi all just laughed, while the scout group was staring in awe at the group in front of them, these six just tore through over one hundred shinobi like it was nothing and are sitting here talking like it was your everyday thing, even going as far as to make jokes about it. They couldn't wait to get back to base and away from these six as they were started to get frightened, it only got worse when the giant man walked over to the one in leather asking if she could pick up any pulses, when she gave a nod and asked if he was hungry this put them a little on edge. The two disappeared for awhile after talking to the one in the Shinigami mask asking if they could go hunt, once getting his approval the two made what could be classed as a whooping sound before they rushed off into the forest promising to catch up to them. A few minutes later the girl in leather came back ahead up the giant saying he would be a minute, when he returned the scouts tried their hardest to stop their jaws from hitting the ground, the man had slung over his shoulders what looked to be a 150-200 KG boar keeping pace with the group, and even going faster if they caught up. The rest of the trip followed in the same suit as the girl in leather and one of the other members would go off and collect obscene amounts of food and catch back up. That was until the one known as the leader called over the girl in leather to talk, after a few minutes he nodded and they both jumped away after quickly saying Fox was in charge until he got back making the group members gulp, and as if it were a chain reaction the scouts too.

* * *

Once the two were far enough away they stopped on a tree looking over a valley. "This place is full of pulses, no humans though, now I will give you the same deal I gave everyone else, let me have a bit of your blood and I will find you the biggest edible thing in there." Nodding in understanding he took his arm out of his coat and held it out for her. She happily grabbed onto it and sunk her teeth in, getting a moan from the vampire. After a few minutes he started to feel himself getting lightheaded and tried to gently ease her off.

When she showed no sign of moving he applied a bit more force, which got him the response of his arm being gripped tighter, her nails started to dig in and another moan escaping from her. His vision was starting to get clouded, in a last ditch effort before he passed out he grabbed the back of her head and yanked her from his arm, removing a piece of flesh in the process, she pulled the flesh from her teeth before draining it like a rag to get all the blood out of it, once done she set her hungry eyes onto his quickly recovering arm the scent of his blood still in the air, and his taste still in her mouth, she felt like she was in heaven, she felt like she was drinking gods blood, it was to good to be real and her hands started feeling around her body as she moved closer, before a wave of KI washed over her stopping her in her tracks. Her eye's slowly changing back to normal she stumbled back and almost fell off the tree, when she looked over at him leaning against its trunk panting for breath. "I-I am s-so sorry." She said before she dropped to her knees and started to cry out softly. "I d-don't know wh-at came ove-r me." Now that his arm was fixed his yoki started replenishing his blood, it burnt a little but after his first few spars with Noemi he was used to it.

"Hei, stop crying, I take it this doesn't normally happen, so how about you try explain what happened?" Sniffing a little she looked up tears still running down her face making her look vulnerable, and cute. "I don't know, normally I can stop, but when I tasted y-ou it was different, I felt a wave of ecstasy wash over and lost all will power, I don't think I would have stopped if I could to be honest, that was the best thing I have ever had, I take it this is why I was warned not to drink from you hehe." The little chuckle at the end helped to ease the tense atmosphere.

Kurama stood up and walked over picking her up and bringing her into a hug. "Hei, if it is as good as you say it is, I won't stop you from drinking it, but maybe I will have to stop you from taking it straight from the source ok?" Feeling her nod her head against his chest he let out a sigh, at least it didn't stop him for long he could feel his strength coming back in full force. "Ok now I believe we have some big monster to catch, am I right?" Getting another nod he slowly let her go, before they looked around and she sent a wave of yoki out feeling for the strongest pulse she could find. This one being even bigger than the boar she found for Osamu.

* * *

When they caught back up with the group Noemi noticed that whenever Hei looked at _Her _Kurama she felt her release some pheromones. The would clearly need to talk after dinner, speaking of which Kurama returned or what they figured was Kurama seeing as you couldn't see him underneath whatever it was that he was carrying. The group continued in silence as they could feel the tension shooting between Hei and Noemi. This was something Kurama picked up pretty quick and vowed to talk to Noemi about it once they got back to camp.

Sadly it wasn't to be as one of the scouts piped up, "That took a bit longer than they normally do, you two have a bit of fun did you?" This cause a chain reaction of things to happen Hei almost fell out of the tree she was jumping to, Noemi flipped it and dashed off ahead, the scout group didn't have enough time to react to the flying half a tone carcase that almost crushed them if it wasn't for Osamu helping them out. "Hold onto this while I sort the mess you made, Darkness I will sort this out, don't worry." She gave a soft nod but held a grim expression underneath her mask.

* * *

Noemi was fuming and what made it worse was that she could feel him worrying about her through the seal. She was so caught up in her own thinking she didn't notice when he landed in front of her and caught her, she tried to struggle free, but found it pointless. "LET ME GO." She screamed.

"No." Came his reply. **"KURAMA. LET. ME. GO. NOW!"** Yoki was now flying out of her reaching its way back to Team Kurama and the scout group, causing said scout group to soil themselves, they had no idea what they just caused. "No, not before you let me explain." He said staying as calm as he could. **"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT." **Hei felt worse and worse by the minute, she knew she was the cause of this, but couldn't do anything to stop it. "You have no choice. I am going to talk you are going to listen, once I am done I will let you go, I will even release you from the promise we made back then if you want." This made her stop struggling, he never went back on his promises.

"Talk." He took his arm from his coat and showed her the new skin on it. "I let her drink my blood, now you do the same from the other arm." Pulling his other arm out of the coat he rested it in front of her mouth. She shook her head. "Drink, you will understand." Shaking her head again he cut his arm and forced it against her mouth holding her nose forcing her to open her mouth and take some in. All it took was a drop, once it hit her tongue she lost all control just like Hei, the only difference is her libbido was much larger then said vampire's. causing her to melt into his grip and rub herself over with her free hand, breaking away slowly a moan came from her mouth before she turned around in his arms and bit into the side of his neck, causing the blondes eye's to widen, and widen even further when she started grinding against him. It didn't take long before he started to feel lightheaded again, but this time he knew it could be big trouble with how deep her teeth were into his neck.

Quickly a few thoughts went through his head, this was one he wasn't sure one but it wouldn't hurt, he tried to talk to her through the link, _'No-hime, it hurts...' _Her eye's slowly started coming out of their lust filled state, as she slowly pulled out of his neck a little before he then forced her off taking a fairly large piece of skin. She looked at him for a moment before she slowly got the ability to think again, then she took in how much he was bleeding from his neck and put her hands over it to try and hold pressure onto it. "This is exactly what happened, although she didn't grind against me, not that I am complaining." She whimpered a bit looking at what she had done to him. "How can you be so casual? that isn't going to heal you baka." His eye widening beyond what should be possible, "What do you mean my arm healed from you sucking on it?" She felt a rush of pain go through her chest. "Thats because I lost control and channeled yoki to my teeth when I bit, it is going to scar I am so sorry." she wrapped her arms around him and started licking his wound trying to do anything to make it a little better.

"Feels like those two sorted things out." Osamu nodded to his question as did the kage bunshins he summoned to carry this heavy as fuck thing. "You idiots could have ended the war right then if Shin-sama didn't know how to control her like he does." This made the scout group pale they felt the power that the Fox masked lady leaked off, and the Shinigami guy could control her? If they knew the truth it wouldn't make it easier to accept. A couple of minutes later the two arrived and from what the scout group could tell they were both wearing masks and nothing had happened except that Fox was now being carried by Shinigami, Team Kurama could see that they used a yoki illusion to make them look ok when the scouts were so casual about how these two looked. Kurama looked a little worse for wear, being carried by Noemi, and she tried to clean his wound, his blood wasn't being remade either by his yoki, it was almost like Noemi's yoki had attacked his, manipulating the illusion so the scouts would see Kurama talk she ordered to fall back to base fast.

* * *

Hiruzen had a private medical tent made for the team, it was to be looked after by Tsunade who was not allowed to speak of what happened or what she saw inside, in said tent now stood Team Kurama (or as the scouts were spreading The Death Squad.) Hiruzen and the sannin minus Orochimaru, laying on the bed was the man in the Shinigami mask, the one Hiruzen and Jiraiya knew used to be Naruto, he had bandages wrapped tightly around his neck and chest, keeping pressure on the wound. Tsunade was swearing to herself she could not figure out the reason why his body would deny her chakra, verbalizing she had many people now avoiding her eye contact. "Ok, who is this kid, why does he get special treatment."

For a while no one answered when a cough came from the other sound of the room, In walked a man wearing a white mask, a black blade running down its right side. "It is simple, he is my student and a hero in your village." The first hero that came to mind was... She stopped her ranting and looked back at the kid, blonde hair, walking up she slowly removed his mask to see the carbon copy of Minato, if his hair wasn't as long, he had blue eyes instead of purple, and his fangs were a little shorter she could've sworn it was Minato. Dante cleared his throat, "Ok so now you know who you are treating, I have a good idea how this happened." He sent Noemi a cold glare. "I just have one question where is his sword?" Hei's eye's widened he must of lost his sword when he was trying to fight her off, she hadn't seen him with it afterwards, raising her hand to get the attention of those in the room Dante's eyes narrowed on her.

"I have a rough Idea where it is, why is this important?" That was a question most were thinking at that moment, Dante let out a sigh, Tsunade was still trying to figure out how this man in front of her was the kid that was said to have died a week ago. "Ok, Hokage, remember when I told you not to touch his sword as it would drain you?" Getting a small nod from said man he continued. "Well that happens each time he holds it, his sword gets stronger with each use but the drain can be used each way, if he starts getting tired or becomes injured it drains itself to heal him instead." Getting an understanding nod from Team Kurama and slack jaws from the rest, he figured they had understood him at least.

Tsunade seemed to be on the breaking point having figured everything out, seeing her about to pop a gasket, Noemi quickly went through the hand seals for a demonic privacy seal. "YOU TWO HAVE LOTS OF EXPLAIN TO DO." Yelled out the angry medic looking at her teammate and Sensei, so that they did, they sat down and explained why they had done what they have, Dante was started to get annoyed at being ignored now. "Ok so can me and Darkness go get his sword so we can fix him up, it will still be where he left it, as I doubt the other one has found it yet." Hiruzen gave a quick nod signalling they could go, and that they did Hei and Dante quickly vanished out of the camp in a group of flames.

"You can remove your masks in here, no one will be coming in the guards outside will make sure of that. They will only let your teams enter and us three, if you see anyone else in here, you have my permission to remove them from the area using any means except death." After Hiruzen finished Tsunade's jaw dropped, he was giving these people permission to injure his own ninja to keep them happy, "Sensei why? Why do they get special treatment? What makes them so good?" Osamu walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "If you want to see why we are treated like this spar me, it will show you why your Kage wants our master to keep him in his good books." I will be out in the field a little distance away waiting for your desicion." With that he walked away Saya followed making sure to keep him out of trouble while Noemi and Miyabi were fighting over who was going to be watching after Kurama, both of them knew that if Dante came back and there was no one watching him there would be hell to pay.

* * *

Osamu was standing in the middle of the field, mask present on his face staring down his opponent, Tsunade Senju of the Sannin, Osamu leant over and dropped his blades onto the ground not really wanting to hurt the sannin, just wanting to prove a point, this made said sannin raise her eyebrows, seeing this he let out a sigh. "Shin-sama doesn't want us to kill you for some reason, so I see no need for them." Saya gave an understanding nod remembering the order.

Tsunade thought he was trying to mock her so she rushed forward, before she found herself face first in the ground and a very warm presence behind her head. The Konoha shinobi were slack jawed one of the legendary sannin had been taking out before she could even land a hit on her opponent. Hunched over her body was Osamu currently his right fist surrounded in flames while his left held her on the ground. "I never said start..." He tailed off in a monotone voice. "Would you like to try again, or can we go back and watch over Shin-sama?" Itachi and Kakashi were standing in awe, that was the kind of strength they needed to keep their blood promise. Tsunade thought it over, he could kill her now but restrained, all because Naruto said not to, what kind of strength does this team have. Osamu let go of his hold on her, allowing her to stand up, once she did she quickly dusted herself off, sighing she started walking back to the tent. "Shin-sama isn't going to be angry is he?" Saya just dropped down next to him giving a quick shrug before walking back to the tent herself.

* * *

Hiruzen bursted through the tent doors clearly angry, "Tsunade why are you always trying to make enemies?" It started off as a yell but quickly just turned into a sad tone, showing he was just disappointed. "They offered to help, their leader is the one who warned us of this war, why do you have to be so hostile." Tsunade just hung her head down, hair carefully shadowing her eyes, "Look what has happened to him" she said pointing at Kurama. "A little over a week ago he was still a child now he is an adult, I just can't bring my head around it, how much Naru-" She was cut off as she was slapped across the face.

"Tsunade, that person is dead, all you need to worry about now is that Kurama and his team are our allies, and you should help them in anyway possible even if that means to just leave them alone, their identities are a Kage level secret, one that will be passed on to my successor, otherwise it is to be taken to the grave." He stopped talking when Jiraiya put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down, Tsunade sent him a cold glare. "Wouldn't you want to know if you were his father?" With that she stormed out of the room quickly followed by Jiraiya hot on her tail. Once they left the tent flaps opened back up to reveal Dante and Hei walking back in both looking a little rougher than when they left.

"What happened to you two?" Came the voice of a rather quiet Noemi who had not moved from Kurama's side since she put him down. Dante just let out a tired sigh "Kumo was trying to take the sword, we watched for a little but after two of their Shinobi died they just started digging it out still stuck on the ground, when they started moving it like that it killed another two, it seems his sword has taken on his personality of not taking anyone's shit, but anyway after that happened I started laughing then this really fast guy came so Hei disabled him while I grabbed the sword, we then had to move away pretty quick as they kept shooting lightning at us, in the end it wasn't fun anymore so I just phased us back to camp, and yeah thats pretty much how it happened." Leaving a smile of sorts on his face as he remembered the fast muscle man.

He walked up to his student and put the sword in his hand and forced said hand to wrap around the hilt, for a while nothing happened, but then it looked like a shot ran through Kurama's body and he started to stir. Dante walked up and removed the bandages from his student to show how well his sword worked, those in the room just watched in awe as they saw the skin that wouldn't move at all from his own healing or from Tsunade's chakra slowly crept together and the muscle underneath repaired right before their eye's.

"Wait when you said a very fast man, was he covered in lightning?" Asked Hiruzen who just remembered that piece of information, getting a quick nod from Dante and Hei, him and Hiruzen just paled, they had just humiliated either the Raikage or his son A, both very fearsome men to be fighting in close combat. Dante just shrugged paying it no mind and instead going back to watch Kurama as he started to open his eye's only to be glomped by both Hei and Noemi, which got Dante's face to turn into a smirk before he just left in a bundle of flames. Hiruzen followed suit knowing the team may need some space at the moment.

Coughing and spluttering a bit he slowly sat up even with the two bodies weighing him down, "You two are acting as if I died or something? Relax I am fine just a little sore." once the words left his mouth he regretted it seeing Noemi start to shake, he used one of his arms to wrap her tenderly while he softly rubbed her back, he knew she didn't mean it so there was no point even trying to be angry over what happened, what he was angry at was how she started to mutter sorry over and over again into his chest. "Hey guys can you give us a little time, go see if konoha need anything or just stretch if that seems like too much work." His team nodded as they left giving the three some space.

"Ok you two can let go, there is no point in me talking if I can not see your faces." They could feel he was smiling, both started to slowly let go, not really wanting to be too far away from him at the moment. "Ok thats a bit better, now first up, I am not angry or anything really about what happened," He said giving them both a soft smile. He could feel how uneasy Noemi was through the link. "And I believe we need to have a talk about our arrangement here, at the moment with you two how you are our teamwork would be pathetic." He got back two shaky nods, "You two aren't just going to sit there in silence at let me do all the talking are you? " He gave a light hearted laugh, before a hand rested on his chest, looking up he followed it back to Noemi. "I'm sorry, don't say that it wasn't my fault, I should have had better control, and I had already been thinking about this since we brought you in a few hours ago, at first I was angry, and it wasn't untill you sat me down that I remembered our talk back at the palace, we knew this was going to happen eventually, if Hei wants to I can learn to share." Noemi spoke the last part a little quieter than the rest, it was still a touchy subject.

Hei's eyes widened not expecting this to come from Noemi, she had hoped but she wasn't going to hold her breath. "Noemi, are you sure?" Noemi looked up so did Hei, "What do you mean?" Asked Noemi, "I said that you would have the final word when it came down to it, I don't want to see you unhappy." He said as he bought her hand up to her cheek, cupping it lightly he lead her back to him and brought her into a kiss. "I am yours, as you are mine, we are partners remember?" A soft smile crept across her face remember when they first met in the Hokage's office. Giving a nod she grabbed onto Hei and bought them both into a tight hug. "That is if Hei is ok with it?" Hei did a double take not really expecting any of this, not trusting her words she just nodded her head rather quickly showing she was ok with the idea causing Noemi and Kurama to give a little laugh at her antics. "What, its not everyday you get told you will be able to join a Bijuu and a Nephilim and their relationship, hell its not everyday, well for most people anyway, that you hear of a bijuu and a nephilim in a relationship, you two are both power houses that should be fighting each other not working together." Both named just looked at each other then back at Hei before they broke out in a loud laugh. "Thats not going to happen, plus Noemi is a good girl now, otherwise she would need to be punished." Noemi let out a little pur, "Only if it is by your Kurama-sama." Hei just laughed along with their antics before Kurama quickly grabbed her and planted a kiss on her cheek, causing said vampire to blush up a storm, she sat back for a moment collecting her thoughts before she lunged at him and begun a heated make out session, causing a certain vixen to pout at being left out.

* * *

Kurama, Hei and Noemi could now be seen walking around the camp with their masks replaced covering their faces, they were now looking for where the rest of their team was before they heard cheering and decided to check out what was happening, they walked a bit more before they could see the food they had caught earlier being carried to the chef by the rest of his team putting a small smile on his face, he scanned the crowd for a bit before his eyes froze and pain flushed through his chest, Noemi felt it through the seal and Hei felt it through his increasing pulse, both looked to wear he was to see his eyes locked with Minato's, Hei had no clue who this man was but he looked the same as her Kurama which was frightening, Noemi knew all too well and knew that she had to get him out of here quickly, so she channeled some yoki into her mask to activated the com channel, "Shin-sama is up and moving again, we have encountered what could become an issue and need to move back to the tent, can you bring dinner to us? Fox over." This is the scene that Hiruzen entered to seeing the two blondes in a staring contest, for a moment his heart fell thinking that Tsunade had told them, Minato suddenly disappeared only to reappear next to Kurama knowing how this could go he quickly made his way over to the two blondes, only to be stopped when Jiraiya jumped in front and said Tsunade hadn't spoken to them, Hiruzen now just watched instead seeing how this would play out.

Minato reached a hand forward to offer a greeting, "My name is Minato Namikaze, may I ask for yours?" Noemi was about to speak for him when she felt him give her hand a little squeeze. "Sorry, you can not know my name Minato-san, but you may call me Shinigami or Shin." Minato gave a small nod knowing that the masks were being used to keep their identities a secret so what would the use in tell him his name be. "Ok well Shin-" He was cut off quite quickly as four sets of weapons appeared around him all at his throat, "Address Shin-sama with the proper respect, you are all but a bug under his foot, it is his word that makes us fight alongside you." The Konoha shinobi all paled at how fast the group could move, they didn't even blink and they were already out of view, their eyes couldn't keep up with the speeds at which this group moved. "Sorry, Shin-sama, I heard your group would be giving mine a hand tomorrow, and just thought we should talk about some strategies, and the abilities of our teams?" Kurama gave a nod, "Ok Minato-san meet us at the field to the southwest of the camp in half an hours time, we will have our teams spar in order to assess your teams battle abilities." Minato tried to lighten the situation be having a little laugh, "Shin-sama, we may give you a bit of trouble." The Konoha shinobi around them just laughed having witnessed Osamu take down Tsunade faster then they could process what happened.

"Minato, you are talking to The Death Squad here, they took down over a hundred enemy ninja today alone, it is only the first day and they are already so far ahead, plus they are the reason why you have that assignment tomorrow, they took on both Iwa and Kumo to bring our scouts back, the giant one with the wolf mask took down Tsunade-sama faster then she could react to him moving, and you think you can give them trouble?" This caused a few more people to laugh while Minato paled, this was The Death Squad, they were actually real? They weren't just something made up to strike fear into the enemy? Minato rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well I guess we will see you guys there." Heading away from the group they swear the heard him start a string of cursing all the way back to a certain redhead watching Kurama with hawk eyes.


	7. A Show of Strength

**PA: Here we are again, I hope you guys are still enjoying this story. This chapter is the second instalment of the Third great shinobi war. Now I will say this now, at some points through the story Kurama/Naruto (whichever you want to call him) will appear to be 'godlike' but that will be fixed later on.**

* * *

Kurama and co were standing in a field waiting for Minato's team to show up, his team had agreed that only two of them would fight opting to send Saya and Hei, as their combination would show them very little, they honestly didn't care if this was meant to get information on how the other team works so they could form a battle plan, thats how his team felt, and they were not against voicing it.

Kurama himself was not against the information sharing, but when Noemi said it was not a good idea he agreed with her. While they waited the spent some time talking as a team, learning more about each other, Saya was opening up more and more now and people couldn't be happier, she even learnt how to keep her mouth shut when it was needed, they learnt that Miyabi likes fish whereas Osamu will eat anything as long as it is meat, Saya even shared his dislike for blood with her team. Osamu smelt them approaching and gave his team a heads up which they used and opted not to talk so freely. As Minato's team entered the clearing Kurama saw some old faces he wished he hadn't. Kishte Muntoko, Heito Wazakashi, Sito Hikuma, and his parents Minato and Kushina Namikaze, each clad in standard Jounin gear, with Kishte opting to throw a black cloak over the top, two he had not been expecting to see was Itachi and Kakashi come out from behind Kishte.

"Kishte Muntoko, my sensei has told me abit about you, Konoha's burning angel, Heito Wazakashi, Konoha's Iron first, Sito Hikuma, Konoha's Poison Mist, Kushina Namikaze, Konoha's Whirlpool, Minato Namikaze, Konoha's Yellow Flash, and the man in grooming to become the next Hokage, but pray do tell me about to two brats you have with you, they seem so out of place in this warzone." Came Kurama's monotone voice, he hated doing it but he needed to be cold otherwise they might start asking questions.

"I'll show you who a brat is." Kakashi screamed as his summoned lightning in his hand and started charging forward only to find that after two steps he couldn't move anymore. "What have you done to me?" Kurama gave a little chuckle. "Boy learn your place, you are a ninja don't announce you are going to attack, Darkness you should let him go before he burns his hand." He was not impressed, is that what he was like before he awakened?

"Hai Shin-sama." Came Hei chirpy reply. "Shin-sama, sadly I have nothing on your team other than Wolf and Darkness, Wolf was able to defeat Tsunade of the Sannin without even breaking a sweat, Darkness seems to be able to freeze people in place, other then that we know your team is fast but have not seen them really fight." Minato stated coping Kurama's greeting. "These two with us are Kakashi Hatake and Itachi Uchiha, both have proven to be above standard chunin level, we are hoping to give them more experience in the field during the war but we also don't want to lose two promising shinobi so they have been placed under our care." Nodding in understanding Kurama turned to his team. "Change of plans guys your all fighting today, who wants to two brats?" All fingers suddenly pointed to Miyabi who pouted behind her mask. "Fine, but I want something for putting up with them." Kurama just gave her a nod saying it would happen.

* * *

Saya vs Sito,

"Thats cute, so you're called Toxic, well lets see how good you really are." Sito rushed Saya hoping to get in close seeing as the masked lady had a bow on her back, Sito figured she was used to fighting in long range. They traded blows for a bit before Saya did something that surprised both groups she grabbed hold of Sito, and held on tight pressing them together before she exploded in a cloud of poison, Sito quickly held her breath as she jumped out only narrowly dodging the arrow that flew to her left, almost giving her leg a nice nic. As Sito hit the ground chains came up and held onto her ankles, the masked lady slowly came out of the ground with a dagger in her hand pressing it up against Sito's throat. "Well, round one goes to my team Minato."

Osamu vs Heito,

"So I get the giant, well you know that saying, the bigger they are the harder they fall, or something like that." Came Heito's voice in a rather bored manner, before you heard some yelling come from the side, "Heito you idiot, you would already be dead if you weren't his ally." Kishte did not sound happy at all seeing how that idiot let Osamu get behind him already resting a blade just away from the middle of his back. "Uh hey, can we do a restart? I guess I got a little carried away in my speech." The giant gave a harsh nod before walking back into place, Heito just paled, fuck he is fast.

Channeling chakra to his senses trying his best to keep focus on the giant in front of him. Heito narrowly avoid a punch that would've given him a decent burn, seeing that Wolf was using his fists he decided to try and best the man by channeling chakra to his gauntlets and legs, pushing off the ground hard he was met in mid air by Wolf as they started a taijutsu battle leaving Heito aggravated and covered in minor burns when they broke apart, "twenty seven, zero." Came Wolfs cold voice, sending shivers down Heito back, what was said was the number of hits each took, Wolf was holding back on the boy not to injure him too much. "Why are you holding back? I know you can go faster and hit harder than that." Wolf gave a little laugh, "You're right I am, mostly because I want you to be able to move properly tomorrow so you don't slow me down." Moving behind Heito he quickly raised his left hand and gave a chop to his neck silencing the taijutsu user. "Sorry, his voice was irritating." Kurama smirked behind his mask holding up two fingers to Minato which had the other man give a quick chuckle. It was a friendly spar after all.

Miyabi vs Kakashi and Itachi,

Miyabi quickly stood up from her seated/laying position rushing out onto the field standing across from Itachi and kakashi, "Heya I am claw, and I will be your opponent, please let me have fun." She purred out the last little bit causing the young boys to stumble, quickly regaining their positioning Kakashi started the fight be rushing in thinking Itachi had already put her under a genjutsu like he normally did, Itachi had thought he did as well seeing that she wasn't moving, at the last moment she spun around Kakashi and got him in a hug pressing her breasts against his back.

"I got you." She purred, Kakashi had a growing blush on his face, he could certainly feel she was um gifted, Itachi looked on in a stoic manner but on the inside he was confused, his genjutsu were some of the strongest in Konoha why wasn't he able to put her under, you could see Miyabi bend over giving Itachi a good view of her ass while she whispered something into Kakashi's ear causing said boy to almost pass out from blood loss. Turning around now that one of her opponents was down she rested a finger to where her mouth would have been if she wasn't wearing a mask, shuffling her feet rather cutely, she mumbled out a little 'oooops' giving Itachi's perverted mind all that it needed to do its work. Kurama was too busy laughing to even bother giving the score, while Kushina and Sito were fuming about the perverted men on their team, Minato quickly wiping some blood from his nose and Kishte looking impassive like nothing had happened.

Noemi vs Kushina,

Noemi quickly looked back at Kurama before getting a nod, this is how it had to go , Noemi was fast but his dad was faster this he knew, thats why he put the only person he can not reach as his opponent, and Kishte was someone Kurama had always wanted to spar against. The two slowly walked up to meet each other before Kushina raised her hand," Wait I want to talk first." Noemi looked back at Kurama and after getting a nod she walked right up to Kushina and activated a silencing seal.

"What do you want to talk about Kushina Namikaze?" Noemi tried to keep her voice as steady as she could, this was what she was afraid of, and if she knew any better Kurama would be feeling her fear right now, she channeled yoki into her mask so her team could hear the conversation, she wouldn't hide anything from them, it was Konoha that they were hiding from after all.

"Drop the act I know it is you... Bara, just tell me one thing before we start, where is Naruto?" This caused said blonde to gulp, before telling Noemi to do what she felt right causing said demoness to sigh, "Your son is alive, but Naruto is dead." Kushina went wide eyed she had a feeling he wasn't, call it woman's intuition if you will, but there was always a part of her saying he was still alive. She dropped to her knees in front of Noemi making her feel very uncomfortable,.

"Please tell me where he is, I need to see my sochi, I need to see him with my own eyes, please Bara, please do this for me." Noemi let out a sad sigh, she was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but now that it had she didn't know what to do, that's when a very calm voice told her exactly what she needed, "Come to the tent surrounded by guards when we are all done here, we will tell you the rest once you are inside." Kushina quickly stood to her feet and wiped her tears away giving Noemi a nod, "One last thing, you can not tell anyone what we talked about here, and you can tell no one what happens in the tent, if we feel you might we will wipe your mind, you can have no doubt of that." Getting a nod from Kushina she quickly dropped the privacy seal.

The two jumped away from each other, both getting into their respective stances, Noemi quickly pouring yoki to her hands to make claws, while Kushina pulled a sword off of her back, Noemi had a low stance giving her better balance and speed, whereas Kushina's was higher giving her more strength, Noemi charged Kushina holding her sword in place, while bringing her other hand up to strike Kushina lightly before she was kicked away, skidding a few feet back Noemi quickly regained her balance when Kushina charged swinging her sword in full force down at where Noemi stood only for the sword to be caught be a tail of yoki, another tail then swatted Kushina away making her lose grip of her sword, said sword was then thrown into a tree, Noemi now stop channeling yoki making her two tails and claws fade away, opting to go for a taijutsu approach the two females charged each other again before when they met in the middle there was a stalemate for the moment before they started blinking in and out moving to fast for the Konoha-nin's to watch spare Kishte, Minato and Itachi who had just woken up, sat with jaws hung at how these two were fighting.

They would appear followed quickly by a loud bang from them getting caught then quickly disappear again, this continued on for a few more minutes before Kushina started to tire a bit, she just did not have the reserves to keep up with Noemi for long durations, channeling a little bit of yoki to her fist she quickly smacked Kushina into the ground, causing said redhead to bounce back up a few feet after her impact only to be slammed back down when Noemi landed a strong kick to her back. Noemi lent down very close to Kushina so only she would hear, "You did well let me fix you up quickly." Doing just that she poured a little bit of yoki into the area of her back that was sore, and a little to be converted into chakra by her Uzumaki chakra system. No more words were exchanged as Noemi helped Kushina up to her they gave each other a small hug and walked away causing the Konoha-nin's brows to rise.

Noemi walked straight up to Kurama she felt like she needed to be close to him now, it was a little too much for her. When she made it to him he just opened his arms giving her a soft hug, "You did well Noemi, I know it was hard, but you did the right thing and you can tell her afterwards." This caused Noemi to give a soft nod before she looked up and said thanks. Before just resting her head on his chest, it was a good thing she cast the genjutsu as she reached him or this would ruin the surprise for Kushina, Itachi was staring straight at them, he knew they were using a genjutsu but he couldn't break it, not even with his sharingan, he couldn't copy it either, this startled him a little, his sharingan had proved to be almost useless against these people.

He could see them moving but his body couldn't keep up, watching that last fight left his eye's burning from moving around so much, so much so that he had to said eyes off. Kushina walked over to him knelt down where he was sitting and quickly whisper into his ear, "There are some things we are better off not knowing." He gave an understanding nod, but why would their allies feel the need to hide things from them?

"Shin-sama I guess it is you and me now?" Came the voice of Minato, as he started stretching getting ready for his spar."You would be wrong Minato-san, Darkness will be your opponent, I am saving myself for Konoha's angel." Said angel sent the masked man a cold glare, _'Kishte-san, it would be most unwise to fight that man in anything other than a spar, there is something off about him.' _ Kishte nodded agreeing with his inner angel.

Hei vs Minato,

"Minato-san, It is said you are the fastest man alive, but can you outrun the darkness that surrounds us all?" Spoke Hei a smirk present underneath her mask, it was always fun to toy with your opponent "I can only give it my best shot." He had a smile on his face but knew to take this spar seriously otherwise he would learn nothing, Hei slowly started to fade away into thin air, Minato followed by throwing his trademark Kunai at her only to flash right next to where she was just standing rasengan in hand. "Minato-san, how do you fight what you can't see?" He thought about this for a moment, only to realise he couldn't find where her voice was coming from, she was taunting him into making a move, the voice coming from just behind him, he spun on his foot forming a rasengan and thrusting it forward only to hit nothing.

Thinking he may have been under a genjutsu her tried to dispel it only for nothing to happen, "Thats a neat trick you have there Darkness-san." Minato jumped up into the air pulling out more kunai , at the apex of his jump he did a spin flinging them towards the ground, before they hit he used the shadow replication technique on the kunai changing them from ten into almost one hundred, none hit, forming the needed hand seals for his technique before he hit the ground he formed a small tracking barrier. "Ok, now I know where you are now, so how about we start round two?" Minato threw two kunai to where Hei should've been, only for them to go right through her.

"Uhhhh, Why can't I hit you?" Minato just stood confused, he couldn't see her but he knew she didn't move to dodge or else the Barrier technique would have picked it up. "That would be telling Minato-san, can I end this now?" The last part was directed at Kurama who just gave her a soft nod. Coming out of her technique seeing as part of it was rendered useless, she draw her Karamas in front of her both sitting in a reverse grip, she tilted her head to the side slowly as if inspecting something, as she did Minato used this moment to flash to one of his many kunai that littered the ground, he stood behind her a kunai pointed at her back. "Looks like my team finally gets a win eh?" His victory was cut short as his hand slowly started moving up to his neck kunai held strong.

"Minato-san, you should never underestimate an opponent." She slowly turned around as his kunai rested above his jugular, she put a karma behind his head looking him in the eyes, she let a small smirk spread across her face not that anyone saw it past her mask, "The Nara's have only reached the surface of what Darkness can really do." She disappeared again only to reappear next to Kurama and co. Leaving a promptly stunned Minato, he thought he had her, how did she make him attack himself, what did she mean Nara's?

"Minato-san, it would be good if you moved out of the way, I think this next spar may prove to be something else." Came the monotone voice of Osamu feeling Kurama smiling madly next to him, this would be something to watch. Minato nodded dumbly walking back to his group whose faces were just as shocked as his own.

Kurama vs Kishte,

"Konoha's Burning Angel, I must admit I have never seen an angel fight before, please show me a good time." Kurama spoke grabbing tight the hilt of Zenpyou who was practically screaming for a good fight, Kurama rose a brow at this, since when did his sword have emotions, he filed that away for later deciding that was one of those things for Dante to answer. "The same goes to you Shin-sama, I have never fought something that has made my inner angel so scared."

Kishte unsheathed his scythe letting it hang head resting near the ground, his eyes stayed forward never leaving the masked man, he felt yoki flood through the man in front of him stronger than anything he had felt before, he quickly ran through hand signs putting Kishte on guard until a purple cube came out of the ground sealing the two inside, "Now we can go all out without worrying about those around us, It will be released when one of us is defeated until then let me see how graceful and angel can be." Smirking to himself he slammed his sword into the ground forcefully expunging some yoki through it, making the earth around Kishte start to moving making said angel move out of the way as a mouth came out and swallowed the area he was just standing in.

Kishte felt like he should go on the offensive channeling his version of yoki, the spirit as his inner angel called it, into his scythe before swinging it at Kurama sending a wave of light at him that was promptly dispelled by a wave of yoki just before impact, "Seems we both need to use ours weapons as a medium, still you're doing a lot better than those Iwa jounin." The two started to move at each other sending wave after wave of yoki and spirit respectively each being deflected or hit with a wave of the opposing energy causing both to dissipate, the two clashed for power in the middle of the clearing, both training their hardest to win in the power struggle, Kurama seeing that they were both equally matched in power, in his current form at least, released his grip on his sword letting it fall to the ground, he quickly leapt back to avoid Kishte's attack following through and hitting him.

He did a backflip placing a hand on the ground quickly sending a pulse of yoki through it making the ground move towards Kishte as said man tried to regain balance, as Kurama landed he pushed of the ground with an infused jump heading straight for the angel punching his scythe into the ground, Kishte leapt away lest he be swallowed up by the ground below him, channeling spirit to his fist he engaged the masked man in a taijutsu battle, neither would admit it but taijutsu was their weak point, the fight looked scruffy and if it weren't from the power coming off of the blows people would think that it was a high chunin battle, they were weapon fighters not fist fighters and this spar proved it.

Kurama landed a strong kick and Kishte making the pair break away from one another, hunched over panting for breath Kishte slowly stood up bringing his eyes up to Kurama's own, "What are you?" The masked man gave a light chuckle, "I am the Shinigami's sword, his strength, his fury, his vengeance and his justice, and soon I will stand at the peak of evolution looking down upon you all. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Kishte held back a frown knowing it would do little good to show he was uncomfortable "Sure does, it will make me feel much better when I smash you into the ground."

He let out with a light laugh, "Kishte-san, you could always show your true form, I can feel it itching to get out, but then again, would you be able to walk tomorrow if you lost using it?" Kurama walked over and picked up Zenpyou, feeling its slight drain on his energy again, it was comforting knowing he would get the same reaction time and time again. "How you are now is not enough to win, we both know that, will you make the smart move? Or will you continue this pointless spar?" Kurama pointed his sword at said angel pouring yoki to its tip ready to shoot if he needed to.

"I think we should call it a day, there is no point in this fight escalating any further, the war has just started after all, I to know you're holding back otherwise my inner wouldn't be scared, the fact that he is means if we went all out, one slip up and one of us may lose their life." Kurama gave a nod, "Ok, it was fun I guess," He stuck a hand out towards Kishte who gladly shock it, "That it was Shin-sama, I look forward to fighting alongside you." They both gave each other a court nod while Kurama stomped his foot on the ground dropping the barrier. They looked around to see shocked faces from Konoha and a very stoic looking group from Kurama's side.

The two parted way each heading back to their respective groups before heading back into camp to grab some dinner Kushina spared a glance at Noemi who returned the glance with a nod signaling that they would talk later.

* * *

Dinner was uneventful mostly the group just received stares from the Konoha shinobi, having heard that they were going to be sparing against some of Konoha's finest, said group had returned carrying one of their members who had been knocked out straight to the medics tent. The now named Death Squad sat in their private tent going over the plan for tomorrow, one thing he loved about gaining most of Noemi's memories was that she had been a great leader at one point in her life, allowing him to see what she did and how it worked, it was becoming more and more useful with how his life was progressing, Osamu's head perked up as he heard some voices talking outside, he sent Kurama a quick glance and the group put their masks back on, Noemi walked over to the entrance of the tent hearing that the guards would not allow her entrance even though she said they had allowed for it, walking out of the flaps she gave a quick look to the guards, "She can pass." Was all she spoke before she walked back in with Kushina following shortly after.

Noemi walked back to her group and stood next to Kurama who was seated in a chair behind the head of the table looking over some documents. "Kushina Namikaze, you know the rules for being allowed in here correct?"Mentioned redhead gave a nod, "I am not allowed to speak of what happens in here, if you fear I may you have the Hokage's permission to wipe my mind." Her answer received a nod from those in the room, "Good, now do plan on breaking that rule?" She shook her head "Good, first of all you are the only human in this tent at the moment," He waited a bit for the information to sink in, it was quite clear when it did as Kushina paled, "Furthermore that spar today was merely a show of good faith, If we wanted to we would he just done away with you all, my masters really do not care, as long as Iwa does not win the war." This made Kushina's expression turn grim, they were only helping so Iwa didn't win, they didn't care about what happened to the other nations.

"Now I will kindly ask my team to remove their masks, and noemi you can unhenge if you feel the need to." This received a nod from said team, each reaching up and removing said masks, Kushina was about to ask who Noemi was until she saw the one labeled fox unhenge back into the person she knew, Bara. "Kushina, these people that stand around you are my honor guard, the believe that any disrespect to me is like a slap to the face to them, be sure to remember that in a few moments time." Kushina looked confused what did he mean by that, and why hasn't he told her anything about her sochi yet?

"Shin-sama, I was wondering if you would be able to tell me where my son is?" Kurama smirked behind his mask, "If you are talking about Naruto he is dead, now a hero of war to Konoha, I know this because your Hokage told me and," He reached up taking his mask away leaving Kushina's voice caught in her throat. "Because I was Naruto." Noemi walked up to give her friend some comfort, "I couldn't talk either the first time I saw him, I mean look at him, under the top is pretty good too." Noemi said with a smirk on her face causing Hei and Kushina to blush. "N-naruto?" Kurama just shook his head, "No, I am Kurama now, a lord of the Shadow Isles." Kushina looked at what used to be her son, and saw a more animalistic version of Minato.

"What happened to you sochi?" Kurama gave a tired sigh, he had explained this a few times now. "Before I go any further, are you still going to keep to your end of the deal? This means you can not tell Minato, Jiraiya Tsunade and Hiruzen already know, all swore to take it to the grave as should you, the only ones that will find out that we don't tell will be the Hokage's." She looked Hesitant for a while Osamu moved his way over blocking her exit in case she decided to make a break for it, Kushina looked around at the faces all of them were ready to move if she answered wrong here, she looked to Noemi and saw her friend give her a quick nod. "I-I Will keep it safe, no one shall know." She said as she hung her head low, her son was alive but she couldn't tell anyone, a handful of people had known to and they hadn't bothered to tell her? Well she couldn't blame them, she was now in the same position as them.

"Ok now that all this ugly stuff is sorted why don't you take a seat, it is going to be a long talk, Miyabi, could you please fetch some sake for us, don't worry I won't start the story until you are back, like you Kushina, I have kept parts of my life hidden from my honor guard, we have only known eachother for a little over a day now so we can't have shared all our secrets, I hope you can forgive the wait, Miyabi can get distracted sometimes, she is a lively spirit from what I know though." This caused a snort to come from Osamu as he sat down, "Boss I think that is an understatement, even still she is a good friend." Kurama rose his brows. "It seems like I am not the only one that will be doing sharing tonight then, how about you all sit down guys, stop looking so angry and just relax, its not like we are at war or anything, oh wait." He stumbled at the end forgetting where they really were with how they were acting.

Miyabi entered the tent again carrying a few bottles of sake in her hands, it wasn't until she took her mask off that everyone could see the frown on her face, "Some pervert tried to touch my ass..." She trailed off at the end clearly not wanting to tell what happened to said pervert. "Ok now that you are back I was killed a little over a week a week ago, and that is when I met one of my masters the Shinigami, he said it wasn't my time and helped Noemi here with my awakening, normally I would only be a half demon but because you and dad did the nasty, Shinigami-sama gave me some of his energy and Noemi performing my awakening, I am now the strongest demon in this realm, sadly I still don't know the extent of my powers nor how to control them, that is something that I am working on in my free time." He let them sink that in, before he saw Miyabi raise her hand excitedly in the air looking like she needed the toilet, "Ahh yes Miyabi?" She bought her fist down in front to her chest trying to reign in her excitement. "How old are you then boss man?" This got nods from his honor guard.

"Umm well I am only six years old, but with the memories from No-hime I feel much, much older." Mentioned demoness sent her lover a cold glare, "Did you just call me old?" Kurama rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, yep he had just dug himself a hole. "Well compared to me you are, but then again compared to me a teenager is old, plus if it makes a difference you do not look a day over twenty one." He said with a nervous smile getting a quick thumbs up from Osamu, and a light blush from Noemi, plus a confused look from Hei, she was dating a six year old? How the hell did that happen? "oh ahh pick me." Miyabi's hand was raised again, "Yes?" This got a snicker from Kushina, they were the strongest things she has even seen, yet they still acted like a group of idiots at time. "If you are so young, why do you and Noemi-sama sleep together and do all those things couples do?"

This got a cough from the two mentioned and a glare sent from Kushina at Noemi, "Yes, I want to know the answer to this as well why are you sleeping with a six year old Noemi-chan?" Noemi felt nervous under Kushina's glare, she knew how scary a mother could be when their child was at stake, a firm grip on her shoulder quickly calmed her down. "Mom will you relax, like I said I have most of Noemi's memories so I matured very quickly, also don't worry I plan on marrying her." This caused a gasp to come from Kushina as she took notice of the ring on Noemi's finger.

"Miyabi no more questions from you at the moment ok? You just seem to be getting us into trouble." Said demoness gave a quick nod followed by a playful pout, Hei was oddly quiet something that didn't go unnoticed by the group, when questioned about it she said she was just thinking. "Hei you don't have to be with me if you don't want to, if age is something that important to you I will understand." This got questioning looks from the group wondering when this had happened but Kurama's group figured that it happened when they were sent away to leave the three alone to talk, Kushina was stunned her son was dating two gorgeous girls and was getting married to one.

"No, it will be fine Kura-kun, it was just a shock was all." Nodding in understanding he got back on track with his story. "After the event happened I kinda went bezerk and slaughtered a bunch of genin and chunin from Iwa, which was when Noemi and Dante-sensei caught up to me snapping me out of my bloodlust and helping me deal with my first kill, afterwards we headed to the Hokage's office, where we came up with a cover story so I would be able to train in piece. I then came to the Shadow Isle where Noemi and Dante trained me to sort through the memories and help me with controlling my powers, Dante also taught me more about my sword and a stance that he thought could work to my advantage. Latter on in the week I held the ball that you all attended, and might I say you all looked quite nice that night. There I had to dance around marriage proposals from clans trying to bolster their standings no offence." A show of nods from his team showed that they understood Kushina was gaping at how much had happened to her son in the last week.

"Kura-sama, I was the one that wanted the marriage not my clan." The soft voice came from Saya who had been sitting very quietly most of the evening this caused many looks to fly around the room some were shocked others were just confused, one however just had a little scowl on his face, "Ok, who in this room does not went to bed Kurama-sama?" Looking around he found only his hand and Kushina's raised, he looked at Miyabi and just groaned, "You as well?" She nodded her head excitedly looking at Kurama, "Look at him, he is ohh my kami, but I just get this warm feeling when I am near him, I kind of like it, plus he looks like he would be fun, unlike you Osamu you stick in the mud." Poking her tongue out at the end causing said demon to groan.

"All of us here asked for your hand, when you promptly denied us, we pushed Noemi to let us be in your honor guard, in hopes of being able to gain your attention, Osamu too pushed for the position in your Honor guard, that is one of the reasons we were chosen, because we wanted to be here for you, we have all known each other for awhile and get along quite well, but nothing has really been able to draw us together like you have." Hei broke away looking sad, she had said what she needed to, now she just hoped he would let them continue on.

Kurama look around the room, receiving many nods showing what she spoke was the truth, he couldn't understand though why Hei was acting the way she was, it wasn't that big a deal was it? He thought it would be best to get an outsiders view on the situation. "Hey Kushina, what do you think of this?" Kushina thought it over in her head for awhile, it seems he hadn't finished growing up and still needed her opinion at times, this brought a small smile to her face, happy that she wasn't done with him yet. Focusing back on the question asked she knew that what she said here may very well change lives, looking up with her smile still on her face she turned to her son.

"Listen to that heart of yours baka, it will tell you what to do here." She sat there smile still on her face while Kurama just looked at her confused for a few moments wondering if she really just played that card on him. He looked back around at his team, a smile forming to his face as a rumbling started to rise in his chest before it turned into a chuckle that broke the team from their stirring, they looked up at their leader confusion etched on their faces the only exception was Osamu, he looked slightly worried.

"Silly, why didn't you just tell me, we could have sorted something out, after I spoke to No-hime of course." A smile on his face as he turned to said demoness causing her to blush, "What No-hime, do you need more people to play with? Am I not enough anymore?" He said giving her a wink, Noemi's blush grew redder almost matching the colour of her hair, causing the others in the room to laugh at their masters antics, "It's, it's not like th-" She was abruptly cut off as she was pulled down onto Kurama's lip with his lips pressed against her, causing the girls in the room to 'aww' at the sight while Osamu just snorted.

The two stayed like that for a while tenderly exploring the mouths of one another, it was going well until Kurama nicked his tongue on one of her fangs causing a small trickle of blood to seep out, he quickly pulled away not wanting another repeat of what happened earlier. She pouted as he pulled away mumbling tease, causing him to look at her questionably, It took her a moment to realise that she didn't lose herself to his blood this time. A smirk came upon her face as she lent in leaving a kiss on his cheek before resting her head on his shoulder.

"It, was still amazing, but the pull was no where near as bad as last time, I think it was just a shock to my system, it taste the same and makes me feel the same, but I can stay in control now, can I have some more?" She looked up with a cute pout on her face, causing Kushina to look around in shock at what they were talking about, Hei quickly perked up, maybe it would be the same for her now as well?

Kushina sat there still not understanding what was going on before Osamu gave a light cough quickly focusing eyes on him for a moment, "Kushina you look confused, and if my nose is not lying I would say that Kurama accidentally nicked his tongue on one of Noemi's fangs, the last time she or Hei tasted his blood they got lost in a state of lust almost draining him dry." Kushina looked at the group in almost disgust, drinking blood was something that her child should not be a part of.

"Kushina, it is normal for demons to do this with their mates, vampires are the exception as they need blood to live and fuel their strength, without it they become quite weak and the sunlight can burn them. The look on your face says you do not approve, but you have to remember our blood runs through your veins that is why Kurama is as he is now." She looked up in shock, how did they know did Kurama tell them, but then again why did she feel this way then.

"Kurama didn't tell us, we could smell it when we met you in the clearing earlier, your clan are the descendants of one of the demon lords that was holding the throne when we left, this fact alone makes your blood very strong to other demons, add to the fact that Kurama is part angel, has signed a deal with the Shinigami, plus has started to fuse his energy with one of the kami crafted blades, makes his blood worth dying for just for a taste. Seeing how Noemi was able to control herself this time and not rip a chunk of his flesh away." This caused said demoness to lower her head in shame along with a certain vampire both looking closely at his wounds that even though had healed still stood out just from the tone difference where the skin had been replaced.

"Shows us that they can learn to deal with his blood and not go crazy every time they taste it." Osamu finished giving himself a nod and pat on the back for being so informative, Kushina looked on confused at why the two had their heads down until she took notice of where their heads looked every now and again, and saw the pale skin that looked out of place, she held back a gasp when she was the mark on his neck, it seemed like it would not heal fully as there was a scar near leading down to his collar bone.

Taken notice of the two downcast looks in the room he let out a little laugh, "Come on now it isn't so bad I am fine, it will just be a little reminder to be careful from now on, No more sad faces ok?" He said pulling both their faces up to look at him, moving his hands to slowly wipe away their tears. Once gone he poked the corner of their mouths trying to form a smile while wearing one of his own. "See, all better now, anyway was there anything else we needed to talk about or can we get down to drinking?"

Kushina sent him a little glare deciding to have fun, but didn't want to push it to far just opted for asking him if he was a little young to be drinking, causing said blonde to quickly scowl pouring downing his already poured cup giving her a smirk afterwards, sighing she did the same. The rest of the room followed suit as they continued to share stories with one another, either from their times in the Shadow Ilse or as their time as a kunoichi in the elemental lands. Kushina remembered a little late into the night that she had to head back to her tent soon otherwise she would be in trouble in the morning whether she could heal the hangover or not.

This caused the group to laugh more seeing as they had never experience a hangover before so did not fear the dreaded things, Kushina just left giving them a huff and a playful scowl before she said she had fun and looked forward to doing it again some time, to which she was invited back whenever they were all back at the camp, causing her to give a small giggle as she almost lost her footing walking out of the tent. Sighing Kurama stood up put his masked on and followed her out saying he needed to make sure his mom didn't make a mess of herself.

* * *

Kushina was struggling to walk in a straight line, who knew her son could hold his drink so well, it took her a little while before she noticed she was lost, she sat down on the ground and felt like crying, it wasn't until a shadow moved over her figure that she was brought out of her train of thought as she looked up to see her son clad in his battle gear, "Kushina-san, you look lost, how about I help you back to your tent.

Kushina quickly stood up which was quickly followed by a wobble from moving to fast, it was a good thing a pair of arms caught her before she could fall over, he quickly scooped her up bridal style causing those that were still moving around the camp to look at the two in shock, he just shrugged off their comments, he didn't care what they thought anyway.

Kushina quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and lent up to whisper into his ear, "Thank you, sochi..." He looked at her for a moment wondering why she stopped, a few seconds later she started snoring letting him know she had passed out, he shook his head slightly letting a little laugh escape his mouth as he searched for her tent, it wasn't too hard as he still remembered what his father smelt like and just followed his sent, it didn't take too long before he was standing outside not really sure how to approach something like this.

He gave a quick knock on the tent waiting for a reply, he heard some shuffling inside, it wasn't to long until Minato appeared quickly taking notice of who it was, then of who was in his arms, with hers strung around his neck, he sent a questioning stare at the masked man, "Care to explain why you are holding my wife Shin?"

* * *

Back in Kurama's tent his honor guard quickly looked at each other, yep someone just disrespected Kura-sama, if they ever found out...

* * *

Kurama looked at his father for a moment, "She was passed out in the middle of the street, I came across her while i was taking a late night walk, you should be thankful it was me and not someone less honorable, as you can see she is not in the position to fight." Minato's face changed from one of questioning to one of thanks as he quickly held out his arms to take care of his wife.

Kurama slowly pried her off of him, but she didn't want any of that holding on tight she started screaming "Sochi don't go." Kurama froze not knowing how Minato would take it, it wasn't until his father started laughing that he left out a sigh of relief. "I am sorry about that, we have recently lost our son and it still hangs heavy in our hearts, he helped her out a few times when she was drunk and had blonde hair like yours, I guess you just remind her of him, gomen for this Shin-sama."

Kurama gave a small nod, "Ummm how do you propose we get her off of me then?" They both looked at the sleeping Kushina who did not want to budge mumbling something about 'soft sochi hair' causing the blondes to laugh with one another at the redheads antics. Minato adopted a thinking position for a while, before he raised his hand in the air.

He walked over and put his arms around Kushina trying to get her to swap over onto him instead of the masked man, she but with reluctance mumbling about her sochi leaving, once she was in his arms she nestled into his body enjoying the warmth it gave, her eye's cracked open to look at Minato before she looked over at Kurama, she gave a small hiccup before flinging an arm in his direction mumbling something about 'sochis wearing scary masks.' Causing the blondes to laugh together.

"Thank you for looking after her Shin-sama, I am sure she will apologise to you tomorrow once I tell her about it, I will see you in the morning." He said turning his back giving him a wave before putting Kushina down to bed. He turned around once more to see Kurama out only to find that he was gone, "Such a strange man." He mused out loud, only for Kushina to sit up asking where her sochi went, causing Minato to let out a tired sigh as he jumped into bed with her trying to explain to her that he was not their son.

* * *

Kurama came back to his tent to see that most of them were still up, he told them quickly that it was time for bed as they moved out early in the morning, his team gave prompt nods before the started to move into their own sections of the tent. The Hokage really came through for them, this tent was the size of a small house and had its own individual rooms, he would have to thank him for that latter, he was walking back to his own section when a thought came across his mind, he changed his pathing and went to go check on Hei not to find her in her bed, he let out a tired sigh assuming she went out for a walk, she had been awfully quiet since he woke up here today.

Shrugging it off he headed back to his room, where he heard some giggling he opened up his flaps and walked inside to see Hei and Noemi laying on the bed talking, in very revealing nightgowns, the noticed he came in and moved over to him pulling him down onto the bed each taking an arm and smothering it inside their breasts, causing our blonde to try his best to fight back a nosebleed.

"Do you like what you see, master?" They purred out together, they were really not helping, "Remember I said you were not sleeping tonight." Noemi said with an evil smirk as they slowly laid him down, Noemi adjusted herself so she was straddling his waist, while Hei move up to his mouth grabbing one of his hands and guiding it over her body.

* * *

The others in the tent could hear the moans from their teammates causing a mixture of reactions, Osamu mumbled something about lucky blonde, Miyabi was wondering if she could join in, and Saya was busy dealing with a nosebleed, her perverted mind picturing what was happening in that room.

* * *

**PA: Rember to tell me what you liked or what you hated.**


	8. A battle of evils

**PA: Hey guys here is the latest chapter, I have also noticed I haven't done a disclaimer in like forever...**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Naruto, if I did well I wouldn't be writing fanfiction about it.**

* * *

Noemi woke early and was pleasantly greeted by the soft rise and fall of Kurama's chest, opening her eye's she looked across to her partner in crime Hei, they had kept him up for a while before they fell too tired to go on,and let him slowly caress them to sleep. She softly woke Hei who had a soft smile on her face, clearly enjoying the aura of comfort he was radiating right now. Hei would admit to missing the warmth as soon as they moved away, they promptly left the room in order to find breakfast for the group.

* * *

The camp was quiet, hardly anyone was awake at the moment, just the night guard and those who were on breakfast duty, Iwa took this into account, and had moved a legion of men to the forests surrounding the camp ready to strike, the ground let out a soft rumble as it was forced to move for the earth-nin, contorting to ways that would be impossible otherwise, a slow chant was heard from the nin as a hideous monstrosity took form.

A hail of stone daggers flew into Konoha's main camp aimed to take down many of the sentries, slowly more earth added to the steadily growing beast, it was their top siege jutsu and had never been defeated yet. The only one possible of stopping it was the Tsuchikage with his dust release, and possibly a bijuu. The construct groaned as it slowly moved to the camp shaking the earth with its walk. Behind it charged the Iwa-nin roaring for what they hoped could stop another war from going on too long.

* * *

He was rising by the sounds of people screaming and the ground shaking, he looked around and saw that Hei and Noemi were missing, they must of went on ahead, he sat up in his bed and looked around for his boxes not being able to find them quickly he opted to go without putting his pants on, he frowned, this would itch like hell, taking his pants off he contemplated going nude for a moment before tossing that thought aside almost as fast as it came, letting out a tired groan he walked over to his sword, he felt a stronger drain then normal, guessing he was making up for yesterday he shrugged it off slowly walking towards his tent flap, as he opened the flap he felt a cool breeze he then looked down and remembered he hadn't gotten dressed yet.

Cracking his neck from side to side he pour yoki around his body to create a makedo outfit, not the most comfortable but at least it wasn't itchy. He saw the makeshift wall of the camp had been destroyed he walked back into his tent and grabbed his mask hoping his team had done the same, "Ok, so it looks like we are under attack, why didn't anyone wake me up? Shin over" There was a lot of static on the com channel before he could make our a reply from what sounded like Osamu, "Iwa attacked early, breached the wall, we are trying to stop more from coming in, we thought you were already awake so we rushed out, Hei and Noemi may be out here without their masks, no one has been able to reach them. Good luck boss man, the thing in the middle is yours. Wolf over."

* * *

Osamu was standing where the wall used to be currently beating back the barrage of Iwa nin sent his way, he was waiting for his masters reply, looking around he could see no end to this see of brown and red. "You know, I am really getting tired of fighting those things, any suggestions? Shin over." Osamu grimaced a bit, the Iwa nin were bragging about their unbeatable jutsu that was rampaging in the camp now, even on their dying breaths they would look to it. "Iwa has said that it has not been beaten yet, uh have fun? Wolf Over."

They were just sending men trying to push through it made no sense, their golem thing had already made it inside, what are they making way for? A primal roar spread across the field as a wave of yoki was sent over them. "You asked why didn't you wolf?" Spoke the tired voice of Saya from behind him, she was doing her best but she had not gotten much sleep the night before and was feeling it now.

Osamu just rubbed the back of his head giving a little 'ooops' before he got back into the midst of it, picking up his swords he dived in and started carving a way to where the roar came from. "Team, Myself and Wolf are going to go figure out what is putting off that yoki, Claw you will need to hold until someone can assist. Toxic over." Getting a small grown from Miyabi the two pressed forward, Miyabi would not let them pass.

* * *

Noemi and Hei panicked as they came back to where they thought they would see the camp, only to find it had turned into a war zone, they quickly scanned the area looking to see where needed assistance most, they saw a few konoha shinobi holding back a wave of Iwa nin, the wave was slowly getting thinned until more just piled on top, it seemed like there was no end to it, the saw a few flashes of blue carving a path through the wave before it slowly headed back.

The looked to where their tent was supposed to be only to find it crushed, looking around quickly they couldn't see any definite signs of their team. A wave of yoki rushed over the field, causing Noemi to go on edge, he was something she could deal with later, but for now they needed to find their team. They saw a flash of white moving through the crowd quickly followed by some green, so they were all out, then the blue could very well by Miyabi, the only one left out of attendance was Kurama...

The pair quickly put on some make shift masks, before sunshining to Miyabi to help her beat them back.

* * *

Miyabi was starting to sweat. For half an hour she had been keeping these earth people back, it wasn't even fun, that was the worst part, they were slowly wearing her down though, there was just to many she was really grateful for the Konoha support as they managed to thin them out abit, she felt a spike of yoki behind her quickly spinning ready to fight, her fist was raised ready to claw one of them when her hand was grabbed, bringing her eye's up she saw the two she could now count as sisters. "Hehe, sorry." She said rather sheepishly feeling it was the right thing to do after almost impaling one of your friends.

Noemi and Hei quickly looked at eachother before laughing at her antics, even when they were in the middle of a battle she could still act childish. Quickly regaining their train of thought they quickly asked about Kurama to which Miyabi just pointed at the giant golem rampaging through the base while swatting at something in front of it's face.

"Boss is there, we didn't know where you two were, so we started without you, I have to hold here, they are really weak so its sooooooooo boring, there is just a lot of them is all." Hei just gave a quick nod while Noemi was still looking at the golem, Kurama had told her how much he hated them. "What should Fox and Myself do then?" Noemi's head quickly snapped back remembering that they were actually in a war, it was not the time to be thinking about past conversations, no matter how funny certain peopled looked expressing their hatred for something.

"Wolf and Toxic went up ahead when they felt the yoki before, we think it is one like you Fox, I don't know if you would be able to get there now though, these people are in the way, Darkness may though, she was always the best at stealth." Getting a quick nod from her two sisters she went back to work, weaving through the path of Iwa-nin send her claws out in a playful manner humming a tune to herself as her prey fell before her.

"Darkness go on ahead I will help Claw here, they don't look too strong but send enough and numbers will eventually win." Darkness just gave a nod before she slowly faded away and took off, Noemi started pumping yoki through her body and followed claws lead, she sped forward to fast for the shinobi to move out of her way, there was the sound of ripping flesh as he was lifted up above her head and tossed at one of his comrade. "Mmmm Kura-kun." She moaned softly to herself getting a few giggles from the Iwa-nin around her before they felt a wave of KI and then nothing.

* * *

Kurama had now opted for sitting on the golems shoulder and started having a one sided conversation with it, by one sided the thing gave a groan or grumble every now or then to show it was actually listening. "Soooo, do you like being summoned like this?" A small groan came from the creatures mouth, Kurama just gave a sigh a small frown forming on his face, he had hit this thing with everything but that, and he really didn't want to resort to it as even Dante had given it a red stamp of never to use unless really needed.

"Uhh How about a long groan for yes, and a short sound for no?" He said trying to communicate like that with the construct, after he got a huff of sorts from the construct his frown deepened. "When you put it like that I am going to feel bad for doing this, but can you please leave the camp so I can kill you, remember the groan and huff thing."

Another huff came from the creature only agitating Kurama he raised his hands to rub his temples, this was worse than talking to Itachi when he was younger. "Is that because you were summoned to destroy this camp?" A groan came from its mouth. It was still moving through and slowly taking apart more of the camp, Kurama knew he had to hurry but at the moment he needed to know more about the creature, "Is there anyway to change your orders?"

There was a pause for a while, Kurama took this as a sign that the creature was thinking about his answer, it stood at its full height which allowed Kurama to see the battle field, he looked around and it seemed like at the moment no more Iwa-nin had made it into the camp, the creature raised its hand to point at Kurama before said hand slowly moved around to point at the back of its head letting out a long groan. "So they have done something to your head that is controlling you, and you want me to fix that, am I right?" What almost looked like a nod came from the golem as it squashed where Konoha had been storing their food.

Kurama promptly stood and channeled yoki to his feet so he wouldn't fall off with all the moving, when he got around to the back of the creatures head he found a seal resting there, he studied it for awhile before he noticed it was a body control seal, Iwa had outdone themselves with this one, to have a seal master working for them could make this war a pain. He placed a hand against it channeling yoki while thinking about release, the effect was not instantaneous but the seal slowly started to melt away turning into a puddle of ink in Kurama's hand.

"Silly humans, demons will always be better at sealing." He said a smirk on his face feeling proud of his work, the golem had stopped moving too, that was always a plus. "Heya big guy you feeling better?" A slow groan came out before the golems lips started to move, "Thank you, Iwa has enslaved my kind for too long, it is now time to fight back, we will fight alongside you as your humble servants, consider it thanks for getting us out of that seal, could you help my brothers and sisters later on, once this camp is safe." Kurama was astonished, he didn't know golems could talk, this was going to be much easier than learning to decipher grunts and groans, sadly it took them awhile to say anything (Like the ents from LotR.) nodding his head quickly he was only too eager to help these guys out and he felt sorry for killing some of his clan members now. "No worries, and can we sort out like a summoning contract or something? I think we could both benefit from something like that?"

The golem thought this over within him, letting a small nod (well to him anyway) show that he had made up his mind, "After the battle young master, do you have enough yoki to spare, I saw you used a lot earlier but with some I would be much more useful." Kurama gave a quick nod and put his hand where the seal was and started transferring yoki into the golem. The golem started moving around much faster and was not as sluggish anymore. "Thank you, the seal drained most of it so I was unable to resist the commands." Kurama gave a small nod, noticing how even its speech had increased its speed with the little bit of yoki he gave it. "I will tell you my real name when we are in private but for now you can call me Shin, do you have a name?" The golem thought about this for awhile, "I was once called Kouta, that will do for a name?" Kurama jumped down to the ground sending yoki to his legs to brace the impact, once he landed he stood up dusting himself off and raised a fist in the air to Kouta, "Yep that name will do fine now lets bump fists and you can go smash those jerks." Kouta slowly knelt down and gently extended his fist to touch Kurama's making said demon smile a little.

Kouta then stood back up and started walking out of the camp to the shock of many Konoha and Iwa-nin alike. Kurama couldn't stop a laugh from coming out knowing Iwa was going to pay. Once he had stopped laughing he scanned the battle ground and quickly started heading to where the breach in the wall was once again.

* * *

Osamu stood panting he had found a worthy foe, so had Saya, both had been stuck on the defensive as no matter what they did these two would not stop, they felt the yoki of a biju rolling off of them, and they were glad that these two were not at full strength yet. Both jinjuriki were sitting in the three tailed state, one launched straight for Osamu who tried to move out of the way but noticed he had torn a muscle in his leg, pain shot through him as he held the leg with one hand and jumped away with the other, but he was too slow and the jinjuriki hit his goodish leg taking part of his calf muscle with him.

Panting on the ground Osamu slowly started crawling away trying to put some distance between him and Saya, he started going through a string of hand signs, approaching the last one a smile came across his face as the jinjuriki closed the distance, he went to form the last sign but noticed his hands couldn't move, looking up he saw the Jinjuriki getting closer and closer a frown formed on his face before his world turned black.

Saya looked over to where she expected Osamu to be fighting one of these monsters, only to find him gone and Hei in his stead, she watched as the jinjuriki started clawing at its own throat before the yoki cloak started to fade away, leaving a very burnt human laying on the ground groaning, Hei walked forwards a bit but found that her yoki stores were too low to perform that technique again. Looking across to Saya she sent the message through the com channel to which she received a prompt nod, before Saya disappeared in a cloud of smoke only to appear next to the fallen jinjuriki and Hei picking them both up and sunshining back to the camp.

She laid them both on the ground while looking at Hei to explain where Osamu was, to which Hei said that she made a clone to carry him away after she stopped himself from blowing him and the jinjuriki up. Hei sat up panting trying to get her breath back when she felt his warm aura coming closer.

* * *

Noemi had been in a few wars before but she would admit to never seeing something so big move with such speed, it was going all out on the Iwa shinobi stomping them under its foot or crushing them under some rock, she looked around and even sent out pulses of yoki but still could not find Kurama, it was like he had dropped off the map, she knew he was with the golem but she should be able to read him from this distance, she was only a couple hundred metres from said golem.

The golem felt the yoki pulse and turned to look at its source, it knelt down to speak to Noemi, "You have the same yoki as my master, are you Shin's mate?" A blush swept across her face, even if he tried to whisper that he was still quite loud, causing the Konoha shinobi to stare at her, sizing up her figure quickly before calling this Shin guy one lucky bastard.

"I, uh yes, yes I am his mate, I take it you are with us now then?" Kouta placed his fist down at her level and held it in front of Noemi waiting for her to respond, when she just looked at him confused he said this was how Shin greeted him, sighing she bumbed his fist. He slowly opened his hand up and motioned for her and Miyabi to climb up to which they happily did.

Each stood on one of Kouta's shoulders as his walked around continuing his revenge against Iwa with the assistance of Miyabi who was reigning down lightning from her shoulder on the people below, while Noemi swept fire across the field from her own, this image would be burnt into the minds of Iwa for years to come, the day earth turned against them.

* * *

Kurama was rushing to the breach when he felt his team Sunshin back into the camp, he quickly changed his pathing to head to them first, when he reached them he saw a man he didn't recognise, Saya and Hei all of the looked worse for wear, he made his way straight to Hei knowing she would be the easiest to fix up. He cast a quick demon illusion before he ripped her mask off and cut his arm placing it in front of her, she shook her head not wanting a repeat of last time he just gave her a low growl.

"This is the fastest way, stop being so stubborn and just drink, I promise I wont let you hurt me again ok?" She gave a reluctant nod not daring to look at his face she slowly started to drink feeling the wave of lust flow into her, she quickly pushed it down knowing what would happen if she gave in, Noemi was right it was easier to control the second time around, she still felt herself getting rather warm and tingly between her legs but just ignored it, feeling her yoki quickly coming back and then some.

She broke away of her own accord licking up the excess on his arm before licking it from her lips, she leant up and place a chaste kiss on his lips leaving him pouting cutely. "Thank you, but you will have to wait to have anymore then just a kiss." She gave him a quick wink replacing their masks she stood up feeling ready to go again.

Kurama turned around to face Saya now that Hei was ready to go again, "Toxic are you ready to move, or do you need healing?" She quickly looked up thankful she was wearing a mask or else they would both see the slight tint of red on her cheeks. "I will be ok, as long as I do not have to engage in close combat." He gave a nod resting a hand on her shoulder and transferring some yoki to her, "I want you two to scout out this camp, I don't think any got in but if they did I want you to find them and get rid of them, I do not like being woken early." Both Hei and Saya gave a quick nod before saying thank you again, and jumping off to follow his orders.

He turned his head looking at the slowly healing crispy human, shaking his head slight, "Thats what you idiots get for trying to contain a demon." He flung the crispy human over his shoulder and heading over to where the POW were going to be kept.

* * *

Tsunade had not been this busy since the last war, she was now remembering why she hated them so much, not just because they took her brother and lover away, no she hated being stuck in a tent all day having to work day and night on minimal stores trying to save as many as possible, but it was never enough, she would always have to give someone bad news.

She thought her day couldn't get any worse than it was at the moment, they were up to the brim full of people and had no way of treating them all, then two masked people came in, Darkness and Wolf, Darkness was carrying the giant in a bridal fashion being very careful of his leg, Tsunade wanted to refuse them treatment but knew that the Hokage would be on her ass within minutes.

She pointed them to a spare bed where they had just removed a body that had given way and reached to the shinigami, a young child only sixteen, she would have to inform the boys parents later on when she had some more time.

Hei's clone looked down at Osamu and could feel his pulse weakening, she tried to urge the blonde medic to hurry getting a snappy response, said snappy response was quickly shut down when KI flooded the room, "His pulse is weakening, I had no other option but to bring him here, he was willing to blow himself up to save you guys from a jinjuriki, the wound on his leg is from said Jinjuriki, now heal it before I bring Shin-sama back here." Hei's clone let out before she stormed out the room leaving a stunned Tsunade.

Naruto's new team would do that for them? (Tsunade will still refer to him as Naruto for the moment, and Kushina will call him sochi in private... or when very drunk.) She quickly got out of her state and moved over feeling the same kind of energy coming from this wound as the one on Naruto's neck last night, only not as potent. She would file that information away for a later time.

It was harder than a normal wound but it was accepting her chakra , barely but still taking it, which was making this take a lot longer than it normally should, almost half an hour had passed when one of the nurses came over to remove his mask and check for any other wounds, said nurse's hand was promptly slapped away by a very imposing figure, there stood the man wearing deaths mask.

"Tsunade-san how is he doing?" Kurama was worried and he let a bit of it show in his voice, as little as he knew his team, he felt like they were kind of family. "He will be fine, I will need to keep him bed rested for a few days at least, after that it would be best if he didn't go on any assignments, he had to have his calf replaced and it took cutting and molding of chakra and his energy to do that." Kurama gave a court nod before placing a hand on Tsunade's shoulder before she felt a very, very potent energy fly through her body. "Thank you for fixing him, that should help you get through the next few days, the fighting is almost over now and you will be safe here, please send for me when he wakes up." Tsunade just nodded dumbly at the blonde masked man, her body felt amazing, is this what yoki felt like? If it was then she would trade all of her chakra to feel like this everyday, she felt strong, she felt good all over.

* * *

Miyabi was tired, she had been using techniques for an hour straight now, there was just no end to them, she let out another lightning bolt before sitting down on her shoulder, she needed some time to catch her breath, panting she spared a glance over at Noemi, said demoness had just summoned a dragon made of fire and sent it on a crash course with some nin on the ground, hearing their screams she started to yip and dance around on her shoulder, 'Tsch, and people think I am full of energy' Miyabi thought inwardly with a frown on her face.

Noemi although enjoying herself on the outside, was worrying like crazy on the inside, other than what she heard from Kouta she had had no word about Kurama, she sent out a yoki pulse, what she found was not what she expected, she had heard from a Konoha-nin that they had captured a jinjuriki but now she could sense her brother, the gobi on the field slowly heading towards them. He was moving fast but was staying in the same area, almost like he was fighting something.

She sighed to herself, if Kurama was anywhere he would be there, the only problem was Miyabi was getting tired, and she didn't know if Kouta could hold this area by himself, it meant that whoever was fighting gobi was on their own, 'Well good luck Kurama, and if it isn't you, well say hi to his boss for me.' That biju really disliked humans, even more then herself.

"Fox-sama, I am starting to get the feeling that you are distracted, is there anything we should know about?" Came the surprisingly quiet voice of Kouta, _'So he wasn't whispering before? That sneaky golem'. _ She was staring down at the ring on her finer, her fingers started to slowly slide across it, touching it so lightly it was almost like they were hovering. It was one of the few things she deeply cared for, it brought a warm feeling through her chest when she looked at it, touching it like she was now reminded her that she was loved, it brung a soft smile to her face before she looked up at Kouta, "I will be fine as long as he is ok." The smile not leaving her face.

* * *

Kurama stood watching this rampaging yoki man, he was quite amused at how it was reacting to everything, carrying a wave of bloodlust everywhere, much like he did when he lost control, deciding to make his presence known he stepped out onto the field causing the jinjuriki to snap its head in his direction. Kurama slowly walked up to beast before giving it a wave and a light bow, "Heya, I will be the guy you fight from now on," The caused the beast to let out a low growl at him, Kurama took a step back and waved his hands in front of his face trying to calm him down. "Ok, ok I was lying, we don't have to fight."

A primal roar spread across the battlefield bringing the remaining shinobi to their knees, and causing Kurama to give an almost sadistic laugh, "Ok relax buddy you do not want to fight me, we can have a power struggle if you want, but you would see I am not what I appear to be." He said quickly swinging his sword of his back making the jinjuriki go on edge and get ready to charge, that was until he stabbed it into the ground and rested himself against it.

"You're not much of a talker are you?" The the man covered in yoki just stood there looking at Kurama strangely, almost like he had grown a second head, "**Why don't you run, are you an idiot?**" His voice coming across with a demonic tint from the yoki, "Why would I run? You don't even have full control over your tailed beasts yoki yet, where as I have full control and am just learning how to use it all." Kurama just shrugged his answer out not really seeing why he should run.

**"Fine, WE WILL CRUSH YOU." **The jinjuriki took off head first running right at Kurama, Kurama was a little surprised at the beasts speed but did not let it stop him from moving out the way, casually sticking his foot out causing his opponent to fall and tumble into a nearish tree. Our blonde raised an eyebrow when nothing happened for a few seconds. Having had enough of waiting he moved over to check what was happening only to have a tail of yoki fly out and try to hit him, he jumped back softly looking almost like he was floating back.

Kurama planted his sword back into the ground and took his position against it, he bought a hand over his mouth to try and cover a yawn, "You're pretty slow, you know that right?" A low growl let him know that his opponent heard him, **"WHY, WON'T, YOU, DIE!" **The jinjuriki rushed Kurama causing him to pull his sword from the ground and parry the yoki covered man, he didn't relent trying his best to land a hit on the blonde, said blonde was just blocking, parrying, or countering leading to the growing agitation of the jinjuriki.

Our blonde was enjoying himself, this man was faster than anyone he had spared against, not counting Noemi and Dante, it gave him a good chance to stretch out and get a feel for his body, "You see, you have to hit me to be able to kill me, something you have down yet." He let out with a forced yawn feigin his boredom, he was enjoying playing with this jinjuriki, it would only be a matter of time until he had to end it though.

A fourth tail started coming out making Kurama smile, it looks like things were going to get more interesting, his form started to change as well no longer was he just cloaked in yoki his form started to take some resemblance of a horse, causing Kurama to go through Noemi's memories to figure out he was facing the gobi, well this one really hates humans, guess thats why he is so angry I won't die.

"Hey, uh Mr Gobi, how about you power down and go home, I know you don't like humans so there is no point in us fighting, what do you say?" He wanted to keep fighting but at this rate the Gobi would be released soon, and he didn't want to fight a biiu, well not for real anyway. His response was the demon to start charging at him, he let out a tired sigh and released all his yoki in its direction knocking the jinjuriki backwads crashing back into a group of trees.

**"I gave you the chance to walk away calmly you baka, now look what you have done, making me use my yoki and stuff, no I am going to need to kill some people just so I feel better, weak ass jinjuriki can't even control your urges, makes me sick." **Walking forwards towards the cowering jinjuriki he placed a hand on its forehead quickly picturing the kanji to seal off yoki, **"SEAL."** He screamed as the Kanji came out of his hand and planted itself on the forehead slowly bringing the yoki back to its primary seal.

The jinjuriki felt his urges subside before staring up at Kurama, lip quivering as he didn't want to know but Gobi said he had to, " Who, or what are you?" He immediately flinched when Kurama bought his hands to his sides, before arching his back and letting out an amused laugh, "I am the shinigami's fury, his wrath, his vengeance I am also engaged to Noemi," He said giving a wink at the Jinjuriki hoping that Gobi would understand what he was talking about, "And I am training under Dante from the Order." He said sparing a glance at the man to see how he would react, said man had proceeded to soil himself and try to scurry away. "Hey don't worry, you are going to come back to the PoW section in the Konoha camp, where I will make sure you are treated right, would do me any good if one of my fiances brothers got hurt now would it?" He said with a questioning look on his face, prompt the man to reply with a small nod.

"Ok, well I am gonna pick you up and fling you over my shoulder, don't want to carry you in a bridal style or anything, would be kinda weird you know?" He said in a more playful tone, now that he wasn't fighting and had had his fix for the moment, that didn't mean he wasn't going back to the field after this, oh god no, but for now he could relax and help out his soon to be brother in law, and his cage. The jinjuriki just gave a rather shaky nod before he was promptly picked up and put onto Kurama's wide shoulders.

Said blonde quickly looked around before he sunshined back to camp, startling the people guarding the PoW, "Another one for you, same deal as last time, any problems ask the Hokage, until then do as I have asked." Receiving nods from the guards he handed over his package. "Hopefully I don't bring too many more back for you, I really don't feel like sealing all eight off." He got a few questioning looks before he shrugged them off and started his way happily to where the breach was in the wall.

* * *

"Fox, did you feel that?" Spoke a frightened Miyabi who had now picked herself up and was back to doing crowd control with Noemi and Kouta, said fox looked over and gave a sharp nod. "First time I have been able to feel him all day, it was different though, we need to keep an eye on him." Noemi was scared, she had never felt a yoki like this before, it shocked them to the core, but it also numbed their bodies making it harder to move, the shinobi on the ground were not as lucky as some of the weaker ones had almost lost the plot when the wave came over.

"I, uh , ok I guess Fox, just don't tell the others, they will freak about you going behind his back." Miyabi was unsure whether this was the right thing to do or not, but her heart was telling her yes, her gut on the other hand wanted nothing to do with this. Noemi grimaced, why did she say that, this was _his _honor guard, she just counted herself lucky it wasn't Osamu.

Kouta slowly turned his head over to Noemi, letting out a small growl, "Shin-sama, I will not lie to him, this is what I felt from him earlier, he is ascending, stay out of his way." Noemi was fuming who did this golem think he was to question her, the queen of the biju, she voiced her opinion only to get a rumbling laughter from the golem she was standing on. "You are still young Fox, learn your place, these things are from times beyond your age." He cut off anymore conversation with a hand wave and got back to his revenge.

* * *

In a place far away from the battle stood a man looking through a crystal ball, "Hnn, the Fox may have just made a mistake, making him use his energy so soon, he could prove to be interesting later on, I want someone watching him at all times, use this ball if you get to close he may find you." A bunch of murmurings were heard around the room before a chorus of 'Hais' were heard making the man smirk and walk out of the room red eye's glowing strongly as the doors closed behind him.

* * *

Kurama could see Kouta on the field and was glad to have his help, but now it was time to end this madness, he wanted to go get some lunch seeing as they made him miss his breakfast, made him miss out on sleep and made him need blood again. He felt a power surging in his chest letting it free he arched back letting it pour over him causing a roar in pain.

As his mouth opened a slither of silver smoke made its way into the air before disappearing altogether, his roar continued as the pain intensified, his hair slowly turning white, his muscles becoming sharper his sword changing to something new, the pain would not stop, his hair was now white, this is where it hit its worst, red started pouring into his hair quickly taking to the bangs on either side of his face. He aimed his mouth at the ground in front of him trying to vomit but nothing would come out.

He was hoping it would end soon, he couldn't take to much more, his body felt like it was on fire, tears of pain were running down his face, he felt new memories enter his mind, showing death, humans and demons at their worst. It made him sick hunching over and dry heaving, his roar started to die down his cords were dry and were refusing to work anymore, his vision started to fade, before it came back sharper allowing him to see further, his hearing followed suit, his arms felt like they were about to drop off, before it all stopped.

He quickly looked around making sure he was still alive, the Konoha-nin were looking at him, he looked ahead and saw that there was no one left, he heard someone running to his right snapping his head around he saw Noemi Miyabi and what looked like a miniature Kouta quickly approaching him, one of the Konoha-nin stepped forward resting a hand on his shoulder. "Shin-sama, can you teach me what you just did?" Kurama looked at the ground in front of him some more, seeing nothing moving apart from those behind him, bodies littered the blood sprayed ground, limbs had been thrown around like rubbish, he didn't remember doing this, did he do this?

He was brought out of his musing when he was promptly glomped around the chest causing him to fall backwards and lay on the ground, holding the offending body. "Fox, please let go, I-I need to be alone at the moment." She quickly got off of him and scurried back, he never asked for space, she started to worry more before a certain golem pulled her away saying he would explain it to him later causing Kurama to gave a curt nod before leaving the area in a cloud of wisp of smoke.

"Fox, Claw, if you could gather the rest of your team I will explain what has happened. You should know things will be different from now on." Spoke Kouta in a soft voice knowing this would be a troubling talk for him, why the clans didn't teach this anymore was beyond him, everyone should know even if the chance of it happening is very very low. The two in question made no sign they had heard him except to stand and move off to find the others.

* * *

_**'Boy'** _Came a familiar voice inside Kurama's head, he was trying to pinpoint it before he remembered it was a voice he never wanted to hear again. _"Shinigami-sama?" **'The one and only boy, I said you would be my sword, well here is a little gift for you enjoy your new energy, body, weapon and mind. I look after those that work for me.'**_ Kurama could almost feel the arrogant smirk on the Shinigamis face, but thought against questioning it, _"How can I hear you?" _ Was the only thing he could think to ask, still in a state of shock trying to sort through his memories. _**'Part of me, rests inside you now, as such your blade has mutated into a new form hope you enjoy, I am cutting the link for now I have a busy schedule, if you need to talk start screaming in your head and I should be in touch** **shortly.'**_

Kurama sat there pondering what he meant by his blade mutating but decided he would find out later for now it was time to sort through all this new information.

* * *

Kouta stood in a quickly made private tent, it was not the best of work and the team now missed their old tent but this would do for now, the only ones not standing before him were Kurama and Osamu, who were absent for their own reasons, he was even 'graced' with the presence of the Sannin and their teacher.

"Now, I am sure you have a lot of questions first let me answer some of the obvious ones, yes I am the giant golem that was attacking this camp earlier, I am sorry about that I was being controlled by an Iwa body seal, secondly I now serve Shin-sama and will soon provide him with a summoning contract, now what you are really here for is what has happened am I right?" Getting nods from those in the room he sat himself on the ground, already knowing none of the chairs would be able to hold him.

"This is kind of long, you may as well get comfortable." Doing just that those in the roomed made themselves as comfortable as they could given the conditions raising a hand and pointing it at Noemi, "You are the reason he has ascended," This caused a few gasps to come about from the room followed by two growls, those coming from Noemi and Tsunade. "Before you get all cranky let me explain, when you ripped a chunk out of him with your teeth, your yoki entered his system trying to kill off his own, he would have eventually died if it were not from his sword which quickly found his sealed energy and put it to work, It did not just find one though. Remember how the Shinigami bought him back to life?"

This got nods from those in the room remembering the tale. "When he did he must of changed something in Shin-sama's construct and sealed away part of himself preventing this from happening again until it was destined to, when the sword grabbed both it flushed it through his system Nephilim and Shinigami both. The god of death and the protectors of the realm now flow in his veins. What you saw him do to that army today was most likely just a portion of his power as he can not control it just yet."

Hiruzen pulled out his pipe, he needed it right now and nothing was going to stop him from having it no amount of shock no nothing. "Kouta-san, why do you know about this and we don't, I have never heard about your clan before?" The question came from Hei who was worried when she felt the power surge coming from the field. "That is easy. My clan has been sealed away since the creation of this realm, we came from another where this was basic information, it would seem that your clans need to look into their history a bit. What you have now is neither a Shinigami or a Nephilim but the best of both, if my guess is correct then you will lose him for a while as he will need to complete some training from both side. I will help out in his stead."

"That is if he hasn't left already.." He trailed off in the end knowing none of them would like to hear that, it got a few reactions from around the room but none more notable than Hei and Noemi leaving to presumably chase after him. Kouta sat there and waited, he knew he was about to be bombarded with questions, and he would do his best to help. Seeing Miyabi bouncing around trying to hold her excitement in he let out a sigh, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

Night had now fallen, Kurama could be seen sitting atop a rock in a meditative trance, but he was well aware that there was someone watching him, the hairs on his neck were giving him that feeling and it had been present for a while. He was set on ignoring them preferring to finish sorting through his new memories, that was until the person started moving forward and cleared out their throat in a way only one other could. "Sensei, I didn't expect to see you so soon again, I take it this is not a pleasure visit though?" He spoke still not moving from his spot on the rock but a smirk present on his face.

Dante scuffed his feet on the ground a bit from boredom, he had been waiting almost fifteen minutes, "Yeah you're right, the Order sent me, it seems that now you have awakened they wish to start your training." He left his statement floating in the air, sensing something off about his student. It wasn't until said student turned around and face him that he took in full that his body was more toned then what it should be and that his hair, which should be pure white had two red streaks through it. "What happened to you Brat?"

Kurama's body started to shake a little scarring Dante thinking the boy had been through something bad, it wasn't until Kurama started laughing that his mind started to panic further."What happened to me... Do you really want to know, or will me saying I have ascended be enough for you and the Order?" The last part came out with a hiss, his tone was no longer happy go lucky, it was dead cold.

Dante pulled his sword from his back getting ready to fight it need be, this was not the boy he knew, and he wouldn't let this thing get a hold of him and wreck havoc on his mind. Kurama pulled his blade off his back and locked Dante in the eye's blood lust flowing off his body, making Dante take a step back, he hadn't felt anything like this in a long time, and didn't want to remember what happen the last time.

"I have seen a lot I that I wish I hadn't, the Order is doing shit to help this realm, they want to train me so they can leave. Why would I want to be trained just so I could ease someone's burden. You even know where the gate is and could end this now, why don't you?" Kurama was furious and his blade was reflecting his emotions as it glowed a tinge of red and started to move around in his grasp. **"ANSWER ME DANTE!" **Dante's sword dropped to the ground, his knees soon followed with him resting his arms on the ground, "You're lying, you have to be lying." Dante choked out, not daring to look up instead just looking at the ground hopping it was some sick game. "I am the Shinigami's apprentice, I am also yours, you can teach me, not the Order, I will not take commands from them and if they get in my way I will end them." Kurama left no room for arguing and Dante took a look up at the hungry smile on his students face.

Dante had fear etched along his face, how could the council have lied to him? "I know because The Shinigami knows, he left me some of his memories so I would be able to enter this thing with a clear head, he also gave me some of his strength, which could account for some of what you see here." Kurama spoke in an almost bored tone, to be honest he felt this entire thing was beneath him and wanted to just go and learn from The god of death.

"Kurama, I am sorry, I didn't know.." Dante had nothing else to really say he didn't know he kept his eye's on his student to gauge his reaction when he just smiled and offered a hand, he looked at it with a calculated stare. "I know you didn't, It seems we have both been had, I think they are disgracing your's and your fathers name." Kurama moved his hand again which Dante took and helped his sensei up. Dante gave a small chuckle when he stood to his feet putting Kurama a little on edge.

"Seems like we have to show them not to fuck with us ey brat? Does the Shinigami have anywhere we could do your training?" Dante had a vicious smirk on his face wanting nothing more than to tear the Order from their position of power, Kurama felt more at ease and so did his blade it stopped glowing and slowly made its way up to his back and rested in place.

"He does, and he says it is better than anything that the Order could have to offer, also he says that it has a time distortion if you know what he means?" Kurama had a smirk on his face as he took the time to turn around and face his sensei again seeing the same on his. "Also he will be popping in from time to time to teach me, that was one thing he clearly outlined." Dante nodded in agreement, I mean wouldn't you The God of Death as a teacher could there be anyone better to learn from?

* * *

Not too far away Noemi and Hei were approaching the strong power signature that they could only hope was Kurama, running flat out they came out into a field to see two white haired men looked at each other with swords drawn, it took the two a few moments before they noticed it was Dante and Kurama, once the initial shock had worn off they saw them start to speak before Dante fell to the ground, a while after that he was helped up by Kurama and the two started smirking at each other, this is when they saw Kurama's blade worm its way to his back then sit still. They were to caught up with his blade that they hadn't noticed they had been caught until it was too late as the two white haired men landed in front of them.

Shaking his head he walked up to his two shocked girls, who quickly hung their heads at being caught so easily, he gently rested his a finger under each chin before raising their heads and giving them both a small peck on the lips. "I am going to have to leave for a few days, until I come back listen to what the Hokage says, but don't let that old man push the team around to much also I am going to be paying a visit to him to let him know and also one to Osamu before I leave, he could do with a little power up I think." He gave a soft smile at the end, he would miss them a lot, he was already starting to form connections with his new team.

The two girls looked up with confusion written on their face, Kouta made it seem like he would be leaving for awhile not just a few days voicing their question he just gave a smile and said that it would only be a few days to them putting them at ease if only slightly. He wrapped the group up in a hug getting a small grunt from Dante and some murmuring about 'uncool levels of male contact' causing the girls to giggle and Kurama to sigh before taking them all back to camp in his new method of travel.

Once they were back in the camp the girls felt a little shaky from moving at such speeds but played it off well not wanting to show weakness in front of Kurama which got a small snicker from Dante. They then proceeded to show the two Nephilims back to where the rest of the group was stationed being only too happy they all remembered to put their masks back on before people started asking questions.

Kurama took notice of how the people were looking at his group in awe and the whispering of the new recruit with the blade mask, some of the rumors people had come up with were leaving said Nephilim fuming, other people were brave enough to ask about what happened to Shin's hair which he simply replied 'I got bored.' and left it at that. They ran into one group that he would've been happy to avoid for the mean time seeing as he still had stuff to do, this group would happen to include his mother and father.

"Shin-sama, I saw what you did today and by kami it has made me look forward to working with you even more, oh also before I forget Kushina has something to say about last night." This got the attention of the rest of his group. It made sense seeing as he never explained what had happened, Kushina walked up with her head hung low, "Shin-sama, can we speak in private?" Kurama quickly looked over his group before he let out a tired sigh, "If it is ok with Minato-san here then I see no problem with it." Minato was unsure of what to do and it wasn't until Kushina said that she wouldn't feel right doing it front of him and his group. He relented but told her not to spend all night drinking again to which she very quickly nodded.

Kurama was now being lead back to his tent by Hei and Noemi with Kushina and Dante following not to far behind him, once entering the tent the group quickly heard the sound of a yelling Kouta, "No I do not bleed, yes I still get hungry, NO MORE QUESTIONS FROM YOU Miyabi." Kurama fought back a smile knowing that feeling all to well, he quickly cleared his throat bringing all eyes to him. "Ah Shin-sama its good to see you, how do you put up with Miyabi and her questions?"

Kurama just gave a small laugh, "I don't know how to yet, when I do I will write a book about it though ok?" Getting a very eager nod from the golem. He sat down tiredly and let out a long sigh before Kushina said she had something she needed to say, causing eyes to fly towards her.

"I know I almost get you caught out last night Kurama, and I know no matter what I say I broke your trust so I have agreed to have you get rid of that memory." Tears were coming down her face as she spoke showing that she didn't want it to happen, but knew it was the only way he may forgive her, that was what she thought until he started laughing at her words causing her to become angry.

"Kushina, settle yourself, even if it was just you and me you could not overpower me, in here you are gravely outnumbered, now let me speak, I will not remove who I am from your head, I wouldn't want you to have that taken away from you, what I will do is place a seal around that one thought so you can not think about it when you are intoxicated, if you spill it then I will remove it from you or just seal your tongue like some other people do in Konoha so that if you speak about who I really am it would swell up your tongue so you can't talk, I know it is not fair but that is what will happen." He said leaving no room for arguments but he did get a worried look from Noemi, who he gave a reassuring squeeze before saying that she should would do the sealing, not exactly trusting himself at the moment, she understood why, she could feel this new strength radiating from him, much stronger than his own so his control would be shot to shit. Noemi gave a nod she was still worried but this was the best way.

Kurama leaned forward in his seat, resting his hands under his chin, what he was about to say would get a mixture of reactions that would chose how he many people he would have with him from now on, he stared directly at his team this would matter most to them. "The Order has lied to myself and Dante, because of this we are leaving it and will take it down one day, they know where the gate is but do not wish to stop it themselves, they were going to have Dante train me and send us to do it, using us for their own means, this taints the Name of Sparda." This caused Kouta and Noemi to gasp while the others in the room were confused not understanding what the name meant. Kouta quickly explained since he seemed to be a walking library to the group at the moment.

"I for one will not allow for his name to be tainted, myself and Dante are going to be leaving to train as it is needed, the Shinigami said so himself, and has given us an area to do just that under his part time supervision, I am telling you this because I want to know, Are you with us or are you going to stand against us?" None in the room dared to move, at the moment it was a stare down with Kurama and Dante being the only two that knew what they wanted to do. Noemi looked around the room, her choice was pretty easy, some people from the Order still wanted her dead, and Kurama was her fiance to top it all off, there was no way he would be doing this without her.

"I owe my life and my clan to Kurama-sama, I shall follow where he goes and crush those that oppose." Kouta made his way and stood behind Kurama resting a hand on his shoulder for comfort. There was a loud crashing outside before Osamu and Tsunade flew through the tent flaps, Tsunades glare not moving away from said demon. "Kurama-sama did you just say what I think you said?" he asked panting slightly for breath, it would seem that he hadn't fully recovered yet._ 'How did he heard through the privacy seal.' _Tsunade would have none of that and stomped up to him grabbing him by his trench coat. "Wolf you need to be resting now come on back to the medical tent. Don't make me force you too." Osamu let out a low growl signaling that he wasn't going anywhere.

"Tsunade I will fix him in a moment, Osamu if you are referring to myself and Dante starting a war with the false guardians of the realm, then yes you heard us right." Osamu took a few moments to think it all over before looking Kurama straight in the eyes. "You crazy son of a bitch, no offense Kushina, count me in those arrogant pricks need to be kicked out, thinking they can rule over us, Dante-sama is the only one that should have that right coming from demon royalty, and you of course Kurama I just remembered where I had felt yoki like yours before, the current head of the demon lords, he is one badass motherfucker, this is going to be insane, I can't wait to let loose." Kurama had a small smile come to his face as Osamu hobbled his way over before his sore leg was grabbed and all his pain went away, Tsunade watched in awe as she saw his missing muscles coming back in full, the skin slowly slid back over wrapping it all up nice and tight. Kurama noticed the way Tsunade was looking at him, almost pleading him to show her how. "I am sorry Tsunade, because of who I am, I have the power over death and life with humans and most demons if I touch them and think about killing them or helping them just that will happen. I don't think I could teach you anything." Tsunade hung her head a little sad about not being able to learn how to fix someone up as fast as he could.

"What about you three?" All eyes turned to the statue like girls of TDS (The Death Squad) they turned to each other and whispered a bit then quickly entered a staring contest with one another before Hei slowly walked to the now standing Kurama, carefully snaking on arm around his neck to avoid touching his twitching blade, her other formed a fist on his chest holding some of the material from his makeshift clothes, she popped up on her toes while dragging his head down towards her. Their lips met for a few moments before she brushed her tongue along his lips as they were baring her access to explore his mouth, he relented a bit and lent down to hoist her around his waist where her legs eager wrapped around, the stood there enjoying each other for a while before Noemi let out a quick cough, this cause Hei to lean back to look at her and pout, Kurama slowly put her back on the ground much to her displeasure before she walked behind him mumbling something about 'stupid jealous foxes'.

Saya slowly walked forwards, making Hei smirk from where she was standing. She stopped still in front of Kurama getting up on her toes and giving him a quick peck on the cheek before walking behind him with a small blush. Kurama stood still, completely caught off guard by that, he didn't think Saya had it in her to do that, but then again she was coming out of her shell and speaking more often than not. There was some huffing and puffing coming from where Miyabi was standing as she frantically waved her hands around trying to get everyones attention, "Uh, Yes what is it Miyabi?" Kouta just groaned already having had enough of her questions for a while, this caused a few giggles to spread through the room and Miyabi to pout cutely.

"Sooo, are we like the bad guys now or are we still the good guys?" Everyone face flaunted, wondering how she could be thinking about it as simply as that, Kurama just started laughing after a while saying that they were still the good guys, causing her to yip before running up and hugging him. she let her tail wrap around his waist and move a little lower down, she tried to hide it by leaning up and giving him a quick peck, this attempt was flawed though and did nothing to hide it, she leaned back after the peck and just mumbled 'so big'.

Kushina and Tsunade were blushing while Saya was doing her best to try and stay stoic and not let the blood come out of her nose, already have thoughts of what he could do to her. Hiruzen gave a quick cough getting the groups attention and trying to get the conversation back under control. "Kurama, without your teams help today I feel as though Konoha would be in bad shape, well worse shape, we still took a lot of casualties but not as many as we could of. What are we meant to do when you leave? Also what will the Order do about your defection?" Dante walked out in front of the group cutting his hand and letting the blood fall to the ground, it slowly started to take the shape of another Dante. "This is the perfect clone, it eats sleeps bleeds and even feels emotions, I can leave a few with you and I think some of the others can as well, when they all dispel, that means we are back, the only thing that I can't clone is the special properties of my sword." Hiruzen gave a nod as the rest of TDS step forward and did the same, all apart from Kouta seeing as the golem could not bleed.

"I will stay here and help in any way possible until Kurama-sama returns, I will also get to work on writing that contract." Kouta slowly walked out of the tent to head to god knows where to get ready. The room was rather crowded now as there were now three sets of TDS each having made two clones. "Hiruzen these will do until we are back, It would be best if no one knows we are gone, we would like to avoid the Orders notice for as long as we can, but I doubt that will happen I wouldn't be surprised if they already knew, to answer your question they will most likely try to put a stop to us before Kurama becomes too powerful. You will be safe as they don't think interfering with humans is worth their time even though they are your 'guardians'." Dante let out a sigh this was becoming to much work, "Noemi, you are so making me pizza when we get wherever we are going." Said biju just made a face as if to say 'Am I now?' which get a few snickers before Kurama pulled everyone into line.

"Honestly I would like to see what this pizza is that you keep talking about, but Kushina still needs to have her sealing done tonight, while that is going on the rest of TDS and Kouta will be scouting the field, making sure there is nothing nasty waiting for you guys out there." Hiruzen gave a nod while the group spare Noemi, Kushina, Tsunade, himself, Jiraiya and the clones left the room. "Well I think this is going to give us a nasty headache, one of you teams has to head out tomorrow and will be working alongside Minato's team with Kushina here, it was meant to be done today but well you know what happened. Your mission is to take out Kumo's supply route hopefully this will weaken them enough to force a retreat or an immediate battle." The clones all nodded before going getting seated around the table, the real TDS walked back into the tent.

"Why the fuck did we go when we just made you clones? One of you get out there and scout, the other is on the mission tomorrow." A chorus of sighs was heard and it was music to Kurama's ears. But the clones did as they were told and one group let to scout while the other group of clones headed to bed to rest for tomorrow, the originals made sure all their stuff was ready to go for when Kushina's seal was done.

* * *

**PA: Normal things really let me know what you hate, what you like, anything really I don't really mind. There may be a day or two delay on the next chapter as I have started it rather late anyway Til then.**


	9. The Born again Blade

**PA: Welcome back hope you have been having a good week and all that jazz, here is the first installment of the training saga, yeah I know, "why are you starting a saga in the middle of another saga?" "What do they even have to do with each other?" Those will be answered in the next few chapters, the war is still going on now, it may just be hard to follow for a couple of chapters as it will be chopping and changes from character to character for a bit. Enjoy.**

* * *

The time had passed quickly as Kurama and co were now standing in their new training grounds for however long they would be here, the Shinigami would be the one to tell them when they could leave, speaking of the devil he had just appeared in a cloud of blood causing varied reactions, from nods of approval from the males to the females looking almost disgusted at him. Kurama gave his master a slight bow as a sign of respect which was met by a quick nod.

**"Now that you are all here, I may aswell tell you what will be happening, I will be taking my apprentice and Dante away for personal training for a few years, yes years, here I control time, what is years here is only a few hours in the world you were in before. The reason I am only taking Dante and Kurama is because one it is a personal preference to not teach to many at once, and also because quite simply their bodies can handle it and yours can't. Questions?" **

That had just sent the group for a six they hadn't really spent much time apart, Kurama Noemi and Dante had all kind of been together since Kurama was a little child, and the members of Kurama's honor guard were in the same boat, they didn't like to be separated but chose not to voice that fact to the Shinigami himself instead just asking him what they would be doing in the meantime.

**"Thats simple, I have a friend of mine here with me that will be teaching you while I am away, his name is Sun Tzu, he doesn't like too many questions and hates it when people don't listen to his ****commands, just some words of advice, also everything he says is important, remember that and you will do fine."**

The Shinigami walked over the the group before quickly opening one side of his robe to show that indeed there was a person inside, said man Sun Tzu was smaller than Dante but taller than Noemi, his body was on the leaner side making for fast movements, he was wearing loose fitting robes with an open front, strapped to his waist were two short swords, his hair was thin and black, was balding on top what hair he did have left on his head was tied back into a topknot of sorts, he had a royal look about him and did not seem like one that would play around when push came to shove.

The Shinigami let a small smile grace his face, '_these brats don't know what they signed up for_' He then moved over to Dante and Kurama before tapping them on the shoulders and pushing them through some portal he made, said portal closed up behind them leaving the others standing there dumbstruck, Sun Tzu walked towards the group before motioning them to sit down.

He quickly cleared his throat, "Now, I may not be the strongest here, but if you listen to me you WILL become stronger, smarter and even possibly great leaders one day, I do not like being questioned as stated before." The group quickly glared at Miyabi who lowered her slowly raising hand. _'Smart move girl.' _ Sun let a smile form on his face as he handed each of them a set of scrolls. "This first one is called 'The Art of War' and will teach you all you need to know about warfare, it will be important later on." The group quickly shuffled through the scrolls and found the one that would be the most important now, 'Training list' all this scroll said was any kind of energy enhancement is forbidden and keep up. The group looked up to see that Sun had run off into the distance waving at them, with a grunt and a sigh the group quickly got up and chased after him.

* * *

(Kurama and Dante)

Kurama, Dante and the Shinigami stood in a barren wasteland, well the only one that actually stood was the Shinigami, Dante and Kurama were on the ground huffing and puffing. "Yo boss man, what's the go, we can't even stand here, I feel so heavy." Let it be known that the only time Kurama would respect someone was when he was wearing his mask. The Shinigami just let out a small chuckle, **"Boys, before I was a god I had to deal with demons like you, this is where I trained this is where you will learn like I did, this also has a distortion compared to the area your friends are in, I hope you are ready because hell will look good compared to what you are about to go through." **Smug smirk on his face the Shinigami looked over his two students for the time being, **"As you may have noticed you can not use anyone of that special energy that you two have, this is because there is a seal in this area that drains it from you to increase your stores and also to improve your physical bodies strength." **Dante slowly lifted his head to look at the God in front of him, a pleasant smirk on his face, "I have been to hell, not the most pleasant place you know, everyone kind of wants you dead and things like that, so how about we cut the to the chase and you train our asses off?" Kurama gave a smirk much like Dantes.

"I agree with him for once, lets get this show on the road." The Shinigami moved behind them in a flash quickly picking them up by their coats then dropping them back on the ground leaving small creators, **"You fools amuse me, want to try again or will you learn the material I give you while your bodies adapt to the gravity here?" **He took two groans as his response quickly throwing them some scrolls. **"Now If you need anything I will not be to far away and able to help you out, DO NOT come to me for stupid things, you will regret it." **The Shinigami walked away at a slow place before plopping himself down on the ground and entering a meditative position.

Because of Kurama's body make up he found himself able to move (see roll over onto his stomach) and open up a scroll looking at what it said. " 'Your guide to dealing death- Written by Shinigami-sama' Well Dante this could be an interesting read if nothing else, it was written by the boss man after all." Dante just gave a snort as he laid there stuck on his back unable to move. "I swear I am going to kick his ass once I can move again." From over where the Shinigami was sitting they could hear someone laughing heavily Kurama moved over slightly and threw a weak punch Dante's way, said punch failed miserably and his arm collapsed on the ground. "I told you that you would never be stronger than me brat." Kurama could swear that Dante was smirking now but could not see his face, "Look at me when you say that you prick." A few moments of silence passed before a very soft "I can't" came out from Dante causing them both to start laughing then trying to hold their ribs from the pain. Again they had no luck.

The Shinigami in the meantime Had been listening to their conversation and had come to the conclusion that these two were going to be a lot of fun.

* * *

(TDS Clones)

Konoha's encampment was oddly quiet, well compared to yesterday anyway, standing before Hiruzen at the moment was Minato's team and TDS clones (I will not be calling them clones each time, it is just to troublesome to write.) Hiruzen had told them to hold on for a few minutes as there would be some new additions to the teams. Kurama knew that they had to be for Minato's side as the Hokage had very little control of his group, mostly all he could do was point them in a direction and tell them to kill. It was a good relationship neither one expected to much from each other, Hiruzen should've seen how much trouble this coming mistake would make though.

Out of a nearby tent came seven kids, all newly promoted genin, Obito Uchiha, Rin Nohara, Kurenai Yūhi , Asuma Sarutobi, Hayate Gekkō, Yugao Uzuki and Anko Mitarashi-Namikaze. The area they were standing in became much colder, all eyes turned to the source of all this KI, Kurama stood there look at the kids, they were all his age, but they weren't ready to be fitting in a war neither were Itachi and Kakashi as far as he is concerned. His foot was tapping impatiently leaving an indent in the ground.

"Hey boss man, can you tone it down a bit I think I can see frost here." Osamu was trying breathing out heavily to make his point, Hiruzen stood still unsure of what had happened, he had every right to bring genin that he thought were able onto the field right? RIGHT? Kushina stormed right up to him and only stopped when their faces were mere inches apart. "What do you think you are doing you crazy old bat, bringing my adopted daughter into this clusterfuck of a war? Huh answer me, I have already lost my son because of this shit storm you want me to lose another member of my family now too?" Minato too was glaring but out of all of them the worst were Noemi and Kurama, he could feel the hatred rolling out of them at the moment making his knees shake a little.

Anko took this as her turn to speak up walking out in front of the genin she had a look of determination on her face, "I don't see what everyones issue is we are all here for different reasons, I want to fight for my brother, I WILL NOT LET HIM DIE IN VEIN." Kushina just looked over to Kurama who had started laughing getting the attention of those around him.

"You are an idiot brat. Do you really think dying is going to make him feel better, throwing your life away, you humans make me sick, Hiruzen I will not be working with some snot nosed brats my team goes alone or we leave." Kurama stop putting his Ki out and turned to walk away, _'Sorry Anko, but this is out of your league at the moment.' _His team followed quickly behind him staying in his shadow. "Stop, you can go on alone, Minato's team will take the genin for something more their level." Kurama gave a quick snort turning around on the spot, "I knew you would see reason Hiruzen, how will they be assigned?" This got the Konoha-nin to raise their brows in confusion, all of them but one _'He still cares for his little sister,' _ Kushina did well to hide her smile as did Hiruzen, Kishte was the one that spoke out though.

"Shin-sama, what does it matter to _you _how _our _gennin are deployed?" Kurama just gave a snort, crossing his arms over his chest he then let out a tired sigh. "I want to make sure you are training these brats right, I don't want to have useless allies later on down the track, Humans don't live forever you know, neither will a half angel." Kurama just let out a smirk although you couldn't tell seeing as it was hidden behind a mask. "Shin-dono has a point. I would be thinking along the same lines as him at this point, I know that having these genin with you guys will slow you down, that is why you will not be joining TDS on their mission you will be getting to learn you teams on a simple scouting mission."

Kurama walked forward again before stopping in front of Hiruzen, "You still haven't answered my question old man, do not try my patience." TDS just stood there following his shadow not daring to speak at the moment, Kushina was impressed with how cold her son could act. Hiruzen just cleared his throat getting the subtle message across to Kurama to tone it down a bit. "Anko, Yugao and Hayate will be trained by Kushina, Sito and Heito," Kurama looked over at his mum and gave a subtle nod which she returned, "Obito and Rin will be joining Minato and Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai will be joining Kishte and Itachi, are those placings ok with you Shin-dono?" Kurama let his foot tap a bit more before sending out a quick pulse, as a fast way to test the Chakra types of the groups, "Asuma is going to need a teacher for Wind, Anko fire, Kurenai seems to have the chakra capacity and control for genjutsu, Kakashi will need a earth teacher seeing as Minato has a minor affinity for lightning good thing you have that stone lad over there." Kurama quickly pointed to Heito to put his point across. " Hayate is a, well lets just say his and Yugao's best teacher would be blade here, Kushina would be able to help seeing as they have a very strong affinity for water, Obito will need a fire teacher and Rin, well Rin is a wild card, she seems to have multiple affinities, but her most suited styles would be medical from the looks of things, but hey these are just recommendations and I am sure you all already knew what I am saying?"

The Konoha-nin looked rather confused while TDS had smiles on their face knowing it was all true they would be able to do the same thing, it would just take a little more out of them then if Kurama did it. "Uhh, no we didn't Shin-dono, but I will keep what you said in mind. Now that this is all settled can you get ready for your assignment?" Kurama gave a short nod and placed his hand out for a scroll that was promptly dropped into said hand and with that TDS was off on their way outfits and masks showing them apart from the rest of the crowd.

"Hokage-sama, I know they are strong but do we really need to be pushed around by them? I doubt they could take on all of Konoha." Kishte was still apprehensive about the members of TDS they seemed too distant and violent for his liking, plus there was something in him that was telling him to stay away. "Whether we like it or not Kishte, we need them as allies in this war, you saw what they did yesterday, just picture us on the other side of them, that is something I hope we never experience." Hiruzen watched as Kurama and his group slowly left the camp only to let out a sigh and get back to his job of making sure they were still standing when the clones dispelled.

* * *

(Konoha Genin)

Minato's group was walking to one of the plains just outside of the camps newly constructed wall with the new genin following quietly behind, well most were being quiet little Anko was trying to ask all the questions she could, that was until Kushina told her to wait until they found a place to sit and talk. Kishte internally sighed, dealing with TDS was starting to get on his nerves, they were good he would give them that, but they were too cold for their own good and his angel was practically screaming at him whenever the Shinigami guy was near, it didn't make sense Kishte knew he could stand up against Jinjuriki of four tails and lower but The Shinigami guy was just toying with him the whole time when they spared. Now he was something else even he could feel that he didn't need to be screamed at to know, but that didn't stop it from happening.

Minato was going through similar thoughts but with an added one, Kushina didn't seem bothered at all by them, almost like she knew who they were, she also seemed to respect the Shinigami guy as he could see her taking in his words from the conversation with the Hokage just before. It didn't make sense he would have to talk to her about it some time, for now they had some new genin to work with. Also How the hell could he point out everyones affinities like it was nothing? That kind of thing is not normal, but then again walking around in trench coats with masks over their faces while carrying giant swords on their back isn't really normal, even for a ninja.

The group had made it to the plains when Minato ushered them over to where a few rocks were, using the rocks as seats the jounin asked the genin/chunin to get into their respective squads, Itachi and Kakashi moved faster than the genin could see. "Now I can see the looks on your faces and yes these two are the same age as you guys, it just seems like they trained harder, you will reach that speed very quickly here, we are Konoha's finest apart from the Sannin and Hokage-sama. Here you will learn teamwork, the things needed to be a successful shinobi and most importantly for the men, how to put up with bossy women." Minato quickly flashed away as his rock was smashed courtesy of a Kushina fist. Minato casually pointed over to her to reaffirm his point. There was a look of horror on the genin faces thankful that they were put in these squads or not what they just saw scared the crap out of them, they wouldn't have been able to move in time even if they had to.

Anko let out a snort at her fellow peers, "Itachi and Kakashi are good, but they are still slower then what Naruto was," Kushina frowned, while the other jounin sighed the others were thinking along the lines of having to get her over the big brother complex, Kushina wanted to tell Anko her 'big bro' was still around but she had sworn not to, not matter what. Itachi just looked at Anko for a few minutes, of course he remembered her, he spent so much time around the Namikaze house there was no way he couldn't. "Your right Anko-san, we are still slow compared to what Naruto was, if we were faster and stronger back then, than maybe he would still be here now, sadly we can not change the past, so all we can do is fight for what he believed in and never let him down again. Will you help us Anko-san?" Itachi held out a hand for her to grab she looked up at him and gave a smirk, "Lets make big bro proud." A smile started spreading across her face as Kakashi turned to the other genin.

"Are you gonna lend a hand too, or are you going to be like normal genin and be self absorbed little brats?" Minato had a proud smile on his face, his student would keep going with his sons beliefs, put across a little strongly but still got the point across. Minato walked up to Kakashi, Itachi and Anko resting a hand on the shoulders of the two boys. "They may have been blunt with how they said it, but what they are talking about is the will of fire, and the belief that you can become the strongest through hard work, this is what these three will be working for, and they were wondering if you would be on the same page as them or if you would want to be pampered little genin." The genin nodded their heads at the, it made more sense now, Kakashi walked ahead of his little group and placed a hand out, one that was slowly covered by Itachi, then by Anko, than the others slowly followed suit one by one.

"For Konoha, for Naruto!" Kakashi flung their hands up in the air once he was done talking causing the adults to let out a small smile, seems this batch was going to be interesting.

* * *

(TDS Originals)

TDS was sitting around after another training session with Sun Tzu, they could no longer say that they didn't believe in his training method, they had all started to see and feel the improvements after only a few months, Osamu was still his fun loving self but now he follows 'The Art of War' to the dot in every spar he has not been a one that has gone without its teachings. Saya was becoming a tough opponent for anyone to spar her plans were almost flawless, plus she had the ability to attack from both a distance and up close.

Miyabi and Noemi were now using teamwork to bring down their enemies and doing so in a flawless fashion, Hei, well she was still working to gain complete control over Darkness and was coming along in leaps and bounds but she still had a long way to go and knowing that was not making it any easier. The rest of today was allocated to rest and self projects, this brings us to the group sitting there on a cluster of rocks reading scrolls, Sun Tzu had drummed it into them early that 'you can never know too much'.

Noemi much to the surprise of Osamu was reading a scroll on cooking during her allocated time, he figured it was just one of those women things and decided against asking about it, instead he offered to spar Miyabi which she happily accepted.

* * *

(Kurama and Dante)

Kurama and Dante had been training under the guidance of the Shinigami now for almost five years, they had gotten used to the change of gravity within the first week, but it was still not fast enough if you asked them, spending almost a full week with nothing to do but read drove them both near insanity, something the Shinigami was really pleased about he said something about the crazies always fight harder, it made for better people to carry his name, Kurama thought he was just weird like that and went along with it.

The Shinigami also spent a few months teaching Kurama how to use his new weapon properly, he was getting good with it now but still far from being a master.

_Flashback a few weeks into their training. XxX_

_Kurama sat alone in the plains that could normally be seen full of craters and pools of blood, the Shinigami had told him to talk to his sword, at first he thought the old guy was losing his marbles, well lost more of them, talking to a weapon sounded stupid, but nonetheless he was sitting there trying to speak to his weapon, he sat and sat some more, a few hours had gone by and he was starting to lose his patience, well what little of it he still had.  
_

_He angrily stood to his feet quickly dusting himself off from sitting on the ground, if you asked him he was doing a good job of keeping his anger in check, that was until something sharp ran through his arm causing him to blackout and fall back onto the dusty ground, getting a small cloud of it to raise into the air. From not to far away the Shinigami slowly started to appear out of thin air, the smile on his face would suggest that he had been there for awhile if not the whole time he went over to where Kurama was laying face down, he then grabbed hold of the boy and slowly dragged him over to a stone resting him against it so he was in a more comfortable position._

_The Shinigami gave him a quick pat on the head, "Good luck brat." He saw what used to be a sword turn into a snake of some kind that slithered up his hand and formed a seal on his forearm in the shape of a blade. The Shinigami had a quick look around before standing up and walking away giving his student the room and time needed to make the connection._

_(Kurama's Mindscape)_

_Kurama was laying face down, the ground was warm and soft. He quickly stood up and looked around, he noticed none of this looked familiar. His was in a large dark room and he wasn't alone. He could hear the faint sounds of someone else breathing, he just couldn't see them, he tried channeling some energy to his eye's only to find that there was none in him, he held a frown on his face, it was to strange to not feel anything inside him.  
_

_He quickly looked over his body to see if anything had happened only to notice the seal on his right forearm, not really his type of thing but he had to admit it suited him, he tried walking further forward only to be stopped by screaming coming from further in front of him. He quickly went into panic mode and started dashing to the noise, this shouldn't be happening not too long ago he was sitting in the training area alone there shouldn't be anyone near here not even Dante._

_He kept running for what seemed like hours, nothing changed it was still dark, this room was much larger than he thought, he couldn't see more than a foot in front of him, but it didn't stop him, he was determined to find out who else was here. The screaming stopped only for sobs to be heard shortly afterwards. A meek voice came across through the sobs, "I don't want you to see me like this." It was female, he could make that out at least. He figured there was no point in running anymore seeing as it wasn't doing anything, instead he tried reaching out to her._

_"Are you ok? What do you mean?" He was utterly confused but maybe this person could help him out, that was if they were in a condition to do so, he looked around he didn't know why but he did just to see if anything changed, he could hear her still but he couldn't tell from which direction it was going to be hopeless unless this place lit up somehow "Leave, you wouldn't want me anymore anyway." A scowl quickly formed on his face, he didn't know who she was how could he no longer want her? How did he have her? Better yet who the fuck is she? "I am sorry but I do not have any memory of you, would I be able to get your name?" There was as pregnant silence for awhile, neither speaking just taking in what he had said._

_"I, uh you used to call me Zenpyou, but you haven't even addressed me lately, are you telling me to leave?" She broke down into a quiet stream of tears while Kurama stood there completely flabbergasted, this girl was his sword? He looked down at his hands quickly before looking at the seal and tracing it gently. "I am sorry if I offended you, it was not my intention, I have only just really gotten used to the area we are in, do not take this wrong, but I was unable to use you properly beforehand and did not want to disgrace your craftsmanship, also do you have a name? Not the one I gave you but an actual name?" The girl let out a quick snort, "It wouldn't matter anyway, you would hate me if you saw me now." Kurama adopted a thinking pose this was starting to get frustrating, how the hell could a sword have emotions? None of this made sense._

_"I hadn't seen what you looked like beforehand plus have you seen me I am not the most appealing person, or whatever you would call me anymore." Another snort came from her, "What are you talking about. Have you not seen how women look at you WHEN you're wearing your mask, you turn heads as you walk through the camp, not just because of your name." Well he could safely say that he was losing an argument with his sword, he was reaching a new low here. "You know what I have had enough get out here now, I will not let a companion put themselves down, thats not my way." There was a quick *poof* sound of something coming into the room. He looked around and couldn't see her, damn dark room._

_"Why did you bring me out here? I didn't want to come out." Kurama looked confused at that, he made her come out against her will? What was going on? "Stop hiding in the dark, come here and let me see you." It took a little while but the room started to light up, showing a silver haired girl that let it hide her face. "You happy now? Please just leave me be." The girls body started to shake a little from trying to hold back her emotions in front of him. "Not happening, we are partners, plus I can't turn my back on you, you have already saved my life once." Kurama softly approached her placing one of his hands gently on her shoulder causing the girl to flinch, he had a frown on his face, her lack of self confidence was disturbing, hopefully he could help her with that. He gently wrapped his arms around her making sure not to squeeze too tight, for awhile nothing happened. 'He is touching me? But I am ugly, I am not what I was.' Internally she was panicking, completely unsure of what to do, she could keep trying to push him away, but was that what she wanted? She took a deep breath in before letting her arms fall around him finishing the motion.  
_

_"See, it wasn't that bad, now can you tell me your name?" She looked up hesitantly not wanting to be shut down, he could now see her face as her hair slowly fell away, and he had to admit she was very good looking, he didn't understand why she called herself ugly maybe it was because of the tattoo around her left eye. Her ice blue eyes met his own purple. "R-Rena, my name is Rena, Kurama-sama don't you find me disgusting?" Kurama let out a tired sigh bringing one of his hands up to trace the tattoo around Rena's eye causing the girl to flinch. "Rena, you are very beautiful, do not let anyone tell you otherwise ok? The mark around your eye adds character don't be scared of it look I have one o my arm." He showed her the mark on his forearm causing her to gasp sharply.  
_

_"Kurama-sama, could these be our bond?" Kurama thought it over for awhile, he honestly didn't know, he didn't see Dante have any marks on him maybe he was different though. A smile came to his face as he realised what to say. "Even if it isn't Rena I will still treat it like it was, we have marked each other to be partners." He looked down to see a smiling Rena, she then let go of him. "Well if that is the case Kurama-sama we need to get you to training in the real world, I-I am no longer just a sword." He looked at her skeptically for a while before he was bought out back onto the training field, where Rena proceed to talk to him in his head telling him what to do, it turned out that Rena could change forms if he channeled enough energy into her.  
_

_After training for a while getting a feel for her many different forms he placed her onto his back until she quickly slithered up to around his neck and turned into a scarf of sorts covering the bottom half of his face. 'I think I like the new look, and its really war, thank you Rena.' Said girl was busy trying to help her master in anyway possible if little things like this helped then she was all for it, as far as she was concerned before today she was a broken blade._

_Flashback end XxX_

Now Dante and Kurama were standing across from one another, this happened often and today would be no different, for Kurama to become stronger he needed to fight stronger opponents, Dante just happened to be one of the strongest alive at the moment so it was only natural that he would help where he could. Dante quickly unsheathed his sword placing it in front of him in a defensive position, Kurama let Rena snake her was down to his right arm before she quickly turned into a pair of sickles, Dante rose a quick brow but said nothing of it as he quickly dashed forward closing the distance between the two of them.

Kurama smirked a little as he threw one of the sickles into the ground nearby to pull him out of the way causing him to spin from the movement, during the spin he threw the other one at Dante quickly wrapping around his ankle. Dante looked down and tried to remove it but it was too late as he saw there was no longer any slack on the chain and he felt himself being pulled through the air before he flung into the air. Spinning himself around she he could see the ground he saw Kurama quickly closing the distance between them with Rena snaked around his arm she quickly formed into a gauntlet as he got closer making Dante bring Rebellion out in front of himself to try and parry the move away.

Kurama was having none of that though and threw a Kunai past him before he used Kawami to change places with it, Dante looked at where he was for a moment before he saw a falling Kunai that should've been behind him. He tried to spin around but could only manage to turn his head to see a giant black fist heading for his face, it connected with a bone crushing crunch sending Dante through the air to one of the nearby-ish cliff sides. He felt the cliff give way where he hit, not softly at all but atleast he had a place to rest for a moment, Dante looked to his left suddenly as he heard something hit the rock next to him, next to him was a chain, that chain was extending out the direction he just came from and he could see Kurama moving very fast heading straight for him, Dante was struggling to pull himself out of the cliff face, he managed in the end and let himself gracefully fall towards the ground making a soft thud when he landed, he looked from where he had just fallen to see Kurama impact with the cliff and crush it completely causing him to gulp down a little bit of fear.

"Dante, maybe you should stop holding back, you might get killed at this rate." Kurama had a smug smirk on his face the spars were now in his favour more often than not. Dante looked up at what used to be his student, Kurama was slowly hovering down to the ground his grey short sleeved trench coat blowing in the wind along with his black cargo pants. His boots connected softly with the ground signaling that he had landed, just above his pants was covered with bandages covering just above his belly button, the rest of his torso was bare showing his toned form, Rena quickly snaked back from his arm and turned into a scarf sitting in her normal place around his neck covering the lower half of his face.

"I have already told you runt, you will never be stronger than me." Dante had a smirk on his face as he pulled his blade out and pointed it towards Kurama. "I can't let you beat me again, that would take away our tie at the moment." Dante quickly rushed forward pulling Rebellion back channeling his energy into the blade for the swing, Rena quickly went to Kurama's arm and turned into a long black scythe causing him to smirk, he quickly pulled her back channeling energy into his next swing, both let it go at each other and waited to see what would happen, both closed their eye's waiting for the pain to come, whoever stood after this would be the winner, they waited and waited some more but the explosion never came. **"You two idiots can open yours eye's now, there will be no big 'boom' to knock you off of your feet, ungrateful things sparring at this time of day, can I not get any rest here?" ** The Shinigami had stopped the two from blowing each other up he stood there holding their energy blades in his hands before the receded into his arms.

**"Kurama, have you perfected it yet?" **His glare on his one of his students he already knew the answer but would rather hear it from him. "No, not yet boss man. I know I know, 'get to it boy'." Kurama let Rena come out of the seal in her true form while he went off to practice. **"Dante?"** Dante scuffed his feet on the ground sheepishly before stretching out with a yawn. "Ahhh, no not yet, yep I will go work on it now." Dante sheathed his sword and walked away in the opposite direction to Kurama. Rena nervously walked up to the death god. "Shinigami-sama, would I be able to talk to you for a little while?" The Shinigami looked down at the girl who looked to be the age of 17-19, **"Of course Rena, lets go find some shade." **The two walked off to find one of the trees that would be not to far away from here, Rena already focusing on the question she needed to ask.

* * *

(TDS Clones)

The clones had settled down for the night having already made it to where they would be needed tomorrow, it seemed that Kumo had been receiving supplies from their allies, their assignment was to steal the goods tomorrow and make a mess of the convoy showing them that Konoha meant business, Kurama let out a tired sigh as he agreed to do the first watch he sent some Kagebunshin ahead to scout out the area making sure it was all clear and to set traps for tomorrow, he stomach let out a little grumble reminding him that he hadn't eaten yet, thankfully this was when Noemi sat down beside him and handed him a plate of salad and meat. he took a quick look at the dish and then at her. "Before you say anything I didn't cook it Miyabi did, she said it would be good for us to have something more healthy, and you know I can't cook anyway."

Kurama rose a brow at her, what did she mean they needed to eat healthy they were clones for crying out loud, if they were any other type of clone they wouldn't need food at all. Sighing he started digging into his meal expecting it to taste like dirt, to his surprise it didn't it was actually really good for a salad, _'note to self, the tiger girl can really cook.' _ Noemi sat there watching him eat for a while she waited patiently until he finished before plopping herself into his lap and curling up into his chest, she didn't have to wait long until his arms gently wrapped around her. "No-hime, you do remember we are just clones right?" Noemi turned around in his arms a bit to look up at him before placing a quick peck on his lips.

"Yep, but just because we are clones doesn't mean the originals won't enjoy this once we dispel after the mission, they get our memories so we may as well give them ones like this as well as the bloody ones that they love, plus we having feelings as well, we are the perfect clone after all." Noemi just looked up into his blank eyes, he had not had as much time to deal with his new powers or memories as the original had so he still felt rather clouded in his head. "I know No-hime, I am still just getting used to it is all, and my sword will not respond to me at all, it looks like I will have to fight without it for now, I hope the boss is doing ok though." Hei just stood behind the two not wanting to interrupt anything as they seemed to be having a moment of sorts.

Noemi had a small smirk on her face, she leaned up enough that she could see Hei and met her eyes before she begun to make out with the Kurama clone. Said clone did not protest and joined along eager to take his mind off of the thoughts that currently plagued it. Hei watched on fuming a little at being outplayed by the fox, _'Well foxes are now on my hit list.' _ This continued for a little while longer before Kurama broke away. "Noemi that was rude, cutting Hei out like that." She was honestly surprised the he knew she was there maybe it had something to do with his new powers, what surprised her more was when he reached an arm out behind himself offering her his hand for her to join them, to which she accepted and sat against kurama while he put an arm around her. "By the way shouldn't you two be getting ready for bed? I have first watch you know?" They both let out a shot snort before sending each other a quick glare.

Noemi and Hei's relationship was hard to explain, at times they loved being around each other and at others they would rather be at the others throat then listen to them for another moment, maybe it was the jealousy that made them like that, neither of them understood but they both knew that they would put up with it to be with him. "There isn't much point really, you and Osamu are being stubborn about it so there was only two shifts, we are going to wait for you to finish before we go to bed, I know I can't sleep if you aren't there, it would be to strange now." Noemi said looking down a little at admitting one of her weaknesses Hei nodded along in agreement apart from the last one, she could sleep if he wasn't there but then again she had only known him for a few days, as opposed to Noemi's year and a bit where she never left his side apart from when he was at the academy.

It must be strange living so closely to someone else, maybe it would be worth a shot to try? The three sat comfortably for awhile until Osamu came out and told them to go to bed so he could do his shift which they happily agreed to.

* * *

(Kushina)

Our red haired mother sat on the end of her bed, she had genin to train it looked like she would be busy from now on, what was she going to do about Anko though, each of the jounin on her squad had agreed to take one of the genin under their wing and of course she took Anko but now she had no clue what to do, she wanted to tell Anko about Kurama but that could make the next time they see each other awkward as all hell. How would Anko take it anyway her goal in life was to make her brother proud now that he was 'dead', in a way it was true because Kurama was barely anything like Naruto now, sure he had helped her out when she drank to much like he normally did, but other then that , and that could just be passed off as chivalry, he hasn't done anything Naruto like.

She sighed to herself as she stood and removed her clothes to go to bed, there was not much point in fretting over it tonight, she would leave that till the morning with the new genin. She laid down in her bed wrapping the covers around her before quickly drifting off to sleep with thoughts for Kurama in her mind.

* * *

(TDS originals)

It had already been three years since Kurama had gone on his trip with the Shinigami and Dante, he would be coming back in another two so it was not to much longer to wait for the group as they sat around having just finished a training session with Sun Tzu, the said man could very well say he was proud in how far they have come in only three years, when they came to him they had a lot of strength but didn't know how to use it , now three years later not only had their strength improved but they have had tactics drilled so far into them that Saya could swear she had nightmares about different formations.

Noemi was still trying her best to learn how to cook before Kurama and Dante came back, her meals were now edible but that was about it, Osamu did not appreciate being signed up to be her food tester, according to Saya and Hei he would be the only one of them that could 'understand' what a man wanted their food to taste like, so he was the only logical choice in the group.

Needless to say the days that Noemi chose to practice her cooking Osamu was very hard to find, when he was found he would come up with some lame excuse like he was working on his stealth, this normally got a quick glare from Hei and Saya already knowing how to work on stealth and Osamu was doing no such thing. He was just trying to skip out a duty that was forced upon him.

Hei had almost perfected working with Darkness now and was able to hold Osamu in place, once she found him, for up to three hours, a rampaging jinjuriki may be a different story though, Miyabi had learnt how to use her tail in combat that and also how to keep her mouth shut when it was needed, she continued to work on her lightning techniques but would need to see a tutor to get much further from where she was. Saya was enjoying herself and inputting more and more to the group each day (see: torturing Osamu). She had come up with a few new poisons to add to her arsenal and was now well used to using her chains as a weapon, sadly no one was able to see under that fringe of hers to see if she had a second eye or not.

In their spare time they had worked together to make a house of sorts out of one of the nearby mountains and the trees around them, inside had a kitchen a dining room, a living room, six bedrooms and three baths rooms, it was enough for the group at the moment but they were unsure how it was going to work once Kurama and Dante got back, the girls were still unsure (excluding Noemi) if they were going to be staying in the same room as Kurama when he came back or not, Osamu honestly couldn't care less he said once he was done working on the house that was it, anymore additions could be made by the two crazies when they got back.

Sun Tzu also had the group playing Go (its like chess except the object is to capture the most amount of land with the least amount of pieces.) and working on strategy with the use of Kage-bunshin (Shadow Clone) in place of actual soldiers, this is where three stood out the most, Noemi, Hei and Osamu, each having their own style but still following his code, he was quite impressed with the way they handled the situations that he had put them and their clones through each one doing something he hadn't expected or seen before.

He was quite impressed with how far the group had come in only a few years, he knew that he had to leave when the Shinigami comes back with the other two, that would be the end of their training trip, the rest of the time would be spent bonding between the group. He actually pitted Kurama a little, when he got back he would be in a lot of trouble not just from Noemi and Hei, but also Saya and Miyabi, not to mention the fact that Osamu would want to spar him as soon as he saw the man again, yeah Kurama was going to have his hands full when he got back.

* * *

A figure sat in a dark room surrounded by followers while he scoured through scrolls laid out in front of him, his followers did not move a muscle scared of what may happen if they did, he quickly snapped his fingers and pointed at one standing in the corner. "Void, find me where they went, I don't need this to keep happening." His gruff voice sent shivers down the spines of others in the room, he was not the most pleasant thing to be around, even when he was in a good mood.

"Understood Sir." The hooded man known as Void gave a quick bow before walking out of the dark room to head to the observation area, intentions set to finding where his masters new toy went. Said master found a scroll he was looking for before letting out a gasp once he had opened it, a smirk slowly spread across his face. "It seems one of the Kings wasn't as loyal as he was made out to be." The others in the room were wondering what he meant but dare not ask from fear of their lives.

He quickly stood up before snapping his fingers again and pointing to the mess on the floor which made the others in the room promptly move to clean it up, no groaning or bitching about it, it was to be done just as he said. He liked it when his followers (see: servants) did as they were told without question, some days he pondered whether they would kill themselves if he ordered it, but now was not the time for that, no now was the time for him to plot, plot to take revenge against the three kings.

* * *

(Kurama and Dante)

Dante was kneeled down resting his body weight against Rebellion, he looked over at Kurama with what could be classed as a smile, even though it came off as an arrogant smirk. "So that is what the Shinigami has had you working on?" His answer was a sharp nod before Kurama raised his hands to strike again, Rena quickly made it to his fingertips **Senpou: Chimei Tekina Ame (Sage art: Deadly Rain)**Rena flew up into the air before she turned into many long black Kunai that started falling into the ground all around Dante, Dante looked around confused it was almost like he was missing on purpo- "Fuck" he quickly dashed to get out of the area, Kurama just looked at him with apathy before pointing to where he was just kneeling, **Jae ne (Kurama's Release word.) **The area was quickly covered in flames burning everything that got close enough.

Dante had a look at where he was previously noting that if Kurama was ever missing to run like hell nothing he did went without reason. Dante looked back at himself, his clothes were torn and he felt like shit, Kurama on the other hand seemed fine, he seemed fine and they had been fighting for days, just what had the Shinigami done to him, "Well now that you have stepped up your game, I guess I can finally unleash my trigger." Dante put a small smirk on his face while Kurama's eyes narrowed dangerously, Dante had to time this right because Kurama was raising his hand again, and now that he wasn't holding back if he slipped up it could be the end of him. He channeled all he could in the amount of time he had. "**Senpou: Shinobiyoru yami (Sage art: Creepin****g**** Darkness.)**" Dante could feel it coming up all around him his shadow engulfing him, he just prayed he would made it in time. "Vanish."

It was a simple command but that darkness started crushing him back into his own shadow, suddenly it exploded and the shadows went everywhere, Kurama turned his apathetic look to where he could feel Dante standing. "Hnn, you made it in time, good I was getting bored." Dante was cursing inside his head the Shinigami had done a real number on Kurama, maybe it was just when he used this form, he could only hope, he hadn't seen the brat in years and the first thing he does is start attacking him. Dante steadied himself now in his trigger form his output was increased tenfold, but would it be enough. He could feel his now armoured self being gripped at from behind, he turned around to see Kurama standing there, he did a double take and look back to where he should of been only to see an after image slowly fade away.

"It looks Like I am stronger Dante, or do you want to see how your form measures up to mine?" Dante could hear the arrogance in his voice sadly for him it wasn't misplaced, even since he activated this thing Kurama had been wiping the floor with him, literally at one put he sent Dante skidding across the ground for almost a kilometre. Dante being who he was, was not about to let some punk ass brat keep him down, he quick spun around in Kurama's arms causing said man to release his hold before he was stabbed in the stomach. Kurama just slid his hands along the blade before clamping down and pulling it in further. A smirk ever present on his face, he started to cackle as Dante came right to his face he wiped his head down to look at the man before letting one of his hands came up to form the ram seal.

**"Jae ne." ** Dante's eyes went wide before he was engulfed in a blazing inferno, he was sent flying into a cliff wall with a loud thud before it started to crumble around him. "Lucky I was in the trigger I guess, or that may have hurt, well more than it did." Dante mused to himself while pulling his body out of the cliff, he causally jumped out and floated down to the ground only to be met by the fist of Kurama being sent straight back into the same cliff. The fight if one could now call it that was put to a stop than as a cold feeling came onto the scene. **"Kurama, enough." **That voice sent shivers down Dante's spine he saw next to Kurama the Shinigami standing in all his glory with a hand resting on his opponent's shoulder.

Kurama's head spun around when the hand landed on his shoulder sending a wave of KI at the opposing person before he realised who it was, when he did he pulled it back and turned off his form bowing his head low to the Shinigami. **"It seems you still don't have full control over it yet, you are getting close though." ** Kurama gave a lite nod, "Hai Shinigami-sama, the bloodlust and need to kill gets the better of me, I am ready to be retrained." Dante's jaw dropped, the Shinigami really had done something to Kurama he was about to protest when he felt a wave of KI roll over him so strong that it sent him to his knees. **"It will not be needed Kurama, but try to remember the difference between friend and foe or it may get ugly for you out there." **Kurama gave another nod before letting out a sigh "Should I help him up?" He know he should feel bad about what he had just done but he could not bring himself to in the end. The Shinigami gave him a nod which prompted him to move over to Dante and raise him to his feet, before he started pouring his energy into him to repair any damage done during their three day battle.

"Dante-san, I am sorry If I caused you harm but you were the best opponent to measure my worth against." Dante nodded dumbly still unsure of how to put it all together, in the end he settled for mouthing to the Shinigami 'We need to talk', which the death god happily agreed to, almost to happily for Dante's liking but that was not of importance at the moment. **"Kurama's training is complete now, you have less than a year left here before I send you back to the others for some team bonding. Make the most of it." **The death god beckoned Dante over to talk to him in private while Kurama sat down in a meditative position before wiping his left hand over the seal on his forearm.

**"Ok Kurama is with Rena now, so it is safe to talk here, what is it you wish to talk about Dante?" **Dante just glared at him a little longer before pointing at Kurama and then back at the Shinigami. "Explain." The Shinigami gave a nod followed by a sigh. **"He felt ill equipped to deal with the world how he was, so I forced more of myself into him giving him more memories of my own, it has also screwed with the balance of this planet, Kurama is now the second Shinigami for this world."** Dante just nodded dumbly ok so his student was now a death god, well thats a real kick in the ass, then something clicked. "If he is a god like you, why does he still listen to every word you say?" The Shinigami just looked dumbly at Dante for a moment before he started laughing. **"Wait, wait you actually think he can pose a threat to me how he is?" **This got a nod from Dante **"You are more stupid then I though, I am sitting in my natural form at the moment, I hold just as much power as he does in the first stage there are 4 after that and he is to far away from them at the moment for them to matter to him, I on the other hand can use them all, meaning his ass kicking would be worse then the one you just received." **

Ok well that made enough sense to Dante, the Shinigami could still kick him a new one, wait if they are both the shinigami how does he address the man in front of him? He voice his opinion only to get another laugh from the god in front of him. **"Call me Isao." **Dante just gave him a confused look before nodding dumbly and stumbling gracefully towards Kurama's position. Said man was unmoving from his stance, his hair dancing softly in the wind while his body took the movements of a rock.

(Mindscape)

Kurama found himself walking through his newly refurbished mindscape quite happy with the changes that had happened, no longer was Rena stuck in a dark room, now she had a wide open grass plain surrounding a small house made for her, beyond that was a waterfall and things not even Kurama knew as they were hidden behind a line of trees, but that was unimportant at the moment, for now he needed to see Rena and check that she was ok so his foot steps took him to the rather quaint house, the sounds from the nearby waterfall filling his ears, he came to a stop at the door before his hand struck against it.

He didn't have to wait to long before Rena opened the door crashing into his arms, he quickly checked over her, he always hated using her when he fought but sometimes it was needed, finding she was unharmed he asked to come in to which she happy pulled him in and sat him on her couch. "Master, Coffee or tea today?" Her soft voice spread through the room filling a little piece of Kurama's chest, he always wondered how she could make him feel like this. "A coffee thank white one sugar." Came his robotic reply causing Rena to frown, he was like this more and more often lately it was saddening, he used to be so full of life, he used to give off this warm feeling now he seemed like a walking corpse half the time, barely functioning.

The only thing he seemed to outside of just functioning was train and make sure she was ok, it was somewhat redeeming but she would never forgive the shinigami for what he did to her master. She felt him move next to her to fast to react, "Rena, do you think I am strong enough yet?" She hated when he got like this, not the proximity but him questioning his strength, he was the strongest being she had met besides the Shinigami, but then again he was going up against the Three Kings.

She turned to face him looking up at him, she quickly grabbed one of his hands holding it between her own, "Master you are strong enough for you need to do at the moment." It was not a lie, he was more than strong enough to make sure Iwa didn't win the war at the moment. A frown quickly partnered with his face causing her to look away slightly knowing how this could turn out from past experience.

"I am not strong enough then, I must become the strongest, only then can my friends be safe." Wait what, that was not what she was expecting, nothing got blown up, there was no yelling he just went all quiet instead, as good as it would seem it scared her even more, Rena was used to him being incredibly violent, not towards her but to everything else around them. "Thank you for being honest Rena." With that he slowly left his mindscape leaving an almost shell shocked Rena in his wait, standing there as the kettle finished boiling. "I guess he wasn't thirsty enough to stay around then." She put her thoughts aside and made herself a cup of tea before spreading out on the couch, it was going to be interesting that much was for sure.

(Back with Dante)

Dante was waiting patiently for Kurama to come back from his mindscape, it didn't take too much longer though which was great, he was all for being lazy when he could but when they were meant to be doing something waiting was his third least favourite thing, right next to people who take his strawberry sundaes and people who don't like pizza. Kurama turned to give him his coming trademark apathetic gaze, "Dante-san I do not like people sitting so close to me unless I initiated it." Dante's response was to quirk an eyebrow in question before he noticed how close he was sitting to Kurama, that plus his blade was currently hissing because of the proximity.

"Ah, well sorry about that I guess, how about we get you some dinner and catch up on what we have missed?" Kurama just turned to him as Dante slowly backed away before putting on the coldest glare he could muster. "Dante-san I appreciate the offer, but at the moment I need more training, food can wait until I am ready." With that Kurama stood up gracefully dusting himself off before walking away conjuring a fog to cover his tracks as he left.

"Ah fuck, Noemi is going to kill me when she finds out."

A certain redhead sneezed somewhere before promptly throwing a kitchen knife at Osamu, "Sorry but I really just felt like injuring someone just now." Osamu just sweatdropped and removed said knife from between his crotch holding it out at an arms length, trying to keep as much distance from himself and the offending knife as possible. "One of those Kurama things I take it?" His only response was a cold glare, he decided to just put the knife down and back away slowly, never letting his eyes leave her hands incase he needed to move to dodge all of a sudden.

Noemi went back to chopping up the vegetables under Hei's guidance, Hei seemed completely unaffected by what had transpired, what could she say, she had gotten used to Noemi's mood swings since Kurama had left. Noemi started humming a little tune to herself one that Hei picked up quite quickly, "You really miss him don't you?" She received a quick glare as her answer, "Don't be like that with me I am trying to help you here you know." Noemi rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Yeah, it is the longest we have been apart, I guess it is really starting to take its toll on me, I swear if Dante has let anything happen to him, I will do my best to make him suffer." A mischievous grin came across Hei's face, "I will hold him down for you." She poked her tongue out at the end to prove a teasing point. Before quickly walking behind Noemi and bringing her in for a hug. "Sleep with me tonight sister?" Hei felt her nod in her chest before letting out a tired sigh. "Do you think it will help?" The vampiress gave a quick shrug, "Maybe, but I am tired of sleeping alone." Noemi nodded in understanding before they got back to making dinner.

* * *

(Noemi tried cooking act 1) (Omake)

Noemi was heading to the kitchen a simple recipe in hand, pork and rice, to cook for the group tonight, Hei had labeled that the first thing she needed to do was to grab a put and fill it full of water, grabbing what Noemi thought was a pot she headed over to the sink to fill it full of water, only to realize to late that pots don't have holes all through them, she had grabbed a colander insted causing said colander to go flying out the window causing a grunt of pain to came from someone outside.

Shrugging it off as someone who was recovering from a hard training session she got back to work finding an actual pot this time, slowly taking it over to the stove she promptly filled it to the brim full of water, she made her way over to the stove to place the now full pot down and begin heating the water, sadly the floor got much wetter than what she had imagined causing her to fall and the contents of the pot to go crashing along the floor, causing Miyabi who had just walked inside to squeal in fright, let it be known that Miyabi hated almost all kinds of water, hot springs and showers being the ONLY exception.

Miyabi ran around frantically before she was stopped dead in her tracks by a level of KI she had never felt before, her head turned astonishingly slow a look of horror etched onto her face, "No-chan?" The KI intensified once it was identified. **"Get. Hei. NOW." **Was all Noemi got out before she blew her gasket and things around the kitchen had to take the punishment, needless to say Hei was impressed at how many knives she didn't know they had adorning the now covered chopping board. Quietly coming up behind Noemi she cleared her throat to let her know she was there less she meet the fate of the poor chopping board. "If your name is not Hei leave now." Hei let out a small giggle at her now sister figures antics, "No-chan it is me, are you ok, do you need a hand?"

A quick glare from Noemi told Hei that she had taken offense, "No I didn't mean it like that, what I meant was it can be really hard learning how to cook, I can give you some pointers if you like, I was not insulting you or trying to make fun No-chan, why would I do that to my sister anyway?" Noemi just gave her a ' are you shitting me' look followed by a quick snort. "Ok yeah I understand, I should be insulting you if we really were sisters, but I just want to help you ok?" Noemi gave a subtle nod, "Thanks Hei-chan." Hei quickly waved it off, "Not a problem sis."

Hei quickly left the room only to return a few moments later with a bucket and mop to clean up the 'super scary water' as Miyabi had gone around screaming once she left. The wet floor was cleaned up a few minutes later leaving a very sheepish looking Noemi in its wake, Hei let out a tired sigh, this was going to be a long night. "Ok grab the pot again, no not the colander, no thats a bucket, the deep metal one without holes in it." Noemi nodded quickly like an eager little child learning something new(not too far from the truth in this situation, only the child has extreme anger issues.) Pot now in hand she walked back over to the sink flinching a little when she started filling it with water, not wanting to get the now dry floor wet again.

Looking over to Hei she received a quick nod telling her that it was time to turn off the water, doing just that she took at quick look at the now dry floor before quickly scouting it with a light foot to make sure it was safe to walk across, Hei by this point in time was busy trying to decided with to sigh from how long this was taking or try and stop herself from laughing at her sister figure's childish antics, she decided to just go with a stern look, Noemi cautiously made her way over to the stove pot of water in hand. It was placed gently on the stove causing Hei let go of a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

The instructions said to turn the stove on and wash the rice, Noemi found this difficult as no matter how much yoki she pumped into her fire styles techniques they would not keep the stove lit, it wasn't until Hei came along and showed her how to keep the flames lit, by simply turning the knobs at the base of the stove. This caused Noemi to let out a quick gasp and shame Hei for using magic in the kitchen, this caused Hei to deadpan really they can shoot fire out of there mouth but turn a knob and create fire and your some kind of witch, righto keep on walking I guess.

Next came the frying pan, much to Hei's surprise she got it first shot, holding the object very carefully, when Hei questioned her about it she just said it was better not to know. In a far away land Kushina couldn't wipe the random smile that formed on her face away. Turning back the to task at hand Noemi eagerly awaited what was coming next, she placed the frying pan near the stove looking around to make sure nothing had gone wrong. Getting the go ahead from Hei she headed over to the dreaded sink to start washing the rice getting it ready for use, this too went surprisingly easy compared to the rest of the event. The washing of the rice was over and done with rather quickly just as the water started to boil, she quickly put the rice in the pot as instructed by Hei, before turning her task to the pork that was sitting in the fridge pulling it out she looked over to the chopping bored before rubbing her head sheepishly as she looked at it, completely covered in knives, there was someone out there somewhere that would be quite proud of her she knew that for a fact.

Quickly pulling the knives out of the now deformed chopping bored Noemi set it down on the bench ready to cut the pork into slithers to go into the frying pan in a moment, she took slightly longer than normal, but as far as Hei was concerned she was doing a good job, she hadn't thrown anything in awhile and she hadn't cut herself, that was a major improvement. The pork was cut into its slithers as she went to the frying pan to start heating up the oil to fry it, while she waited for the oil to heat up she made sure everything was ready to go afterwards, meaning the bowls were all ready for the people eating tonight, herself and Hei went to go get the bawls for tonight, walking back into the kitchen they noticed that Osamu was standing by the doorway.

One of his hands pointing to a bloody splotch on the back of his head, the other holding a colander making Noemi rub the back of her head and scuff her feet in a rather feeble attempt to play the cuteness card. It was not working the way she intended instead causing Osamu to just sigh and leave the colander on the bench , he turned around to leave taking a few steps before he stopped dead in his tracks. "By the way, there is a fire in the kitchen, just thought you should know." He quickly made himself scarce, leaving a seething Noemi and a very very confused Hei.

Hei turned to her sister looked her dead in the eyes and saying in the most serious tone she could muster at the moment. "How the actual fuck does one make water catch fire?" Noemi just shrugged not really knowing the answer for herself before sighing and laying down on the ground in the fetal position mumble things about being a bad housewife. This caused Hei to giggle a little, Noemi always went to such lengths for him. "How about this tomorrow we will spend the day working on some minor cooking skills, no water, just cutting things, you seem to be good at that, I will cook dinner tonight though, mostly because while blood is good and all sometimes I want something thats a little more filling you know? ." This caused Noemi to stop her performance on the ground and sit in a kneeling position before Hei with a pleading look in her eyes. "Yep thats right sis from now on I will show you how to cook starting off with what your best at, *sigh* cutting things."

Noemi let out a little squeal before jumping up and embracing Hei in a hug, this happened to be the scene that Osamu walked back into to causing said man to perversely giggle, this got the attention of the two demons in the room, one of which quickly threw a kitchen knife that landed rather close to his manhood causing him to shut up completely, the two females demons then turned to each other giving one another the victory sign.

* * *

**I hope that wasn't too hard to understand, if it was yell at me about it and tell me what I did wrong, well until then ja ne.**


	10. Two Parts Crazy

**PA: Yatta its a random chapter 10 way before post date, I uh had a little too much fun with this one please don't hit me, enjoy.**

(TDS clones Mission)

The TDS clones had enjoyed there quiet night, nothing had gone wrong no one was attacked, it was a good start to the day when they had to disrupt Kumo's supply route for Konoha's war effort. Osamu had just finished his shift and had decided to wake the others to get them ready for breakfast, doing his quick scout of the camp rounding the group, Saya and Miyabi weren't in their tents so he figured they were already up and about somewhere, he was walking over to where Kurama had set up his and Noemi's tent only for the smell of blood to fill his nose.

He went into a panic mode, he quickly opened the tent to find a passed out group of girls and a smirking Kurama, there were splashes of blood all throughout the tent but no one seemed to be injured thankfully, Kurama spared him a quick glance before getting dressed and helping prepare breakfast for the others, Osamu kept looking over Kurama knowing how potent his blood was to the others, it looked like he had lost a lot from the inside of the tent but he could not find any marks on said person, Kurama could feel him searching for them turning to him with a short sigh he explained that they were drinking from blood capsules from before he ascended causing Osamu to quirk a brow in confusion at his statement.

"They lose control when they drink for the first time," one of his hands raised to the scar near his neck "I didn't want to dispel before the job was done so the boss made heaps of capsules when he was resting after the first time, deciding that he couldn't cut them off completely but he did not want to risk a repeat of the actions. I am also unsure of how they would react to my blood now so it would be bad to do a field test." Osamu nodded his head in understanding now that it had been explained more simply to him, the two headed into the nearby forest after performing a sealless **kage bunshin **to watch over the camp while they hunted for breakfast.

* * *

The girls that had spent the night in Kurama's tent were slowly rising to the day from the smell of food outside, Noemi was the first up and quickly shook the others awake so they would not miss out, after throwing on her clothes rather haphazardly she strolled out of the tent to sit next to Kurama only to have him flinch and move away a little causing herself and Osamu to looked at him with shock. Osamu snapped his fingers a few times as he was trying to get Kurama's attention he seemed to be in a trance like state at the moment, Osamu took a few more steps forward only to be launched across into a tree before he could rest his hand on the shoulder of Kurama.

"Kura-kun, what's wrong with you?" Noemi asked in desperation no longer seeing the man she once knew in front of her, he turned to her with a cold glare, "Get the others and go back to camp, you will only get in my way." Noemi tried moving forward before she was pulled to the ground by a fast moving Osamu just in time to dodge a technique from Kurama, his hand glowed black before swiping at where she had just been. Osamu looked on in horror but decided to do what Kurama said, if he was willing to strike out at Noemi none of them were safe anymore.

Hei had seen the whole thing from the tent and had already started packing up her things, this was not the Kurama they knew, all they could do was give him some room to return to normal. Osamu was going over everything in his head, everything was normal but then after Kurama caught the boar for breakfast it was like something in him snapped.

"Fuck." Osamu's curse caused Noemi to look at him strangely before he just turned to her and pointed at Kurama. "That isn't the only Kurama at the moment." A sudden look of fear spread across Noemi's face as it started to piece itself together, one was back at the Konoha base camp, with Kushina. "Hurry up and bring the others with you or dispel, I am heading back to try and stop anything from happening." Osamu gave a nod and wished her luck before she sped off towards Konoha's base camp.

Our High Wolf looked at the grim situation at hand, he just hoped Kurama would stay on track for the mission, other than that there was nothing to keep him holding back from taking out this area. He just prayed that the Kumo convoy dropped their gods and ran if they knew what was good for them. The group was taking to long and Kurama was getting twitchy releasing KI at the area they were standing in, Osamu could feel a majority of it focused on him.

"Girls move your fucking asses I don't want to lose mine here." His voice tried to be commanding but the girls could hear the bit of fear in his voice. Miyabi quickly finished packing up and decided to stand outside, seeing her 'kura-sama' standing up and about she quickly ran over to him only to be frozen in place, no one is quite sure what stopped her whether it was Hei who was trying to keep the clone from losing its life, or it was Kurama's apathetic look that showed no love for anything.

Hei froze in place when she saw the look on his face and forgot about holding the technique, shortly after it was dropped Miyabi quickly ran back to the group as they finished packing and headed back to Konoha's camp.

Kurama watched them leave, glad that he would not need to kill them, they felt special for some reason. He turned his attention to the area the convoy was meant to be coming through in a few hours, he casually walked to the area and then started to follow the path back in the direction of Kumogakure.

* * *

(TDS clones scouting)

**"Show them our power."**

The voice had been repeating in his head for awhile now, he was heading back in from scouting with the group from TDS, a blade tattoo started to appear on his forearm causing a surge to fly through his head, Osamu walked up behind him and patted him on the back to try and ease his mind, he didn't seem to be in the best place while they had been scouting, his the hand touched his back he spun around with a blade of energy extending off of his hand cutting right through the High Wolf, turning him into a pool of blood, the group turned around when they heard the splash on the ground ready to fight whatever took down the clone. All they found was Kurama poking the pile of blade with a blade around his hand cutting slightly into the ground.

"Kura-kun what are you doing, that was Osamu?" Noemi looked hard at him, it was difficult to tell what was happening behind that mask of his, that was until he took it off of his face and showed her an unloving face, one that held no emotion. She quickly got into a defensive stance ordering the others to do the same.

"I do not like people touching me." Noemi and Hei shot each other a quick look before deciding that what he said was not true a few nights ago, what had changed him, could this be some backlash from the original?

"Hei hold him in place." Hei followed through with the order, nodding once she thought she had him in place. Noemi quickly elongated her claws urging the others to strike with her, Saya pulled her bow from her back placing the notch of the arrow on the string drawing it back while Miyabi quickly grew her claws as well. Saya fire off the arrow while the other two dived in to quickly end it, Kurama just looked at them for a moment when they were about to coming into contact he quickly spun on his back foot throwing a quick out at Noemi's midsection he followed through with the motion catching the arrow in his left hand before tossing it harshly at Miyabi's left thigh causing said demoness to fall to the ground from the poison doing its job.

Hei stood stock still, she thought she had him captured she quickly looked over at Noemi who was glaring daggers at Kurama, "Where is he? What have you done with him Kurama would never strike me like that, not even when I tried to force him to when we fought."

She coughed up a little bit of blood grimacing at the pain she felt rock through her body. "I am a fraction of what he is now, master would kill me for being so weak." He slowly walked over to Noemi picking her up by her hair causing the girl to bit her lip to stop herself from letting out a yelp of pain, she stared him straight in the face and could see nothing, she closed her eyes, he wasn't lying, she could always tell when he was.

"Please it hurts just end it." Kurama looked at her for a few moments before shrugging his shoulders and stabbing his hand through her chest causing blood to splash over the nearby Miyabi. He watched her body slowly turn into a puddle of blood only to feel something inside his chest, it was strange, it was not fun.

"Well who is next?" He looked over the group casually when no one step forward he made his way behind Hei faster than she could blink, her clothes felt warm, and they were starting to get damp, she looked down to see his hand through her stomach. She let herself dispell to send the information back to the real one, this was something she could not fight, she just hoped Konoha would be ready, otherwise there would be nothing let.

His steps were soft leaving only the faintest sound as the struck the ground while he made his way over to Saya, said girl could not find it in herself to move, he stopped in front of her raising his right hand his vlade tattoo in full glory now, she could feel power going to his hand to strike her down. "Anything you wish to say?" His voice was so emotionless it actually hurt, this was not the happy go lucky leader she met a few days ago.

She looked into his eyes and saw they were empty,"Nothing I say could save you master." He gave her a nod almost like he was agreeing with her before his hand shot out the other side of her skull spraying its contents on the ground beneath her before it slowly turned into a pool of blood.

"One left, you seem like the playful type, so I will give you the choice, how do you want to die?" Miyabi gulped down the bile that was raising in her throat, his KI had chilled her to the core, what was worse was her arms and legs would not move, she could twist her head and that was all, she looked away once he had started on Hei, but no it was just him and her left, no one else.

* * *

(A few moments earlier with Minato's group.)

Minato was at the camps main entrance waiting for the rest of his group, beside him stood Kishte unmoving still thinking about the conversation with the Hokage. One thing he never understood was how calm Kishte could always seem no matter what happened the man never really showed to much emotion like it was all calculated to the right amount. Shrugging it off and putting it away to think about at a latter point he saw Itachi and kakashi making their way to the gate quietly being followed by the other genin.

The group stopped in front of the two already waiting shinobi, "Ok now we just have to wait for the last three and we can get going. I will explain the mission then." He got a chorus of 'hais' as his response before taking a thinking pose, waiting for his wife and their two jounin companions. The wait was thankfully short lived as they came walking down the street slowly, much to slowly for Minato's liking causing a sudden spike in KI making the three move much faster towards the gate.

"Now that everyone is here how about we do some walk and talk," the group followed his lead out of the camp staying in the given teams. "Now today we going to be scouting Iwa's supply line hopefully getting enough information to send a team out to get rid of it in a few days, now as you have guessed you have all been chosen to undergo field testing as a genin team this mea-" Minato's speech was suddenly cut off as Kishte grabbed a firm hold of his shoulder pointing forwards to where he could see the unmasked Shinigami (his hair and clothing would be a decent give away) standing over one of his teammates,"how do you want to die?" Kushina's eyes went wide before she started off in the direction intent on stopping what was about to happen.

* * *

"Grrr, I take it back, bad guys aren't that cool anymore, I don't want to die Kura-sama." Kurama just stared down at the young heiress before raising his getting ready to strike down, he drew his sword and rested it next to the girls neck, he knew his sword was weaker than what it used to be, but for what was happening it was more than enough.

He pulled his sword back but instead of sending it down to end the girl on the ground he brought it up to block an incoming kick from a pesky redhead. Kurama turned his ever apathetic look towards his mother, "Kushina, you shouldn't meddle in things that are above humans." Kushina looked at Kurama for a moment before using her legs to spring off of the flat of his blade, in a display of agile grace she performed a flip and drew her sword before landing in an offensive Kenjutsu stance. Her hair flaring a little behind her.

"Kakashi, Itachi get the girl away from here, Minato, I am going to need your teams help, to stop our sochi." The last words that came out of her mouth stopped all dead in their tracks.

"Kushina, what would the boss do if he knew?" The others were still staring unable to take their eyes away from Kurama, Kushina had just said that he was her son, but the only child they had had was... Naruto? Itachi and Kakashi looked on, they had spent most of their childhoods with the boy they would be able to tell if it was or wasn't, or so they thought, after looking at him for awhile all they could really tell was that he looked more like a feral Minato than anything else.

He didn't have the personality of Naruto, and certainly didn't hold himself like Naruto, as far as they were concerned it couldn't be Naruto. Minato turned to look at his wife, he couldn't of heard her correctly, he just couldn't. Kurama had had enough of showing no emotion, keeping his powers in check be damned it was time to have some fun. A small smirk graced his face as his hungry eyes turned to Kushina, "You think you have a chance Ka-san? Do you not remember how my team toyed with yours?" Kurama stabbed his sword into the ground choosing to rest against it for the time being. "I mean, you guys have the numbers, and the experience, but I think I have enough brute strength to make those mean nothing, we could just go all out and see what happens, or we could do another series of one on one fights, but that would put you guys at the disadvantage." The genin looked on, the person in front of them was the same age as them, yet had already fought and won against their jounin teachers?

"You know what, you guys decide and get back to me about it, until then I think I might trim my nails or something." He said waving at them offhandedly, causing Heito and Sito to fume a little at having been shown up by his teammates so easily, they were not going to put up with it from him as well, Heito dashed in as Sito went to cover his back, they were quickly stopped though as Kishte jumping in front of them quickly pushing them back.

" Tenshi is telling us to run, he looks hungry though so I think our only option is to stop him, do not go in angry though he will use it against you."

Some clapping was heard as everyone turned to look at Kurama who was now balancing on the hilt of his sword with one foot. "Wise words, Burning Angel, remember what I said in our last fight?" Kishte gave a grim nod, "Yatta good job, now he is starting to come through, actually things were going pretty normally until he flooded us with the bosses memories from the training trip, needless to say a few years of torture going through your head in less than a second... well you could imagine how that would feel. Basicly we are going to show this war the power that he was at when he left, and when he comes back in two days." Kurama giggled a little to himself, "Well when he comes back the boss will show you the peak of evolution, for he is a Shinigami."

Kishte did a double take on the slightly (see: severely) insane Kurama clone, little Naruto was now a god? Not possible. His Tenshi on the other hand confirmed it, the clone had some energy of the shinigami inside it, if he wasn't a death god , the shinigami had spent a lot of time playing with Kurama's insides. Kishte looked at the genin before he freaked a little at seeing Kurama now standing behind them, the kids hadn't noticed, he started raising his sword above his head, causing Kishte to rush over at unwatchable speeds to intercept the blade with his scythe. "Kids move ass** now." **Kishte got out holding back the strength of Kurama's swing, even if it was a clone he knew he would be pressed to win in this form. The kids scurried away with great speed while Kakashi and Itachi were keeping Miyabi out of the battle.

"Kishte, why did you stop, I wouldn't of hit them," Kurama said with the straightest face he could manage he then started laughing, "Ok maybe I would've, but it would have been only a maiming strike or something like that, most definitely not to deadly. They are brats I don't kill kids in cold blood... wait there was that one time, does that count? Nah it shouldn't it was an illusion, but the kid still did die? Ahhh you know what lets just say you ruined my fun and leave it at that, Anko would have lived thats all that matters right?" Kishte sent him a quick glare putting a smile on Kurama's face, "Ahhh scary." He shrieked in a mocking way. Kishte just glared at him harder before the Kurama before him turned into nothing, he looked back to see that Kurama had infact not let his sword. "Ahhh got you, but really now I am bored, what are we doing, the brats can live I guess, but Mr tough stone fist man is kind of a pain, and miss poison is really cocky... like really really cocky, they thought they could fight me by themselves and win?"

Honestly Kishte was starting to get fed up with his talking, he just needed to stall him for a bit longer, he needed a few more minutes to finish unlocking his Tenshi. "I will admit they have their faults, and are rather cocky but their teamwork is flawless, they may have surprised you, anyway what happened to you, we heard you died." Kurama just gave a bored sigh he knew he was going to have to explain this story at one point.

"Yeah, yeah, well I guess it gives us something to do while we wait for you to power up." Minatos group looked over at Kishte, was he really going to go all out? Kishte glared at the man standing on the sword still. "What did you forget that I was meant to be, Deaths sword, deaths vengeance, all those things, plus a nephilim, you really had no chance at passing that by me, why didn't your Tenshi tell you that? Did she honestly think I wouldn't know? If so that is kind of insulting shame on it, as a matter of fact shame on you Kishte that was nasty." _'Killing your teammates isn't?' _Kishte thought to himself, Kurama motioned for him to take a seat, seeing he really had no other option he did, Kurama was stronger than him at the moment, it was also never a good thing to get on the bad side of a crazy man.

Kurama quickly cleared his throat and spread his arms out motioning for the others to sit around, "Now kiddiwinks I am gonna' tell you the story of how someone your age, became someone that even the Hokage is scared of *giggle*, the day I met Anko here I also met someone else now a few of you knew her as Bara-chan" this got Nods from Itachi, Kakashi and Anko having met her a few times. "Yeah ok well she is actually the Kyuubi and my fiance," This caused a few gasps to go around firstly at the Kyuubi being a female that had been in their village for a while right under their noses and secondly because this man was engaged to her. Minato noticed Kushina was not really phased at all with the engagement like she had already known, something to file away for latter he guessed.

"Ok so she was training me since we became partners, now remember when we got attacked Itachi and Kakashi, a little over a week ago?" The two nodded "And remember how you guys were all told that I died?" They all nodded at the lie that was now out in the open. "Little fun fact, its not a lie, I did die, yeps I was killed and that is why I am not Naruto, I am Kurama, but anyway another story for another time, but what happened was when I died I met the Shinigami who gave me a second chance at life, only thing was I was to become his tool of sorts this all happened while my demon side was being woken up that was the wave of super strong energy that rocked over the village that probably would have brought you to your knees." The genin were nodding along not really sure if it was okay to speak or not seeing as none of the jounin were.

"I then went ahead and killed those Iwa-baka's that were still sitting where we were ambushed, I then reported to the Hokage afterwards, we had a few sips of tea and stuff then I went off and became a lord in a country that is super strong and always dark, kinda cold in most parts to but that makes it so much better, kind of helps with the atmosphere and things like that, you guys still following." He moved his hands up and down which the genin followed nodding their heads, he then waved them side to side to which the genin followed again. "Opps I think I broke them, do they come with a refund? Also Kishte I am bored can we get this thing started?"

Kishte let out a grunt of annoyance as the jounin picked up the kids and moved them off to the sides. "We can if you want, I am not fully charged but I will be in a few more minutes." The explanation went on more than long enough, if he had of stayed focused on collecting the energy he would of been fine, but some of the things Kurama said had caught him off guard.

Kurama nodded his head, before his nose twitched suddenly and he turned to look over at Miyabi . "No-chan you can come out, I can smell you my hime." Noemi suddenly appeared out of thin air next to Miyabi.

"Hehe I guess the other one is better at handling this than, I mean you are alive after all." Noemi quickly glared at her partner while her hands were busy playing with the ring, "Don't worry Miyabi will explain when I dispel you all, ok?" Noemi knew he wasn't joking with that comment, but this one seemed much more different to the one they had left behind. First and foremost she needed to make sure Miyabi was ready to move, they would need all the help they could get at this point.

"Ok, I am going to start trying to kill you now, don't hold back on me, I want this to be fun." He said with a giant smile on his face as he swapped from standing on his sword to a handstand before slowly falling to the ground yelling 'timber' causing the kids to sweatdrop. They blinked and heard stell clashing against steel, he had gone for his stunned father first who used one of his special Kunai to parry the strike to the side, before throwing it behind Kurama and using the **H****iraishin no jutsu( flying thunder god**** technique.)** to appear behind his son with a **Rasengan** (If I need to tell you what that is... my god.) in hand poised at his back, only for Kurama to spin around roughly grabbing his fathers wrist before flinging him away into a nearby tree, Minato's body was quickly being chased by a Kunai with an exploding note on it, causing an explosion of splinters to fly onto the battlefield making those still standing move out of the way.

"Oops." Kurama giggled a little before moving to engage Sito and Heito, the two were not alone though as Kushina and Noemi joined in. "Yatta lets do this." His sword drawn he dashed at Heito dodging his attacks for a while before he got bored and started hitting him with the end of his sword for blunt damage. Kishte noticed this, even if he said he was going to try and kill them he wouldn't, smart kid, scare the crap out of us to make us fight well. He had to give Kurama a lot of credit here he was taking on three jounin and a bijuu at such a young age, the scary thing was he was making it look easy he was toying with them like a cat would a mouse.

After a while of Kurama playing a new game he called 'Spanking the stone' He started getting bored causing him to kick the 'stone' up into the air screaming "yatta" when he went higher than he thought Heito would before chasing him up and kicking him back into the ground causing said jounin to fall unconscious in the creator that his body made. Sito was not impressed and wanted to maim the crazy clone, trying her hardest to land a hit on him, launching poison all around trying to make the clone breath it in, that was until Noemi set it on fire, let it be known that Sito's poison was extremely flammable, something she herself did not know. Sito was relieved in a way thinking that the clone was gone, personally she wanted to kill it herself to prove a point.

Noemi felt guilty on the inside, she had technically just killed her fiance, but he killed her first so that made it ok right? That was until they saw someone coming out of the cloud of smoke. He was pretty happy with himself, that was until he smelt burning hair, he quickly looked around and so that no one else had any singed marks so it must of been him, he kept his cool as long as he could though. "No-hime I thought you liked my hair, what the hell women, do **NOT TOUCH THE HAIR, THE HAIR IS PRECIOUS"** Well it seemed all that managed to do was piss him off, there were a few little scorch marks on his clothes but other than that all that was missing was a huge chunk of Kurama's hair, they had just given him a very very short haircut. She pouted playfully deciding why the fuck not she just could not help herself in taunting him.

"But Kura-kun always lets me play with his hair, I just wanted to see how he would look with short hair, so glad I tried it with a clone, doesn't suit him." The clone was fuming now, no one should touch the hair.

"Yep no more play time, you die first future wife." The clone lashed out at Noemi attempting to take off her head. Only he was angry so his timing was way off allowing for Noemi to read his strikes before they came giving her the chance to counter and move out of the way. This lasted for awhile before she sent a spin kick to the clones midsection tossing him across the field.

Kishte turned to Noemi who he hoped would know how to fight him best, "How do we kill it?" By it he meant the crazy clone that just seemed to keep getting up no matter what happened.

"Uhh we have a plan to take him down if he ever got out of control seeing as I am a clone myself so I can not go all Kyuubi on his ass, but if his sword is working that wouldn't matter anyway, speaking of which has he shot anything out of it yet?" Noemi was dreading the answer it could mean so many things.

Kishte quickly retraced the fight, he had not seen the clone shoot anything like he did in their spar. , "Not that I have seen, why?"

Noemi thought it over, could he be saving it or did he not control his sword anymore? "Has he done jutsu yet?" She got the same answer. "This is bad news than, he is saving himself for something, wait no, no no no, we have to make him use energy and soon, if he is storing so much there is only one more he could be trying to use." Noemi had a look of disbelief on her face he wouldn't really do it would he? She started to panic a little when the Kurama in front of them faded away showing it was an after image.

"Ohhh thank you I forgot about that, I think I should use that, it would leave a nice _scar _wouldn't it?" He had appeared behind Noemi quickly cutting off the majority of her hair. "Damnit why do you have to look good with short hair, not fair, not fair." Noemi just grimaced when he said scar and cranked his neck over a little to show his.

"Bye bye."

Pain rocked her body as she was sent flying across the clearing. she never hit the ground though she was caught in the arms of Osamu who set her gently on the ground, before turning to look at Kurama.

"What's this one like?" Noemi looked over at Kurama to see him dancing and clapping at having kicked her through the air.

"An absolute nutcase, I may or may not have reminded him about _that_ move." Osamu just deadpanned at her, she had to be joking right? "In my defense he hadn't used any energy yet from what the shinobi could tell so I thought he had already been saving for it." Osamu just nodded as the TDS reinforcements made their presence known quickly getting into formation to stop the Crazy Kurama clone.

"Yay more toys to play with, ohhh the other one must of taken it much better than me if you all managed to get here, no thats right you guys had him heading towards Kumo, lots of people to play with there." As if on cue the sky flashed in a bright white light. The crazy clone pointed at where the flash came from. "See _he _ is playing why can't I, haha he went boom, Kumo is going to be so mad, Oh can we go play with Kumo instead, no wait crazy future wife burnt my hair, must kill crazy future wife." He was nodding to himself as if he was having his own private conversation with well himself, at the moment it didn't seem like such a far fetched idea.

"Osamu can you please shut him up, also I AM NOT FUCKING CRAZY, YOU FUCKING KILLED ME FIRST YOU STARTED THIS." Noemi was losing her temper with the clone very quickly.

Said clone just pointed to her before looking to the Konoha shinobi "cu-cu." This caused said 'Crazy future wife' to lose all self control quickly standing up letting yoki fly through her body.

**"I'll fucken show you crazy, you piece of shit lunatic clone, I am going to start by taking off the rest of your fucking hair." **She moved faster than the jounin could keep up with coming close to the clone pulling out a strand of hair. She let it slowly fall to the ground his eyes watching it, as if it was the last piece he would ever see. It touched the ground and the clone slowly raised its head to look at Noemi.

**"Dead bitch."** His demon form slowly activating he landed a strong uppercut sending her straight up with him quickly following, he slowly started moving past her only to grab what was left of her hair into his right hand before throwing her at the ground not letting go of the hair, causing most of it to rip out at the roots as she was sent cascading down into the ground forming her own creator a little distance away from Heito who was resting peacefully there. **"Its not fucking nice get is it, get the fuck up, I am not done yet." **

A bright blue-ish white flash cut of his vision as he was quickly sent down to the ground, he crashed through a group of trees before they all collapsed on top of him, the Konoha shinobi were amazed when Noemi started moving out of her creator, blood was pouring down her face it seems like he took a lot more than just hair out of her.

"What the fuck are you clones made out of, any normal clone would have died after the first few exchanges?" Minato asked having recovered from his mini bout earlier.

"We are blood clones, exact copies of the original at the time, we will dispel when the original would've died." Minato nodded it sounded like a very strong jutsu but there was always a price that went with something that strong. Osamu gave that little piece of information as he was studying how this Kurama was fighting.

**"TDS power up now, here he comes again."** True to her words the forest started falling down heading towards them, the members of TDS entered their demons forms taking a semi resemblance of their clans creature, Osamu and Miyabi quickly became covered in fur, Osamu grew a tail and his eye's turned yellow he stood on his hind legs drawing his swords and channeling youki through them. Miyabi was much the same in her transformation, her claws became elongated with little bolts of lightning skipping across them from time to time. Saya became covered in scales and her legs formed into a long tail with a spike on the end, her bow seemed to grow in size she moved the hair out of her eye too show her second eye in perfect condition apart from it being a different colour than the other one. Hei's was rather different her body started getting paler and wings shot out of her back quickly causing her to hunch over from the pain, he nails became longer and her face became bat like, she felt her vision fade, she hated this form, but she could not deny how well it worked. Noemi's body slowly started to be covered in red fur much to her relief as she felt her scalp being repaired slowly taking a huge bite out of the pain she was feeling. Her ribs broke back into place causing her to cough up some blood as nine tails came faded into existence behind her.

The Konoha shinobi slowly looked over them as they felt the Youki coming off of them, this is when Minato's team realised just how much they were holding back. The level of power did not go unnoticed by those in Konoha and they were told to stay in the camp until further notice while the Hokage and the sannin went to investigate what was happening. When they entered the clearing they saw the strangest looking group. Orochimaru was amazed by the power they were giving off, he needed that.

All of this was put to a halt as the trees had finally stopped falling, and what stood there was truly frightening, Kurama had turned completely black from his skin now turned scales to his wings that had sprouted, his horns curved out to stick out in front of his head, oh and yeah he was a fucking dragon spikes were covering the back of his body that came from his shoulders then ran down his back to the tip of his tail, Kurama lifted himself up and stood on his hind legs as he swiped at a group of trees leveling the area. (picture link on my profile.) This was not what anyone had expected not even Kurama as he had never gone into his full form. **"well fuck I'm a dragon, ok cool, now it is ok if I eat people." ** Following his words he dived at TDS and Kishte who were the only ones with enough raw power to stand a chance, the sannin decided to join in summoning the boss summons who took a look at the fight going on and quickly dispelled leaving their summoners quite confused until Kurama let out a mighty roar knocking everything away from him.

**"Try taking my hair now Crazy Future wife." ** Most would think in full demon mode the clone would lose some of its insanity, this was sadly not the case, Noemi quickly remembered why he looked so familiar, she now knew who made the Uzumaki clan so strong, **Yofune Nushi **currently one of the big three, well at least when she was banished. What confused her the most was why he didn't turn Kitsune like her, she was the one that awakened him that means it should have been mostly her youki running through him not Yofune's. She would ask about that at a later point, she had to pay attention now, she was fighting a dragon after all. A giant crazy dragon that was the size of the hospital in Konoha when he was on all fours.

Kurama bought up one of his hands channeling a small amount of youki (for him anyway) to one of his fingertips before pointing it at Noemi, **"Bang," ** A small ball of youki went flying faster than anyone could move to dodge before it tore straight through Noemi ripping her body to shreds leaving her laying on the ground blood pouring out of the many wounds inflicted by his move. He took a quick look at her from his vantage point in the sky, **"Crazy bitch is dead, now if you don't mind I want to go play with Kumo before I dispel." **This was not to be the case at a barrage of arrows flew towards his head he quickly lifted up his wing to shield his face the others watched as the arrows didn't even stick and just bounced off. Kurama started heading down to the ground to deal with TDS until Hei flew in front of him and cast a genjutsu that blinded him for a few moments, she then flew straight at him trying to do some damage do some damage to him while he was blinded.

As she came in closer she had this sinking feeling that something was wrong, it wasn't until she was to close did she notice that Kurama was just acting blind like her, she was quickly swatted to the ground by one of his hands. ** "This nose is so good, one of you just soiled yourself didn't you, come on raise your hand." ** Kurama was enjoying himself too much for this to be normal Miyabi in her weretiger state looked up at the dragon before flooding her body with youki and releasing it with a scream turning it into strike of lightning that flew straight at Kurama only for the dragon to surprisingly quick for his speed and let the bolt pass him,

Miyabi let a tired smile come across her face, she never intended to hit him, the clouds behind Kurama started to grow darker turning into the thunder clouds that she had fished for, the started making that sound that she loved then all hell broke loose, bolts of lightning falling to the ground causing the Konoha shinobi besides Kishte move away from the battlefield as it was becoming more and more hostile.

Miyabi was too caught up in her jutsu that she didn't notice that the dragon was no longer in the skies, it too her a little bit before she noticed a very warm breath behind her, turning around very slowly she came face to face with the dragon. **"Yo, that tickles can you make a bigger one?" **Miyabi bless the poor girl stomped her feet a little while pouting as tired as she was, she could still throw a fit something Kurama found out as she walked right up to his face and proceeded to punch the crap out of it. He could only feel her hits very lightly so deciding to put her to use he used her to scratch his itchy spots gracefully moving his giant body around so she would be laying into those rather irritating spots he just could not reach at the moment.

**"Wow, that feels good don't stop." **He let out a low moan as she hit a really good one Osamu saw this as a chance to try and strike at the dragon now that it was in range, he moved much faster than he would've before quickly closing the distance and trying to cut into Kurama's back onto to be swatted away by his tail. Osamu had to keep his cool, it didn't matter that what just happened was too badass for words and should be in a movie somewhere, what happened happened and they needed to stop the clone.

Saya he been moving underground for quite some time now trying to get this all into position, she could feel where they were from Miyabi letting little pieces of lightning into the ground every now and again heating it up enough to show that they were not moving too much. She was making sure everything was in position before she came out of the ground they would only have one shot at this then they would need to move onto a different plan. It was all set now so she came out from the ground holding onto one of her chains and slithered away pulling Kurama to the ground his head bouncing off of it for good measure. Saya was to for out of range to see that he was slowly getting out of the chains and only noticed it when they chains went slack showing they were no longer holding onto anything.

She quickly made her way back to the group only to see TDS laying on the ground while Kishte and Kurama were up in the air, she looked around seeing that Noemi was up and moving again and Hei would be up soon too if her stirring body was any indication. She quickly got everyone together and let them know what they were going to do for their last ditch effort, Noemi agreed much faster than anyone would have figured.

* * *

Kishte was in front of the dragon, both floating in the air, if he had ever felt small in his life it would be this moment, Kurama towered over him, his legs hung down as it looked like he was standing up straight while floating there, he looked to the ground and saw that TDS was moving about, Kurama had laid into them after the whole chain incident, he really had to find out how to make those clones. No would not be that time though he saw Tds moving to try one effort to stop him, so he had to buy them some time, he raised his Scythe getting Kurama's attention as the giant dragon clapped its hand happily.

**"Yay, we are going to go all out? Ok take this." **Balls of youki started flying at Kishte, the burning man more than grateful for the increased reflexes and speed this form gave him, being that he wasn't a clone those would hurt like crazy when he tried to heal. Kishte thought his concentration was quite good all things considering, he was up against a giant dragon, his Tenshi was screaming its head off inside him, and he had to make sure none of those balls headed towards Konoha or its camp, plus he had to keep the dragons focus on him and not TDS that was moving around behind him.

Kishte decided to stop playing so defensive and started shooting blades at the dragon only him to send them to the ground or to the nearby mountains. He saw that TDS were backing away he let out an internal sigh, he didn't have to stall anymore, that meant he would not be shot at by the crazy dragon anymore, such a good feeling. He looked at said dragon before placing his scythe on his back and flying up to his face. **"I would rather fight on equal terms, that size of yours gives you an advantage, but now is not the time for that, I will stop wasting you time if you promise to leave Konoha alone once you are done." **

Kurama bobbed his head around for a few moments looking like he was thinking about the idea before he held up his pinky, **"Pinky promise?" **Kishte sighed crazy ass clone, but agreed nonetheless, it was quite amusing watching the dragon squint to make sure he didn't squish the small burning man. **"Now stamp it, otherwise this shit is not legit." **Kishte looked at him for awhile not sure if the clone could see him or not, he sighed he had an idea.

**"Ok this might tickle."** He swung his scythe at the dragons thumb shooting a blade hitting its mark causing the dragon to giggle a little, and Kishte to sweat drop.

**"Bye bye now." **The dragon moved too fast for Kishte to say anything else as there was a loud crack when he took off, he floated there for awhile watching the giant disappear in the distance rather quickly, he lowered himself to the ground only to notice that Noemi was missing, he was really impressed with that clone technique they could take such a beating. He let his form slowly die down not wanting to burn off more skin than what was needed, his vision was going blurry but he knows what he saw before he blacked out for a bit, a very very angry Tsunade glaring at him.

* * *

Akuma (demon) Kurama was on his way to Kumogakure now but he could feel something moving around on his back, it wasn't painful or anything it was more irritating, he tried rolling while he continued to fly, which by the way he thought was the coolest thing to ever happen, that aside the thing on his back would not come off, he decided it was just something he could shrug off feeling someone what be the fact that his demon side was slowly telling him more and more about his form as he used it.

Another two minutes had passed and by now he could feel the thing moving across the top of his head, he tried to see what it was but to no avail, it didn't take much longer for a small body to plop down onto his nose making him look carefully at it before he could see who it was. **"Crazy future wife, why won't you die?" **

Noemi let her Kitsune form go turning back into her human one, looking him right in the eyes, "Because I made a promise to a little boy that I would be his partner forever, and I do not go back on my word." Kurama's dragon hand reached up to his neck where there was a visible scar still, now in the form of damaged scales, _'partners' _He slowly started flying down to the ground. As his back feet hit the ground he started letting go of his form, in the end catching Noemi in his arms.

"My crazy future wife." He said with a smile on his face as she wrapped her arms around his neck leaning up and giving him a chaste kiss.

"I am not crazy." Kurama just started at her for awhile with a deadpan face.

"You just climbed onto the back of a dragon who had blown you up and spent a fair bit of time trying to kill you, said person also cut off your hair threw you into the air and ripped out the rest of your hair plus part of your scalp. I think I can call you a little crazy."

Noemi gave him a sickly sweet smile. "Not if you want to get laid anytime soon you can't." Kurama thought about it for a bit (less than half a second) before he made up his mind.

"My silly wife?" Noemi just laughed while she cuddled up into his chest, "lets go back to the othe-" She was cut off when an explosion rocked the earth coming from the direction of Kumogakure.

Kurama just stared at her for a while, before letting out a sigh, "That could've been me blowing people up, you are sooo lucky I love you." Her only response was to nuzzle his neck. Causing him to give her a quick kiss on the forehead before they turned into a wisp of smoke.

* * *

Back with TDS and the Konoha shinobi, "So let me get this right, you just fought against a crazy clone of Kurama, who pretty much revealed a double S rank secret, all because he was tortured and bored." Tsunade got a chorus of nods, "And then he lost his shit when Noemi burnt off his hair?" The group all paled a bit at remembering that, and it was stored away for later, never touch Kurama's hair.

"Hey guys whats up." The group all jumped back from the voice, Kurama had appeared next to them all without them knowing holding a little worse for wear Noemi who was currently playing with his hair, the note was then changed never touch his hair, unless you are a crazy bijuu.

Kurama looked around not really surprised at the looks of horror he was getting, "Wow someone would think I tried to kill you guys. Oh wait never mind, good news I feel much better now, no more trying to eat you, But hey Osamu did you see that, I can turn into a Fucking dragon like come on."

"Oh my god I know you got all big and scaly with wings, when you snorted fire came out it was bad ass, then you could make your fingers go pew, pew ,pew and shoot balls of youki that shit was crazy." Everyone looked at him strangely feeling slightly better but now on the lookout for a crazy Osamu clone.

"What, he was a complete and total badass," They still looked at him as if he was going crazy until he pointed to the genin, "Ok if any of you could turn into a dragon wouldn't you think it was the coolest thing ever, I mean I love being a wolf, but a fucking dragon that is just, well, ITS FUCKING BADASS. Like HARDCORE BADASS."

Hei just looked right at Osamu, she had never seen him get this excited before, of course she had seen him excited but never like this. "Please calm down, or you might bring crazy Kurama back with you yelling."

Kurama seemed to ponder this for a little bit, "Well now that you mention it I am getting a little bored."

He was quickly slapped on the chest by Noemi, "Don't even joke about doing that again, you ripped out my hair you asshole, do you know how much that hurt."

He gave her the look that simply said ' Are you fucking kidding me' "You burnt most of mine, you still looked good with short hair, even crazy me could see that, pleasedon'tcutitshort, you do look better with long hair though, but what about what you did to mine." Noemi did grimace a little bit, not exactly liking when she had burnt off his hair, it did not really suit him.

"Yeah and I said I was thankful we were just clones, could you imagine if I had of done that to the real you?" She gave him a kind of questioning look prompting him to respond.

"Ummm yeah ok, so who is hungry, cause I am starving."

Everyone sweat dropped after his comment this was when Osamu forgot about that little note everyone made earlier and walked up and patted his friend on the back, unfortunately touching his hair, causing Kurama's body to go rigid as his head slowly turned around at almost impossible angels, "Did you just touch my hair." The people there would be putting on Kurama's file that he had control of the weather feeling almost a 10 degree drop in temperature (celsius).

Osamu started waving his hands quickly in front of his face, "No, well I did, but I didn't mean to don't hurt me." He scrunched his body up into a standing fetal position which was quite impressive.

Kurama just gave him a short smile, "Got ya," the group relaxed a little, it seemed like everything would be back to normal for a bit, "Just don't do it again or I will have Noemi rip the offending limb off." Noemi gave a face splitting smile to Osamu showing she was ok with this arrangement.

* * *

Noemi sat in the Kitchen with Hei watching her make dinner, when a sudden smile threatened to split her face in half, Hei looked at her with caution smiles like that normally meant trouble especially with this group. "I feel like I just got permission do to something very bloody." Hei just nodded in understanding all demons had a thing for blood after all it was one of the first things they all learnt as kids.

* * *

The TDS clones were making their way back to Konoha camp after letting one of the Miyabi's dispel to inform everyone of how it turned out, otherwise it could make things rather awkward. On there way back in the everyone was bombarding Kurama with questions, much he didn't know the answer to but still tried his best, the only one that didn't was Anko, who was holding onto Kushina like a lifeline causing the redhead to frown, this was the outcome she had hoped wouldn't happen when she found out.

"Ohhh before I forget Hiruzen, the convoy mission, I think it failed, but not to worry I still think that Kumo will be pulling out of the war soon." Hiruzen quirked a brow at this before Kurama just giggled a little getting a slap from Noemi.

"Don't giggle you don't sound manly when you do, laugh, not giggle, now repeat what I just said."

"Laugh, not giggle, now repeat what I just said." This earned him another slap.

"Smartass." Hiruzen cleared his throat hoping to hear what had happened.

"Ohhh long story short, I was on my way to Kumo to go join up with the other clone, he seemed to be having lots of fun." The Konoha shinobi grimaced when he said fun, him trying to kill them earlier had been fun to him.

"Now I have answered heaps of questions and all but the one person I really wanted to talk to was my little sister Anko-chan." Kurama looked over to Anko who tightened her grip on Kushina actually starting to cut off the circulation in her leg Kushina tried pushing Anko towards her big brother but had no luck she just looked at her son and shook her head mouthing the words "We will talk later." Getting him to nod back to her.

"Wait." The group stopped and all turned to Noemi who was still curled up in Kurama's arms, her eyes looking around sheepishly when she noticed everyone had stopped to look at her, she didn't think she had said it that loud, she prompted Kurama to place her back on the ground to which he did as she slowly walked around keeping everyone's attention on her, till' she came up to his back rather close to his hair which caused some of the others to panic.

"What is it No-hime?" His smooth voice carried across the group making some of them (the females) forget he was trying to kill them less than an hour ago.

"Do you mind if I move your hair to check something?" She thought it best to ask his permission, she knew she had been playing with his hair before but she had asked first, she decided to do the same here not wanting another 'incident'.

"You can Noemi." He was a little stiff as he felt his hair moving away from his back, once it was gone it caused many people to gasp at the display that was underneath it. Noemi quickly raised a hand to her mouth to stop herself from blurting out anything that could throw Kurama back into crazy mode.

Osamu in all his class walked in front of Kurama resting his hands on his shoulders being very careful not to touch his hair as he was being watched like a hawk. "Dude, you are going to need to find a new jacket." Osamu then headed back to town screaming "TOTAL FUCKING BADASS." all the way. Kurama arced a brow as he watched his friend walk away before turning to face Noemi who was still covering her mouth.

"What, what's happened what is it?" Noemi moved her hand down from her mouth to rest it under her chin, this was going to be a long talk, thankfully she would only have to do it once seeing as everyone that needed to know was here.

"Well, um you see when we activate our Demon form for the first time, some of the traits stay, for example Osamu kept his giant height, Miyabi has a tail and cat ears, Hei has a crazy hunger for blood and abnormal hearing, Saya, and I am just guessing here has one eye that can see heat thats why it is always covered, and me well I keep my part henged all the time." The bought her hand up in the Ram seal to release her Kitsune level henge showing nine red tails flowing around behind her, "Kept my tails, they kind of get in the way sometimes thats why they stay henged, and you well, lets just say, you should look at stretching your shoulders out soon."

Kurama gave her a confused look but did as she said and felt some bones cracking into place that he didn't know existed before, he looked down at his shadow on the ground to see a pair of wings coming from his shoulders He turned around quickly almost knocking Noemi out much to her chagrin.

"I. Have. Wings."

Noemi walked back up to him still pretty peeved that he almost knocked her out, but she could get payback later, now it was time to run damage control as she looked at the shaking Kurama who was clenching his fists. "Kura-kun, I am sure you will learn to live with them, and they could be quite useful in combat I think, plus I think they lo-"

"Noemi, I don't think you get the picture here, I have mother fucking wings, maybe now I can fly, shit I wonder how strong they are." Kurama was no longer shaking his head was held high with a proud smirk on his face he stretched his wings out as far as he could before giving a few strong flaps sending him straight up into the air. "Yaaaaahooooo."

The group still on the ground sweatdropped at his antics finding it hard to believe that this was the man trying to kill them an hour or so ago.

"KURAMA, I HAVE SAID THIS BEFORE AND I WILL SAY THIS AGAIN, THIS. IS. COMPLETE. AND. TOTAL. BADASS."

The group didn't even need to look up to know that Kurama had picked up Osamu and started flying around with him, Hei turned to Noemi with a pout of sorts, before the red head gave a tired sigh and waved her off, Hei quickly changed into her form to chase after the two no longer caring or thinking about how much she disliked this form now that she could share the joy of flying with others.

"Noemi, you are taking this better than I thought you would." This came from Saya who felt the need to make herself known.

"Well for starters I was the first to go flying with him technically, it doesn't matter if he was trying to kill me or not it still happened, and secondly I will just get him back later." Saya gave her an understanding nod she too wanted to go fly with the others but it just seemed out of their reach at the moment.

Miyabi skipped up to the two remaining members of TDS before stopping next to them hands held behind her back standing rather cutely turning her body left to right every now and again to make her hair flail around her. "I think we should get a giant white flying whale, that would be pretty cool." Everyone still on the ground looked at her strangely, "It would though." Noemi nodded dumbly just wanting to get off of this topic now, she suggested that the group should start heading back to the camp which they eagerly followed when they saw the nasty smirk on her face, oh yeah Kurama was in a lot of trouble.

* * *

(TDS Originals)

The group plus Sun Tzu had been walking on eggshells around Noemi for the past few days, no one talked to her no one tried to comfort her, no after she lashed out at Hei, who she considered her sister. This all happened when the crazy Kurama forcibly dispelled Noemi with a hand through her chest, every so often they would see her come out of her room rubbing where she could still feel the pain of his hand, she would go to the kitchen and get one of the little meals Hei had been making for her. This in itself had caused an argument, that was until Hei put her foot down and said she wasn't going to lose one of her friends because they starved themselves, not again.

After Hei's outburst Noemi could see how much pain that memory held, so she made sure she came out of her room once a day and eat her meal with Hei before returning to her room, Hei wanted so bad to try and cheer her up, but what could you do when the person you loved killed you. What made it worse, was that he was coming here in a few days and no one knew what to do. They were waiting on Miyabi's clone to dispel hopefully to bring good news.

Miyabi was currently sitting in the living room reading through some scrolls before her hands reached up to grab her head, her clone had dispelled.

"Scary." Was all she said causing Osamu and Hei who had just entered the room to frown, Hei felt it was going to be bad so she sat down on one of the nearby chairs clenching the material in her fists.

"Hey the other clones showed up, Noemi and Kura-sama are fighting really hard." They heard a quick gasp at the end of the hallway, Hei looked up to see Noemi standing there, Hei spread her arms out for her sister in a motion for a hug, which caused Noemi to run to the couch to sit down with Hei as Hei's arms wrapped around her so she could listen to what happened.

"Ooooh we are going full demon, No-chan's sooo pretty." Noemi looked up a little and tried to let a laugh out. But just couldn't find it in herself to do it.

"Kura-sama is a dragon?" This caused Osamu to raise his head looking at the girl to make sure she had that right, Osamu knew the youki he felt but he had never seen that lord fight, to think he came from the thought extinct dragon clan, and now Kurama was one, that was going to make things more difficult. Noemi and Hei stayed very quiet during all this.

"Ohh thats different, he can shoot balls of youki from his fingers." Osamu's mouth dropped to the ground, this is what Miyabi fought no way no way.

"Uhhhhhhh, a burning angel is in the way of the black dragon, no wait it is a diversion so that the clones could get No-chan onto Kura-sama's back, now they are flying away. Everyone is scared, they think he is going to be really angry when he comes back, but now we are talking to the medic with big boobs, ummm Tsunade?" Noemi looked up what was happening she wanted to know what happened to her clone, it hadn't dispelled yet so that meant it was still alive.

"Oh everyone is scared again Kura-sama is back, but he is human now, and holding No-chan with a smile on his face, she looks very comfortable." Noemi looked to Hei to make sure she heard that right, Hei gave her a small nod causing Noemi to let a smile form on her face for the first time in days she grabbed onto Hei's arms tightly with her own.

"And now they are fighting about who did more damage to the others hair. I think it is back to normal now, awwwww that is sooooo cool he constantly has wings I wish I could have wings, on a side note can we get a giant white whale to ride on? I think it would be pretty." She said with a smile at the end never being this happy to have the painful process of sorting through a clones memory but when she saw the smile on Noemi's face she found it to be more than worth it. "Good, now keep smiling you're so pretty when you smile." This caused Noemi to blush a little she was feeling much better now. Osamu found himself almost drooling in the corner, Kurama was a dragon, total badass. Kurama constantly had wings, hardcore badass.

"Hei whats for dinner? I'm kinda hungry." Hei looked down at the girl in her arms with a smile as she kissed her forehead.

"Whatever you want No-chan, within reason of course ." This caused those in the room to laugh at the sisters antics, it seemed like they were going to be ok now.

* * *

(Kurama and Dante)

Kurama was standing out in the middle of the field having just finished his solo training for the day he felt a surge fly through him so he quickly released Rena so she would not deal with the pain of sorting through his clones memories, Rena started to take shape in front of him, as she finished taking shape he bought his left hand up to hold his head to stop it from pounding so much, it was to no avail though.

"Master are you ok?" Rena was a little worried he had never had an issue after his training normally he felt much better so to see him in this state was different to say the least.

"My clone dispelled, I am trying to sort out its memories so I will be in pain for awhile, can you please lead me to a place to rest?" Rena nodded, she wanted to help out her master quickly grabbing his hand she led him to a shady place and rested with him under a tree so he could sleep and be comfortable, he had told her this was the best way to sort through a clones memories.

* * *

(Kura clone - Kumogakure. Prior to dispelling. )

Kumo was rather lax at the moment, with most of their shinobi having already been sent out to war it was definitely not expecting a single person to try and take out their village, this was where their mistake lay. Walking up the long mountain path was Kurama blood now soaked his coat, something that didn't seem to phase the power hungry clone, the border patrol's had not been worth his time, so he made an example of them by pinning a few up in the small villages that surrounded Kumogakure, he was gravely unimpressed with how easy it was to find said hidden village, he had been wandering around in the mountains for a little under half a day looking for the signs that pointed the way thanks to some information that some Kumo shinobi happily told him about (see: were tortured until they screamed the information out.)

The village gates were coming into his sites and he could already see the poor shinobi on gate duty, he walked up to the poor saps leaving a trail of blood in his wake.

"Name and reason." Came the bored monotone voice of the guard on duty.

"I am the mighty Shinigami, my purpose, to have some fun." The guards quickly looked up to see a sword coming at them, then they saw nothing.

Some nearby civilians screamed alerting Kurama to them, using a quick **sunshin (body**** flicker)** he jumped behind them smashing their heads together creating a pretty shower of blood for his enjoyment, he let out a wave of KI to let everyone in the village know they were under attack. He toyed with the first group of shinobi that came after him before he got bored, he then quickly dispatched them in the most ruthless way he could imagine, using his hands he started to rip limbs from bodies, said limbs were not limited to being thrown away, they were also used as a bludgeoning device, he was getting tired of these low class filth though, he needed someone more challenging, he needed the leader, he wanted to kill him with his own body.

Channeling youki into his system he let out a pulse of it, he wanted them to know he was not playing around, that they needed to send the big guns, three people dropped in front of him, a young blonde girl maybe 10 at the most, he then looked over to the two adults and saw Kumo's AB combo.

He felt youki coming from two sources in front of him, he knew that A didn't have a bijuu, that meant that the little girl did, he licked his lips, two jinjuriki at once. He would need to use some youki of his own, his purple eyes slowly turned red as more youki flooded his systems. **"Please, don't bore me, or I will beat you to death with the little girl." **The group looked around them to see discarded limbs laying near broken bodies, it seems he would make good on his promise if they let him.

"B, lets do this." A's lightning armor came on surrounding the man and increasing his speed to inhuman levels.

"Brooo**zerrrr." **Youki was now flooding B's body it seemed like they were going to take him seriously from the start, he could see the first state appearing on B.

**"Hehe, Kitty Cat, are you going to power up too? Or are you tails to hard to handle?" **Kurama smirked when the little girl flinched before she started to back away, she had decent control over her bijuu but not enough to be of any use if B and A were going to be giving it their all, she would be to slow and get in their way. Plus her inner cat was cursing and did not seem to enjoy being here at the moment.

**"Brozer, Mr 8 says this guy is from beyond the gate, that we shouldn't try to be his hate." **His tenant was glad he relayed the message, not so glad that he was still trying to to rap but glad he got it across nonetheless.

"What do you mean, 8 is scared?" He got a nod from B before he turned to Yugito who to gave a small nod. _'The bijuu are scared, thats not possible, no it shouldn't there is only one stronger.' _ "B is he 9?"

B shook his head at his brother. **"He is stronger then 9 brozer his power is divine." **Gyuuki(Hachibi) palmed his face, he could not stand the rapping, he wasn't even good.

"Your joking, you must be joking nothing is stronger than 9 right?" A was in a panic he did the one thing he could think of, "Yugito, go get the Raikage." The little girl nodded before dashing off to find the lightning shadow.

**"Yay now we can have some fun, who is first the demon container or the lightning man, oh how about both." **A smirk present on his face he dashed towards B only to be cut off by A, this is what he expected so it was no surprise when A's fist met a sword instead of Kurama, what surprised A though was the fact that the sword did not break, no cracks no nothing, it was almost like it was eating his chakra. Kurama gave him a big smile just as his lightning shroud deactivated to stop itself from being absorbed, he quickly spun around launching a quick at A's face only for the man to dodge at the last moment, Kurama let out a quick shrug before heading towards B again.

This time he was cut off by a tentacle popping out of the ground, Kurama looked at it oddly for a bit but then looked over at B to see that it was connected to him, he let out a laugh as he grabbed onto the tentacle and ripped it out of the ground brining B with it sending him flying forwards on a collision course with Kurama's fist. A quickly tried to go on the offensive to distract him so B could make his way out of it, sadly to no avail as Kurama just performed a sealless shadow clone to deal with A.

**"Hey octo-dude, go full form, I promise it will be fun, Hey Lightning man why haven't you broken the clone yet, he is very weak." **Kurama smirked when he saw A getting frustrated with the situation he felt a wave of youki poor over the area, B was going full form, this would be good, Kurama not wanting to disappoint did the same, much to the horror of anyone still in Kumo at this point, It looked like the Hachibi had broken out of the seal, not only that but a giant dragon had come and they were both intent on destroying Kumo. The civilians were running for the hills while the Shinobi were unsure of who to fire jutsu at, that was until they saw A on the ground fighting with someone without his cloak on, they could see that the person was taunting A into using it only causing A to lose his cool.

This is the scene that the Raikage arrived to his two sons fighting off one intruder, mind you this one intruder was the size of the Hachibi now, and a black dragon.

**"Hey, now there are two Lightning dudes, Ohhh by the way, I am meant to take out some convoy that you guys were sending to the front line, do you know where that is?" **Kurama was talking to B as the two were fighting in their demon form, crushing the housing around them with powerful blasts of youki or sweeps with their tails, Kurama had a bright idea and decided to show it by breathing fire out of his mouth in a light bulb shape. (Remember the clone has gone insane.)

**"Octo-dude can you fly?" **This got a grunt as a response, well that was enough for the clone as he flew straight at B picking him up in his bijuu mode before flying straight up into the sky past the clouds and out of sight of any of the Shinobi on the ground. The clone that was fighting A held up a hand to stop him.

"Hehe you should run, ohhh by the way dragon man, is a clone as well." That was quickly followed by the sound of a clone dispelling, A looked around not being able to see the two demons fighting anymore as he had been busy with the clone, he had completely lost track of two giant demons, he felt a demotion coming, he was quickly picked up by a strong set of arms and thrown to the side well out of the battlefield, when he looked up he saw his dad standing in front of him, before he felt the ground quake and tear apart under their feet, the Raikage looked on in horror as he saw that the Hachibi had just been hit with a pile driver, this seemed to be the most logical choice of reasons for the earthquake.

The dragon then moved over to the lightning man bending down to get on his level. **"Hehe, side with Konoha and I won't have to destroy your village, it will be a sad day for me, but lucky for you, I mean, look the octo-dude is down and out, I also doubt you have enough power to take me on, you saw how easily I took the big guy out, so side with the tree huggers and together we can work to kick the stone guys ass, than you can make them pay for you village aye? Why should it come out of your pocket." **He wanted to be angry at the dragon, he really wanted to just walk up and smack it down, but he listen to what it said, it had many good points.

"And if we don't?" The dragon pointed to a nearby house before blowing a white fireball at it. The Raikage was outraged, before the dragon put his hand up.

**"No people, just money damage, make the rock guys pay for it, I doubt you could make me, plus I am allied with Konoha for the moment, join the winning team, ohhh also I should probably say sorry about all the people I killed, but they gave me the information to get here so they didn't do too good a job, but I had fun playing with Octo-dude so you guys can live."** The dragon disappeared in a puff before turning into a pool of blood on the ground leaving the Raikage confused as to what type of clone that could be, now he just had to make his choice, go against Konoha, and deal with him, it whatever the fuck that dragon was, or join the tree huggers and wipe the rock lovers from the war.

He looked over to see the Hachibi slowly die down back into B, he let out a small smile he knew B tried his best, a small Yugito appeared in front of the man. "We aren't going to be fighting him again are we? He was scary, he scared the Nibi, she is still scared." The Raikage bought the little girl into a hug trying to comfort her. "I am going to send a letter to all outposts in the morning ordering out troops back, and another to Konoha, the dragon was right why should we pay for repairs when the rock lovers can." He had a little smile at the end, the dragon sure knew how to force someone into a corner for a business deal.

* * *

(Real Kurama)

Kurama woke up from his nap under the tree to find Rena had fallen asleep on him, he gently woke her telling her that they should grab something to eat before they go back to training, they also had to look at finding Dante again, his clones had said that Dante's disappeared on them, they were meant to be helping out in the war too, not for personal missions, ok well he was not exactly one that could say that, not anymore at least.

He just hoped that the members of TDS would understand, but now he had a few ideas on how to approach people, he still remembered how his clone acted with Osamu while they were hunting, and the tall man seemed happy with that. He didn't like how stupid they acted, he guessed that Isao must have tampered with them, anyway it was not up to debate, he only had a few more weeks here until he was to meet up with TDS, he had greatly enjoyed his time in this place as it gave him an area to let go of everything and go all out, he looked at the nearby cliff and saw the creators that had formed on it, a gentle smile rolling over his face, he loved throwing Dante into them.

"Master, did you always have wings?" Rena said as she was playing with his long hair wearing it kind of like a wig.

"I do not recall having wings, must of happened when my clone dispelled." Rena just nodded some things were not worth trying to figure out when it came to her master.

* * *

Omake : Dante and Kurama's dinner choice.

Dante, Rena, Isao and Kurama were sitting around a rather large table that Isao had just pulled out of his robes, the group had gotten used to this so no questions were asked, the only question that was asked was why they were all bought together. Isao found that rather funny to be asked, he guessed that they had lost track of time.

**"My boys, tomorrow you will be joining up with the rest of your group, tonight dinner can be whatever you want, Rena sit down you're not cooking, also I bought some gifts for you three." **Rena's eyes went wide, what could he give her, she was just a sword, mind you a sword that was currently sitting down with two gods and someone strong enough to be classed as a demi-god, but that was not the case.

Isao reached into his robes and pulled out a book and handed it to Rena, **"I know how much you like to experiment with fashion, this is only increased when it comes to draping yourself over Kurama, so here is a book that could help with some ideas, also there is something special in there for you near the back, open it when you're alone." **Rena nodded taking his words to heart with a slight blush on her face.

Isoa walked over to Kurama picking the boy up and looking him in the eyes before a smile came to his face, he was impressed with how fast the boy had learnt. **"I remember when you were a little child, you got into an argument with your father one time, this one was pretty big as you were both being stubborn and Kushina didn't break it up for once, do you remember what it was about?" **Kurama thought this over for awhile he remembered the fight with his dad, then it clicked and he looked at the Shinigami with a cautious eye. **"I would not give you a puppy boy, it would be next to useless for you, I got you something better," **He walked to the door of the little hut (see: large mansion.) opening the door two flashes entered the room before running up to Kurama and knocking him over.

**"I got you two Black Shucks, one male on female so you can mate them later on down the track, they are very easy to look after, and can become quite the companion, enjoy." **Kurama's muffled cries were cut off and started breaking out into laughter as the demon dogs continued to lick him, obviously quite happy with their new master.

Dante sat with weighted breath, quite interested in what the Shinigami could give him, Isao got down to his level and looked him in the eyes, **"Do you miss them?" **Isao could of swore he saw the two he was talking about flash through Dante's eyes, Dante gave a nod as he fought back painful thoughts, it had been quite some time since he saw them last.

"Very much, everyday in fact, I think about how I screwed up and how it cost them instead of me, why do you ask?" Isao gave a small smile as there was a knock on the door, he pointed to Dante.

**"I think it is for you boy."**

Dante slowly got out of his seat walking to the door in a daze of sorts, no he couldn't could he, the knocking got louder, his clammy hand reached for the handle to open the door, it slowly creaked open only for him to receive a rather hard hit to the face.

"Uhhh, sorry Dante?" His head snapped up he couldn't forget that voice.

"Look what you did Trish, after all these years the first thing you do is punch him in the face, some girlfriend you are." Or that one.

Dante quickly grabbed the two in a hug letting the tears fall that he didn't know he had been holding. "I, I have missed you two." Lady and Trish cuddled up in his arms sharing the fact that they had been separated for far too long. "Thank you Isao."

**"No worries my boy, now what are we having for dinner." ** Dante and Kurama's head snapped up before the two shouted in unison "PIZZA. Followed by strawberry/chocolate Sundaes" The two glared at each other for the last remark before pointing fingers at each other talking in sync now, "How can you like that crap?", they glared a little longer, "You take that back Strawberry/Chocolate is the best." This argument continued for quite some time with Isao laughing a little while his two students fought he decided too show the two ladies to their seats.

"Who is the winged man Shinigami-sama?" Trish was the first one to speak seeing as she didn't feel too out of place here being a demon and all, where as Lady could feel how much stronger this crowd was than her, lucky she forgot her guns and all she deadpanned a little once she remembered that.

Isao gave a hearty chuckle, **"Some demon you must of been can't even feel when you are standing in the presence of two death gods, I am not alone anymore." **Trish's eyes threatened to pop out of her skull, she had never heard of there being a second one, ever, she looked on in awe as her boyfriend/partner was busy fighting a Shinigami about what they were going to be following dinner with. That was until the quiet girl that had not said a word and had her head inside a book since they showed up got out of her chair pulled out a chart and a pen and made her way over to the two.

"Ok, why don't we just get both?" The two glared at her for a second before Kurama noticed it was Rena and stopped, that didn't apply for Dante though causing said man to go flying across the room.

"Don't glare at Rena you baka, she didn't do anything wrong."

"You glared at her too you know?"

"Yeah but I stopped once I knew it was her."

"Well sorry Mr. I'm a God and all now, some of us don't have eyes like yours."

"My eyes haven't changed you sack of shit."

"Says the baka that likes Chocolate Sundaes."

"What. Was. That? I am sorry I don't think I could hear you over my tastebuds performing orgies just for the chance at having another one."

"Wow, TMI dude TMI."

There was a chorus of nods in the room, the only ones that weren't were Kurama, Rena and the Black Shuck's. Rena's head shot up at a chance to defend her master. "I think that it was a well illustrated way to show how much Kura-sama enjoys Chocolate Sundaes." Kurama pointed to Rena and nodded his head in agreement with the girl.

"Rena, would you be saying the same thing If I had said it." Said girl sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "Thought not."

**"Have you two idiots had enough?" **Isao's voice carried across the room in a cold sweep freezing all in attendance.

"Hai." They replied in unison giving each other one last quick glare.

**"Good then we shall just have a make your own sundae bar, ok now go and play for a bit for tomorrow you leave this magical place." **A smile on his face as he saw Dante grimace while Kurama settled for a smirk and picked up Rena with his two Black Shucks following closely behind him.

**"Be back in half an hour, I don't want to have to come looking for you." ** Isao watched as everyone left with a proud smile on his face, he was more then happy with how those two had turned out so these gifts were not too far of a stretch for him to how much he enjoyed teaching them in the end.

* * *

**PA: I may or may not be able to have one for you guys on the normal date as I will be out of town for the weekend and don't know when I will be coming back, so I left this with you as a way for you to overlook that little fact? The next one will most likely be coming out at the normal time next week.**


	11. Stage 2?

**PA: Ok I lied I was able to get another one out before the trip, here you go best of luck and all that kind of thing. Below is the intro to another story I have started working on as a side project. But yeah have fun and that jazz**

* * *

Shadow Dwellers. OcXFemKyuubi.

The sun was bearing down relentlessly, the heat he felt was insufferable, stifling even, this was what he could feel. Sadly this was not the reality of the situation, his iceburg blue eyes opened showing where he really was, in a sewer that he had no memory of, the water was not cold, nor did it smell like he would've expected, it was just there like an added effect meant to distract him. He knelt down and slowly reached for the water with his hand receiving a little *zap* for his effort, it was not painful, it was just enough for him to notice it. _'The water doesn't like to be touched. Tsch moody ass water.'_ He brought his hand up before running it through is golden blonde hair, he could see the water on his hand the few drops that were their anyway, but it wasn't how water normally felt. Sighing to himself he adopted a thinking position, there was no point walking around pointlessly, strumming his fingers along his cheek he could feel the water looking substance rundown his face until it reached his whisker like birthmarks, it held it's place there not falling any further.

_'Odd, but stranger things have happened, this is probably some genjutsu that someone has me in so they can try and take me out...it wouldn't be the first time.' _ He knew he wasn't very liked in Konoha, he just didn't know why, if he knew he could at least try to do something about it. He stood there thinking about his situation a while longer, before coming to the decision that nothing was going to happen if he just stood there, he walked over to the wall which was he noticed the pipes running along the top of it, looking up he could feel the heat on his face. _'At least I know what is causing it now.' _He grimaced a little, nothing here felt right, from the corner of his eye's he saw the pipes flash red, after doing a double take to make sure it actually happened, he confirmed something. _'I'm going insane, I am about to try and pass the academy and I am going insane, my career will be over before it begun.' _

* * *

**SiT**

(Kurama and Dante)

It was the morning when Kurama and Dante would be meeting up with the rest of TDS, Dante was doing his best not to show how nervous he was at the moment, Kurama had changed a lot, and Noemi was most likely not going to be too happy about that, yep he was expecting an ass kicking later on today he was sure of it. Kurama seemed not to care at all about what was going to happen, he was merely sitting down at the end of the table with Rena as they patted the Black Shuck's who had now been given names, (link to what I think they should look like is on my profile, just in black.) Some time during the night Rena had came up with some interesting names for the demonic dogs, ones that Kurama was quite pleased with the male was now called Seth , while the female was called Lamia.

Kurama moved to sit himself on the floor to play with the dogs more showing Dante that he really did not care what was about to happen or the ass kicking that he (Dante) was about to receive. Once he was in a comfortable position on the floor it did not take long for Seth to bowl him over and start licking his master's face much to the amusement of those not stressed out of their heads at the moment. Once Seth had allowed Kurama to get back into an upright position the dog promptly laid down across its master in a caring manner, Kurama gently scratched Seths ears finding it was more than enjoyable for the dog as his foot started pounding against the floor in excitement.

Only then did everyone notice how strong these dogs were as a small creator was pounding into the floor leaving Kurama rather impressed before looking over to Isao, "I love these dogs." Isao just smiled at the boy knowing just how much he enjoyed making holes in the earth around him. Dante just let out a rather tired sigh as he looked at the dogs.

"Great even his dogs can make holes in the ground, I think I know what is going to happen in our next spar." Dante just let out a little whimper already knowing his fate, being pounded into the ground by Kurama's new dogs. He was quickly consoled by a rather playful Trish as she ran her fingers through his hair, ok it was not as much a consoling method as it was a flirting to get his mind off of it. It worked nonetheless, and Dante was back to his normal cocky self.

"Dante, did you just say what I think you did." Kurma's head turned slightly so he could see Dante from the corner of his eye.

"Uh, hmm, ah Isao when are we going? It is soon yeah? Like right now?" Isao chuckled to himself it seems like Dante has a good memory after all, that is if the scared look on his face is anything to go by.

"Dante, why would you be scared to spar him?" Dante looked at Lady with a pained look, before walking to the door and pointing outside seemingly at nothing.

"Do you see anything there?"

"nope?" Lady and Trish sweatdropped was Dante going crazy?

"Thats the point look a little to the left and right of where I am pointing." He held his finger out for good measure the girls looked as he said and saw a cliff that was missing almost a kilometre out of the middle right in front of the house. (by right in front I mean it was aligned to the front of the house it was quite a while away though.)

"He did that with a swipe of his hand, because it was blocking the moon one night." Trish and Lady just sweatdropped again, no way that wasn't possible.

"Ohh, tell them the story of when you woke me up, Rena loves that one." Kurama held a vicious smirk on his face, honestly he loved the story too.

Dante made sure to get as far away from Kurama as he could, the man scared him, a lot. "Uh, lets leave that one for story night with TDS?"

Kurama nodded his head and consoled Rena, she really did love that story. "Speaking of that, when are we going Isao?"

Isao sent a sickly sweet smile to Kurama, said god did not like that smile. "You are opening the portal and taking us back, I will show you how, but it is up to you to get it right." Kurama nodded, he was going to learn how to jump through dimensions, that would be a handy skill.

Isao went through the hand-signs at a speed only Kurama would be able to read, to the others they saw a blur that ended with him in the Ram sign.

"108 signs? Wow thats quite a bit don't you think?"

"It is used to rip a hole in time and space, honestly I do not think it is enough, if it didn't require so much energy that only the big three and gods could use it, I would of never showed it to you." Isao said a tad disappointed in having his technique talked about like that.

Kurama just nodded his head, he had gotten all the signs, he loved his photographic memory, one of the pros of being what he was. "Ok how do I chose where I want to go?" Isao let a little chuckle this was the hardest part the rest was childs play.

"You need to be able to pinpoint a lifeform in that Dimension, or an object of interest." Kurama sat down and got into a thinking position, he tried finding anyone from TDS but he couldn't, Rena walked up and sat beside him before mentioning for him to watch, she slowly snaked her way down to his hand turning into the ring on Noemi's finger.

_'Find this, and you will find TDS.' _

He heard her thoughts loud and clear, it was one of the things he loved about the seal on his arm, it allowed them to talk even when she was being used as a weapon. He searched for awhile, objects and people flying around him looking for the ring, he found it. Noemi was currently asleep. A quick nod to himself he stood up and performed the signs needed before reaching his hand forwards and clawed at the air opening up a rip.

"You did it faster than I thought you would, then again you did have Rena-san help you, I would class that as cheating but eh you passed so lets go." Isao just shrugged before walking through the rip knowing his student had sent them to the right place.

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen had seen many strange things in his life, he never would have predicted, sitting on his desk was a rather well detailed report of Kumogakure and measures for an alliance between it and Konoha, It said there was no point in having the two strongest nations widdle each other down so one of the weaker ones could pick them off. '_Kurama you beautiful bastard, no offence Kushina and Minato, forcing Kumo into an alliance in a day.' _

All Hiruzen had to do was show them that Konoha did not think little of them and make sure it worked both ways, that should be enough to make the alliance stable and last after the war. Now all that was left were the smaller villages and Iwa, together with the might of Konoha, Kumo, and TDS they would not last long, no this war was going to be in the favour of the tree and clouds this time.

* * *

Isao had stepped out of the rift back into the training grounds they had seen decades ago, he looked around and saw Sun Tzu sitting not to far away on top of a rock in a meditative position. "You are a little early Shinigami-sama, the others are not here yet, if you have done what you planned to it is most likely for the best." Sun did not have to move to see that the death god had entered the area, he could feel his presence, it was strong and cold, one that could send shivers down your spine.

"My group will be here soon, maybe then you could escort us to the resting area, and yes it was done." Sun nodded while standing up on the rock before walking over to the Shinigami and patting him on the back.

"So it's Isao again?" He got a nod as his response before the area got much colder to the point he could see his own breath. A strange looking group walked through the rip, he recognised one of the straight away the others not so much.

Dante walked out in his normal attire followed by Trish and Lady who Sun had never met, the final person to walk out had him trying to pin where he had seen this person before, Kurama was in his once sleeveless coat, the one major reason Sun could not figure out it was him would be because of Rena, she had covered the bottom half of his face with a 'cloth' wrap that lead down to his right hand covering everything in between in a veil of black, making it hard to see much of his face as the other half was mostly covered by his hair, the one that stomped him the most would have to be the dragon wings spread wide out of his back and the two Black Shucks walking by his side.

Trish and Lady quickly felt the aura and almost dropped to their knees having not felt something so terrible since that one time where the world almost ended.

"Kurama, I think you have made your point to them, they are sweating after all, do you think you could tone 'it' down a bit." He made no movement do show that he had heard but the temperature slowly returned to normal.

"Sun are you ok we felt that from over at the house." TDS took this as the time to show up Noemi led the group as its temporary leader. They looked around and saw the Shinigami and Dante, they then took notice of the masked winged man, Miyabi could never forget wings like that.

"Hey guys its Kura-sama." This caused many gasps from TDS and a Noemi to run across the clearing only to be stopped by Dante who moved faster than anyone apart from Isao Kurama and the Shucks could see.

"He has been a little twitchy lately, I would get to know him again first, we have been gone quite some time." Noemi was a little confused by what Dante just said five years wasn't that long was it? Voicing this caused Dante to start laughin.

"We spent almost 50 in the other realm Noemi, a lot has changed." Noemi nodded dumbly such a difference.

"Air, fire, poison, lightning, darkness..." Kurama mumbled more to himself than anyone else, he looked around to see that Trish Lady and Isao had heard him, he guessed Dante had too but that would be for another time, he rather enjoyed being able to feel someones affinities by just standing in their proximity now.

Hei heard him perfectly, but shrugged it off, "Ok guys come with us we will get your livings quarters sorted then we can do something more interesting." Dante didn't like the sound of that and from the look and his girls faces they had other plans that were more interesting that involved him.

"Thank you for looking after them Shinigami-sama." Saya said out of gratitude.

Kurama looked strangely, "I didn't do anything." TDS pointed between the two now identified death gods, they thought the clone was joking, he really was?

"Ohhh yeah, that happened a lot with Dante I go by Isao now it is less confusing that way, that one *points to Kurama* goes by Shin or Kurama, depends on his mood and who is talking really, but you are most welcome now I believe that myself and Sun Tzu will take out leave now. Isao moved over to Sun and rested a hand on his shoulder before the two fell through the ground and disappeared together.

TDS stared at where their teacher just was, while Dante looked over at Kurama. "Did he just?" "Yep." "I didn't see his hands move." "Your eyes are too slow then, I must admit I only caught 78 of the seals that time." Dante scuffed his feet on the ground a little, "Well excuse me for not being able to break the sound barrier." "Why would I excuse that, you should be able to, you were much faster than me when we started training."

Dante just looked to Trish and Lady for some kind of support, none was received though. Kurama was the voice of logic for once, well when he was stuck with Dante for so long he got used to it, hopefully it wouldn't stay like that though.

"I think introductions are in order, The blonde lady in the short coat and tight pants is Trish, from what I can gather she is Dante's mate, the one with black hair, hasn't given us her real name so for now it is Lady, she also seems to be connected to Dante in some way," His hand motioned to the Shucks that were now seated by his side, "These ones are Seth and Lamia, they are Black Shucks gifted from Isao, the very comfortable fabric draped around my face and right side is Rena, say hello Rena." Said fabric responded by creating some tendrils and moving them around to prove she was in fact alive. "Ok seems she does not want to say Hello, anyway lets head out and get our quarters sorted."

"About that Kur-" Noemi was promptly shut off by a hand over her mouth from Dante causing Kurama to raise a brow at him, "It was nothing Kurama, just saying it was good to have you back and all weren't you Noemi?" She felt a quick surge of Dante's energy pulse through her as a warning causing her to nod her head.

"All is good than, Hei could you please lead us?" Said vampire smiled and gave a quick bow before motioning them to follow her. The group all went on ahead Dante said he had to talk to Noemi for a little bit and sent Trish and Lady on a head, this caused Kurama to raise his brow in question but shrugged it off not really caring in the end.

Dante waited until they were well out of Kurama's hearing before he started to talk. "Ok, before I let go of your mouth, I am going to ask you to be quiet, and not to try and butcher me for what I am about to say." Noemi nodded her head slowly and waited for his hand to move away from her mouth before quickly stomping on his foot with enough force to break it, Dante just looked at her as if to say 'Is that all?'

"Love you are going to learn the painful truth, Isao did something to Kurama, it has fucked with his emotions something chronic, the is the least of your worries though, he is incredibly strong, I am talking making the Sage of the Six paths look like an earthworm strong, the only issue is that Rena is the only one that can really talking him back into some level of reason at the moment, I am not going to go telling you about what happened to him, that is something he can do if he feels like it, I know what you used to be to him, that is why I stopped you, I didn't want to see him hurt you, you may not have noticed but watch this." Dante stepped away from her before walking over to where she would have run across to reach Kurama he made a sealless **Kage**** bunshin**and made it walk directly in front of where Kurama was standing only for it to be dispelled when a number of spikes flew out of the ground at it.

"I-I didn't even see him move." Dante shook his head a little, she understood a little.

"He doesn't have to, he can fight an entire battle without moving a muscle, that is what he has become, when his emotions take over, that is when you need to run, do not worry about anything other than running." She shook her head she didn't believe him.

"Noemi don't be fucking stupid, did you see him moving to stop you? He has changed to much, you are going to have to start over, just take it slow, always ask before you do anything, trust me even if it sounds like it would be something stupid just do it, he tried to kill me for moving his dishes even though he was finished with them." Noemi grimaced a bit, her Kurama couldn't be like that, the heard an explosion from further in the forest causing Dante to go wide eyed before he picked up Noemi and sped off in the direction.

They met the group they had left behind just before, everyone was still intact but there was a panting Hei standing in between a scared Miyabi and an unfazed Kurama. "Do I even want to know what happened?" Dante looked towards Hei and let out a sad smile.

"She almost touched me with her tail, so I warned her not to do it again." Dante grimaced, he still did not like being touched.

"What do you mean warned you almost blew her up?"

"I was holding back severely, I will show you what happens when I don't." He raised his hand to the sky as blacks orbs started flying into it, Dante paled watching him form this move again.

"Maybe at a later time ne?" Kurama did not respond, the ball was getting bigger each second, then it started compacting, he was getting close to shooting it and Dante had started moving the others away.

_'Master, please stop.' _Rena's voice was a little strange, it sounded muffled thats when he realised he was still wearing her while using his death spirit. He quickly looked back at the ball before making it vanish.

_'Sorry Rena, I didn't hurt you too much did I?' _ He really did care about Rena's well being she had been with him through all of it.

_'I will be fine with a bit of rest Master.'_ Kurama nodded but still felt a bit guilty on the inside.

"Dante its all better now you can come back." Dante looked over to Noemi as if to say 'I told you so' the group moved back towards Kurama who was standing patiently, even the Shucks were a little wearing of their new master after that, that or it could be that he smelled like himself and Rena which through their noses off a bit.

The rest of the walk was rather tense, Osamu had decided that he would stay between Kurama and Miyabi at all times until he was more approachable, the playful girl probably didn't know what she did wrong.

They arrived at the house and Hei opened the door before showing Kurama to his room, after opening the door Kurama took a step in, "It was made by TDS and has been untouched since, I hope it is up to your standards." He gave her a quick nod before motioning for her to come closer causing her to go all warm, a faint blush made its way to her cheeks as he raised a hand and softly grabbed onto her arm causing butterflies in her stomach.

"I am sorry that I made you use youki before, I will be more careful next time, also the room is very nice thank you." She felt her stores almost overflow from being refilled, this caused the butterflies to disappear, he let go shortly afterwards causing her to sigh and him to look at her with question.

"It was nothing Kurama-sama." She quickly bowed and made her way back to the others leaving him to his own devices, when she entered the living room she entered panic mode seeing that Noemi was missing, the most likely case was that she was going to try and sneak into Kurama's room that could be bad, she was quickly brought off of that train of thought when Osamu stood up and said she was going for a walk before he left out the front door.

Seth and Lamia looked around confused before they both got up and headed to where their master was currently and waited outside the door for a while before walking straight through it causing the members of TDS to look at Dante with shock. "They are Demon dogs, don't be too surprised." Was all they got out of him before he put his feet up on the couched and made it look like he was going for a nap.

* * *

Kurama laid on the surprisingly comfortable bed he had already unpacked, his scrolls resting on the desk not too far away, and multiple changes of clothes put away in the cupboard, heaven forbid Rena ever let him become out of fashion. He was wondering how to approach those in the living room, he assumed that he couldn't go about the same way he greeted Dante, as they may not move fast enough to dodge. Sighing he put those thoughts aside deciding to talk to Rena instead.

_'Rena?'_

_'Yes Master?'_

_'Why haven't you come out of the seal yet, Lamia looks like she misses you.' _ There was a pause with Rena's response, causing him to frown.

_'I am don't feel too well at the moment Master, and I miss her too.'_

_'Come out of the seal and i will fix you up, you'll be good as new.'_ She didn't respond at all causing him to frown, in the end he forced her out of the seal, when he took in her appearance he gasped.

"Di-did I do that?" She quickly shook her head trying to ease him.

"No it was my fault, I didn't move away in time, when I tried to It was already too late." He appeared next to her quickly running his hands over her to heal her as best he could, her body was covered in burns and deep cuts, all because he was impatient.

"It was my fault, do not take the blame for my actions, I won't allow it." She went stiff his normal tone was gone this one held a more commanding feel about it, making her feel the need to obey him even more.

"I don't feel right letting Master fix me."

"It doesn't matter Rena, I did this to you and I will help you." Rena nodded dumbly there was nothing else she could really do, when he spoke like that she could almost feel his strength coming out of his words.

"Ok, you're all done, now rest, thats an order, today is a day off for you, you work too hard and never have anytime for yourself."

"A-Are you sure Master?" She flinched when he turned around and glared at her for a moment before remembering it was Rena and his face softened.

"Sorry about that, and yes I am sure you deserve it Rena, I will take Seth with me so you feel better ok? That way it makes it easier for Lamia to find me, but I think you two need to do some bonding." He picked her up and carried her over to the bed putting her under the covers, watching as Lamia slowly crawled up them to rest next to Rena, he lent down and gave them both a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Ok I am going to go now Lamia, she needs to rest ok?" He swore he saw the dog nod in response he just shook it off though as he walked out of the room Seth following hot on his heels.

Rena made sure he was out of ears reach before she cuddled up to the pillow. "I love you master." She whispered out wondering why it was so hard to say to him, was it because she was a sword?

* * *

Kurama walked into the living room to see that Dante looked to be sleeping on the couch while Trish and Lady were talking on another one with Hei, Saya and Miyabi. Miyabi flinched then froze when he came into the room this is how the others noticed when he entered. He walked over to Dante before laying a fist into his stomach only for him to turn into smoke.

"Did you learn, or were you never asleep?" Dante laughed a little from his position on the ceiling.

"I was just about to fall asleep, thanks for that by the way." Kurama just scoffed as he walked over to Miyabi causing Hei to narrow her eyes.

"Anything to keep you alert Dante, Miyabi." Named girl flinched when he said her name, he scared the crap out of her, she hadn't seen him move and if it wasn't for Hei she would most likely not feel to well.

"I just wanted to say sorry about before, I may have overreacted. I just don't really like being touched is all." Dante laughed from his spot before dropping down into a sitting position on the couch, he quickly kicked his feet onto the nearby table before crossing them over and leaning his head back.

"It looks like your soft side is showing again." Dante felt shadows creeping around him and quickly swapped with a shadow clone getting the memories of said clone being pulled down into a dark hole with no escape, _'Scary shit.' _

"Ok I take it back jeez, stop trying to kill me." Kurama just gave him a deadpan look.

"Ohh yeah thats right, thats how you tell me you love me." He stuck his tongue out only for it to be set on fire, he stared at it for a little bit before it processed that his tongue was actually on fire. He quickly ran to the kitchen and ran it under the sink to put it out.

"Are you done joking around now?"

"Pretty sure I am."

"Hei-san, could I ask where Noemi is?" The members of TDS stiffened a little, that was most likely the worst person for him to see if he didn't like being touched.

"I uh she umm went for a walk, why?" _'Please don't kill her please don't' _

"I have a feeling that myself and her need to talk." He said before walking out of the house to look for her, once the door closed Dante let out a sigh.

"Probably lonely and wants a quickie before dinner." Dante found himself on fire again, this time it was white, but the same as last time it took awhile for his mind to get around the fact, instead of acting like an idiot he just purged it with a pulse of his energy.

"Now that he is out of hearing distance, that is how he is with me, just hope he doesn't decide that is how he should act around you, I don't know how much you could take." Dante grimaced, the Shinigami really did a number on Kurama.

* * *

Noemi had been walking for awhile trying to clear her head, in all honesty she was panicking alot, she wanted nothing more than to run up and glomp him as soon as she saw him, but now she knew that was not a good idea as it was proven to her earlier that he was not the same man he was when he left. Her fingers were playing with the ring on her finger like she always did when she was stressed or upset. She stopped in a clearing and sat on the rock in the middle letting her mind wander, she wanted to know what had happened to him but Dante wouldn't tell her anything other than it fucked him.

A few more minutes had passed before she noticed she was no longer alone, she sent a fireball to where the intruder was standing only to hear clapping from in front of her. It was him, Kurama.

"Noemi-san, it seems your senses are sharp, I only wanted to talk though, I feel like I am missing something, also you should be careful you almost hit Seth." She felt a twinge of pain go through her chest when he had said 'Noemi-san' but to make matters worse she almost set his dog on fire to top it off.

"Ahh gomen I guess I should be more careful." Kurama only gave her a small laugh.

"Its ok Seth knows you didn't know it was him, he is a good boy like that aren't you buddy?" Said dog appeared next to Kurama wagging its tail like nothing had happened.

"What did you want to talk about?" She was nervous as all hell, her feet were swinging backwads and forwards over the ledge of the rock, giving her a somewhat childish look about her.

Kurama bought a hand up and ran it through his hair before letting out a tired sigh. "Honestly, I don't know, you are pretty much a complete blank to me, but I have a feeling you shouldn't be." She did her best to mask her emotions, it still didn't stop her from going stiff when he said that it had hurt when Dante said it, but when Kurama said it...it tore through her, she did stop the tears that threatened to fall... for a bit anyway.

Kurama's head turned around when he heard her start crying, he hated it when people cried so he made his way over to try and console her bringing her into a hug like he did Rena. He felt her go stiff before she melted in his arms and clung to his coat. They sat there and he let her cry while he moved one of his hands to rub her back. He couldn't do much more, he didn't know how to handle this situation very well, and he knew very little about her.

Kurama spotted the ring on her finger and told her the story of how his team got to this dimension, this caused her to laugh a little. "You know, you were the one that gave me things ring." She got out in between her little sobs she was starting to calm down a lot, he was always able to make that happen, all he really had to do was hold her for a bit and she could feel herself easing up.

His eye's widened when she said that, in all honesty it made him feel worse, he stopped rubbing her back and let the hand fall down and clutch hers with the ring on it. "I am sorry that I can not remember Noemi, but what is a relationship without a few issues anyway?" She raised her head and had a teary smile on her face, she moved up to kiss him before remembering what Dante had said earlier.

"I Uh Kura-kun Is it Uh umm ok if I you know k-" She was cut off as her lips were claimed by his causing her to let out a small moan as she leaned her body into his causing him to go stiff, she stopped what she was doing leaving their lips together until he relaxed again and pulled her closer. She remembered how crazy the clone went about his hair and made a note not to push her luck with that so she just wrapped her hands around his neck making sure to keep them in close. She felt him start to pull away as a stray strand of hair brushed past her hand, but then he stopped, and slowly started moving back into her, his hand slowly made for the small of the back making the trek down her spine causing her to shiver a few times, she let out a small whimper as he eventually pulled away already missing his the contact.

"Noemi, I don't know how I was before, but I will try my best to be good for you, that is if you will let me." Noemi was trying her hardest not to let to take him right then, she missed him so much, he couldn't even remember what they shared but he was willing to try for her, her stomach was doing flips being in his arms again, she never wanted to leave them.

"Thank you, thank you Kura-kun, you don't understand how much this means to me." He lifted her chin up and gave her a quick peck before lifting her up and taking her back to the house with her arms still around his neck. _'A girl could get used to traveling like this.' _She let herself snuggle up into the crook of his neck and drift off to sleep her emotions having run a muck today, really did a number on her and she felt tired for once. Seth soundlessly followed behind his master not really understanding what had happened, but who could blame him he was a dog after all.

* * *

Hei heard knocking at the door and could only assume it was Kurama seeing as no one else that was out (being Noemi as Osamu had returned with dinner not to long ago.) would bother knocking, she raced up to the door and opened it only to see a sight that made her body go all warm, her sister sleeping in his arms again, part of her was jealous but she knew that Noemi needed this much more than she did. Wordlessly he walked past her with just a nod and made his way to where the rooms were using his nose to sniff out which one was hers, now that he thought about it her scent smelled a lot like wild flowers, it was kind of strange in a way, but he guessed it would make sense once he knew more about her again.

After putting her in her bed, tucking her in and giving her a quick kiss on the forehead he left the room only to miss out on her mumbling in her sleep, he closed the door and headed to the living room where all eye's were on him, the group had changed their positions around a little Trish was now sitting on Dante while he slept, he wasn't sure if Dante did that so he wouldn't wake him up or if Trish did that because she was Trish, Lady was still talking with Saya and Miyabi about demon hunting, occasionally getting to graphic and forgetting she was in a house full of demons at the moment, Osamu was reading a book in the corner while Hei was in the kitchen cooking.

He made his way to the Kitchen his footsteps made no noise allowing him in without the notice of Hei who was busy running around preparing dinner for the evening. He watched her for a few minutes taking notice how no movement went unwasted, everything she did had a purpose. It wasn't to long until she turned around to see him leaning against the wall seemingly taking it all in.

"You move well, do you need a hand?" She had the decency to blush at his comment before quickly waving him off saying she would be fine. She had just finished putting the roast in the oven so she had plenty of time to talk now.

"It was so nice to see that smile on her face again, she missed you more than the rest of us." Hei had put her arms around herself as she spoke as a sort of comfort, this was not the same Kurama, he was colder, but Noemi seemed to be able to accept him.

"I-I want to make it up to her, but I don't know where to start, do you think you can help me?" Kurama hadn't moved at all but Hei felt like someone was behind her, waiting to take a bite out of her. "Seth relax I know you are hungry, speaking of which do you have any scraps for him? He hasn't eaten since last night." Hei turned around to see the Shuck standing at almost half her height, how it had gotten there without her noticing would be beyond her. He turned his head to the side and let out a small whimper.

"I will help out where I can, but the best thing would be for you to dispel your remaining clone, And yeah I have some scraps around here, is he allowed bones." Seth quickly nodded his head causing Kurama to let out a small laugh.

"I guess he is, thank you very much Hei I will look at doing that after dinner, If there is anyway I can make it up to you let me know, I would not be a good Shinigami If I had debts now would I?" Hei just started at him for a few moments before letting out a loud laugh startling those in the living room, they stayed in their place seeing as there was no sense of danger in the house.

"You're right you know, a god of death owing a favour would be something powerful, I am sure you will figure out a way to repay me Kurama-san, here you go Seth enjoy." She placed a plate on the ground containing bones and meat that she deemed unusable/distasteful, it didn't matter much to the Shuck as the plate was quickly cleaned, he placed himself before Hei in a seated position surprising her of how tall the dog was almost coming up to her chest, with its face looking up at hers, she let a hand move to pat his head causing his tail to wag in happiness.

"Careful there Hei, he kind of has this thing for feeling around with his teeth." Hei raised her brow in question at Kurama, but as if it was a cue she found her hand inside Seth's mouth, _'fast dog.' _ He didn't bite really but he held on firmly enough that she couldn't pull away as he dragged her over to Kurama. He let Hei's hand go before walking behind her and nudging her into Kurama causing him to go stiff and hei to panic.

Kurama relaxed himself a bit before looking at Seth, "Sneaky little dog." Kurama brought Hei into a quick hug. "Thanks Hei." And it was over, he had no clue what the effect the hug had on her as he quickly left the room afterwards making his way to Dante to see if he wanted a quick spar before dinner. Hei stood still while Seth looked at her for a moment, her stomach was doing flips her body was warm and she was sure the Shuck justs winked at her before he walked out to catch up with his master. _'Sneaky dog indeed. Thank you Seth.'_

* * *

Kurama made his way to Dante looking at Trish for a moment before pointing to him causing her to nod, Kurama put his hand over Dante's forehead before he asked Trish to move to which she happily bounced off of Dante watching what Kurama was about to do, his hand stood steady as a small stream of lightning shot at Dante's head making the man jolt up in fright.

"You know you shouldn't sleep out in the open anymore, not after the last time I caught you." Dante calmed himself down, he honestly thought it had been Trish that woke him up seeing as that was how she normally did it, but once he heard the voice he knew the girl had moved away and given in to Kurama's need to cause him harm.

"I was hoping Trish would save me this time," He looked over to her quickly to see her waving back at him, "Yeah that was my own fault, she probably would encourage you, so what do I owe the pleasure of being woken up for?" His eye's slowly made their way to Kurama as a smile came across his face, Dante didn't like that smile, he never liked that smile, it was one that caused pain to anyone involved, as if knowing the words that were coming out next he said them as a whisper.

"Its time for a spar Dante, you know better, stop copying me or I will make it hurt, no stop it." Kurama's voice had turned from being playful to being cold once he realised he was being mirrored. Dante let out a sigh knowing he wasn't got to drop it and grabbed his sword before walking outside with Kurama following behind, and behind him was TDS.

"Why is everyone coming and where is Rena and Noemi?" Dante was a bit confused at why they all chose to come out for a spar, it kind of made sense but he didn't want them all to see what he could do yet.

"Rena has the day off and is resting with Lamia, Noemi fell asleep so I brought her back to the house, do you still need time for the trigger or can you use it straight away now?" Kurama answered white looking at Dante and motioning for Seth to take a seat nearby.

"Eh fair enough." Dante went into his trigger state straight away,"Full out from the start? Something must of made you angry." Dante pulled his sword into his hand and placed it into the ground leaning against it as he found it comfortable.

"Its good you can use it straight away," Kurama's eyes turned from purple to white and his wings spread out and pulled him slightly off the ground. "If I was angry it wouldn't be a spar, TDS is most likely wondering if our training pulled off, so instead of telling them we will show them." A black blade of spirit formed around Kurama's arm and extending two metres from his hand, leaving it hover just above the gorund.

"Eh, you guys might want to get back, he likes big and fancy kind of stuff when he is in this mood." Dante's foot slammed on the ground sending Rebellion up into the air where he grabbed it to fling a spirit wave off to the side, cutting down trees that got in its way.

"You were a little slow there Kurama, don't tell me you can't fight without Re-" Dante never got to finish his sentence as he was kicked in the back and sent into a wall that was pulled out of the ground, he quickly pushed off the wall as he felt it start to move to grab onto him, and hold him in place for its master.

"If I go any further than this form holding onto Rena, or use moves from the next tier they hurt her, I can fully unload now, I am missing out on a style but can use another one because of it." Dante nodded at where he thought Kurama was before he was quickly pulled underground, he burst into a bundle of flames leaving scorch marks on Kurama's clone, before appearing not to far away out of the ground.

"You can go further?" Dante quickly blocked a black spear that was thrown at him from above, he then rolled out of the way for the following barrage, before sending two blades of energy at Kurama causing him to deflect them off to the side with his black spirit blade. Kurama flashed out of the air and Dante lost where he was, looking around he saw the ground state to freeze over as a hooded figure made its way out of a bunch of trees.

**"State 2." **It was quiet for awhile, a small groan broke through the tense air, the trees started moving towards Dante, whipping their branches around as weapons, Dante flipped backwards out of their reach only for the place he landed try to swallow him whole, he rolled to the side, using his arms he pushed himself from the ground into the air to dodge the bombardment of income boulders, he looked down and watched them expand into spikes chasing him up into the air, _'This is a little too easy.' _ His head snapped up when he heard TDS gasp and was met face to face with Kurama in stage 2, he got a peak under the hood and saw bone causing him to flinch a little before remembering that they were in the middle of a spar, bringing his sword in front he sent out a few blades of energy at Kurama only for him to swat them away with his spirit blade.

He quickly remembered a very important fact, Kurama has wings he doesn't, giving Kurama a major advantage in the air, said winged Shinigami quickly closed the distance only the sound of metal clashing would have given away that he moved at all, the stayed in a deadlock for a while Kurama making sure to push Dante higher up every now and again not wanting to lose his advantage. Dante saw an opening and took his chance to stab through Kurama's guard, he was surprised when Kurama spun around his blade and quickly trapped him with a tail?

**"Partial Transformation." **Kurama answered his unasked question causing him to shiver, but than he felt really warm he looked up at Kurama and saw the man's hood pulled up a little to reveal his mouth, Kurama aimed it at the ground for a moment as a white beam came out, Dante watched as anything caught in its path was quickly set on fire.

He quickly swapped out with a sealless clone only to receive the image of the clone being cut in half then burnt alive, he cringed thankful he got out of Kurama's grip, he let himself fall to the ground letting out a soft thud, he started running forward to get away from Kurama and move him further away from TDS, he heard the sound of feet land behind him, instantly knowing it was a trap as Kurama finished his silent moving training years ago. He quickly moved to the side to dodge a stone wall that flew straight down the path he was just on, Dante sent another blade of energy at Kurama to try and slow him down, only for Kurama to grab it and throw it back to him. _'Thats new' _ Dante sent another to stop his previous one from hitting him, quickly moving around the forest and trying to think of a way to bring down Kurama.

* * *

TDS was sitting far enough away that they were out of harms way but close enough that they could still see the majority of the fight. "They move so fast..." Miyabi commented on the fight thinking along the same line as the rest of the group. "Is this the power of gods?" Eye's turned around to look at Hei as she had whispered it more to herself than anyone else, "Was it worth it Kura-kun?" Miyabi, Osamu and Saya all twinged a little as she said that, Seth slowly walked up to Hei and licked her on the side of the cheek in an attempt to cheer her up, Seth quickly snapped his head up to the fight and let out a low growl. "Whats happened now?"

* * *

"No fucking way, that shouldn't be legal, how is that even possible?" Dante was fuming at this point, Kurama had pulled his head back to show that he had turned full dragon while staying in State 2, Dante was speechless, he could feel the strength coming off of him he looked at Kurama to see the man grinning wildly.

**"Can you feel it Dante? Can you feel despair?" ** Dante's head snapped up, he was losing control Isao taught him a move for when this happened, quickly making some clones to keep Kurama off of him for a few moments he rushed through the hand seals, getting the feedback of Kurama getting closer and closer, he flinched when he felt someone breathing behind him, he quickly finished the last two seals before throwing his hands back and slamming them against the man-dragons chest, sending a beam of white and black energy, spirit and youki into the sky tearing a hole through the clouds and sending them scattering, both Dante and Kurama slumped against each other Dante from the flashes of life before his eyes and Kurama from the amount of energy that had just left his body.

"Thanks Dante, *cough* guess I can not control it fully yet, *cough, cough* I am going to need your help with that." Dante just patted Kurama on the shoulder.

"You don't even need to ask, just let me know next time if you are having trouble with a stage, and I can be there to reel you back in when you lose it like now." Kurama let out a strained laugh. before wiping some blood away from the corner of his mouth.

"It's when I start using any demon powers in that form it starts to slip, I get a giant boost but in the end its not really worth it." Dante just shook his head and pointed up at the giant hole in the sky.

"Thats what I just pushed out of your body you idiot, and you say its not worth it? You could probably still hand me my ass even as tired as you are now." Dante just chuckled a little, as he looked at what used to be his student, the boy he met at the Hokage's office had already flown past him and left him in the dust.

"Stop being so modest you asshole, it doesn't suit you, plus I don't think Trish would like it." Kurama poked his tongue out as he put Dantes arm around his shoulder and started moving them both back towards TDS.

"Like you can talk you lucky brat... Shit." Kurama stiffened before he kept walking and looked at Dante with a little bit of curiosity.

"I feel like you're not just talking about Noemi here, want to explain as it escapes me." Dante just looked at Kurama's cold eyes, there was no escaping this.

* * *

A while later Kurama and Dante appeared in front of TDS shocking them speechless as they saw the state the two were in, Dante's clothes had been ripped even though during the fight they couldn't see him take more than a few solid hits, and he had some blood staining his shirt, Kurama was back in his standard attire and some small cuts could be seen on his chest, most of Kurama was covered in blood though, most likely from his coughing in the forest but none were to sure, not even Dante who had been with him the whole time.

"Kurama-san are you ok?"

"Kura-sama?"

"Shinigami-sama?"

"Wingboy?"

The last one was Lady and her ever stunning choice of words, Kurama sent her a playful glare, he figured she would be a little nicer but that was out of the question apparently.

"Its ok guys I am fine, no need to worry." Dante said as he pushed off of Kurama, when he took a look at the boy he too started to worry, he didn't think he had landed a single hit on him.

"Hei, we need to get him back to the house now." Hei quickly nodded while Dante threw him over his shoulder and chased Hei back to the house, not worrying about the door as Kurama's body started to spasm Dante quickly kicked it in and rushed to Kurama's room to place him in his bed, the noise woke up Rena and Noemi, Rena who was already in the room started to panic when she saw her master come in that way, she had seen this happen a few times before but for Dante to know the move, she didn't think Isao would teach it to him, but it made sense after all what would happen if Kurama lost control and no one could stop him?

Noemi was not so well controlled and had to be sent out of the room, Miyabi and Saya stayed with her,Hei and Osamu were in the room with the others (includes everyone not mentioned to be staying outside including the Shucks.) Kurama's body started arcing up to the ceiling and objects around the room started moving.

"Dante, Isao taught you 'that' didn't he?" Dante nodded dumbly not really sure what this had to do with anything, "That move removes everything from him, it puts him in a death like state." Dante grimaced he didn't mean to go that far, but the situation kind of called for it.

"He was doing ok-ish after it happened though, it just seemed like an extreme case of exhaustion." He was quickly slapped across the face by Rena, who had tears on her face.

"He has gotten used to it you baka, how do you think Isao kept him under control and why he fears him still? It's not because Isao is stronger than him it is because Isao can do this *she points at the convulsing Kurama) with the flick of a wrist, Hei can you look after him out here while I try to fix him from inside?"

Hei was still confused, where did this girl come from? More importantly what was she doing in Kurama's room, she filed it away for thought later. She nodded back to Rena and watched as she turned into the blade Kurama left with and landed in his hand. Dante let himself out of the room and was quickly flanked by Trish and Lady as he left the house he couldn't stand to see Kurama like that.

His body was calming down a lot but now she could see the many lacerations that weren't there earlier start bleeding keeping him in the bed, "Osamu I need you to get some bandages lots of them." Osamu nodded and left the room unfortunately the door was open long enough for the people outside to see the condition that Kurama was in causing them to grimace. The shucks slowly stood up and walked through the closed door sitting themselves on either side of the entrance to keep the others out. Noemi tried her luck at getting in only to be snapped at and have a low growl follow afterwards.

"Come on Kura-kun, you can pull through this, I know you can." She was pleading with him now, as she tried to clean the majority of his wounds that looked like he had obtained quite some time ago. they looked like they were infected, she heard some kind of conflict outside before Osamu opened up the door and quickly slammed it behind him.

"Here you go Hei." He placed the bandages on the table next to her she instructed before going about cleaning his wounds again.

* * *

(With Rena)

Rena was running down a hallway that was getting smaller by the second she finally found the room she was looking for as she saw Kurama sitting in front of the Shinigami, the two looked to be talking so she sat back and listened.

"Boy, you lost control again, I refuse to keep teaching you if you can't get a hang of stage 1."

A past memory?

"Shinigami-sama, I think we should try reconditioning again, I am sure we will get it this time." The Shinigami nodded before throwing his hands through the air summoning machines she had never seen before, in the middle was a table that Kurama was strapped into.

"Just remember you were the one that suggested this." Kurama glared at the death god. While said god just shook his head.

"I know what I asked for, how am I meant to save everyone if I can't stop myself from giving into the power?" Kurama looked rather defeated and turned his head away from the Shinigami.

"As you wish boy." Thats when it started his body contorted in way that shouldn't be possible while blades came from other machines cutting chunks of skin out of him. "Pain is only the beginning boy, if you can not handle the pain you don't deserve this form." Kurama grunted in pain, his eye's flashing between white and purple, Rena ran up to him to try and stop it but she moved straight through them, the Shinigami turned to face her before smirking and going back to his work. _'If this is a memory how can he see me?'_

Little did she know that once they reach a certain level Shinigami's can see parts of peoples futures, she could hear the pain in his screams and it brought her to her knees watching as spirit started flying out of him. She watched it all sit above him in mid air form into a sphere, she watched the parts the flew out of him quickly make their way to the sphere as it started getting bigger and bigger until it grew to the size of the room, and took her to a different place.

* * *

"Kurama are you sure you are ready?" He received a nod, the Shinigami moved his hand forwards and pulled out a white thread from Kurama's head, letting it dangle in the air for a moment, before it burst into white flames.

"How do you feel?" He waited for a moment Kurama looked at him with confused eyes, he started to panic.

"Where am I?" The room went black taking her to another.

* * *

"Why should I teach _you _my forms boy?" The shinigami started down at Kurama from his position on a stone. His hands resting in his lap and his gaze even.

"I can take over your place once you have had enough, plus I need this, you know that no matter how much training I get here the big three will trash me unless I learn the forms." Kurama retorted back causing the Shinigami to smirk at his antics. He slowly stood before dropping down in front of Kurama and resting a hand on his shoulder as his body flew past and pulled a blade to the back of his neck.

"Land a hit on me, when you do I will teach you." Kurama nodded quickly before the Shinigami disappeared, Rena watched for days as Kurama tried to land a hit only to be thrown around like a rag doll, smashed into a cliff, smashed through them multiple times, thrown into the air before being kicked down to the ground, she watched him, she watched it all, she even watched Kurama land the hit, as his body finally collapsed he threw a shuriken at the Shinigami who blocked it before feeling his clothes become damp, Kurama hid another one in the shadows, the Shinigami smirked a little at the boy who had completed his end of the deal.

* * *

"When you took this sword your life took a turn for the worst." Rena felt pain shoot through her chest as she looked at Dante.

"You have a lot of pressure on your shoulders now, saving the human race and all that, are you ready for what you signed up for?" Kurama looked around, he was younger she could see that he also had blonde hair.

"You know I am not, not at the moment, thats why we are here, me you and Noemi are training here, in this place so I can become better, so I can stop what is coming, why would you ask when we already know the answer, I am weak." The last little part was said to him but the others heard him, Rena tried to run out and comfort him but found herself fly through him.

"I ask this because you're not trying hard enough come on again, come at me harder this time." Kurama stood back up grabbing his sword tightly before dashing at Dante only to be sent back to the ground,

"FASTER."

"HAI."

* * *

Hei and Osamu were still in the room looking after Kurama, watching the expression whirl around on his face, it froze in a stoic look and his breathing went shallow, Osamu rushed forward and grabbed onto one of his hands. "Come on buddy, you can make it through this, come on we need you Kurama, don't leave me here to look after them I don't know how. Please come on buddy, I need you." Osamu let a few tears fall down his face, even if he was acting like an ass, he still saw how he was with Noemi earlier, it made him hope the real Kurama, the one they knew was still in their somewhere.

"Osamu there is nothing more we can do, the best thing for him now is if he rests. Until further notice his room is off limits, and his condition is not to go any further than us two ok?" Osamu nodded before walking out of the door and sending the others to the living room. Hei waited until everyone had gone before she crawled up to his side. and cupped his hand in her own.

"Come on Kura-kun, we need you here, what are we going to do without you? I thought of how you can make it up to me by the way, come back, just come back."

* * *

**PA: I know its a nasty place to end a chapter, but we all need to suffer every once and awhile.**


	12. Never A Dull Moment

**PA: Hey guys sorry about the little delay, but I am finding it harder to write this at the moment so I may need a little break to figure out what needs to happen before I get to the part that is already planned out. The break shouldn't be too long and I will also use this time to patch up anything that seems out of place throughout the other chapters.**

Dante sat in the living room, his head was held in the palms of his hands as tears slowly fell down, he didn't want the others to see him in such a state but given what had happened that was the furthest thing from his mind. He felt disgusted in himself, he put his friend in this state, it was his fault because he just wasn't strong enough. Why would someone make a technique to do that to an ally, Isoa had a lot of questions to answer as far as Dante was concerned, anger flashed through his head as a vision of Kurama laying in the bed came to his mind, his body started to shake showing the emotions that he had been trying to hide, he had decided that there was no point anymore, they must of known by now that he had been crying.

He lifted his head slowly showing his tear stricken face, "It's all my fault." The words echoed around the room for a few minutes, Trish grimaced after the words had sunk in she was trying to be his 'rock' as he had done so many times for her, but she had no idea what to do in this situation, and once she saw that he had been crying she felt worse, in all the time she had known him, he had always been there for him, now when he needed someone she could not find the strength to try and help him through, she looked at him and at the moment found that it was hard to picture his usual arrogant smirk, carefree smile, or his stoic emotionless face.

Flashes of when Patty and Lady had passed away came to the forefront of her mind, even though it should've been the other way around it was him that was there for her, she remembered laying on the couch not wanting to move, him breaking through her door bathing her, making sure she looked respectable and took her out to ease her mind, she remembered him telling her that they wouldn't want them to let their deaths stop their lives, that it was ok to grieve, just not to let it be the only thing they did, she even remembered him staying around for weeks to help her get back on her feet. Looking at him now though hurt more then anything she had been through, watching how hard he was taking it all.

She did the only thing she could think of and draped her arms over his form bringing him against her chest on the couch, she moved one of her arms to rub his chest while whispering softly in his ear, "Baby, baby it will be ok, he will pull through." It did little though as his body started to shake violently, he weakly pushed her away before standing up and making his way towards the door. His hand hovering over the handle, placing it down he felt the weight beat down on his body again with a quivering lip he opened the door, the click carrying through the quiet room, he slowly pushed the door open letting the light from outside in.

Turning around TDS saw how tired he looked, he had really taken it hard, his mouth was so dry making it hard to talk, they could her the guilt in his words as he spoke. "I-if I didn't seek him out, if I didn't have a sword made for him, If I had of said I wasn't ready to take on a student, he would've never been dragged into this, he and Noemi could be living in Konoha, like nothing ever happened he wouldn't have this stupid need to get stronger, he wouldn't have to deal with this burden, he would be able to live with his family, and he wouldn't be stuck on a bed fighting for his fucking life, It is all because of me, I fucked his life up." Shocked faces watched as the door slammed shut behind him, almost coming off of its hinges.

"Tsss, troublesome baka, how can he say things like that, if it wasn't for him we wouldn't be so close, we wouldn't be here, we would of never met Kurama, and we wouldn't be getting ready to do something that no one thought possible, we need you buddy." He muttered the last part under his breath as he walked out of the room to check on Kurama, god they needed him right now the group was falling apart, _'So this is what happens when you cut off TDS' head.' _Osamu stood in front of the door ready to let himself i, he was flanked by the dogs guarding the door as they growled him down and pushed him away from the door, he turned around and started walking back to Hei, _'Strange what's changed since last night?'_

* * *

Hei looked over the group before her after Osamu and Dante had left, what scared her was both of them were right even though they were talking from completely different sides, Kurama was the one thing that brought them all together and by the looks of it, him being how he is will tear them apart. She quickly shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts, standing up and making her way to the kitchen to make dinner for the night ahead, it was strange this dinner was planned for Kurama as it was one of his favourites or so Noemi had told them. The sad thing was he was in no condition to enjoy it, a dinner to celebrate him returning was now going to be eaten to pray for his health, a fear tears fell down her face before she quickly sealed them away, she could dwell on this later, there was no use in breaking down surrounded by knives.

She took the roast out of the oven and placed it on the bench too cool while she went for a carving knife, she placed it down near the roast as she heard someone running through the house, not wanting to start carving something while there was a chance of her being knocked she moved away from the dish to see what was wrong, this was when she came face to face with a worried Osamu, "Osamu what's wrong?" He pointed down the hallway telling her all she needed, Hei walked over to Noemi and brought her into a hug, "Sis can you carve the roast when it has cooled down a little bit?" Noemi gave her a quick pleading look.

"You can see him as soon as he is stable ok No-hime?"

"P-promise?" Hei nodded her head hugging her sister a little tighter, when she looked down she saw that her sister was waiting on a more verbal answer, she gave her a kiss on the forehead before stepping away a little.

"I promise No-hime, I know how much you want to be there for him, but when we left him last night there was very little you could've done to help, I know you love him very much I just don't know if his body could take all of that love right now ok?" Noemi bit her lip a little before crashing into Hei, Hei just started patting her head. "Now do you think you can look after dinner for me? Its the cutting part thats your favourite yeah?"

Noemi nodded her head before walking into the Kitchen followed quickly by Miyabi, Hei looked over at Saya, "Can you watch them for me, Noemi is really emotional right now, we all are but it is hitting her the hardest, and Miyabi has been awfully quiet." Saya looked at the two before looking back at Hei and gave her a nod and a smile causing Hei to hug the poor girl. "Thank you Sa-chan."

"No worries Hei-chan, masters condition is affecting us all." Hei nodded in agreement and headed over to Osamu who looked more than glad she was done talking, she took a moment to take a quick look back at Trish and Lady who still seemed unsure of what to do at the moment she let out a little sigh before walking down the hall with the wolf man.

"The dogs won't let us in anymore. I came to check on him before but they justed pushed me away." Hei gave a solemn look as she thought about the situation coming up to the door she saw Seth raise his head at her Hei waited until they got close enough which was when Lamia moved to cut her off before she knelt down and held a hand out to Seth, said dog made his way over with caution it wasn't until Hei started to pat him did he relax a bit.

"Hey Seth would it be ok If I went in?" Seth looked behind him at the door and then back to Hei before walking through, while he was gone Hei extended her hearing and could tell someone else was inside, there were muffled sobs that were quickly cut off from a short back coming from Seth it went quiet for a little bit before she heard Rena from inside say her name, a few more moments passed before the door opened up showing Rena and the dog sitting on the ground talking, Osamu and Hei were quickly let inside by Lamia, Seth stayed around for a little while seemingly comforting Rena before he walked out, no one really paid attention when he left until they heard the sound of the door closing making them spin around. _'How smart are these dogs?' _Hei was rather interested in them, but put it aside for later, she would ask Rena or Kurama when they were ready to talk about it.

Hei quickly made her way over to Rena paying attention to the fact that her eyes had not left Kurama since they had come in, Hei sat next to Rena making the girl flinch, she must of been in her own little world and not have noticed someone else moving in the room, "What happened I thought you would have been in there longer?"

This caused Rena to turn and face Hei showing her how worn out she was, her body shaking, her eye's droopy and tired, before she quickly turned back to Kurama, "So did I..." Nothing much was said for awhile and when Hei was just about to prompt for an answer she heard that Rena had started to cry, she brought the girl into a tight hug, rubbing her back in an attempt to make her feel better. _'Hei really is the Mother Hen of our group, Kurama is the leader, Dante is the sidekick, what is my role?' _ Rena was trying her best but after what she saw, all the blood, his blood, all of his tears and his struggles, it showed her how much he had actually hidden from her, to protect her. No matter how many times he got injured in a spar, he always check whether she was ok first, before even looking at himself.

"I-I was trying to hel-p h-him back..." Hei nodded her head as she continued to sooth the poor girl, Osamu had made his way to Kurama's beside and begun checking his vitals again, his pulse was raised slightly since they last checked, his breath had become ragged and out of sync, there was a thick layer of sweat on his forehead and the sheets around him were covered in blood and sweat giving a very disgusting feel to them, Osamu turned around to look at Rena, he needed to know what happened.

"What happened, how did he get like this?" He was pointing at Kurama to emphasise his point, Rena flinched at the tone of his voice, it was harsh but Hei knew it was because he was worried, it still did not stop her from giving him a quick hiss and telling him to back off a little.

"A-ah, he is right H-Hei, I-I will tell you what I can some of it I-I don't want t-to repeat." Her eyes stayed on Kurama with a longing look making Hei feel a little warm on the inside, _'Looks like our Harem has another member.' _She mused before she realised what Rena had said, said girl was a sword used to chop and dismember people, if there were some things she didn't want to repeat Hei really didn't want to hear them a few flashes passed through her head before she grimaced and shook them off.

"Spit it out girl." Osamu was getting frustrated, he regretted what he said when he said it but it was already to late by then.

Hei's head snapped around placing a glare on the man, "Osamu if you can't keep your mouth shut, get out, I know you are worried but you are putting to much stress on her." Hei went back to looking at Rena and almost flinched when Osamu placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I will go grab some blankets, I'm sorry it just gets to me seeing him like this."

"I know, be careful ok?" Osamu gave a nod before walking out of the room, the door snapping shut behind him signaling that he had left, Hei let out an exhausted sigh and started to stroke Rena's hair. "I am sorry about the outburst Rena, we are all just worried about him and want to clear things up and get him back on his feet. Would you be able to tell me what happened?" Hei was doing her best effort to keep her voice soft and rational not wanting to startle the girl like Osamu had.

Rena nodded before relaxing into Hei's embrace, "I d-o too, he is so strong He-i , I can't stand seeing h-him like this, the things h-he went through we-re barbaric, I c-can see why he blocked t-them aw-ay from m-me now, h-he saw me in one of his memories and screamed, h-he screamed for m-me to get o-out, it w-went black, and, and I was thrown against the, the wall out of h-his head, h-he has forced me out a-a few times, but this , this time, it wa-s like h-he was hiding something, something worse then, Isoa's co-conditioning, H-hei it w-was glo-irified t-t-torture."

Rena broke down in Hei's arms, she was unable to speak anymore, Hei let a few tears fall as well, while she held Rena trying to keep the girl comforted in anyway, by the end she wasn't sure whether she was doing it for Rena or herself as they were both holding on to each other tightly not willing to let go.

* * *

(In Kurama)

It was cold, dark and damp, the air around him was thick making it harder to breath, he spun his head around trying to find out where he was, his body hurt, more than he could ever remember, he had no luck in finding where he was, he let out a sigh and tried to preform a **Partial Transformation** on his eyes, but all it caused was a searing hot pain to go through them before it went white and fuzzy, he quickly stopped trying, he tried to stand deciding to work his way out, this is when he noticed the cuts on his chest as he felt the blood run down to his torso and meet with his bandages before making its way into the water where he had been kneeling he took a step forward only for pain to shoot through his knee bringing him face first into the water.

None of this made sense, but he gave up trying to make sense of his life quite some time ago, he learnt just to go with the flow of things, he tried spreading his wings out only to feel cuts form on his chest adding more blood into the water. "Looks like I have to crawl then." He mused to himself noticing his throat was rather dry and sore, he placed his hand forward *zap* and received a small current of electricity through his body, he pushed forward and grabbed onto the ground only for one of his fingers to break. "You know what, I don't care anymore, **YOU HEAR ME? I DON'T CARE!**" He placed his other hand in front feeling the break he knew was going to come, before continuing this patterning flinching as the pain came only to bring more upon himself. Each time he got a hold of the ground underneath the water that was zapping him each time he touched it a different bone broke, it was becoming quite a hassle.

* * *

He was panting, the pain had taken its toll on him, he was unsure whether he was sweating profusely or he had just fallen into the water so many times that he could no longer tell the difference. He heard someone laughing in the distance before he heard the sound of someone moving closer to him, a pair of feet were in front of him, the first thing he noticed was that they were not human, so he was somewhere where whenever he moved it caused pain, with a non-human standing over him mocking him, things just seemed to be looking up now.

The chuckling was really started to do his head in, then just like that it stopped before a short snort came out of his nose. _'I think I liked him laughing at me better.' _

"Would you look at that Shin, he is so weak without us, crawling back like the worm he is." Kurama took the time to notice the man-beast-thing in front of him was covered in scales, well from what he could see anyway, where his toenails should be were full on claws, he heard a second batch of chuckling from behind him, he figured it was the man called Shin.

"It would seem your right Akuma, look at you, you poor Nephilim, without the Elder Blood or Death God Blood, you are too weak to even more around in this hall, you are but a spec on the world right now, A stain to be removed. You need us and you know it." Kurama flinched at that last remark before it started to make sense.

He started to laugh to himself making Shin and Akuma step back a little, "You two, seem to be pretty friendly, want to help me up and get us to a place to rest, also while we are talking why can't I use your strength at the same time?" The two looked at each other for awhile unmoving, they figured it wouldn't take him to long to get it, but this was still faster than they thought, they started breaking out in laughter before Shin moved over to Kurama placing a hand on his shoulder causing him to wince.

He heard some clapping before he noticed that the room started to light up, he could now take in Shin and Akuma's faces noticing that they were very much his own. He saw three pillars rise from the ground, Black, White and Crimson.

"These boy are the source of your power, well a sample but you get the idea, Black is Death Essence or Spirit the power of the Shinigami, control over life and death to a certain extent, this is me the part that I control and the part that you have the most trouble with." Shin said pointing to the black pillar, Kurama watched as the pillar slowly made its way to Shin before falling into his hand only to disappear.

Akuma stepped forward smirking a bit and having a quiet laugh to himself. Akuma watched to make sure that Kurama had gotten it all when he started nodding he decided it was time to talk, "Well the name is Akuma and I shall give you a little bit of information on Crimson, well it is the strongest form of Youki around, making others pale near it, it comes from your Elder Blood something that is needed to reach ranks higher than an Arch Demon, it gives you faster healing, allows you control your dragon form and makes your blood next to irresistible to another demon, having the spirit flowing through you makes it even better. You are doing ok in getting used to it, well not ok but a lot better then one would expect from someone so young, you can use it effectively in combat to an extent, not as well as I would like, plus there is never enough blood when we fight, makes me sad."

Kurama nodded it made some sense, it explained the whole episode ages ago now when the girls tried his blood for the first time. "White is me then I guess, the peak of evolution as we are called, the Nephilim and it is energy, this is not only obtained from the Sword that I carry but also from my angel and demon decent. How much am I missing plus is there some other place we can do this, I am not sure wether I am drowning in my own blood anymore or if this is still water." Shin and Akuma looked at eachother before shrugging, SHin clicked his fingers and the room was warped into one of regal manner, an open fireplace, dull lights, high ceiling and a deep red pain. Akuma and Shin were sitting in comfy looking armchairs while Kurama was spread out on a couch, Shin looked over at Kurama raising an eyebrow, "Better?" He said mockingly.

"Much thank you, I feel as though you are still leaving some pieces out though."

"Thats because it should be obvious you fucking idiot." Akuma bit in from his chair, his scaly tail wrapped around a skull of blood as it was brought up to his mouth to take a large gulp before showing a bloody smirk as some ran down his chin and made its way to his collar bone.

Kurama sent a glare to the elder from his position on the couch, he really didn't look that threatening, Akuma faked being scared as a way of mocking him while Shin turned to him with a questioning face. "You have been here for quite some time now, want to see what your body has been up to?"

Kurama backed up a little at that while looking at Shin, "What do you mean?"

Shin looked at him for awhile before a skeleton goblet formed in his hand, he poured the drink into his mouth and Kurama watched as a whitish liquid slowly ran into the mans mouth. "Look what you have done, you made spirit dude all angry now, I have to live with that you know." Akuma wanted to wave him off and deal with it later, but if they didn't start working they would run out of time.

Akuma stood out of his chair and made his way to Kurama poking him in the chest a few times. "You baka, you have been out of commision for over 50 years, the memories you have are of us using your body, you ended up stuck in your own mind after the first session of conditioning, sadly because you have been trying to get your hands behind the reigns again we have had a constant flow of energy flowing through the body making us unable to get past stage 2."

Akuma waited for the look of realisation to fall over Kurama's face before continuing. Smirking to himself, he always loved playing with people. "So the only question left now is who is going to take the reigns this time, The Death God, The Elder Blood, or The Peak of Evolution." The three sat in an uncomfortable silence that was broken not too long after it was created.

"How long do we have to come up with a decision?" Kurama looked at the two seated now, they didn't really seem to care.

Shin thought about it for awhile swishing his murky white drink around in the goblet before taking another sip, he brought the goblet down from his mouth with a *sar* showing his appreciation for the drink. "Two days, more or less, normally me and Akuma do Rock, Paper, Scissor, to sort this out, but this time, we have a third party to include, that is unless you are up for that idea? Ohhh one last thing, if no one takes over your body within two days we all die." Shin let out a smile at the end really not feeling any need to take so long to make up his mind up, he already knew who would be taking control, it was just how he went about doing it.

Kurama sent him a quick glare showing he was not up for that idea, "As you said we have two days to figure this out, lets not rush it, seeing as you two wouldn't stand aside if I asked you, I am just guessing by the way."

The two looked at eachother for a moment. "You're right we wouldn't." They said in unison scaring him a little, in the end he just sighed, and placed his head in his palms this was going to be a long two days.

* * *

(Next Day)

Osamu stood as the edge of Kurama's bed watching as his condition was slowly getting worse and worse. At this rate he wouldn't last much longer, that realisation had already been brought to his attention, Kurama breathing was almost non existent anymore even to his hearing, the sheets on the bed even though they were constantly changed always stayed the same, they became drenched within an hour. A slight movement in the corner of his eye forced him to turn, he saw Rena and Hei huddled up in the blankets he brought in for them last night, it was such a warm sight for this cold room, he sighed to himself as he walked over to wake up Hei they needed to do something about this.

The two quietly walked out of the room watching as the Shucks made their way back to guarding the door, Hei made a note to make sure they were fed after breakfast. They were heading to the kitchen Osamu needed a coffee, and Hei, well she looked like she could do with anything at the moment, her skin had gone pale, her hair was a mess and her movements had turned sluggish, honestly she looked dead on her feet.

Osamu quickly put the kettle on after he sat Hei down telling her not to move, he went and grabbed three glasses placing them softly on the bench before filling two with coffee and sugar. Hei watched with emotionless eyes as he moved around, watching him move to the fridge and pull out a blood pack and a bottle of milk. She watched as the kettle finished it's job letting out a little whistle before Osamu quickly pulled it off of the stove, he carried it with him as he filled the three mugs, placing the kettle on top of an oven mit so that he didn't burn the bench, he remembered the last time he did and his groin suddenly felt very, very warm.

He added the milk to two of them and some blood to the third before placing that mug in the fridge for a while to let it cool down to body temperature the milk falling in line right beside it as he made his way back to the bench opening one of the draws, pulling out a spoon to stir the coffee before handing one to Hei. "This is going to come out wrong, but you look like shit Hei." He grimaced when she didn't respond and just continued her drink, at least she was drinking. She hadn't eaten all day yesterday, having skipped breakfast and lunch, even though she cooked all the meals she rarely ate anything.

Last night she had been in Kurama's room trying to make him as comfortable as possible, this caused her to miss dinner, she didn't regret it though as she learned more about Rena and found that the girl was quite fun to be around even if the situation was not one of the best. She had enjoyed hearing what Kurama had been up to, not the bad things just how his training had been going.

She put her finished cup into the sink making her way to the fridge to pull out the cup of blood Osamu had made her moments ago, the smell slowly filtered into her nose making her shiver slightly, she quickly raised the cup and finished it still maintain a sense of poise throughout the event which shocked Osamu for a moment or two before he remembered why they were here, he watched as the color started to return in her face and her eyes came alive.

"Now that you're better, we need to talk, He , he is getting worse, we need to make a backup plan incase he doesn't wake up, we should also look at telling the others, they deserve to know." Hei's eyes quickly flashed over to him sending him a look that killed him on the inside, the look showed she knew what he was talking about that she just wasn't going to accept it, not yet, not when he was still breathing. He felt like an ass now.

"I know we should, we should plan for it but I can't, I won't, he promised me he would find a way to make it up to me, and I told him this was how he could do it, he will come back, I, I need to keep my hopes up, you can go ahead if you want to but I won't have any part, as far as I am concerned he is going to walk out of that room at any moment like nothing ever happened, please respect that.." Osamu watched her, she held such belief in her words that he almost felt like following, quickly shaking his head he knew someone needed to stay level headed at this point in time.

"Just look at his track record Osamu, last time he was dying what happened? He pretty much flipped death in the face and kept walking, he will pull through, he has to." Osamu picked up that last part even if it was only a whisper. He slowly walked up to her and brought her into a hug stroking her greasy hair softly.

"One day, if he hasn't started to make any progress in one day I will have to tell the others. It's all he can afford." Osamu felt his ribs crack slightly as Hei squeezed him tighter.

"Thank you, the others are going to need to see him soon though, I am surprised No-hime didn't try last night." Osamu gave a quick snort.

"With dogs like that at the door I would be surprised if anyone tried, they moved me away like I was a paper weight." Hei chuckled a little more to herself than anyone picturing the dogs picking up Osamu and tossing him aside.

"She needs him more than the rest of us though." Osamu nodded, Hei could feel it from his coat moving.

"I sure do, is he ok, can I see him yet?" Osamu and Hei froze on the spot, not really knowing how to approach her with this kind of thing, Osamu patted Hei on the back before he went outside and looked for a boar, someone needed to find breakfast after all, or did people think the meat randomly appeared in the freezer every day? No every morning Osamu went out and hunted for the days food. It normally took him a few hours but that was why he got up this early, 5 am every day.

Hei walked over to her sister grabbing her hand and pulling her down the hallway. "We don't know what is going to happen, so you should see him now, just don't freak out ok?" Noemi nodded, a little too quick which left Hei wondering if she actually heard what she said. Hei looked ahead and noticed there was no Shucks at the door this time, they had been there when she left, looking around she got the feeling like someone was watching her.

_"Should you really be bringing her in right now?" _

Hei looked around for the source of that sound, when she noticed Noemi wasn't she figured she must of been hearing things.

_"Are you not going to answer me Hei-san, I thought you liked patting me?" _

"Seth?" Hei asked confused about what was going on, Noemi looked at her for awhile.

"Hei-chan the dogs aren't here?" Hei nodded as she looked around.

_"I can hear you through your thoughts Hei-san, why did you think it looks like Rena can talk to us?" _

Hei just shrugged her shoulders to Noemi while she stood in the middle of the hallways outside of Kurama's room.

_"Makes so much sense that it isn't even funny, but yes she does need to see him, she will most likely freak out, but she needs him Seth."_

There was no response for quite some time before the door opened letting Hei know it was ok to enter, she quickly waved Noemi into the room to came face to face with Seth standing in front of Kurama.

_"She goes to touch him, I bite and pull her out, you have been warned.' _

Hei nodded showing Seth she understood watching as Noemi's nose twitched the smell of blood having quickly entered her system, Noemi's hand extended out a little before Hei quickly grabbed it Smiling nervously towards Seth who didn't seem amused. "Seth is very protective, the only time I have been able to touch him is when I change his bandages, and that is under very careful watch."

_"Nice lie, you could've just told the truth I do not really mind."_ Hei sweatdropped at being praised by the dog, while Noemi looked rather confused, she placed her hands behind her back to try and refrain herself from reaching out to him, she walked around to his side of the bed and let out a gasp seeing just what kind of state he was in, she fell to her knees near the head of the bed, hands resting on the edge earning a warning growl from Seth, said dog watched carefully as her hands slowly crept forward and was about to start dragging her out of the room, that was until he heard soft crying coming from her freezing him in place.

This wasn't the same girl he met yesterday, no this was her true side, he watched as she pleaded for his master to come back to her. It tore him a little inside watching his masters partner appear so weak, he wanted to put her back in her place but found that he could let it slide for now.

_"They need you master, don't keep them waiting too long."_

* * *

(Inside Kurama)

Kurama sat in the same room as last time, yes sat, he had been healed enough in his head to move around a little bit, he watched as the two in front of him played a game of chess, they seemed to be taking the situation rather lightly. He decided to get the conversation started again, see as they had just waved his last remark off as if it was nothing.

"So you're saying that you two, have been playing Rock, Paper, Scissors, a game of luck to decided who takes control of the body, while I was unconscious in the sewer for over fifty years?" He wasn't sure what aggravated him more the fact that these two didn't seem to take anything seriously or the fact that they left his damaged body in a sewer for over fifty years, he was still weighing up the scales to see which one took the cake.

"I believe that is exactly what Master Akuma and Master Shin have been during, Master Kurama, why would this be an issue though?"

Ah, there was a clown now, Akuma had thought that the conversation was lacking amusement so... he made a clown appear... and named it Bubbles. It seemed like Akuma and Shin had a much better control of the mindscape thing then he did.

"I was left sitting in sewer water, no wait electrified sewer water for over fifty years, not only that, but these two have been using a game of chance to see who is in control of the body while they left me there. Thats the fucking issue."

"Order *bang*, Order*bang* we must have order*bang*."

Then there was the judge, he had been here for quite some time now, Akuma thought the 'discussion', which had been a bunch of chit-chat so far, should have a sense of justice, that was the reason that he had been brought here, apparently Akuma did not need much of a reason to do anything, he even gave the judge a cute little name, Bam-Bam.

"You make it sound like Rock, Paper, Scissors, was not the best idea, it does involve a certain amount of skill you know."

Ahh Shin being the ever present voice of reason, not, still drinking the same drink from yesterday, it seemed like Akuma had gotten bored of the game of Chess as he had summoned a pair of Symbols and started smashing them against eachother.

*Crash* *screaming*

It seems like Bubbles has fallen into the fireplace, most people would be shocked, Kurama on the other hand had gotten used to it, this had happened a few times now, Bubbles was not the best clown he had seen, in a few moments Bam-Bam would be at it *Bang* there *bang* we *bang* go, right on schedule.

"This is a mad house, isn't it fucking great guys?" Akuma asked his face full of glee, as he continued to smash his symbols together making the noise in the room even louder.

"Shin can you stop him, I am still not at full strength yet." Said man stood up and let out a tired sigh before Akuma found himself strapped down to a chair and his symbols gone, same with Bubbles and Bam-Bam.

"Much better." Kurama let out a sigh of relief before Akuma's voice carried across the room.

"If you were into bondage so much you could have just let me know, I would have tied myself up, sweet thang~" A tick mark quickly appeared on the foreheads of those not named Akuma as they stared at the Elder.

"Ahhh scawy." He mocked feigning freight

Shin and Kurama just sweat dropped at his antics, before Kurama quickly cleared his throat. "I have an Idea, on how to solve this thing once and for all." Two interested heads turned his way as his mouth opened to talk again.

* * *

(Kurama's room.)

Noemi had finally let it all sink in and just sat there playing with his sweaty hair. Watching his chest rise and fall shakily, the blood from his chest had made it to her hand still resting on the bed before said had was squeezed tightly be a girl with silver hair and ice blue eyes smiling softly at her, Noemi let the smaller hand weave its way into hers as a sense of comfort filled her chest, she had seen this girl sleeping in the corner of the room, she hadn't heard her wake up let alone move to her, it scared her a little but for now she was happy someone else was here with her. "H-he'll get through this, he p-promised me he would make it work, he never goes back on a p-promise."

Noemi was speaking more to herself than anyone else in the room, but it didn't stop soft smiles from falling across their faces, she really held him close to her heart, they could see she was trying her hardest to keep her emotions in check, and was doing a relatively good job, that was until Kurama's body arched up into the air and fell back onto the bed ripping his chest open again as he started coughing up blood, Noemi fell to the ground watching with shock at how weak Kurama looked at the moment, Hei quickly ran out of the room to go get fresh bandages and a few blood packs, Seth nodded to Rena as the girl turned into her sword form and landed in Kurama's hand while Seth snuggled up to Noemi trying to comfort his masters partner.

Hei quickly came back into the room and was surprised by the quick change of positions, but more importantly wondered where Rena went.

* * *

Rena was awfully confused as she found herself standing in a warm and comfy room, she looked around and saw a fireplace, she had never seen this place before and she thought she had been everywhere in her Master. She heard some people talking and looked at the backs of two tall chairs and saw Kurama laying on the couch with a box of Pizza resting on his stomach. She kept quiet and listened to the conversation (See: argument) between the three, the two tall chairs spun around quickly freezing her on the spot as three sets of eyes locked onto hers before she was forcefully flung from the seal again only to be caught by Lamia (thats right she gets some screen time as well.) who placed her gently on the ground before nuzzling Rena to make sure she was ok, said girl clutched her legs rocking backwads and forwards slightly repeating one phrase over and over again. "One of three, two moons from now."

* * *

Dante hadn't returned the night before, so Trish had invited Lady to stay the night with her( see: demanded) so that she wouldn't have to sleep alone again. It was a Dante like thing to do, that didn't mean she had to like it, far from it actually she hated when he did this, it made her feel like she could just be thrown aside for another time, she was brought out of her musing when there was a soft knock at the door. "Breakfast will be ready soon."

She let out a soft ,"Thank you." barely more than a whisper before she heard Osamu move on to the next room. She looked over at Lady who had sprawled herself out over the bed, she sat up sighing slightly knowing she would never get back to sleep now, she slowly dragged her feet towards the shower, she hated the mornings, she got undressed removing Dantes shirt and her black gym shorts, it looked like she was in a race with a sloth, the pace was antagonising slow, putting them near the door to take out with her when she was done.

she wasn't sure why she always got undressed like that, maybe it was her way of teasing Dante making him want more before he even saw anything. Tossing that thought aside she moved into the shower turning the water on, spending a few seconds to get it to the right temperature before letting it flow down her body. She loved showers, it felt like all her problems were being washed away, she tilted her head up an reveled in the way the hot water splashed off of her face waking her rather quickly.

Done with her shower she quickly dried her legs off before wrapping a towel around her midsection and using another to dry her hair, moving towards the cupboard she picked out her outfit for the day, which consisted of a pair of Dante's tracksuit pants and one of his stupid band T-shirts, the people hadn't been around for thousands of years yet he still kept the top, it didn't make much sense to her, but it was part of the reason she loved him.

She went over to wake up Lady knowing that she would want to use the shower before she left the room today, doing just that she copped a pillow to the face from Lady, apparently she had still not gotten over being woken in the morning, she kept on pestering the poor girl until she sat up fuming that her sleep was disturbed.

"WHAT TRISH?"

"Showers free, breakfast will be ready soon, you should hurry up." Lady let out a tired sigh and started her morning routine, Trish let out a little laugh, at watching someone in her position, she bent over and picked up her clothes from yesterday and her nightwear before heading towards the laundry. She remembered being told to bring all clothes that were to be washed to the laundry before breakfast by Noemi, Trish thought she had a scary side to her and did not really plan on finding out about it.

She had stopped in front of the laundry door noticing that it was closed and that someone was inside she did the polite thing and knocked, it was not her house after all, she was merely able to stay here because of Dante. The door quickly slid open revealing Noemi from last nights dinner. A smell drifted into her nose, she picked its source really fast, blood, Noemi's eyes met her own for a few moments before she waved her in.

"You can place the clothes in the basket, I will take them to be washed after breakfast." Trish nodded while Noemi went back to working in the sink, after Trish had put her clothes down she let her curiosity get the better of her and made her way over to Noemi to find her cleaning bandages in the sink. "Whoever's blood that is is amazingly strong, how can you stay so close and still keep your urges?" Noemi looked over at her quickly before letting out a sad sigh.

"It's K-Kurama's, I have to stay with it, or he will be wearing dirty bandages, and I would be a pretty crap finance if his wounds got infected because of my own actions." Trish grimaced a bit, the poor girl, she didn't know how she would cope if something like this happened to Dante, she didn't want to find out either.

"I-I'm sorry, how is he?" Noemi pushed some hair away from her face before giving Trish a strong smile.

"He should be fine, he just needs some rest." Trish nodded along there was something missing there, she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"I wish him a fast recovery."

"Thank you."

Trish walked out of the room thinking something was off Noemi seemed to tense up a few times during their talk, but maybe it was just steming from her own emotions, what caught her the most was that blood, _'It made Dante's seem like cheap wine.'_

* * *

Rena sat down at the breakfast table watching as the others slowly came in, Hei had forced her to come here saying she wouldn't have anyone starve themselves under this roof. She was really enjoying the time she spent with the others, understanding now that without Kurama she didn't have any source of 'food' so she would need to eat like the others, she let out a little sigh when Hei put the plate in front of her, not because of the food but because she never enjoyed eating, nothing compared to feeling him keep her alive, the rush she felt when he held onto her, or the slight tingling feeling when she started the bond.

Rena poking around the food on her plate caught the attention of one 'mother hen' who rushed over making sure everything was ok, Rena didn't seem to notice her presence until Hei was right on top of her. "Is there something wrong with the food Rena-chan?" Heads snapped up from the table, even Trish and Lady found it hard to believe that there could be anything wrong with the food, it was one of the best home cooked meals they had eaten.

Rena's head slowly turned, she was now feeling how drained she was without Kurama's strength to keep her going. "Ah no Hei-chan, I just never expected to be eating food, I know I can but I never really did, master was all I really needed to keep going, it is just strange is all." Hei quickly looked over to see how Noemi would react and let out a sigh of relief when she noticed that her No-hime was taking it quite well, that is saying she was still in her seat and nothing was destroyed, it helped that Rena's position was explained by Hei to her earlier this morning.

She patted Rena on the shoulder, "It will be ok, he will be back to normal soon." Hei let an internal shiver pace through her system, she hated trying to say that, they really had no clue what was going to happen, his condition seemed to be getting worse, she was rather glad when Rena reached up and grabbed her hand giving her a cute smile.

"One moon from now, thats what they said." This caused a few heads to raise wondering what she was talking about, Hei just nodded and went back to her own meal, consisting of bacon, eggs, muffins, sausages, rice and fried fish, the same dishes were served throughout the group, with Miyabi having a lot more of the fish then anything else, the big breakfast was to make up for the lack of dinner most had last night. A small frown made its way across her face as she took in the two people missing, Dante and Kurama, both would just need time to heal, she would go looking for Dante to make sure he was ok later though, maybe make him a bento or something in the likes, she never liked people skipping meals.

* * *

(inside Kurama)

Said man groggily woke up on the couch looking at the room around him, the fireplace was still there, his head snapped up to see two faces looking down at him, "Hey Shin, do you think he feels a bit better now that all the snoring is gone? " Shin stroked his chin for a bit before shrugging and moving back to his chair not a sound was made from him.

"Kurama, do you think this plan will work?" His tone serious now that 'fun' time was over, he wasn't even holding his drink like normal, white eyes slowly boring through Kurama until an answer was provided.

"With Akuma no, with you it has a decent chance, myself and Akuma could not as he is still a demon, whether he is an elder or not it doesn't matter it will still disrupt my ratio." Akuma nodded along while Shin sighed to himself.

"Well we may as well get started on this plan of yours, only one moon left after all." Kurama nodded quickly and got to work while Akuma and Shin watched from afar.

"Do you think it will work Shin?" said man looked over at his... friend? Yeah his friend.

"It is the best hope we have, we could settle this the old way, but it will only work a few more times, this should be able to stop it altogether." Akuma nodded making sure the conversation was quiet enough that Kurama wouldn't hear him, super hearing or not.

"It will be strange you know, I haven't really done anything like this before, I don't even feel like going crazy or blowing anything up, I guess I must be nervous." Shin looked at Akuma for a little while before letting out a small laugh.

"You were always the stranger one Akuma, I hope you enjoy yourself and I look forward to seeing you at some later point." Akuma sent a small smile back to him.

"We both know that isn't going to happen, I would never be allowed where you are going my friend." Shin gave a small unpleasant laugh, he hated it when Akuma was logical, it was never good.

"We will see then my friend, we should help him." The pair stood up to help themselves? prepare what needed to be done.

* * *

Hiruzen was carefully looking at the poster in front of him, it was found on an Iwa corpse earlier this morning, he let out a small laugh as he waited for TDS to come in and talk about it. There was a brief wait before the group appeared in their battle attire, Noemi hanging off of one arm while Hei stood rather close to the other of their ever surprising leader, Kurama Akarishi, Sarutobi quickly tossed the poster across to Kurama while he caught effortlessly in his free arm.

"What's this?" He questioned the old man in front of him before even sparing it a glance, not wanting to waste his time on something trivial. Yeah that was a lie he loved doing meaningless things, but when it was of his own accord.

Hiruzen let out a quick sigh, "I don't know Shinigami, you tell me? I think it was quite funny though." This caused Kurama's brows to raise a little, the old kage found this funny? It may be worth his time then, he let the poster slowly unravel before a small smirk came across his face.

"This is so outdated now it isn't even funny... Ok it is a little but really I didn't think they would do this from that one match, then again if that one jounin explained the whole story it would make a bit of sense, but this is kind of uhhhh too much?" Noemi looked at the poster in his hand before stifling a laugh herself, Hei had a quick look too before it was tossed behind him to the other three.

"Some of the events from the morning battle, which by the way have been labeled, the morning of Shi, could have led to that as well you know?" Kurama looked at him with a small smile, while Osamu read the poster out loud.

Name: Shinigami

Threat Level: S

Rank: Unknown

Affiliation: Unknown for sure, possibly Konoha

Skills: High Level Barrier-Ninjutsu, High Level Kenjutsu, Mid-High Level Genjutsu, Taijutsu is sloppy at parts, can be classed as his weakest point, keep clear of his strikes though. High Level Fuinjutsu. Possibly a Jinjuriki one of high caliber. Refers to himself as a demon, can not be confirmed high probable if not a jinjuriki.

Battle Information: Seems to enjoy 'playing' with his opponents and wants for them to entertain him, is known to trap himself inside a barrier which has little to no chance of escape, is able to use his sword to perform long range attacks consisting of something he calls 'youki', he has said that it is corrosive and can act as a painkiller, our surviving Shinobi can account for both parts. His team was a leading factor to the loss we sustained trying to take down the Konoha foothold, they are not to be underestimated, do not try to take him on alone, if his team is near him it is best to flee on sight.

Beside his name was a crudely drawn sketch of Kurama, the whole thing made Osamu laugh as he tossed it back to the Hokage, "One of the very few flee on sights is sitting in this room, and he classes the information as outdated." This caused TDS to look at the old Kage as he addressed Kurama, Kurama waved him off, "I feel like this is more than just a social call Hiruzen, what do you need us for?" This caused a small smile to spread across the old mans face as his hand reached into one of the bags near his table. His hand shuffling through it for a few moments before he found what he needed tossing another scroll to Kurama which was deftly caught before he let it unravel.

"Pack up TDS, its time to show them what these clones are made of." Hiruzen let out a smirk when he caught the happy smiles of TDS as they left the room, it was a good day to be a Kage.

* * *

**PA: Until next time, ja ne.**


	13. Gifts

**PA:It is a little late, but it is finally here chapter 13, I hope you enjoy this is a much more story revolved chapter as not much fighting happens, but it helps to clear some things up, as well as leave us with even more questions.**

**Wy: Naruto is Kurama, people will stiff refer to his as such but majority of the time people will call him Kurama or Shinigami-sama, I hope that helps with your question but really he has been here the whole time.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah yeah I don't own Naruto or Devil May Cry, Kind of wish I did though, you know like we all do?**

* * *

Kumogakure was a heavily militarised village, the civilians could only watch in awe of what had happened to the place they thought was safe, the reason they were all outside was because the Raikage had called them all out to announce something, that he deemed of great importance. The villages waited with baited breath as the man known as Z walked up to the ledge of his tower looking down upon them.

"From today until further notice, we are allied with Konoha, I will be taking a task force with me to ensure that the negotiations go well and we can still fight on the winning side, the majority of the shinobi force will remain in the village in order to repair the village and keep up the security that its civilians deserve." He paused letting it sink in for a few moments before he walked away leaving them to their own devices.

Walking back into his office he saw the Shinobi he had selected for his task force ranging from his son's to the little miss Yugito each would play an important part in smoothing things over with Konoha, not to mention that dragon, the thought of it still shook him cold. He raised his hand and waved it signaling that they were to start heading to the gate, Konoha said they would be sending a team to meet up with them in a day, until then all they could do was hope things went smoothly.

* * *

**Mindscape**

"Everything ready Kurama?" Said person nodded his head, in all honesty he was hoping this plan would work, it was the only shot they really had to end this mess once and for all.

"Nerves are starting to kick in you know? It's not going to be the same." Shin let out a sigh understanding what Kurama was talking about, Akuma sat there watching intently as all this went around him, the sealing array was very impressive if he said so himself.

"How long has it been since we met Kurama?" Akuma's voice easing the apprehension in the room a little bit, it wasn't his normal sadistic or insane tone of voice, just one that spoke wisdom and age.

"Almost three days now, why?" Silence quickly ran through the room before a sudden poof was heard as Akuma was now holding a skull full of blood again.

"Incase anything goes wrong I just want to say I am proud of you was all, I will miss you Shin." Shin looked at the crazy elder for a few moments before a smile slowly made its way across his face.

"I will miss you too my friend, but I will not be gone, not completely anyway." Akuma nodded as he got into position with Kurama both quickly running through the long sequence of hand signs needed for the technique need. A white light started forming from their positions slowly growing larger.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Osamu came bursting into the room to see Rena glowing white, he did the first thing that came to mind after Rena had started screaming and he barged in.

"HEI." The mother hen of the family quickly entered the room only to stop once she saw Rena, things were far from normal with this group but they were still within reason, well kind of, but when you see someone floating in the air and markings start to cover their body glowing white you tend to be at a loss for words.

"I can't believe that worked." Hei's heightened hearing picked up the voice she had been hoping to hear for the past three days, he send much calmer now than he had before he was put on his deathbed and that worried her a little, thinking what could've happened to him during that time.

"I know what you're talking about Kurama, it all seems to have worked well though, lets just take things easy for a little bit though ok?" Wait who was that in the room with him, she hadn't heard that voice before, she quickly turned on her heels and sprinted out of the room heading to Kurama's leaving a shocked Osamu behind her.

"Ahh here comes one now Kurama, are you able to move?" He received a nod for his answer as the white haired man move off of his blood covered bed, his eye's widened for a moment as he picked up what was happening to Rena.

"We have to move, Rena is still going through the process." His partner agreed as the two ran out of the room right past a stunned Hei who slowly turned to watch them run down the corridor. A few moments later her mind kicked back into gear as she ran to chance after them heading back to Rena's room to see the girl now laying on the bed with Kurama holding a hand over her eye.

"Hey guys, *grumble* haha uh what's for dinner?" At least she had him back, that is what she kept telling herself to stop her from moving over to him and slapping him for scaring her, and also being so rude.

"Was that..." Noemi's words were cut off as she entered the room and saw her Kurama up and moving again, she quickly moved to glomp him only to be blocked by the unknown person in the room.

"Thank you Akuma, I missed you too No-hime, but for the moment I need to stay rather still or Rena could end up very hurt, I guess it was much harder for her body to adapt than mine." Spoke Kurama, Hei had taken notice that he hadn't moved a muscle even when he talked to them just before, since she saw him he hadn't moved.

"Not a problem Kurama, glad to be of use, and thank you." He didn't respond but Akuma had expected that, Kurama had to pay a lot of attention to what he was doing , circulating the Essence around in Rena so it wouldn't all sit in one place. If he didn't the changes would be much more painful.

"Now as you can see Kurama is very busy, very very busy, so lets all go find somewhere to sit and he will be with us in a few minutes ok?" Hei nearly face flaunted at how the demon in front of her could have such a floppy personality like that but agreed to leave Kurama alone for now dragging Osamu out of the room by his ear offering to do the same for Noemi who quickly moved out of the room making Akuma smirk.

In the room sat Saya, Miyabi, Trish and Lady, Dante still seemed to be missing making Akuma pout a little at not being able to beat him up like normal, he guessed he would have to find other ways to entertain himself.

"Soo, Akuma was it?" Osamu received a quick nod confirming his question. "No offence but who or what are you?" Akuma lifted a finger and rested it on his chin for a moment before an idea formed, he went through a quick set of hand signs before Dante suddenly poofed into the room.

"Yay, Dante is back." He said making those in the room sweatdrop and Dante look confused, he was standing in a clearing before going over some styles with Rebellion, but he remembered that tone of voice, Kurama used to get like that every now and again on their training trip with Isoa.

"Kurama?" He got a quick shake of the head.

"I am Akuma, I'm the spirit in charge of Kurama's elder blood, you should be thankful he is a Nephilim, the other guy wasn't as much fun, pretty cool guy not much fun though, yeah not much fun. Long story short, the move you used knocks one of us out, wait back peddle, ok so you know Kurama right?" He gots some shaky nods from those in the room making him sigh, they were going to make this much harder than it needed to be.

"Ok well inside him there was three of us, the Nephilim, the Shinigami and me the Elder, each of us controlled something if I have to explain what you should just leave now. Long story short, a lot of pizza and drinks later we came up with a plan so that the technique Dante used doesn't almost kill us anymore, the Nephilim and the Shinigami fused together, it makes sense because if I was to form together with the Nephilim then he wouldn't be a Nephilim." Dante let out a quick nod, the only one who was confused was Lady but she didn't want to be the only one to leave the room.

"Plus if me and the Shinigami fused together... well I am a little insane, I know hard to believe, but its true, if I was more in control well a lot of people would die and vice versa kinda, not really but kinda." A cough stopped him from speaking as he turned to see Kurama standing behind him.

"Stop acting so stupid, plus you need to rest Akuma." Akuma nodded and stood up leaving the room.

"What he says is true, he left most of his Elder Blood inside of me so I still have access to all of the powers it grants, I just don't have to fight to use it anymore, now because I have come together with the Shinigami my forms can go to higher levels, and because of I no longer have to fight to use them, I can use the Elder Blood moves in my Shinigami forms." Dante let out a low whistle, this was something he had been trying to work on since he found out about it all but now it had come to fruition.

"Is Rena ok now?" Hei's worried voice broke across the room causing Kurama to look over to her with a smile.

"Better than ok, she just needs a little bit of rest, also thanks Dante none of this would have been possible without you." He locked eyes with a guilty Dante putting him at ease after a quick stare down between the two.

"She will be up soon and quick ass in no time, now what's for dinner?" The room sweatdropped and Noemi saw this as her chance and ran up and hugged her mate not willing to let go, he returned the gesture gripping onto her tight.

"I love you No-hime, I want you to know that." He lent down and captured her lips in a kiss that was eagerly returned, it was not meant to last long though as they were quickly broken apart by Hei.

"Dinner will be in a few hours but how about us three go to the kitchen, I am sure we can find something for. You. To. Eat." the words punctuated to add emphasis as she rubbed up against him causing his member to harden.

"Hei i'm not kidding I am really hungry here." The room sweatdropped, they had Kurama back.

* * *

A day had passed back on the Elemental Nations as the Kumo force was drawing close to the meeting point, they found it was quiet, much too quiet this had the group on high alert waiting for something to happened, they entered a large clearing putting them more on edge, it was going smoothly until they reached the centre, out from the trees all around them Shinobi from the different villages started to appear, one group moved forward.

"We can not let you go any further, we will stop this alliance from forming no matter what the cost." With the words said jutsu of all kinds flew towards the Kumo taskforce, said task force were readying a defence when a white flame landed on the ground circling them , the taskforce watched as the flame acted as a shield.

**"The alliance has been formed, leave now and live to die another day."** A booming voice from above spoke sending chills through some of the lesser Shinobi and making the task force freeze on the spot, the Hokage really had a way of making a point. The allied Shinobi didn't back down, some backed up a little more once the owner of the voice landed on the ground revealing itself to be a black dragon, the black dragon that had just ransacked Kumo two days ago.

**"Remember you brought this upon yourselves, TDS kill them all." **Blurs shot off from the dragons back as it started shrinking down to human size standing face to face with Z. "Looks like we got here just in time, don't worry we aren't going to attack this time, oh how rude of me would you like to join the fight with us?" The Kumo Shinobi had smirks on their faces as they rushed forward, joining the fight with TDS.

TDS had to be more careful now, opting to look at the headbands of each person before striking them down, it didn't phase them too much though as they revealed in the feeling of combat once again, little Yugito looked back to where the dragon man was standing earlier to see he was floating up in the sky wings spread wide keeping him in place as he threw spirit blades towards the enemy shinobi skewering them on the spot and holding them to the ground, it wasn't long before a solid blade appeared in his hand and he flew at a rather large group of enemies before they exploded in a shower of blood, he waved over to the one wearing a Fox mask just as an arrow was sent his way, he narrowly moved out of the way of the arrow for it to strike an Iwa shinobi through the skull pinning him to the tree behind him, Yugito was astounded by the power of this group as she watched much of the task force was also now watching them fight, the way they fought together was something she had never seen before, they had no issue with throwing around strong techniques at their teammates already knowing that they wouldn't be hit.

She continued to watch as the giant of a man tossed his swords aside before picking up two grass-nin and started using them as clubs, beating down on anything around him, thankfully no Kumo-nin were nearby, the only Kumo-nin still fighting were Z, A and B each doing their best to help out, it wasn't to much longer before a group of enemies surrounded A, said man looked grim having not perfected his lightning armor yet most moves could still get through, across his body you could see cuts and bruises, Yugito let out a quick scream as the enemy closed in on him, shutting her eyes tight, moments later opening them to see that A stood their fine and two members of TDS standing next to him Fox and Claw each grabbing onto him and putting him in the middle of the clearing where most of the task force now stood.

Every now and again Yugito could swear she saw someone pop out of the ground or appear on the tree line before a volley of arrows was fired each hitting their target, it was mostly a blur but she noticed that no arrow came close to a Kumo-nin unless it was to save them, the speed at which TDS moved was shocking to those from Kumo, they were used to seeing Z and A fight but this group, each of them was that fast if not faster making them wonder what training they went through.

**"Fall back to the centre, NOW!" ** Kurama's voice once again coming from up high, countless blades surrounded him before flying at the ground cutting off the pursuing ninja before an earth shaking explosion happened clearing them all away, the explosion wasn't confined and TDS had to think quick on how to prevent things from reaching the Kumo-nin, Kurama quickly flew down entering full form before wrapping his body around them, the Kumo-nin felt how hot it was getting and were thankful they were not caught in the blast unprotected, the explosion died off letting Kurama unwrap showing just how much damage that last move did as everything but the circle they were standing in for miles had been turned to ash, the ground was now black surrounding them.

"I think I went a little over board." This got a few chuckles from TDS and even caused Z to laugh along with him.

"You know when you're not attacking us, you're not too bad. Thanks for the assist, it could have gotten ugly, well uglier without your help." Kurama just shrugged his shoulders.

"What are allies for." Z just nodded while the rest of the group got ready to move, Noemi made her way over to the little Yugito asking if she was ok, Yugito was wondering why this lady picked her of everyone it wasn't long before the demon in her head started saying to listen to her that she got worried.

_**'Kit it will be fine, she is my older sister.'**_

Yugito's eyes snapped open when she heard that, the nibi had a sister, and said sister was standing in front of her, Yugito shot her hand out towards the fox masked lady who quickly shook t before picking her up and placing her on her shoulders, "You should have a pretty comfortable ride up there, and could you tell her I miss her?" Yugito nodded before complying making the Hell cat smile at the fond memories of her sister.

B and Osamu were standing around talking about swords which wasn't too surprising, while Miyabi and A were talking about lightning, mostly because it was one of the only things Miyabi knew a lot about, the strange thing was when someone approached Saya and started talking to her telling her how she wanted to learn how to move like that, Hei was quickly found by a child named C and they were arguing over which was better light or dark.

"Seems like everyone is getting along rather well, we should make our way to Konoha's forward base, it is only a day away on foot, or I could turn into a giant dragon and fly us their your choice.

* * *

Half an hour later the group was standing at the entrance to Konoha's forward base, one look at the Kumo-nin was all it took to see things hadn't gone that smoothly, and Kurama had flown them back here if their shaking was anything to go by.

"I take it everything went well then?" A smirking Hiruzen spoke as he met the group at the front gates causing Kurama to snort and walk off being followed by TDS.

"Hokage-dono, I don't know where you found them, but I want some." Spoke Z pointing to the retreating forms of TDS as Kurama bent down to pick up one of the genin running around in the camp before placing them on his shoulders and walking off with a small laugh to sing of his battle earlier.

"You really don't Raikage-dono, now I believe we have some things to go over, if you would join me in my tent, don't worry you can bring two members of your group with you." The Raikage smirked before A and B stepped forward only to be met by Minato and Kishti as all six moved towards the room where they would discuss the alliance.

"Shin-sama, would you like us to fetch some food and meet back in the tent?" Hei was quickly dismissed by Kurama making her spirits fall just a little.

"There are some things I need to see to before anything else, I will be back later tonight, I wouldn't miss dinner after all." TDS quickly nodded leaving Kurama to slowly put the genin down before walking away towards where the P.O.W were kept.

* * *

"Everything looks to be in order Raikage-dono, again I am sorry for the damage done, but hopefully this showed you we are not doing anything by halves in this war." Z nodded as he quickly read over his copy again confirming the Hokages thoughts.

"That it does, one thing troubles me though, the Shinigami man, what is he? He speaks like a human, but that strength, it rivals a bijuu on a good day, it isn't natural." Hiruzen let a small smile grace his face as he thought back to Kurama, how would the Raikage act if he knew the man was not even 10.

"He came to us and warned my village about Iwa starting the war, he and his team has helped us out since, we don't really ask that many questions about him, not wanting to anger such a strong ally, the same will go for you, as long as we are working towards the same goal not much will be questioned, but needless to say after _That Morning _, people seem rather fond of his team, you can try talking to him yourself, but he seems very picky about who he actually talks to, so I wish you luck, and will be here if you need anything more." Z nodded as confusing as it was he understood where the Hokage was coming from, he basically just told him not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Thank you Hokage-dono, our combined strength will turn the rock's to sand and the sand to glass, as we mount them to see the crimson sun." Hiruzen played along not really understanding what Z was talking about now, the man seemingly going off on his own little tangente.

"Brooza ( Killer B for brother), lets go look for 9, 8 said something about her being around here." A and B let together arms around each other's shoulders while Minato and Kishti looked at eachother for a moment before shaking their heads, no longer wanting to be involved.

"You're son's may be in for more than the played Raikage-dono, if they are speaking about the same 9 that I think they are, she is well and truly taken by the Shinigami man." Z paled as he quickly ran out of the room to chase after A and B causing the three left in Hiruzen's tent to laugh at the worried Kage.

"It really is a good day to be Hokage." Hiruzen sat back and put some tobacco into his pipe before using a small Katon jutsu to light it, happily puffing away as he thought about how this encounter could go.

* * *

"Yugito-san, how are you?" came a familiar voice to the younger kunoichi, Yugito has just been escorted to one of the tents in the Konoha forward base, the one that happened to deal with seafood, seeing as some people wouldn't eat anything less, take Yugito for example, even though TDS had collected all kinds of food and they were spread out through the camp the first place she ended up was at the seafood tent. Internearly Noemi laughed at this but did her best to try and hide any emotions from slipping out due to TDS trying to appear as cold as they could, not wanting the Konoha-nin to prance around them asking questions.

"Very good Fox-san, the food here is very good for a military base, it's even good enough that it has kept a certain someone quiet since we had some. " A quick not true was screamed through her head makinging her flinch and Noemi let out a small chuckle before frowning, one side of her hoping no one found out and the other hoping Kurama found out and thought she deserved 'punishment' making her face heat up a little more than normal.

"Yugito-san, TDS was wondering if you would like to join us for dinner tonight, you can bring a friend if that would make you more comfortable." Yugito left the thought swell around in her head for a few moments before answering making sure that she was doing the right thing, of course this is always hard when you have a hell cat stuck inside you screaming about catching up with her sister.

"I would be delighted to Fox-san, how will I know where to go though?" Noemi just pointed around at anyone that walked by.

"Most people know where to find us, just ask for Shinigami-sama's tent, someone is sure to tell you the way." Yugito nodded while Noemi walked off hoping to get some more invites out before it was actually time for dinner.

* * *

"Have you been treating them well?" The guards froze on the spot as the voice sent chills through their system, not even turning around they already know HE was behind them.

"The two you brought us have been treated like Konoha shinobi, Shinigami-sama, was there anything else we could do for you today?" The guards wanting nothing more than for him to leave, something about him always put them on edge.

"Release them into my care."

"But Shi-"

"It wasn't a recommendation." The guards quickly complied as the two jinjuriki were brought forward and un-cuffed in front of Kurama, neither feeling like fighting against him at the moment sat there waiting for his next move. He swiftly picked them up off of the ground and took off their shackles making the guards tense up further, and one of the younger ones fall to the ground.

"That will be all, have a pleasant day." The guards nodded dumbly as the two now subdued jinjuriki followed behind the man known as the Shinigami.

"As much as he frightens the crap outta me, I am glad he is on our side." The other guards agreed watching as the jinjuriki made no moves to escape and walked quietly behind their ally.

* * *

"Kushina-san." Kushina spun around on her foot only to be met face to face with the Darkness mask, causing her to let out a sigh of relief.

"Hai Darkness, what can I do for you?" Hei grumbled a little not really enjoying the skillful move made by Noemi but going along with it anyway.

"TDS was wondering if you and Anko-san would be interested in joining us tonight for dinner?" Kushina felt herself pick up wanting to jump at the idea right away, she had to think of someway to convince Anko to come along though, she was sure thats who Naruto really wanted to talk to.

"I will do my best to make sure we both make it, thank you for the invitation anyway Darkness, on a side note, I like what you have done with your hair." Kushina referring to Hei's hair as it was no pulled into a pony tail flowing over her right shoulder.

"Thank you Kushina-san, would you like an escort or will you be fine making your way by yourself?" Hei even though she wasn't happy with the idea was still as polite as always she was quickly waved away after Kushina said she would be fine, Hei was about to walk away when she spun around and faced Kushina a cold look coming across her face, making the redhead freeze on the spot.

"There will be sake there tonight, please try not to make a full of Shinigami-sama." Kushina was about to retort, that was before she remembered Naruto having to carry her home after the last time she drank with TDS, in the end she nodded saying she understood before Hei made her way to find the group.

* * *

"Sorry to disturb your training session Yellow Flash, Burning Angel, but one of TDS has offered for Itachi-san and Kakashi-san to join us for dinner tonight, do they need a guide or will the be able to find their way?" Saya quickly got her message across before she felt the urge to tap her foot while she waited for a response.

"Who is to say that we are coming?" Kakashi voicing his opinion almost made her laugh, she quickly pushed the thought down, not wanting to make a fool of herself.

"Fox-sama would be most displeased, meaning Shinigami-sama would be upset, if he is upset he may need to punish someone, on second thought I would be happy if you didn't show up." Saya now more than happy she was wearing a mask as it covered the little bit of blood now coming from her nose. While the others sweatdropped at her actions.

"And this little genin is someone that could give most of our forces a run for their money, let it be known that even the most skilled have little faults that make them who they are. Saya's head snapped around and faced Minato, the area around them becoming much colder all of a sudden.

"What was that Minato, did I hear you right, you want to spar Shinigami-sama in a no holds match? I am pretty sure that is what I heard." Minato paled a little while Kishte let out a small chuckle before quickly flinching, this did not go unnoticed by TDS's ranged support, making sure to talk to Kurama about it later.

"Oh sorry you must of misheard me Toxic-san, I said you were and excellent display of a top notch kunoichi and more should strive to be like you." Saya quickly waved a hand at Minato in an embarrassed way.

"Careful, sweet talking me like that, I might even end up falling for you." She walked off with a little sway in her hips watching as the males never left her firm arse. "See you tonight Kiddy winks." Blowing out a quick kiss before she left the clearing.

"I swear they are all as crazy as each other." Said an exasperated Minato before an arrow landed at his foot, he quickly picked up the note to see a chibi version of Toxic looking at him saying all hunters need to have keen hearing, Minato thought about it for a moment before realising she had heard what he said, he swiftly got his squad back to training while he let his body sweat out the dealing with Toxic he just had.

* * *

"Funny finding you all in the same place, makes my job easier, long story short, TDS is holding a dinner party of sorts, Fox's idea, but you know what the boss can get like when she is unhappy." Tsunade, Jiraiya and Hiruzen quickly nodded, Jiraiya and Hiruzen more so have seen how Kurama went out of his way to make his mate happy.

"We understand, I will be more than happy to make an appearance, I do not know about my students, but I feel it would be good for the to relax a little, they seem to high strung." Hiruzen let out with a happy tone, anything to get away from paperwork, normal paperwork was bad enough, try running a village from a forward outpost while there is a war going on, then you know about paperwork troubles.

"Before you ask there will be others there as well, quite a few from Konoha, their will also be Sake, not the cheap stuff either, one thing I must say now though, this mostly goes for Jiraiya, infact we expect Hiruzen to have more respect and Tsunade if you were to do it, it would most likely be kind of hot I mea-" Osamu was quickly cut off as Tsunade closed the distance trying to land a solid hit on him, only to wind up face first on the ground again.

"You never learn do you? Well this could be kind of kinky in a way too but I digress, mostly it was a warning to Jiraiya, Fox-sama does not wish for you to try and corrupt anyone that is there tonight, perverseness will not be tolerated well." Hiruzen nodded accepting the terms while Tsunade tried to laugh from where she was only to cause Osamu to bounce up and down a few times quickly making it stop.

"I think I may take my leave then, I shall see you tonight, remember Jiraiya a happy Fox is a happy TDS." Said man nodded, those may have been pretty strict roles for him, but the way Tsunade was on the ground now filled him full of ideas not to mention he also got to see what was underneath her top.

"I understand, until later then."

"Until later."

* * *

"Ah B-san, A-san, I am so glad I caught up to you two, you guys move around so much, makes my feet all tired." Miyabi let out a little pout behind her mask, sore feet were never to much fun.

"My team is doing a dinner party of sorts and I thought you guys should come, seeing as we will be working together for the rest of the war, it would give us all a good chance to get to know each other, you know without all the fighting." A nodded while B pulled out a small notebook and started to write inside gaining the attention of Miyabi.

"Watcha' doing?" B looked over his shoulder to see Miyabi there rocking backwards and forwards on her feet rather cutely while A was trying to dispel the genjutsu he thought he was under, this girl was the one that was able to match his speed and fight past once he hit his limit, how can she be so relaxed.

"I write, I need to write everything down, apart from remember ninja techniques my memory is not the best." He spun the book around showing Miyabi that he was writing about dinner later on tonight, said demoness gave a quick thumbs up before looking over at A who still had his hands in the ram seal.

"Are we in a Genjutsu?" Miyabi's head tilted to the side to show her confusion, making A force more chakra into the seal in an attempt to break it.

"No, I was just making sure was all, you can never be too careful you know?" Miyabi quickly bumbed her fist into the side of her head before nodding.

"Ok well I gave you guys my message, I hope to see you tonight, don't worry you will know when dinner starts." B nodded while A just watched as Miyabi walked away.

"Brooza, are you starting to become interested in little miss claw?" A quickly stiffened telling B all he needed to know before he shook his head trying to show otherwise.

* * *

"So Saya you talked to all the genin correct?" Said girl quickly turned her head off to the side as a gently whistling could be heard from behind her mask. Causing Noemi to sigh.

"What are we going to do if Kurama comes back and we are still getting ready, Hei honey can you please run and tell the teams that were present during Kura-kun's little 'episode'?" Hei responded with a small sigh before walking out of the tent causing Miyabi to laugh a little while Saya was doing her best to look anywhere but Noemi's face.

"Osamu, everything went well right?"Said man looked over giving her a quick thumbs up before nodding and returning to his meal. "Ok and Miyabi even if she was a little childish got around to doing it right. All we have to do now is set things up, Osamu I know I can't ask you to help us set up, as you would say 'It is not something a man would do' so after you finish eating can you keep Kura-kun from coming home until we are done?"Osamu grumbled for a little bit before falling prey to Noemi's puppy dog eyes, he now somewhat understood why Kurama felt the need to make her happy, those eyes were scarily strong to say the least.

* * *

"You two won't be returning to Iwa, sorry to tell you this, but I am going to need you two to let your bijuu take over, the rest of this conversation is for them." The Iwa jinjuriki wanted to retort saying it was a bad idea, once they saw the look on his face they decided against it and let the bijuu take over feeling the youki flood their systems. Kurama saw their postures change and their eyes shift to look more demonic signaling the change of personality.

" four and five, I am sorry but I do not know your names, if it would please you?" Han's body looked over to Roshi's before shrugging, having already felt the difference in strength in their last battle the Gobi didn't feel like going for a second round with this man. The Gobi brought Han's hand up to his chest before giving it a quick thump to clear out a little bit of steam.

**"I am Kokuo, my friend here is Son Goku, five and four respectively, you said something about our sister, which one?" ** Kurama stifled a laugh as he brought his hand behind his head in the end he settled for a sigh before explaining the story to them both.

"I would also like to release you two from your cages, before you start yelling as you seem to have an attachment to them, I will not let them die, I will send some of my own youki to substitute for your's or you could leave a great deal of strength behind for them, most likely turning them into a hanyou, mine would be more potent and could lead to mutation." Kokuo and Goku thought this over for awhile before agreeing and shaking the hand of Kurama. Saying they would leave most of their youki behind for the hosts to use.

"I would have to ask that you stay in human form, as you see Noemi is like that at the moment as it helps to fit in, when we return home you can go full form if it suits you." The Bijuu nodded while Kurama went through the seals needed a long sequence later two forms of youki started flowing from the bodies before taking on rough human forms next to them. A few more minutes passed as the forms started to solidify signaling that the process was close to over. He watched as Kokuo and Goku sat up shaking their human bodies around a bit to relieve any stiffness.

Goku was a bulky man within an inch of Dante's height he wore a black kimono that was parted on the front showing his ripped chest dancing around the bottom on a see of red lava were monkeys golden monkeys, long spiky red hair flowed down his his shoulders stopping an inch below them, he stood up and quickly cracked his neck into place, having been out of this body for so long he felt he had to get back in touch with it a little his red eye's glowly a little showing the influence of youki on the body.

Kokuo was a much slimmer man, with long silver hair falling down to the middle of his back, he wore a deep blue kimono with stands of silver at the bottom to represent grass while he had some silver and blue horses running around in the grass, the kimono was open at the front showing his toned chest showing despite his appearance he was more than just a pretty face.

"So, how is the old body feeling?" Goku threw out a couple of quick fists before wincing a little, Kokuo quickly jumped into the air before slamming his foot on the ground creating a small creator, limping slightly once he was done.

"Ahhh looks like you're both a little stiff, well how about tonight you dine with my team, and tomorrow we get a bit of training into you two, oh and what are we going to do with those two? I told them they couldn't go back to Iwa, and what would happen if they went back without you guys?" Both bijuu shrugged before Goku pulled a scroll out of his kimono and wrote a note to the two ex-jinjuriki.

"We accept your invite, shall we walk with you?" Kurama gave a short nod before the group of three headed back into the forward base.

* * *

Kurama pulled Osamu quickly to his side, "Is this why you stalled me?" Looking around he saw everyone that had seen his 'little episode' as it was dubbed, sitting around a dining table, all apart from Hiruzen's group, said table was much larger than their normal one, well their normal one was destroyed a few days ago so it didn't really matter anymore, Osamu quickly nodded responding to the question asked, he let out a quick sigh of relief when Kurama's grip relented. "All is ok then, I guess Noemi put you up to it anyway? Did she use the puppy dog eyes?" Osamu nodded very quickly .

"They are just as strong as you warned." Shin nodded thoughtfully, while Osamu looked around the room to make sure Noemi wasn't listening.

"BAKA." Kurama had quickly smashed him over the head. "I told you not to look at them, they are more dangerous than you could ever know, I am trying to save you here." Osamu nodded while he rubbed his head.

"Catch meeeeeeeee!" Kurama looked up to see a Miyabi falling towards him he quickly put his arms out as the girl landed against them.

"Why were you on the roof." He tone questioning as he looked her up and down, quickly he found that her top had opened up during her fall he pointed at it quickly before averting his eyes away from her giving her some respect.

_'At least he looked a little, why does he have to be so modest, why can't he be a stinking perv.' _ The tent opened up and childish giggling was heard, followed by a quick crash and the sounds of apologises throughout the tents entrance. "To answer your question...not telling." Miyabi said very childishly before she ran to the other side of the tent to talk to Saya, Kurama sighed as he looked around, counting everyone here, he quickly saw that there was three seats left, he thought about who else there was that his team got along with before a smile crossed his face.

"It's strange seeing who Naruto hangs around with now, when you think about it, only 2 weeks ago was he in Konoha running around with us and training for the exams." A few of the genins agreed with Kakashi's statement while their instructors were looking at Naruto in a new light having heard the news about what happened in Kumogakure.

"I agree, but he seems to be quite lucky I mean have you seen the girls that are around him, the hang off his every word, not to mention they are hot as fuck."

"Language." A quick yell from Kushina quietened down poor Asuma, Itachi couldn't help but agree with him nodding his head until Kurenai sent a very quick glare his way causing him to stop in his tracks.

"Brooza are you sure this is the right tent this time?" Kurama smiled as he walked over to the entrance seeing a rather battered Jiraiya walk through the flaps quickly followed by A, B and Yugito, A and B actually wearing shirts that covered their chests for once, while Yugito was in much simpler clothes than her attire.

"A-san, B-san, Yugito-san, I am so glad you could make it, the finishing touches are being prepared now." The were guided to the table by Kurama, the Kumo group rather surprised at how large the tent actually was, from the outside it looked like a larger tent, but this was quite insane.

* * *

"Thank you for dinner Noemi-san, it was nice to have such a meal away from home." A patted his belly in agreement with Yugito while B was writing more in his book, mostly the names of people as he was told he could not do so while dinner was still going.

"Now this was thrown on top of me as I came back to the tent tonight, but I think it is only right in a dinner such as these to give gifts to strengthen alliances." Most in the room were confused at what he meant by that TDS had already clicked on and were busy looking through their belongings." Kurama walked up to Hiruzen making the man tense before he lent right next to his ear whispering something before the man started banging his head on the table repeatedly muttering stupid over and over again, causing some in the room to laugh while others paled at their leader acting so out of fashion.

"A-san, B-san Miyabi has something she would like to give you." Said girl appeared next to them quickly unwrapping a scroll and placing it in front of the two brothers.

"It's the summoning scroll for my clan, you two seem like fun, so I think it would be ok for you to summon us, that is if you want too?" She gave her best impression of Noemi's puppy dog eyes causing said demoness to cry in pride a little.

"Wait how can we summon you, aren't you humans like us?" The others in the room looked at the Kumo group for a few moments before they realised that no one had told them yet.

"Ummm the members of TDS are all demons or stronger A-san, B-san, I hope this does not change your perspective of us." Kurama's fist clenched slightly he did not know why, but he felt like he would lash out if they said otherwise.

"Oh there is no problem I was just a little confused."

"Really A-san I have cat ears and a tail." Miyabi pouted causing Kushina to run over and pinch her cheeks claiming she was too cute.

"Well I see no harm in signing it, we already know the signs." Miyabi nodded before skipping back to her seat, happy with the gift she gave as she watched some of the others frown that having been their idea as well.

Osamu gave his clans contract to the two sword wielders on Kushina's team and Kakashi, while Hei gave Itachi and Kurenai a few scrolls on genjutsu, Saya gave her clan's scroll to Sito while she gave Heito some notes on how to build up his immunity to poison, he looked at her quickly before she winked with her uncovered eye, he then knew that she knew about them causing him to blush slightly. Noemi gave Asmua a scroll on Katon jutsu, Kurama gave Tsunade two veils, before she could question what they were for he quickly told her to study them and see if she could replicate them, she was even more confused before he cut off Osamu's hand.

This caused those in the room other than TDS to back away from him before he held up a hand and put it to where the wound was, they watched it glow white for a moment much like the substance in one of the veil's Tsunade had before it slowly started to form again, she gasped quickly before nodding to Kurama as she put it away in a scroll for later, Kurama made his way over to Jiraiya before tossing a book to the man causing his eyes to widen before he put it away for later.

"The only ones left now are Yugito and you two." Kurama spoke pointing towards Kushina and Anko, the two flinched a little at his gaze after what had just happened, Noemi walked over to Yugito before placing a hand on her head to talk to Matatabi ( Nibi) after a few moments Noemi walked away leaving Yugito and Matabi to talk about what had just happened.

"I will need to talk to Raikage-sama first." Kurama nodded before moving over to Anko and Kushina pulling out his own scroll.

"I would like you two to be the first summoner's of the Akarishi Dragon's." The room froze once the words left his mouth A quickly narrowed his eyes, there were rumors of a dragon summoning contract, hell there were rumors about all kinds of contract but he had never thought he would see it let alone in front of him.

"Sochi are you sure?" Kurama nodded while B was making sure to get this all down in his book, this was stuff the Raikage would like to hear about.

"I would be honored if you would expect, also this means I will be able to visit you more often, as I will only be a summon away, seeing as I am the boss for this contract, I will not make you undergo some grueling test, but I will say this one thing before you can summon it, I want to be notified and meet the person you plan on letting sign this contract if you should ever feel like passing it on, I need to make sure they are honorable enough to handle the contract." Kushina nodded while Anko's mouth had still to close she looked at her nii-san while he smiled at her.

"Anko I know you are still mad that we lied to you all, but I miss my little sister and want to be there for her when she needs it ok?" Anko's eyes filled with tears a little as she leapt at Kurama hugging him and not daring to let go, he flinched when she touched his hair but made no effort to cause harm as he wrapped his arms around his little sister before lifting her off the ground and spinning them around in circles causing them room to hear giggles come from the two.

* * *

**PA: End of chapter I hope you enjoyed it, it seems like I may be doing alternating chapters until I can get back into the flow of this story, like always R&R and I shall get back to you.**


	14. The Return of TDS

**PA: Here is the latest chapter of SiT, sorry it is a little shorter then most of the ones out at the moment but I felt it was best to stop it where I did.**

**TakashiKomuro: Thanks for your reviews man, and yeah no probs so for in the Harem there will be; Noemi, Hei, Miyabi, Saya, Mei, Anko I am thinking about adding three more and already have the ideas to make it seem believable, but they will come in time and I want to leave it as a surprise.**

* * *

"I wanna be like you bro." These words froze the occupants of the room, Anko looked around and saw everyone was staring at her and her brother, she didn't see any problem with it, so what did they know?

"That would have to be up to the Hokage to decide Anko-chan, if he says it is ok, I want you to be at least chunin level before you seek me out, the training will be hard and you will most likely hate me, but it would be worth it in the end, but ultimately it is up to you and the Hokage." The purpled haired girl leaned back from Kurama to look at Hiruzen who was rubbing his temples to try and stop the already forming headache. Kurama had to give him something, he could really work the 'why the fuck is this happening to me' look, he was slightly impressed.

"But this is not the talk for now, now is time to relax before our groups get sent back out onto the field." Stated Kurama as those in the room grunted to agree with him, apart from Anko who looked out of place, she didn't like waiting, how would she know when the right time to ask was?

* * *

A few days had past, nothing much had happened in Konoha's forward base, other than the food brought in from TDS hunts, Minato's team was sent on an infiltration and sabotage mission while the rest of the genin were held back for extra training, the Raikage was shocked when he saw genin in the forward base, it wasn't till Hiruzen explained that he was testing a new training method that he relaxed a little and waited to see the results.

It was all going well it seemed like it would be another slow day, that was until a half dead scout made his way back to the base missing his left arm below the elbow, his screaming was quickly picked up and he was met within a few feet of the entrance by the Konoha higher ups, TDS and the Kumo task force. Hiruzen quickly took in the man's appearance before ordering Tsunade to start work on him, the other all looked around having seen what Kurama could do, but did not question his order.

"What happened out there, and where is the rest of your team?" The scout quickly paled as he faced the Hokage looking into cold eyes.

"We were ambushed by the allied force, it is on its way here, it looks like we are surrounded, the have some hooded leader, nothing we threw at him even paused his step." Hiruzen quickly looked over to Kurama who sighed, looks like TDS was being put to work again. He looked over the scared man before crouching down to sit at his level.

"Any defining features?" The scared scout quickly nodded while he tried to control the shaking of his body.

"Two horns... and a large sword, he wears next to no clothing." Osamu quickly stiffened at hearing this causing Kurama to look back at him with question.

"Your orders Hiruzen?" Stated Kurama, The old man looked around at those that had gathered, it was slowly increasing each passing minute.

"Prepare for battle, do not let them take the forward base." Battle cries were heard throughout the camp while TDS made its way back to their tent, to prepare for the coming fight.

"weren't the originals meant to be back by now?" Kurama looked around the room hoping someone could give him an answer the closest thing he got though was a shrug from Osamu before the finished getting ready, masks still in place from when they left the tent earlier, now they were in the same outfits they wore when they first appeared at the forward base.

TDS was leaving the gates as Kurama saw his mum talking to her team, he slowly walked up and pulled her aside. "Stay safe, and keep them safe, their names shouldn't be on the same stone as mine." Kushina nodded as some tears threatened to fall from her eyes before Kurama picked her up in a hug calming her slightly.

"I will see you after the battle ok mum?" He got a shaky nod as his response as TDS pulled him away to form the front line.

* * *

Looking over the field Kurama noticed how out numbered the leaf was right now, it seemed like every village was out to get this base and stop the alliance. Thankfully he didn't have to worry about that, he just wanted to make sure his friends were ok, and that Iwa fell, nothing else mattered to him right now, he took his blade from his back before lifting it into the air as the shinobi behind him let out a vicious roar, TDS lead the charge closely followed by the Kumo task force, carving their way through the field, Kurama found himself being dragged further and further away from his group, he heard Noemi panic trying to look for him, he wanted to scream out to her that she was ok, but that would put them both in more danger.

"Th-thats th-the Shinigami." Kurama gave them a quick bow before running his blade through an Iwa-nin next to him causing a splatter of blood to fly onto his mask.

"Your lives are forfeit mortals." Kurama quickly ran through a series of hand seals before his favourite barrier came into play raising from the ground. "This is my domain, and it is feeding time." He quickly vanished appearing next to a shinobi before slicing through them, this tactic worked for the slow and less experienced nin but it wasn't to long before they were all gone and the real fight would begin.

* * *

"Fox-san where is Shinigami-sama?" A coarse voice slowly drowned out from her left, she turned to see a human size Kouta bringing a small smile to her hidden face, she pointed towards the barrier that had just been formed, it was something that had become his trademark. "I see, I will do my best to keep them out of the base should they break past you." Noemi quickly waved him off before letting her claws dig into a Taki-nin, picking them nin off of the ground she flung him towards some others before swiftly going through the signs for a rather large Katon jutsu sending the flame at the bundle on shinobi flailing about on the ground.

"Kouta has the back line, lets give him an easy job, push them out." Her voice cut clearly throughout the crowds, she may have been separated from her teammates, but she would do her best to show that she deserved to be Kurama's first.

* * *

Osamu stood with his blades drawn staring down the shinobi around him, daring them to move, he watched as Saya made her good on her part and started taking them down from a far, causing them to try and pushing against the man standing in their way, he swept his swords out in a large arc sending youki to the tips watching as they cleaved a circle around him, "Pathetic humans, do you think you can win against a high-born?" The didn't have a chance to answer as he went on the offensive.

Osamu quickly scanned the field, he couldn't see anyone from TDS sides Saya, he worried for them a little bit, sometimes all it took was enough ants to bring down a bee, that was when he saw the barrier come up, he let out a low chuckle. "Looks like the boss has already started, I am going to need to get a move on," He turned his head to some of the shinobi surrounding him, "You will do nicely."

* * *

"Mu, you guys aren't as cute as good looking as Shinigami-sama, so lets end this quickly." Miyabi looked at the Kiri-nin around her, most of them were covered in facemasks much like hers, only hers was much cuter of course.

"Get the little bitch." A group rushed forward only to be cut to ribbons by Miyabi's lightning claws she watched as they collapsed on the ground before looking at the supposed leader of the group.

"I am not a dog baka, I is a tiger."

* * *

"Darkness, well that is pretty cute, what do you do?" Hei had to resist the urge to sigh as Suna forces closed around her, she watched as the barrier was formed some distance away from her, letting out a small smirk it was time to start, her hands flew through a series of hand signs before the shadows on the ground started to twist and turn forming into the images she wanted.

"Your arrogance has blinded you, now you have entered my domain, see as the darkness consumes everything." The shadows finished forming into abominations, turning into creatures of flesh as their arms turned to blades made from bone. "I was once told the sages could control the dead, I have taken it a step further, embrace the horrors of your hatred." The monsters moved forward engaging the enemy close quarters slowly pushing them back giving Hei more room to work with.

* * *

The barrier slowly started to fall showing everyone what had happened inside, standing their covered in blood was the figure known as The Shinigami while bodies lay around his feet, his gaze met another, the battle field around them seemed to pause as a cold breeze ran between the two.

"The leader shows his face, strange, part of me thought you would be human, but then again this trash needs something to make their force decant, come mutant and meet your maker." Kurama swung his sword down removing the blood that stained it.

"I will not let you harm the ancient heart, I will stop you." The hooded figure let his eyes show an orange glow coming from them, his sword cleaved through a konoha-nin next to him before before the blood ran across his body and started forming into armor.

"Rick Blood, I have a feeling we are past talking, so lets end this." The two charged at each other and a resounding boom was heard through the clearing as trees were uprooted and corpses flung about.

* * *

Kushina and her squad were being held down in a trench as projectiles flew over them ranging from shrapnel to jutsu, the genin were scared she watched as the sword users huddled together trying to control their emotions, Anko looked up to her mother wondering when they would move.

_'If i didn't have the kids I would be able to get out and help.' _Kushina frowned not liking the position she was in, before they had been forced into the trench she saw the barrier come down, now she could her the sounds of a few high level fights going on around the base.

"Mum, shouldn't we do something? Naruto and his friends are out there fighting while we sit down in here and wait for it to blow over, I want to go out on the field." Anko stuck her head up only for Kushina to rip her back down as a streak of lightning flew through where she just was.

"That is why we can't go out, you three aren't ready for a battle like this, I am going to get you back to a safe place before I rejoin the front." Anko widened her eyes at what Kushina was saying.

"Mum you can't be serious, you can't force me back while Naruto is still fighting." Kushina's head snapped around to look at Anko with angry eyes.

"I lost him once, I don't want to lose you as well." Anko huffed before moving off further into the trench, Kushina went to stop her but was cut off when some Taki-nin dropped in to make of move against her team, Kushina quickly drew her blade and engaged.

The Taki-nin parried her first strike before kicking her in the ribs, a loud crack sung through the air before Kushina hit the wall behind her leaving an indent.

"It isn't even worth taking your heart."

* * *

Kurama stood across from Rick, both swords were drawn while shinobi around them fought, Rick moved forward on an unmoving Kurama *squelch* Rick looked down to see his blade had gone through Kurama's chest some of the shinobi around him started cheering while Kurama looked at him with curiosity, he tiled his head to the side before looking at the wound, letting out a small smile he leaned down and whispered into Ricks ear causing the man to flinch.

"Fall back, get away from here." Rick ordered as he fled the field, Kurama turned into a pool of blood before a heavy fog settled in the middle of the field, extending from the fog was a wave of frost which killed all plant life as it swept across the clearing, a gap opened up in the fog as something moved out before anyone could comprehend what happened all the allied shinobi in the clearing fell to the ground as one figure stood out in the middle, a large blade stuck around its arm that far exceeded normal length as it stuck into the ground and stood at almost 7 foot tall.

"I almost forgot there was a war going on, looking at this filth though one wouldn't be able to tell. TDS move out leave Kumo and Konoha, everything else dies today." The hooded figure spoke as he straightened his back up, from beneath the hood you could see some white hair.

"Hai Shinigami-sama." eleven figures then lept out of the fog, ten of the rushed off to assist their allies while one dropped next to the now identified Kurama.

"Seth, can you find the mutant, I feel I could have use for him."

_'Yes master.'_

* * *

"Sir, TDS has disappeared from the field they have left us to our fates." Hiruzen spun around on his heels to look at the messenger a smug smile on his face. The messenger was confused, the Hokage shouldn't be happy that one of their allies left in the middle of a battle.

"If the clones all left, it means their training is done." Hiruzen put on his battle armor and left the room leaving a speechless scout in his wake.

* * *

"Not even the dead have seen the end of war." Stated Hei as she summoned a golem made from bone and muscle out of the ground, the beast had a giant bone for its arm in the shape of a hybrid sword and club. She watched as her new summon tore a path through the ninja in front of them, watching the people get thrown aside like bugs, she let out an almost child like giggle as one got impaled on a tree.

She quickly put her hand up in the air and what looked like white orbs started flying into it, she bit her thumb on her other hand and let her blood flow into where the orbs had gathered watching as they turned from white to black before she swallowed them whole. "I can always use some more fiends, welcome to my army."

Channeling youki through the golem it reached the ground where she started using some of the souls she just ate to create more minions for her force, two more golems joined her while the majority stayed little abominations of the flesh. "I am the left hand of the Shinigami, now I will show you why." The newly created minions rushed forward and met the allied shinobi with no care for their own life, only wanting to serve their master till death.

"Death, it's such a pretty thing."

* * *

A and B looked at their saviour, Claw had jumped into the middle of their fight and got the tired brothers out of a tight corner before giving them a thumbs up before running back into the mob in front of them and started her work, streams of lightning shooting out from the mob along with bodies and blood.

Miyabi couldn't be happy as she started herding the ninja towards Osamu and Saya's fight, between the three of them it shouldn't take too long to clean up this mess.

* * *

Kushina slowly stood back up after being knocked down time and time again by the man in front of her, the only thing that kept her going at the moment was that she had to protect the genin behind her and find Anko once this mess was done with, the man appeared in front of her with his fist cocked back ready to smack her back into the ground. Kushina made a move to block it but closed her eyes knowing she would be too slow to block in time, she waited for the hit to come but it never did, her eyes slowly opened back up to see red in front of her. "Kushi-chan, why did you let this ugly thing beat you, you aren't getting old are you? Lamia help them out."

Kushina had never been so happy to see Noemi before, but this was different from the one she saw this morning, did that mean that the originals were back?

_"Kushina-sama, if you will follow me, we need to get you and these pups out of here." _Kushina looked at the dog for a few moments before it tilted its head to the side.

_"Can you not understand me?"_

"A talking dog?" Noemi let out a small laugh at her friends antics before becoming more serious and letting her youki make a set of claws on her right hand while her left hand started going through hand signs, once completed a flame whip started to form in her hand, flicking her wrist she sent the whip at the man in front of her, as it was coming close his arm broke apart and sent some tendrils to block the flame only for the to burn through it.

"A user of the Earth Grudge? It has been quiet some time since my last battle with you thieves." Said man let out a low laugh as his back started to rip apart and masks jumped out taking form behind him.

_"Kushina-sama lets leave, No-sama will need all the room she can get for this." _ Rather than questioning why she was taking orders from a dog that used telepathy she moved over to the genin and lifted them to their feet before checking the cost was clear up top, when she looked up she saw that the fighting had stopped in the area, she also saw why the fighting had stopped.

"Kids just look at me when we get out ok?" They looked at her for a moment before agreeing with what she asked and jumped out of the trench, Yugao looked to her right and saw the lifeless bodies before making a gag sound and following Kushina's orders to keep watching her.

_"Sorry about the mess, No-sama and myself were bored, Kurama-sama stole most of the fun when we came back." _Kushina nodded along while she followed the dog to safety.

* * *

"Rick I don't want the heart, infact I want you to guard the one I have back at home, it could do with someone like you, I do not wish to kill you, but if you don't join me I will have to, no matter what happens though I will keep the hearts safe. " Kurama stated while his executioner's blade rested along Ricks neck, the wind had blown his hood off showing his purple eyes, meaning he wasn't in sage mode, his cloak dancing in the breeze along with his hair.

"It would seem I have been lied to then, I was told you were after their destruction." Kurama rose a brow before lower his sword and letting Rena unsummon and stand next to him, (picture of Rena on my profile, **caution** **matureish **)

"My master wants to save this world from the demon invasion, he would get nothing by destroying one of the locks now would he?" Rick nodded understanding the girls reasoning.

"Now Rick, Iwa, where is it?" Rick lifted his head his eyes meeting Kurama's as said death god gave a cruel smirk.

* * *

"So... what are we doing here?" Dante looked up at Trish as she questioned him, he let his hand go up to behind his head and rub it sheepishly.

"Well I left some clones around when we went on the trip, they found a bunch of warehouses where the enemy is keeping their food and weapons, that is what we are going after, the rest of TDS is hitting the forces while we hit their suplies."

"So we get the crap job?" Lady with her amazing choice of words caused Trish to let out a small laugh.

"You could see it like that, or you could see that we are going to have a feast when we get back to camp. Lady I know you don't really want to talk about it, but what is your actual name?" Said women quickly shook her head while she hid a blush from view, causing Dante and Trish to sigh, she was always so stubborn when it came to this.

"Some other time." They gave a half hearted nod, that pretty much meant stop asking about it, I will tell you when I am ready.

* * *

_"Tsunade-san, Kushina-sama needs a quick patch up she got hit rather hard, her genin seem to be fine, one is missing but I am about to go hunt for the pup." _ Tsunade spun around and looked at a very very large dog just looking back at her, Tsunade quickly pointed at the dog before pointing back at her getting a quick nod from Lamia.

_"Yes Tsunade-san I can talk, now can you heal up Kushina-sama and let her genin rest here while I search for the other one?" _Tsunade nodded dumbly as the dog left the tent.

"Kushina whose dog was that?" Tsunade was quickly giving her a scan with her medical jutsu finding a few broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder, the shoulder and ribs were promptly put back in place making Kushina whimper a little from the pain.

"It came with Fox, I can only guess it is Shinigami's dog." Stated Kushina remembering to use their code names as she was not alone with Tsunade, said sannin mauled over the new information before patting Kushina on the back saying she could leave but would have to take it easy.

* * *

A masked figure was walking through the battle field, bone wings , that had formed on his back, were cutting down ninja as he moved, he let out a bored sigh as he came to a stop, looking behind him he saw his path of destruction, he noticed someone moving for good measure he threw a paper bomb at the target, the explosion let up his dragon symbol mask and his snow white hair. One of the Konoha shinobi ran up to him having been spared on his path of destruction.

"Shinigami-sama, thank you for sparing me."The nin had a subtle look around and felt like throwing up, one of the things he saw was half a body laying in the top of a tree. The masked man looked at the nin before him, he was nothing special nothing that would be remembered tomorrow.

"Wrong person, I am Dragon." With that he walked off to join backup with TDS and start heading for Iwa.

* * *

Noemi was in a rather good mood, having had her work out with one of Taki's earth grudge users, she raised her hand to her mouth before wiping the blood off, it was filthy compared to what she was used to, she climbed out of the trench and quickly sent out a youki pulse only to have one from Osamu come back, she let out a sigh as she went to help, honestly she had wanted Kurama to respond.

* * *

Kurama felt the pulses fly across the battlefield, he made his way towards the responding pulse with Rick on Seth on his tail.

* * *

Hei felt the response pulse from Osamu and ordered her army to make its way there, she gave a small smirk at how large it had gotten with all these new additions, as weak as they are she can still use some as meat shields for her heavy hitters.

* * *

Lamia hurried her pace, she let out a quick bark as a familiar shadow flew over her only for it to turn around and pick her up both heading towards the pulse.

* * *

Osamu, Saya and Miyabi stood back to back in the middle of a swarm of shinobi, they watched as some more noticeable figures moved out to the front of the group, there stood the kages of The Allied Shinobi Force. The Tsuchikage moved forward his hands flying through seals before a small cube appeared in front of him, a smirk spread across his face as he launched it at the three that had caused so many issues for his forces, the cube expanded around before two quick flashes entered the cube and left as it collapsed upon itself leaving the area bare, the Tsuchikage didn't notice the flashes and let out a laugh ordering his troops forward, when they turned around though they were faced with something they had not been expecting.

"Iwa will fall, the smart villages will leave now or this will be your resting place as well." The shinobi paled, before them stood two dragons and Hei's army that she had made prior, plus the rest of TDS sides Dante's team.

"Honestly I think we should kill them all, I have been dealing with runts all day I now just want to finish this up quickly." Stated a dragon made out of bone as it leant down to let Saya and Osamu off of his back (Akuma's dragon form is on my profile.) The larger two tailed black dragon let Miyabi from his head before letting out a quick snort causing a small white flame to fly out of his nostrils.

"I agree Akuma, no one leaves here alive." The black dragon had a smirk on his face as he arched up like the bone dragon before letting out a torrent of white flame while the bone let out an ice blue flame, the surrounding area was void of life save the kage who had taken shelter behind the Mizukage, said kage was now in his bijuu for facing down the dragons.

"Weak demons, you only have two tails the three tails will end you." Boasted the Kage from Taki before the Sanbi;s form started retreating causing confusion among the kage's.

"Yagura you fool what are you doing? Destroy them we have no time to waste." The Tsuchikage was visibly annoyed, this upstart Kage thinking he could call the shots.

"It is not Yagura's fault, but he will be allowed to live if he joins us, listen to your Bijuu boy." Yagura looked back at the other kage before making a dash to Kurama's side leaving the others fuming. The Sanbi had now stopped screaming at him much to his pleasure, Yagura looked up to see a read head still standing on the black dragons back before the dragon opened its mouth again letting out a white beam, the red head quickly went through some hand sings before a ball of youki formed above her mouth, she quickly swallowed it, compressing it as much as she could before letting it out in the same direction as the dragon she stood on.

* * *

Hiruzen was flanked by Sito, Heito ,Kishte and their genin squads, as said squads had come off relatively well and had not seen any real combat, they were chasing after the pulses they felt earlier only for the ground to shake beneath their feet, looking ahead they saw the explosion clearing well over the tree line, they hurried their pace to come across a barren waste land with TDS standing to one side talking like nothing had happened while Kurama was talking to what appeared to be the Mizukage.

They were met by what could be classed as Kurama's clone when they were both wearing masks. "Ahh the old man how are you? We were looking at heading back to the forward base once Shinigami-sama was done talking to three over there." Spoke Akuma gesturing to Kurama behind him, Hiruzen looked at him oddly for a moment before he spread his wings out from behind him showing the blood stained bone causing some of the genin to become squeamish.

"Dragon I do not believe we have met before, I am the" Akuma held a hand up to stop him causing some of the others in the group to do a double take when the Hokage actually stopped Kishte tightened his grip on his scythe getting ready to move.

"No need for introductions really, I know who you all are, to you I am dragon until known otherwise." His wings stabbed into the ground before lifting him up into the air with his arms crossed looking down at the humans. Hiruzen watched as the Mizukage started to nod and shake Kurama's hand before the two returned to TDS where everyone took their masks off, introduced themselves to him then made their way over to Hiruzen's group.

"Akuma you can remove your mask now, also you can stop doing flips." Hiruzen's group looked back at the man known as Akuma to see that he was in fact doing flips while his wings held him up in the air while he giggled like a child.

"Fine, fine Kurama." Akuma dropped back down to the ground before his wings moved to his face pulling off his mask to show a clone of Kurama only with red eyes and a slightly different hair style as his was not flared out like a mane and had subtle blonde tips. "As he said the name is Akuma, nice to meet you all, sadly I am not allowed to eat you, I don't think you would taste nice anyway so it seems to be no shame." The genin face flaunted at how casual this demon was about eating people while Kurama just shook his head in shame.

"I am sorry for him, it seems that without someone to control his urges he gets a little out of hand, this is my demonic side Akuma, we had to remove him from my body as it was causing to much damage." Hiruzen nodded dumbly slightly put back at how smooth Kurama's voice sounded now, looking over TDS he saw their confident stances, it seems a fair bit has changed over their trip.

"Uh uh, I am your Elder side, please don't put me with the rest of the demons, no offence guys but really an Elder can smack around bijuu like they are our play things, also bro I noticed you had two tails back their whats up with that?" Kurama looked at Akuma for awhile before snapping out of his daze.

"Did you just call me bro?" The Elder nodded before he was quickly smacked over the head playfully.

"Looks like mum had twins after all." Hiruzen and Kishte sweatdropped, one Naruto was enough, having two would be downright deadly.

"Oh yeah there are five more you don't know, two of them are missing at the moment, the hooded one here is Rick, or what were you saying it was now? Regnier was it?" He got a quick nod telling him he was right, "The two Shucks here are Seth and Lamia, what's best is they can talk as well, hey where did Lamia go?" TDS quickly looked around seeing that she was in fact missing, most shrugged it off as her going off to hunt.

"Dante as two more with him, and it looks like we may be getting three more, it will just take some time to get them trained up, speaking of which, we still have something to do Akuma, TDS the rest of you can head back to camp, we will be back in a day or so." TDS quickly surrounded the Konoha-nin before the group left and made their way back to the forward base being lead by Seth.

"Regnier gave me the directions to Iwagakure so we are heading there now, I want to rule out all chances of that gate being opened by the humans, rules state that if they open it demons are allowed in this world and we can do nothing to prevent them from entering." Akuma slowly started turning back into his dragon form as Kurama mimicked his actions.

"I still don't like being a blue bone, I was happier when we were a black dragon." Kurama let out a low laugh causing him to glare playfully at his now self proclaimed brother.

"It was bound to happen once the Essence started to run out in you." Akuma let out a small sigh as they two took off into the air to head for Iwa.

* * *

Anko found herself all alone, there was no one around as far as she knew, she didn't know where her team had gone, now that she had cooled off a little bit she now regretted running away from them, some rock shifted behind her causing her to pull out a kunai and spin around to face her foe, before her stood the white faced sannin.

"Dear Anko-chan, please lower your blade, I am here to offer you a gift, one that will make sure you are not held back from the battle again, all you have to do is take my hand." Anko thought it over for a minute or so before placing her in his as the two sunshined away moments before Lamia appeared on the scene looking down at where they just were, she sniffed a few times before noticing she couldn't pick up a scent. _"Master isn't going to be happy."_

* * *

**PA: Yeah I thought this was a pretty good place to leave it, Orochimaru has made his move now that the war appears to be all but over, what will happen will the villages surrender or will they fight back against the dragon 'brothers'?**_  
_


	15. The Raise of Shi

**PA: Welcome to the newest installment of Shrouded in Twilight, if you are reading this well hopefully you know the rest of the story because if not, things may get a little confusing, anyway have fun and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, DMC or Kingdom Under Fire, I wish I could, I also wish that the sky would rain money, let it be known that if either of these wishes come true I will be a very and I repeat very happy man :D.**

* * *

Kurama sat in the war room in the capital city of the Shadow Isle, watching as they moved to stop the civil war, it would seem while he was away some of the lower clans started an uprising.

**Flashback**

"What do you mean she is missing?" Kurama was beyond pissed, his eyes had turned white and sent the message of death to anyone who looked into them, himself and Akuma had just leveled Iwagakure to come back to the forward base only to find that Anko had gone missing.

"It is as she said Kurama, I checked the area myself her trail goes cold, it is like she vanished, all we can do is keep looking." Spoke Osamu as his head was down looking at his feet, he didn't want to have to be here when he found out. Kurama's nostrils flared as he went to storm out of the tent stopping at its entrance.

"Lamia, Seth, find her, please." The flap closed behind him and for a few moments it was all calm before Osamu caught the scent.

"Lord Kurama, we need you at the capital." Spoke the large high wolf, who looked straight ahead not wanting to show Kurama any disrespect.

"Fenris whats happened? Can it wait?" The high wolf now know to be Fenris, Osamu's father shook his head making his black hair sway in time with his movements.

"The lessers are trying to gain more power, we need you back." Kurama let out a sigh before opening back up the tent to see that TDS and the recruits had already gotten ready, he looked to Seth and Lamia.

"Please keep looking for me, I will be back as soon as I can, Hiruzen can you help them in anyway they need?" The older man nodded his head knowing how hard to can be to lose someone you care about.

**Flashback End**

A messenger broke through the doors skidding to a halt from the glare Kurama provided, he was really not in the mood, he had spent the past few days listening to how some of the smaller villages had fallen, it was not doing well to keep moral.

"Kurama-sama the order has been completed." Spoke the messenger holding up a rather large bag, Kurama made his way over taking the bag from the man looking inside caused a smirk to form on his face.

"No restriction of movement?" The messenger nodded, "Able to adjust to our transformations?" Again there was another nod.

"Those are the samples the blacksmith said you would have to go to his shop to pick up the real thing, he didn't want anything to happen to them before you got to use it first." Kurama smiled at the man before placing a gold coin in his hand for his efforts, he was still getting used to the change over in currency from the look on the mans face he had just given him way to much for a normal messenger, not that it really mattered he had his home, his bank was overflowing with those coins so it made not much difference to him.

"Once this civil war is done I will be making some changes." The members of the high council agreed, it was time for change. "We will continue this tomorrow for now, I gather my honor guard and they receive the gifts I have had made." The members nodded before moving to the middle of the room and pouring some blood into a goblet before leaving, it was a way to show that they each had input into the maters of the land.

Kurama and his rather large honor guard ( Kokuo, Goku, Rengier and Akuma took their oath when they returned.) now stood in the blacksmiths shop, it wasn't long until he brought them into the back room showing them what he ad completed. (majority of these will be on my profile, but I will explain them anyway.)

"Lord Kurama yours is this way," Kurama looked at the armor on the rack before him, thick black plate sat in front of him, he reached his arm our and thought about wearing it only for the armor to creep up his arm and form around his body, saving room for his wings and his tails that he had grown fond of displaying.

He looked at the armor now on his person to see the different coloured shoulder guards, the left one was a dulled silver nearly gray, while the one on his right was a deep black that changed shades and even looked like it reflected different colours under different amounts of light, he took a step forward to find a crimson cape fly around him, a small smile appeared on his face as it could cover his wings while still allowing him the freedom to fly if he needed too, he watched as Rena made her way over the the armor letting her hand touch lightly against it before he felt something form underneath the cape on his back, Rena let out a smile before she disappeared and reformed in the sheathe now present on his back. Kurama felt something rub against his neck pulling his hand back, he found it surprisingly easy to move in, the smiths weren't joking when they said this armor would not restrict them, he fumbled around for a bit before finding a hood, he pulled it up only for his dragon horns to come into play on hi head, the hood made adjustments removing a piece of itself so the horns would not be obstructed before reforming once it was in place, he found the hood to be rather sturdy and not obstruct his vision to much, plus he liked the mystery it added to his person.

TDS looked on in awe as they saw the transformation happen before their eyes at what their commander was now wearing. Osamu quickly reached out for his own piece finding it much warmer then what he was currently wearing, he felt the still fur lined color but now it was of a breastplate instead of for a cloak, his chest was mostly covered now in the dark purple plate, heavy gauntlets were now covering his arms, he looked over to Akuma who was wearing something very similar to what Kurama was only in a dark blue.

Rengier now wore a black plate with a spiderweb pattern trailing down it, a black cape falling behind him, while red jewels were placed into skulls that were on his knees, chest, Shoulders, and his helmet, said helmet had two horns coming from the top while the jewels let off a smoky red glow, he looked down to his sword to see that it was mutating along with his armor, he found it looked more demonic like, a set of teeth were now placed in the middle of its length, from the back of the sword a black smoke rolled off of it into the air, Rengier was most pleased with how it turned out he put his sword on his back and noticed it wouldn't be possible for him to sit down with his sword still in place.

(I am going to do the girls ones as some of them I couldn't find a picture for, but the males will be on my profile.)

Trish looked around the room as the men were looking at themselves in the mirror rather happy about the gifts from Kurama, she noticed Hei had moved over to a stand and was looking at it, Trish did the same, she felt a rather hard leather wrap around her tightly before it softened getting used to her form, it was a little tight but she enjoyed it that way as it showed off her figure more, down the side of the black corset ran two golden lightning strikes, running into her skin tight black pants, over the top was a thin white overcoat, she looked it over and was thinking along the lines of it not offering much protection, she charged up some lightning into her hand before slamming it into the coat, only to find the coat suck it all up, a small smile spread across her face as she looked at Hei checking herself out.

Hei's clothing, was umm lacking to say the least, two dark green straps ran over her breasts keeping them in place, before meeting in the middle and falling down to cover her more private areas, it was sagged slightly around the neck showing that she had a hood there, her wrists and ankles were both covered in dark leather wraps she shot a look at Kurama who chuckled slightly. "I rather like it." He said causing her to blush and look away.

Miyabi and Noemi were giggling to each other as they were wearing the same outfit apart from the colour difference, both were quite happy as they now wore short shorts that were connected by a small strap to a pair of plate legs, Noemi's were a deep crimson while Miyabi's were a deep blue, their stomachs were left uncovered while a leather breastplate covered well their breasts, leading to a pair of tall shoulderguards protecting them from high attacks, while their arms were covered in plate gloves coming just passed the elbow but allowing full movement of their arms.

Dante let out a low whistle as he took notice of Lady, said female was now in dull pink high heel boots that stopped off at mid shin height, her left leg was covered in a skin tight legging of sorts consisting of a red and pink colour and tone. Her right leg had a metal shin guard covering the front while underneath that was a fishnet stocking stopping just above her knee. Her left leggin turned into a pair of shorts/pants that were slanted down towards the left side showing off the strap from her thong. Her middle was uncovered while her chest was chidden a white jacket, the jacket's zip was down a little showing some bindings underneath keeping her breasts in place. She shot Dante a very cold look.

Saya had just finished letting her outfit flow onto her, she was now covered in a green wrap that let her left out showing off her pale skin, while still covering half of her face, Kurama was determined to see what she was hiding one day. while the men in the room had finished looking at themselves in the mirrors and started to talk about how the girls look.

"I honestly don't think mine shows enough skin." Stated a rather sad Saya, before the wrap started changing again, leaving her in a pair of black short shorts, with a dark green crop top, over the top was a light black trench coat, for a little bit of warmth and protection while still allowing her to show off her desired skin, she felt herself getting taller noticing that she was now in high heels as well, looking down she saw that her boots stopped mid thigh showing off her long legs.

"I forgot to mention that the armors are adaptive and will change into a more pleasing form if it is required, all you really need to do is picture it." Stated the smith before every turned their heads to Hei, he looked around like something had happened.

"I kind of like it now, just had to get used to it was all." Dante and Osamu let out a groan while the girls in the room all giggled, Kurama held a little smirk on his face before clearing his throat and gaining the attention of those in the room.

"As you all know, the civil war is coming, I wish I could have given these gifts under more peaceful times, but at least this way we can give them a good test, I will see the majority of you tomorrow in the great hall as we discuss this further with the leaders of the army." TDS nodded before walking out of the smiths shop, Kurama walked up to the counter and dropped a bag full of gold before thanking him and leaving as well closely followed by Hei and Noemi, while Rena sat in her holster on his back.

* * *

"Tomorrow I want all of our troops to march behind the enemy and push them towards the capital, my team and myself will hold them off while you push through and route their forces... Understood?" The council members looks around the room before passing the movement and sending messengers to the generals.

"We understand but is that the wisest of choices, what if you are to fall?" A smirk spread across Kurama's face as he looked across the council.

"Two days from now, once everything is in position, they will see the wrath of a god, my force will not yield, they shall not pass, they will feel the strength of my followers when you smash through their defences leaving them no where to run, after the battle the lower clans will not be an issue for quite some time, my planer has told me that they are sending 90% of their population as the army, when we stop them, there will be next to nothing left and those that are left wont have enough strength to stand against us." The council members were happy enough with his answer if their nodding and smirks were anything to go by.

"Good, now that we all know what is going to happen, if you will excuse me I have some things I must deal with before we head out." The council members all stood to leave before putting some blood into the goblet in the middle of the room, the council member from the snakes made his way over to Kurama asking for a moment of his time.

"My lord, the snakes were wondering when we could be expecting children from yourself and Saya-sama. I do not mean to intrude but I believe it would be wise to have an heir should anything happen to yourself, I highly doubt that it would but there is always a chance, and let me say my lord, the only thing you are missing is a little bit of venom behind that bite of yours." Kurama sent the council member a smile, one that sent shivers up his spine.

"High Council member Sashro, I believe those are matters of a personal level, but yes I agree with you, I will need an heir but for now things can just go with the flow." The snake nodded before leaving the room, Kurama followed shortly after seeing two of his lovely ladies standing outside the door, dressed to impress.

"Things to do huh? I hope taking us to dinner was one of these things?" Noemi had her arms crossed across her chest making her breasts more pronounced as she spoke with a commanding tone at her lover. Kurama sent her a warm smile one that melt her completely as he pulled her close and give her a chaste kiss.

"I do, us four need to get out some more, but I think we should take Miyabi and Saya as well don't you? Either that or we could all go back to my room and I send some clones to fetch us food, but then again you girls look like you want to go out." Noemi and Hei struck a thinking pose before moving forward and tracing his jawline with their fingers.

"We can do."

"Whatever you."

"Want us to." The said finishing each others sentence while leaning in close enough for their combined scents to reach his nose, vanilla and cinnamon. A perverted grin came to his face as he slammed his hands on the ground summoning three blood clones.

"You two go find Saya and Miyabi, and lucky you get to go tell the cooks that we will be dining in my room tonight, I am feeling a little exotic if it is not to much trouble for them, I will send another one down with the girls orders when we reach my room." The clones gave a mock salute before turning to walk down the halls causing Noemi and Hei to lick their lips thinking of all the things he could do with clones.

* * *

She could hear dripping water. The floor she was on was hard and cold, she had been gagged and blindfolded to make it easier to move her around, but now she didn't know where she was and just wanted to see her family again. Laughing could be heard from outside the room causing her to think back on her predicament, if only she had stayed with the rest of the team, her door was quickly opened flooding the room with light and almost blinding the poor girl before something was thrown on the ground and the door closed quickly.

She made her way over to what was on the ground to find a plate and some mush, she sniffed it causing her stomach to grumble out of hunger before taking a bit of it causing her to recoil back in disgust. A few tears slipped out from under her closed eyes as she sunk back down onto the ground and placed her head in her lap.

"Naruto-nii, please help."

* * *

Kurama bolted upright from his bed waking the sleeping girls. _'Must have just been a bad dream, yeah a bad dream was all.' _He let a fox tail wrap around him and pull him back down before he was covered again not finding any need for a dunar he let his eyes close slowly falling back to sleep.

* * *

Kurama stood slightly ahead of TDS watching the incoming army, as much as he made it seem otherwise he hated senseless waste of life, but he knew it was needed to keep the peace this time. The girls were watching him with a slight frown on their faces, they had noticed he had been a little twitchy since his nightmare, they hoped he would be able to push it aside for the battle or he could come into trouble.

Rena was offering him words of comfort while he looked ahead watching as the army stopped on the other side of the river, he turned around on the spot and walked behind TDS causing most of them to think he was leaving until he took his sword from his back and dragged it across the ground forming a line, he moved back to his original place letting some of his elder blood take over and flow into his body increasing its strength size and speed be a significant amount, he now stood at 7'5 he thrusted his sword at the enemy.

"For the sake of this land, you will not pass that line, those that wish to waste their time may come ahead but I would prefer it if you just went home and forgot about this stupid civil war." TDS had smirks on their faces, it seemed like he could push it away for this, Akuma walked up next to him placing a hand on his shoulder collecting some essence from him to enter into his scaled form.

"People call me crazy, you idiots are going against 2 Elders, one of which is a Shinigami, 2 Nephilims and 3 Bijuu, not even the higher clans would try this bullshit, we will stop you, and I will like it." Akuma thrust his sword forward sending a wave of ice at the army freezing some on the spot, Kurama moved forward into the river that split them apart before willing his gauntlet to move away from his hand, he ran Rena through said hand causing a torrent of blood to fall into the river turning it into a weapon for him insted of any water users. Tendrils started to form in the river before lashing out at the ground before the army causing deep gashes to form.

"You have been warned." TDS jumped into the river with him as the enemy charged his position, he let out a low sigh as Rena changed into a scythe and his eyes glowed white showing he was using his forms for this fight. He lashed out with his scythe sending a blade of essence out watching as it cut through the enemy lines leaving them in pieces TDS followed suit sending blade after blade at the charging enemy whittling their numbers down before the reached the river where the tendrils of blood quick tore into them or dragged them under drowning them, Akuma leapt up into the air before creating a hailstorm to fall on the charging forces, said hailstop was not by any means normal as the hail that fell was the size of an average human not to mention when it hit the ground it burst sending spikes out of the ground into forces around it.

The charging army was having second thought about the battle but found out from their rear line that there was the main attack force moving into position behind them, the had to get across the river and into the city if they wanted to survive, once they closed the gates it would give them some time to rest before they had to defend against the force behind them, with renewed vigor the tried to push TDS back having no luck as wave after wave fell before they could reach the river, and those were the lucky ones, the had seen some of the things Kurama and his team had done to those that made it past the blades hail storm and tendrils, and lets just say dying in any other way was more appealing.

" The Bijuu and Akuma fall back to the other side of the river with Saya and provide some heavy hitting attacks, I want this to be over as quickly as possible, listen too Saya ranged devastation is her specialty." Roared Kurama as he removed the heads of three lesser demons in front of him watching as they splashed into the river adding more blood to his weapon . He turned to Hei who seemed to be enjoying this to much as she had started to make bone dogs out of the the corpses, the dogs were busy trying into anyone who made it into the river now while she stood on top of her golem using shadow tendrils to claw through those that made it past her dogs.

"Hei send a message to our forces telling them to put up defensive barriers and only move to take out retreating enemies." She gave him a quick salute before forming a crow out of one of the corpses nearby and sending it to their forces as the hard hitting attacks started coming forward.

* * *

Fenris stopped his forces when he saw the crow flying towards him. He let the crow land on his shoulder before to walked to his ear and relayed Kurama's message, he sent the orders out to his men as a firestorm started heading their way he watched the glow of the barriers form slowly extending around his army making it just in time as the blaze washed past his troops scorching the earth around them. The troops watching in awe as a gentle breeze rolled across the now black ground.

"Our Lords and Ladies have asked us to stay here and stop them from retreating. As you can see if we were to press forward we would only waste our own lives." Another roar came across the grounds as a white flame spread out lashing against the barrier, Fenris watched as some parts of the barrier started to collapse under its pressure, he ordered more men to reinforce it quickly fixing up the holes that were appearing.

"Our Lord Kurama, has flames that will burn through just about anything, make sure this barrier is not one of them, we are his support in this fight and everything has gone to plan so far, watch for runners and pick them off from a range, archers aim at the enemy." The archers took their mark and raised their bows, he watched the arrows flash different colours showing the application of elemental effects being added. "Fire." A hail of arrows landed in the clearing doing two things, firstly it helped cut down the charging forces and secondly it let Kurama know Fenris was in position, he roughly knew where they were form the direction of the arrows so he would keep his fire away from that area.

* * *

"Dante, it is time for that move." Dante sent a shocked look over to Kurama who only nodded at him telling him it would be ok.

"Clear back to Saya and place some barriers down." TDS lept out of the river and did as they were told before Kurama moved the blood to cover them leaving them in a dry riverbed. Dante took Kurama's hand before Kurama took them both into the air spinning them around, Dante charged his blade with Spirit while Kurama followed suit with his Essence, Fenris saw the two raise into the air before he saw a black and white ball form around them that quickly pushed out, he watched as it neared the barrier and ordered all his troops to put everything they had into it watching as cracks appeared all around them.

Everyone inside could feel the pressure of the attack against the barrier almost crushing it under its force. Beads of sweat formed on Fenris' face before he entered his high wolf state allowing him to pump more into the barrier, his troops followed suit and entered into their demonic forms, he looked around and saw Snakes, tigers, vampire, wolves, bears, lions, phoenixs, and many more races all coming together under the command of himself and Kurama, he was proud that the higher clans could work so well together. He saw the ball start to recede, but did not let up on the barrier he ordered his troops to channel more into it causing many of them to look on in question, he let out a howl telling them not to question him.

The ball formed around the two in the sky before exploding outward again literally dissolving everything in its path Fenris watched as the wave passed his troops and let them lower the barrier the troops looked on at the creator now in front of them, gasping out how deep it was, there was at least a 50 metre drop down.

The army moved around and joined up with the forces of TDS that were safely behind a wall of blood, the wall dropped allowing TDS to see this move for the first time and reel back in shock.

Dante and Kurama were now floating in the air while the bowed and waved to those around them causing Akuma to clap and whistle loudly. "We call that, The Devils Dance." Akuma let out a rather loud cheer.

"Thats my boys." He cried out small tears forming in the sides of his eyes, his behaviour caused a few of the troops to take a few steps back from him. Hei went through some hand seals as bones started running out of the ground to form a bridge across the creator. Kurama and Dante looked at her in question before she pointed down at the mess they had made.

"That will be a reminder to the lower clans of our power should this ever happen again, plus it can now serve as a second defensive point." The two boys chuckled a little before they stumbled on the bridge causing their partners to come to their aide, Dante was no rounded by Trish and Lady while Kurama, well, lets just say he was fine, he was now in the hands of Rena, Saya, Miyabi, Hei and Noemi as they carried him back to the capital, they heard the talks from the soldiers about lucky bastards and such while Osamu just sent a quick glare to the soldiers to shut them up, they had all heard the stories from Fenris about his sons strength, none of them really wanted to push their luck especially after the small group in front of them had just taken out well over ten thousand men, lower demons or not it was still impressive.

The capital cities gates opened letting out a roar as they saw Lord Kurama was carried through the gates by his girls, he sent the crowd a quick wave before asking the girls if they could let go, they placed him on his feet on the ground where he cleared his throat. "Today this land is no longer known as the Shadow Isle." The crowds cheering lowered to a mere murmur at what he was saying.

"From this day forward, welcome to the Land of Death, as that is what anyone who tries to change our strong and proud beliefs will meet." It took the crowd a few moments to realise what he said before a cheer came from them, he let it go for a few moments before raising a hand for them to quieten down.

"I wish to add to our lands a ninja village, before you start to judge let me explain. This village will show the other lands our strength our pride and our honor as a country, it's training will be available to anyone, they will also act as soldiers should the time come, this is not to say that our military might is bad and should be changed completely, no our fighters are some of the best, if not the best when it comes to a straight up fight." The high wolf clan let out a howl at this as a show of their strength, this was followed by many others and also same roars. Kurama rose his hand again bringing the quiet back.

"But the other lands and nations are no longer using straight up fights, so why should we honor the old ways? The answer, it is our honor for the old ways that has given us this strength to become so strong, I want us to adapt to this new world while keeping the old one mostly in place, the best way to defeat an opponent is to fight like them. Not only that but I know you strong people will make me proud, and for that a week from now there will be a feast held in the market district to honor our victory this day and celebrate the coming of a new age. **THE AGE OF SHI**." His youki projecting his voice far and wide as the crowd roared along beside him, TDS looked on at their leader proud of the man they followed.

"TO LORD KURAMA." Shouted a random civilian.

"TO THE SHINIGAMI." Cheered the soldiers as the rest followed after their cheer.

* * *

**Character Profile:**

Name: Akarishi Kurama (Namikaze Naruto).

Alias: Shinigami.

Likes: Pizza, chocolate sundaes, (food in general) his mates, his friends and a good fight.

Dislikes: Senseless waste of life, people who tamper with the laws of nature and those that are so driven by belief that they let it blind them. Oh not to mention hates his hair being touched unless it is by someone really close to him.

Hobbies: Trying to kill Dante, training and spending time with his mates.

Goal: To become the strongest.

Theme Song: The Night by Disturbed

**Updated Bingo book entry:**

Name: Shinigami

Threat Level: SSS (Flee on sight.)

Rank: Unknown, His rank is unknown but his skill is of a Kage level shinobi.

Skills: Sannin Barrier Techniques, Kage level Kenjutsu, (believed that he has masted many weapons be weary.) High jounin Genjutsu, High jounin Taijutsu, Sannin fuinjutsu. Can mutate his body into the form of a dragon, this is not limited to a full body transformation.

Wanted for: The murder of the Tsuchikage, the Kazekage and the leaders of many smaller nations, he played a part in the destruction of Iwagakure and being a major turning point in the war for the now Mizu-Kono-Kumo alliance.

20,000,000 Ryo (Ryo is going to equal $1 as I do not know the conversation rate and this will be easier to keep track.) Dead for the Iwagakure rebels.

20,500,000 Ryo Alive Sunagakure.

**PA: yep its done, I now plan on putting in a new character profile at the end of each chapter. Hope you enjoyed and as always please R&R tell me what you liked what you hated.**


	16. An Open Gate

**PA: Chapter 16 or you could also call it that start of the demon realm arc, its going to be pretty blood in the next few chapters but I hope you enjoy the mindless violence every once and awhile much like myself.**

**Disclaimer: I own my OC's ok that is one thing I do own, things I don't own are as follows; Naruto, Devil May Cry and Kingdom Under Fire, I really should say Bleach as some of my friends have said it has elements from it, but I haven't watched it before so I can't really say, but to be safe anyway and just because the gods hate me, I also do not own Bleach. God I wish I owned an Anime.**

* * *

Hiruzen sat behind his desk puffing away on his pipe remembering how much trouble they had been in a few years ago, Kurama and his group had really helped out, but now in front of him was Konoha's council somehow they had figured out who he really is, this happened at least once a month since the end of the war. They had seen how strong he had become and did not want to lose that power, if Hiruzen could he would just invite him back to Konoha, but that was out of the question, looking at the scroll that was on his desk caused a frown to form on his face before he passed it to the council before him.

"This is why I can not, you know the laws that allow missing-nin to join other villagers." One council member did not like this at all, a man by the name of Danzo, his hand tightened creasing the scroll inside it.

"He is a shinobi of Konoha, he belongs here with his family." The air in the room become very cold as a red head suddenly made her presence known.

"We are his family, and we can speak for ourselves, we don't need your silver tongues to twist what we would want, anyone would know that your family wants you to be happy no matter what." Kushina gave a little huff as Minato rested a hand on her shoulder to stop her from lashing out.

"What she is saying is; we support him no matter his choice." Minato's voice came out harsh and cold in the way a parents would defending their child. "If this silly little matter is sorted, can me and Kushina get back to our meeting with the Hokage?" The council glared at them for awhile before Hiruzen lifted up his hand.

"It doesn't matter if they left or not they would find out soon enough, Minato-kun I have chosen you to be my successor." Minato looked from Hiruzen with a stunned face over to Kushina who sat there a little miffed but happy nonetheless, Hokage was her dream, but it was better that Minato got it over her then anyone else, this way she could still wear the robes and hat when no one was around, she gave him a quick nod letting him know it was ok causing Hiruzen to smile.

"It is settled then, now council members I need to talk to the future Hokage about some things." There were many grumbles but they left without too much fuss. Hiruzen waited till the door was closed before activating a privacy seal he had under his desk.

"As you may have guessed this is the first piece of information we have had since Seth and Lamia left 2 years ago, people will be jumping about it, now the letter here just states he is a shinobi of Shinigakure (Hidden by the Reaper, roughly from what I could gather, my skills are not perfect but it is close I think? Plus it sounds pretty cool.) He has kind of fallen off of the face of the earth, in other news though there is a huge Island that has appeared near the border of Kirigakure's lands, I think this could be where this Shinigakure is forming, the Mizukage and Naruto got along well enough that there will most likely be an alliance, I want you to be an envoy to Kiri and see if you can pick up any new information, I will send a hawk ahead of you."

Minato looked at Hiruzen going over the information again before giving a sharp nod, "I am taking Kushina and Kishte though." Hiruzen let a smile form on his face, those three were always rather close by.

* * *

A hooded figure stood in front of a small boy, the child brought his blade up again in defense as the figure stuck down knocking the boy to the ground. "Katsu stand, training is done for the day." The man leant down and shot a hand out to help the young boy up his hand was quickly met before the boy was placed on top of his shoulders causing giggles to be heard as they walked down the stone corridors.

"I honestly didn't think he would be this good with kids, he can just flick a switch and change from father to teacher like it is nothing, but I guess thats what we get from the Shikage." The man next to her nodded.

"Lady Akarishi should we get his daughters ready for their lessons?" Said women let out a tired sigh before sending a playful glare at her guard.

"Please, Noemi is fine, Lady Akarishi makes me feel old, there will be no need to worry their mothers wouldn't let Kurama down." This caused a little laugh to come form the guard. "Kouta how is everything going within Kiri?" The now identified golem let out a tired sigh.

"As of right now they are entering a civil war, I think we should wait a little until we jump in, something feels off about it." Noemi nodded along before a yell came through the halls.

"DID I JUST HEAR WAR?" A moment later Kurama was next to both of them, his black robs flying behind him as he floated to the ground Rena on his back in the form of a scythe.

"Hai Shikage-sama but it doesn't feel right, something isn't right, I personally think we should wait for more information to come out before we become involved." Kurama's head snapped up looking away to a far off place.

"I agree but for now can you fetch Reaper Squad and bring them to my office?" Kouta nodded before walking out towards the other estates in the capital.

"Kurama?"

"No-hime, look after Katsu for me." Noemi looked shocked at what he said before Rena unformed next to him.

"Noemi if anything happens can you take care of Nami, I honestly think she belongs with Katsu, it is an argument we still have every now and again, she still needs to learn how to control her powers though." Kurama looked between the two as he saw tears start to form in Rena's eyes.

"Rena-chan, I am going to bend the rules a little, Noemi can you get everyone and bring them here, I was hoping this day would never come." Rena rested her head on his shoulder feeling the tension in his body they watched as Noemi walked away to gather the others.

"Do you know who could have opened it?" He sent a nod her way before claiming her lips with his own feeling the slight tug of power from her causing him to chuckle.

"Still have some minor issues with that don't you Rena?" Said sword gave a shy nod as she wore a noticeable blush on her face.

"I kind of like it so I don't want to get rid of it, plus I know you can handle it, it also gets served as back up." Kurama gave a small smirk before giving her a quick peck.

"Lets get going."

* * *

"What do you mean we can't enter I thought your gates were open to envoy's?" A disgruntled Minato stood at the end of the bridge to the land of Shi.

"Exactly what I said, the Shikage has clossssed all doors at the moment as he is dealing with a higher priority." The guard had a small smirk on his face as he shifted his body rattling his sword.

"Can we atleast have some place to stay before our return trip?" The guard looked over to Kushina before his tongue slid across his lips, Minato noticed this and it made his blood boil he clenched his fist trying not to strike out, sadly Kushina did not have a level head and slashed out with her sword only for the guard to grab it with his hand.

"Please do not look at my wife like that, we have come in peace." Minato raised his voice a little getting the attention of the other guard who had just finished sending away some messengers from the land of Hot Water. The guard stopped in front of Minato and Kushina before bowing quickly before sending a snarl towards Kishte causing the man to look at him in question.

"Please forgive this snakes rudeness, I will have someone take you to the capital, my only request is that the angel stays behind, he will not be welcomed 'warmly' regardless of who is in his party." The no identified snake guard looked back at the other receiving a glare before he lifted the clipboard in his hands, the clipboard had a picture of Minato and Kushina standing with the Shikage after the war on human soil.

"My deepest apologies Mr and Misses Namikaze, I have brought the Shikage dishonor." The guard they had issues with before was bowing very low, his chest was parallel to the ground while the other guard simply sneered at the snake.

"I will send for a pack if you would wait here we will arrange a place for you friend to stay." Minato looked at the 'good' guard in question.

"Why wouldn't he be welcomed like us?" The guards let out a little chuckle.

"Can't you feel it human? This place isn't like the rest of the world, you are on demon land, what would happen if an angel were to be let into our capital? Well all hell would break loose, and I for one will not be held responsible, seeing as the Shikage still wants him to live for some reason." The Konoha envoy stepped back a little bit with that statement looking at the guards before Kishte nodded understanding the situation.

"It makes sense, they would be treated the same way on angel land. Everyone would be tense with me in the capital, the Shikage would have his hands fuller work." Minato let out a sigh while Kushina just sat there nodding pretending that it all made sense to her.

"Thank you for coming so quickly Lord Fenris." The none snake guard bowed lowly to the man known as Fenris (yes the same one as the chapter before.)

"I am honored to be standing before the parents of our hero." The guards snapped upright, and the snake felt like crawling under a rock and never coming out right now.

"Please forgive the guards my Lord and Lady, Khrul will be punished for his ignorance when his duty is finished, they didn't give you to much trouble did they?" Kushina was about to speak up but Minato thought better of it not allowing his wife the time.

"It was fine, we would only ask that our partner Kishte is well looked after in our absence it had been explained why he could not enter, although I myself don't really understand Kishte does." Fenris nodded before clicking his fingers, Khrul quickly stood in front of the man with a salute.

"Khrul, escort Kishte-san to the hotel on the other side of the bridge, I will have Thrash check in later tonight so no funny business." Khrul bowed before motioning for Kishte to follow, Fenris turned around and looked at the pack that had come with him, he searched for the man he was looking for before letting a sigh out.

"Kreshta, you're on guard duty don't fuck up." Said wolf man jumped out of the formation quickly picking up the clipboard that Khrul had been holding before.

"Please forgive me my Lord and Lady but it would be wiser for us to wait for the Kumo envoy otherwise they might receive the same welcome as you did." They understood it did not do the Shikage justice if he had clowns on guard duty.

"May I ask why you call us Lord and Lady?" A smile crept on to Fenris' face causing Minato to pale a little.

"The Shikage ended the civil war on the land, he put the final nails into the coffin for yours, not only that but I should warm you, your son has been a very busy man." Kushina looked at him for a moment before gasping slightly causing Minato to catch on, they heard someone yelling down the road.

"Pardon me, but are all humans that loud?" Minato and Kushina just shook their heads as A and B were in another argument.

* * *

"Honestly when we leveled this place, I thought they would leave it alone and not bother digging to reach the gate." Kurama spoke with disdain on his tongue already having a very good idea at who had opened the gate.

"Well can't we just bury it again, we did it the first time so it should work a second time." Kurama looked over at him giving him the 'You're fucking joking right?' look.

"Yeah not one of the better things I have said lets just ignore that... So how are we going to do it this time." Kurama sent a small look to Dante who nodded back.

"You guys, are sitting here and stopping anything that comes out that gate, myself, Dante and Rena will be heading inside to sort things out, hopefully closing the gate for good." Akuma looked back and forward between the two.

"Now I don't know how big the distortion between the two is, so we may be gone for years, or it may only take a second, it shouldn't take us much longer than a week once we are inside." He felt Rena unform and wrap her arms around him, she was worried, she knew what they were planning on doing and it was risking.

"Osamu, Akuma I need to talk to you guys in private for a little bit." The two mentioned moved forward while the others started setting up around the gate.

"Kurama is everything ok?" He didn't respond, how could he.

"This may be a one way trip, thats why I am not taking anyone else, Osamu, if we don't make it back or until we make it back, I want you to look after Shi for me, with your mind frame you could quite easily hold the fort until you felt ready to step down." The wolf man looked a little teary at when Kurama was saying, it was almost like a good bye speech.

"Akuma, this one is one I can only ask you to do, Katsu will need your help if I can't make it back, you are the only one that understands how hard it is to control, please look after my son." Akuma just nodded at his brother before sticking his arm out , it was quickly caught by Kurama's as the held the upper forearm bringing each other in for a quick hug. The same was given to Osamu. He watched them walk away while Rena made her way around to his front brushing the small tears away from his face.

"I was never good at goodbyes you know." He was a little choked up and Rena understood she just put her arms around him and held him for a little bit.

Osamu and Akuma had returned to where they were before joined by the bijuu (four and five) giving the group a quick salute. "Good luck Sir's and Mam, we will see you soon." The gave a stiff nod before Kurama flew through hand signs faster than anyone could read Dante looked at him from the corner of his eye causing Kurama to smirk at the unasked question.

"375." He slammed his hands onto the ground making the gate more stable as they moved through it, Dante lept through first having been there before it was most likely for the best. Rena quickly turned into a scythe and strapped herself on Kurama's back, said man looked back the to group giving them a salute before falling back into the gate with his arms wide open.

Flashes flew past him and he could feel it getting warmer he came to a sudden stop on the ground forming a decent sized crater. "So this is the home of the demon lords... honestly I thought there would be more blood." Said Kurama trying to lighten the mood, Dante sent him a mock glare, before they found themselves surrounded.

"Well looks like its one of those add the blood yourself things Kurama." The young Shinigami just started bobbing his head before he took Rena from his back, he pointed to the ground causing Dante to duck, swinging Rena out in a wide arc.

"Death and Decay, Rot and Wither." The ground turned black and shot out towards the demons around them Dante watched as they started falling over, melting or freezing, he watched as the area around them exploded showering blood across the land, he turned his head to look at Kurama with a 'What the fuck just happened' look. Kurama just shrugged before sending him a smirk. "What did you think you were the only one who has been training? At least it is more bloody now."

Dante didn't know what else to do so he just nodded and played along. Kurama quickly shot through the hand signs again turning the gate back into its unstable mass, he couldn't close it fully, but that would have to do for now.

On the other side of the gate Osamu watched as it went from its circular form back to a haphazard shape that he couldn't describe as it continued to keep moving, he turned as he heard rocks shifting next to him to see Kouta come out of the ground.

"Hey Kouta what can I do for ya?" Kouta looked at the gate then back at Osamu.

"You can leave a clone here, you have a hard to talk to do, Kushina and Minato are back in the capital looking for the Shikage." Osamu let out a loud sigh before cutting his hand and slapping it on the ground watching as it took the shape of himself.

"You don't do anything I wouldn't do, and guard the gate not a hard job ne?" The clone gave him a quick salute as the original made his way over to Kouta placing his hand on the golem before they sunk away into the ground.

* * *

Noemi sat across from Kushina watching her like a hawk, well fox would be the more acurate term but you get the picture, Kushina was sitting down playing and talking with Katsu, and if there was one thing anyone in the capital knew it was; Katsu means more to Noemi than anything else the only ones that had been allowed to train him so far were Kurama and Akuma, but Noemi had always watched Akuma, Shi also knew that Katsu was never far away from his mother unless he was with his father, either way the young boy was always safe.

Minato watched with a happy smile on his face while the girls from Kurama's harem sans Noemi were all talking about something, Katsu than rolled over and pined Kushina to the ground, Minato saw Kushina trying to push him off but had no luck, Minato then walked over and tried to gently lift the boy off but found he couldn't he heard some snickering behind him and watched as everyone passed some coins over to Miyabi, said girl then skipped up to Katsu and patted him on the head.

"Katsu-kun, you need to be careful ok, we don't want you to hurt anyone." Katsu looked up at her with cold eyes before they softened and he let out a little giggle before rolling off and turning into a baby dragon who flew its way over to its mother landing gently around her neck and going to sleep. "Sorry about that Katsu is a big softy at heart but sometimes he get training confused with playing, he is still learning like the others."

Minato nodded dumbly at how the young boy was already stronger than him and his wife, while Noemi let out a little snort before going back to looking very proud with her son. He noticed the younger girls in the room, daughters of Saya, Rena, Miyabi and Hei were all staring at Katsu with dreamy eyes, it made him laugh a little bit at how the daughters were like little clones of their mothers but he could see the strong pride in them that came from their father, while the girls looked mostly like their mothers, Katsu was all Kurama apart from his blood red eyes, they were the only giveaway that he was Noemi's, otherwise it looked like Kurama had found a way to reproduce with himself.

"He is really strong for a little guy how old is he." Even though he was sleeping when he heard little guy a low growl came from Katsu's form causing the mum's in the room to let out a low giggle and refrain from running over and cuddling him less the suffer the wrath of angry Noemi with no Kurama around to calm her down.

"Yeah he gets that from his father, he has my playful side though." A couple of the girls in the room snorted at that statement causing her to scowl. "Really Saya, now where did you go to get advice for a kinky outfit for Kura-kun?" Said girls head sunk a little , it sunk even further when her daughter asked what "Kinky." meant causing laughs to fly around the room again, it was all stopped when Kouta returned though carrying Osamu in tow.

"Well his office is a little more full than normal, welcome to Shinigakure, I hope you have found it pleasant so far, in case you have forgotten my name is Osamu Fenris'son, currently I am acting Shikage as Kurama is held up at this point in time." The girls fidgeted while their daughters looked happy at hearing their fathers name, Katsu was much the same now awake and alert in front of Osamu.

"Uncle Osamu, when is Daddy coming back, I finished the move he wanted." Osamu nodded for Katsu to go ahead and show him, the little dragon turned back into a child and grew one of his fingernails into a claw before cutting his hand letting the blood fall to the ground before going through some hand signs and placing them on the ground making a perfect blood clones of himself, this of course caused Saya's daughter to have a small tickle of blood form under her nose, like mother like daughter they would say.

"Never thought he would teach you that so soon, but then again he is grooming you to become the best, now I don't mean to be rude but I would like some privacy while I take to the envoy's from Konoha and Kumo, Kouta can stay, as can Katsu if he is quiet." Noemi shot him a fierce glare, "Noemi we both know he has sat in on meetings before, and you can wait right outside, do you really think anything is going to happen to him with myself and Kouta here?" She let out a huff before throwing her hands up in the air and storming out.

"You will have to excuse her, she is well in season, without Kurama around to help her out she because very cranky." There was a loud thump on the door letting him know she had heard him. He let out a quick sigh before putting up a silencing seal.

"Now I take it both Kumo and Konoha are interested in an alliance with us currently, I would like to see what you can bring to the table." A stood forward and gave Osamu a scroll, he snapped it open and quickly read what was inside. "You offer him a partner to strengthen the alliance if it is formed?" Kushina snapped her head over to look at A as he put his hands up defensively.

"I did ask for that, but hear me out first, Miss Yugito here is not treated so well at home, B and her are in the same boat, people look up to B and praise him while they do the complete opposite for Yugito, we understand she would be much safer here, Kurama spoke to me about this and had agreed to offer her sanctuary here, but sadly my father would not allow his weapon to simply leave, this is the only way that I could find for her to stay away from the village that has done nothing but hurt her." Osamu nodded as he went behind the desk and started looking through the draws, Kurama had shown him how to work the office incase anything urgent came up, he understood where everything was and how it was all filed.

A minute later he found the file he was looking for and placed it on the desk before taking the band off that held it closed and opening it. He promptly ready through it and found what he was looking for. "Kurama has said that she was allowed sanctuary, I can keep her here on probation of sorts until he comes back, but till then there is nothing more I can do without his permission and he is currently out of reach." A nodded and sat back down, he knew his father was scared of this country, what he had seen on the way in was more than enough to make him shake a little.

"Seth could you please show Miss Yugito to her room." Out of the floor came the head of Kurama's male dog scaring most in the room as they hadn't known he was there.

_"With pleasure Osamu-san." _

Osamu watched as they open and closed the doors he quickly met the glare of Noemi from outside before the door closed making him sigh, he was in for an earful tonight. "I didn't even feel Seth there, is Lamia here as well." Osamu nodded as Lamia came out of the ground again scaring them just not as bad this time.

"Kurama has trained everyone chunin and above how to infiltrate without being detected, the reason I am telling you this is because I am not lying, our best sensors can't pick them up the only one's able to are the bijuu for some reason and Kurama himself, see B-san here would be able to tell that something was up if he was near them, as you may have seen Kurama has been rather busy, raising his children and all, but that doesn't mean he as slacked off with his shinobi, he has been busy forming squads one you know best is TDS, well he has just finished setting up a training program for his Reapers, yes for some reason he wants to have his ANBU or in Kumo BOLT named Reapers." A laughed a little, from the few times he had met Kurama he had found him an interesting man.

"Now A-san, B-san would you like to wait around or would you like to be shown to yours and Yugito's rooms and we can resume this in the morning, also did I mention all rooms have an indoor training room?" This perked A's, B's and Minato's interest an indoor training room, this could be something they may be able to get out of the alliance.

A and B could be seen talking to themselves for awhile before both leant back and nodded before looking at Osamu, "We would like to be shown to our rooms, do you think it would be alright for us to use the training room?" Osamu gave him a quick nod before a shadow clone appeared next to him who walked A and B out of the room. The clone told Noemi it was ok for her to enter now she was about to start ranting and raving until Osamu shot her the "Kurama Glare' it was one that had been perfected by Kurama himself, the shinobi of Shi believe that he could end a war with that glare alone.

"Noemi I have allowed you back in here because you would know best how to tell the others." Her face fell when he said that, they had only been gone for a little while he couldn't could he?

"Kurama entered the demon realm, the portal was unstable and he doesn't know if it is going to be a two way trip or not he*slap*" Osamu sat there looking at Noemi while she gave him a cold glare stood up walked next to the desk and picked up Katsu making his heart sink and walk out of the room, he had forgotten he had Katsu with him. "Well that could've gone better, no that you know the jist of what is happening, do you want us to go over what Konoha sent?" Minato and Kushina quickly shared a look before placing the scroll on the table. "You know he isn't really in a hurry to join this alliance until Anko is found right, he has a squad out looking for her now, its a permanent B-rank that is given out weekly to tracking teams, the teams don't mind at all, but I see a little more of him die each time they come back with nothing." Kushina knew how her son was feeling, Anko was missing all because of her after all, now that she thought about it, it would explain why she hadn't heard from him in so long, could he still be angry at her?

* * *

**Character Profile:**

Name: Sparda Dante

Alias: Blade.

Likes: Pizza, strawberry sundaes, Trish, Lady and a good fight.

Dislikes: Traitors.

Hobbies: Trying to hide from Kurama when he is one of his moods, training and spending time with his girls.

Goals: To make his father proud and have a good time.

Theme Music: Dance with the Devil By Breaking Benjamin

** Bingo Book Entry:**

Name: Blade

Threat Level: SS (Flee on sight.)

Rank: Unknown.

Skills: Has displayed a level of Kenjutsu only mirrored by Shinigami (look into section SSS) He is hard to hurt and match in speed.

Wanted for: The destruction of The Allied Shinobi forces warehouse. (It is believed he works with Shinigami, we were unable to tell for sure.)

5,000,000 Ryo Dead or Alive to; Iwagakure Rebels, Sunagakure, Taki or Kirigakure

* * *

**PA: And done, a little short but then again, it is the intro chapter there could be some much larger chapters coming up soon or not I am still unsure whether to keep them as one or split them up and keep the chapters at around the 5k mark what do you guys think? Like always R&R please and enjoy yourself.**


	17. Form Five?

**PA: And it is done, there is a little time skip in this chapter, plus there are some little bonuses hidden inside if you can find them and remember others from earlier in the story you may have an idea of what is going to happen:P Until then though Akuma if you would?**

**Akuma: PlaguedAmbition is a total slackass, no way in hell this man could own something like Naruto, DMC, KUF (Kingdom Under Fire) or Bleach, pssh making me waste my time like this and people dare call me insane, you are the insane one PA.**

**PA:Uhhh thanks?**

**Reapertmn3, glad you are enjoying it and if you like him so much wait till you see what happens with Katsu, also there are already plans in place for Orochimaru I hope they live up to what you're looking for hehe.**

* * *

It is actually much more colorful than I thought it would be." Kurama looked around him taking in the scenery, well what was left of it, the red earth that seemed to stretch on for miles was littered in trees whose leaves held a deep purple colour, he spared a glance at Rena who seemed rather uncomfortable with where they were right now, Dante on the other hand seemed quite happy to be back here.

"This brings back memories, it has changed a lot though, I can only guess the demons will be a lot stronger then when I was last here." A smirk was present on his face while he adjusted rebellion on his back before turning to face Kurama, "So now that we are here, which way?" The white maned man looked around again extending his vision to get a better grasp of where they were before pointing out to his right.

"The largest settlement seems to be in the direction, from what I can see anyway, for now we will head in that direction, making our way around and quickly dispatching of the demon lords." Dante let out a short nod while Rena stiffened, Kurama found Rena's behaviour strange, she was normally all for anything he said. He spared her a worried glance to see if anything was out of place, she simply shook her head saying she was ok to keep going. His head nodded slowly before he extended his hand out for Rena to take making the transformation easier.

"Dante when was the last time you were here?" Said man took on a thinking pose as they walked.

"Close to four thousand years ago, there was some priest trying to open the gate from the inside, never found the man but he seems to have gone into hiding, haven't heard a squeak from him since the order came in last time." Kurama felt Rena shift uncomfortably in his hand making him frown.

"Is everyone going to be as hostile as that first group?" Kurama looked to Dante for his answer only for the Nephilim to shrug his shoulders saying he had no idea, the action caused him to let out a sigh, he never really liked going in unprepared.

* * *

"Soooo, do we call you Osamu or Shikage?" The wolfman looked towards the asker of the question one Killer B, jinjuriki of the Hachibi, a small sigh escaped his mouth.

"Osamu is fine, I am merely doing this until Kurama gets back." A nodded in acceptance of his answer while B pulled out a book and quickly scribbled that down, normally this would be frowned upon in an unfriendly city, but for two reasons it was allowed, primary was because Osamu knew this was how B kept track of everything seeing as he seemed to have a bad short term memory, the second was because they were in the proceedings of creating an alliance. "I honestly do not know who is going to have a tougher time here, you guys with talking to the council and myself, or Yugito dealing with Kurama's girls, with him out of town the only thing stopping them from going nuts is the fact that he could be back at any moment."

A stiffened a little, he knew how much trouble a woman could be when she put her mind to something, "Sounds like your Shikage is both feared and respected by his people." Osamu let out a little laugh at how true that statement was. Osamu noticed that someone was following them he clicked his fingers once before a small child appeared in front of them causing B and A to flinch at having not noticed her.

"What would Hei say about you sneaking around the castle?" The girls feet shifted under his gaze, making him thankful that it wasn't Miyabi's child in front of them, she would of started spouting off at the two humans next to him.

"Momma wouldn't be happy, I was just wondering when daddy is coming home uncle Osamu." The High born flinched at that question not knowing the answer himself, he quickly pushed that aside and lent down rubbing the girls head causing a small frown to come across her face. "Stop touching the hair uncle Osamu." The little girl pouted, it also seemed she had picked up some traits from her father too, they were not as noticeable until you spoke to them one after another.

"I don't know Kira, I think he will be home soon though ok?" Kira gave him a bright smile one he eagerly shone back before standing to his full height as the little girl ran off back to her mum, Osamu turned around to see B and A looking at him proudly.

"Didn't think you had a soft spot when it came to kids." Osamu snarled as that was a rather grave insult to any wolf, their pack came before anything else, he quickly calmed himself before looking A right in the eyes.

"It would be best if you refrain from speaking ill about someone and their family, in Shinigakure family comes first, most of the people here would lay their lives on the line for the Princesses and the Prince. We all feel that they are part of our family as Kurama does so much for this country." A took a slight step back as Osamu spoke knowing he had offended the man, he gave his condolences to Osamu who brushed it off saying he didn't know.

"Now here is your room, I will show you how to work the training room inside, but I must warn you it has many stages and you really should start from stage zero and work your way through them all, when you reach stage 9.9 you can then look at going applying for the next jounin exam as Kurama has made it mandatory to get some field experience through the simulation it provides." A nodded skeptically while B was busy writing this all down.

"How does this work exactly?" He stiffened when he felt a small glare from Osamu, A knew he was pushing boundaries but something like this made him want to know more, the things it could do for shinobi all over the nations.

"It's something Kurama, Dante and Akuma came up with, using Kurama's essence and seal skills, they were able to enter a bunch of different scenarios, these are known as the stages, each stage progresses in difficulty, also each stage has ten levels before you can reach the next one, so far no one other than Kurama has made it past stage 15.9." A widened his eyes a little before looking around the room they had been giving to stay in, he had to say it was much larger than he thought it would be, normally they were in a fancy place when they visited other Kages, but Shi blew them all out of the water, he saw a small pool built into the ground, at least four rooms that branched off from this main one, then his eyes hit it, the training room.

"What is stage 15.9?"

"A one on one fight against Dante. We expect Akuma to beat it soon and Dante not to long after, I am currently on stage 13.0 but have taken a little break for the moment needing some time to train up my child." B had pulled out a new book and was already filling it with information causing Osamu to let out a small laugh, it must be such a pain being limited by the human body, being limited even further by his bad short term memory would be hell for any demon.

"What stage is Kurama up too?"

"24.6, battling three Lord Class demons at once, I hope I can reach that level one day." A looked on confused Osamu was called Lord by everyone, but he was pretty sure that Kurama would wipe the floor with him, three at once doesn't seem like that much of a challenge. Osamu picked up on the confused look on his face smiling back at A before continuing.

"Being a Lord, and being a Lord Class are two completely different things, Akuma is almost at Lord Class level, but for a dragon it isn't hard to reach, a Lord Class demon has more than enough power to split this world in half literally, that is just the strength they hold then we go into their different skill's for example, Akuma has an almost god level control over Ice, now before you go yapping about at me not giving out the other ratings, I am a Lord of Shi meaning I can level a Hidden Village without much effort,The Hachibi falls under a different category called 'Bijuu' it is said that the first demon to reach God Class was split up into nine much lower class demons, Noemi or the Kyuubi is currently a Lady making her way to Lord Class, she still trains but not as often as she would like, she doesn't seem to complain though when she is watching Kurama's child. Kurama on the other hand is a completely different ball game and is nearing the God Class, yes he is part god, but because he is the god of death, his main source of power comes from just that life and death, they say that when he comes close to death his power increases tenfold, also that when he takes a life its power is added to his own, this is why his master is so truly feared, Kurama told me that Isao has lived since near the start of time, imagine how many lives he has added to his strength... This is why Shinigami types are truly feared as their strength has no limit."

A sat there and listened through the speech he found himself truly caught in the words as every bit of information helped, he now had a fair idea of what would happen should they go to war against Shi, yeah he was definitely going to be talking to his father when he got home, even if they were just rumors, all rumors held a hint of truth. B had been busy writing the entire time and was looking around to make sure he had everything down his page now full.

"Here let me set the room for you, I will even show you how to work the controls, its pretty simple really, just place your hand in the array add a little blood and channel some youki, well chakra for you and it will take you to either your current stage or the stage you desire to train at, I would advise going from the start and easing your way into it, what happens in there is very very real until you leave the room, so be careful." A nodded while Osamu went through some hand signs before the room was ready to use, he had just set it to free mode so A and B wouldn't be locked out.

"Well I will dispel now if you need anything either find myself or one of the, no just find me the girls will be to much trouble." A and B gave a small chuckle before the clone dispelled leaving them to there devices, A wanted to see what level their shinobi had to be before they could try for jounin, but part of him was screaming to follow Osamu's advise, the part that kept reminding him that what happened inside was very real.

"Well lets go broozer." B placed his hand on the seal and added a bit of blood an put some of Hachibi's youki into the seal watching it glow for a moment before opening the door in front of them, the two brother stepped inside the white room watching as the door closed behind them.

"Welcome to stage 0.0, two person difficulty, Area of choice?" A and B jumped when the voice started talking, it put them a little on edge but it seemed to be friendly enough.

"Kumogakure." The two brothers stated still a bit surprised at the voice shifting throughout the room, the room started to change and they felt the earth move under their feet changing from a white floor to a mountain pass, a head of them they could see the village they called home, looking up they could see the clouds swirling above theirs heads, the voice broke through across the mountains.

"You are a genin, running away from a squad of BOLT, your bodies have been weighted to feel the change, you are to keep out of their grasp for one hour, time passing outside will be 15 minutes, good luck." A and B looked to each other for a moment before they felt the crushing weight fall upon them and their movement slowed down to pathetic levels, just as they were getting used to the weight a squad of BOLT formed in front of them pointing and shouting before moving to give chase B and A looked to each other before smirking and summoning lightning around their arms and running forward, they came into striking distance of the BOLT only for them to disappear and an electric shock ran through their systems making their hair stand on edge.

"You have failed stage 0.0, would you like to try again?"

* * *

Kurama sat there looking at the group of demons in front of him, he let a shrug out before walking over to a nearby stone and unsealing Rena. The demons looked on in shock at how they were just pushed aside like dirt, they were trained to fight, they knew what they were doing.

"Dante, they are not worth the air they breath, kill them please." Dante looked at Kurama who had an evil smirk on his face, Dante let out a low sigh before taking Rebellion off of his shoulders and making his move.

"So Rena what seems to be bothering you?" Said female looked on to her master who seemed completely indifferent to the massacre happening behind him, a smile was present on his face as he looked at her reading her emotions like an open book.

"It has been longer than a week." Kurama gave a sad nod, when he said that he had no idea just how large this realm was.

"I am sorry, but I don't think that is what is really bothering you." Kurama's face turned emotionless before raising a hand behind Rena and blocking an arrow aimed for his partner. "Dante, can't you see we are trying to talk?" Dante turned around and gave him a mocking salute before going back to work.

"This is the longest I have been away from Nami, I miss her and I have this weird feeling that something bad is going to happen." She lent forward resting her head onto Kurama's chest as he wrapped his arms around her letting her know that it would be ok.

* * *

Almost five years ago she had been taken from it all, taken from the Namikaze's, she had just found Naruto-nii again only to have him taken from her too, she lay in one of the cells in where she now stayed, it was cold, uncomfortable and the food was terrible, the source of all her issues stem from one man, his name Orochimaru, he had promised her so much, she did receive training from him but it was not worth all her suffering, the only real time she was happy was when he was beating her into the ground while she learnt, it made her feel better, it let her know no matter how bad it got the ground was always beneath her.

Her head snapped up as the door to her room opened, she was expecting training it was around that time, but when it wasn't his face she started to scurry back into the corner already knowing what was about to happen, they kept inching forward covering more ground before one grabbed her ankles tight not letting her move back any further while the other moved up to hands pinning them down on the bed before a third quickly tied them to the bed legs, she continued to squirm making it as hard as she could, it all stopped though when one used a henge, her body froze in place as his blonde hair covered his face as he slowly moved between her legs.

His hands slowly crept along her legs reaching her shorts before Anko's body turned back on her seal flared sending the needed boost of strength to smack the four of them away from her, she found this to be a big mistake though as now they were angry and didn't waste any time putting her back into position with a suppression seal, courtesy of Orochimaru, placed on her shoulder near the cursed mark.

"Try not to enjoy it too much much whore." 'Naruto' said as he ripped her shorts and panties away before lowering his pants and getting himself into position, he slammed into her causing her to scream in pain. "Thats right you bitch, scream for me." He slammed in again as Anko just let go no longer trying to fight the pointless fight, it didn't look like anyone was coming to save her anyway.

* * *

"Kurama are you ok?" Rena had a worried look on her face as she looked across at the man she loved, pain had just flickered through his eyes before the sclera turned black and the iris glowed white, his teeth feel from his mouth causing him to wince in pain as new razor sharp pointed ones came through his gums, two horns came out of his head from above his temple as his white hair grew out even further almost reaching the ground behind him, his normal scaly wings turned to black feathered ones as he stood and stretched them out to Rena had noticed his body had changed and was holding more of a purplish tinge too its colour, not only that but his ribs were now more pronounced than before, his old fingernails fell out making room for the new black ones that held the appearance of claws to come through Rena felt the massive spike in essence from him before watching the demons Dante had been fighting turn tail and run.

She heard a low laughter from where Kurama had been seated before she saw him appear in front the of the feeling demons his hand raised as he mumbled some words before slamming it on the ground watching as white pillars of fire erupted from the ground burning those that had tried to run, his head snapped up and looked over at a nearby village before his hands flew through seals faster than Dante could see, the only thing he had picked up was that the seals were formed much faster than he thought even Isoa was capable of, he saw Kurama raise his hands in the air before throwing them in the direction of the village not far from their position.

Rena and Dante looked up in horror as through the dark clouds a large slab of earth started moving towards the village, covering the ground in a black shadow, Kurama now done with summoning jumped up into the air his wings spreading and carrying him towards the meteor he had just made, he landed on it before breathing out of torrent of white flame covering its exterior entirely, a small smirk spread across his face before he raised his fist and sent a god like punch through the flying boulder shattering it into millions of pieces, watching as they hurtled towards the ground below him.

His wings held him in the air as he chucked his arms out to his sides, dark clouds made their way towards him before bolts of lightning closed the gap between the clouds and his arms, even from how far away he was his evil laugh could still be heard sending chills through Rena's body as she tried to stay composed, hoping he would get a hold of himself soon.

Kurama flung his arms behind him in an almost violent manner before shooting them forwards towards a different village standing just off in the distance, watching as the lightning made its way there destroying all in its path, he let our a primal roar as he slowly lowered himself to the ground and made his way over to Dante and Rena, he looked them both in the eyes before his evil smirk crept across his face again. "Form Five." Saying what he needed to he shot off towards the largest youki signature he could find hoping to end this once and for all, he had had enough playing around, he needed to get back and go looking for Anko, he knew something wasn't right.

"Dante shouldn't we chase after him?" Said Nephilim just pointed to the two destroyed village, remembering just how quickly that had happened caused a slight frown to adorn his face.

"If someone is able to bring him down after entering a state of being not even Isoa could, what hope do we have of helping him?" Rena's head sunk a little lower knowing what he said was true, her head quickly snapped back up showing a defiant glare.

"So what? I don't care about that I am his partner he is not doing this without me." She quickly jumped away in an attempt to catch up to Kurama only for Dante to appear right next to her again picking her up and placing her over his shoulder before heading in Kurama's direction.

"I never said we wouldn't, troublesome woman, just try not to drain me before we catch up to him." She just nodded her head already knowing Dante was much faster than herself.

* * *

Isoa stood in a great white room surrounded by desk's on all sides, the reason being? The gods had just picked up Kurama's signature, now they had known about Kurama before, but now that his power was increasing so much, things would have to happen. "Shinigami-Isoa, you have been called to Kami's court today to give reasons for why Shinigami-Kurama is able to gain strength so quickly, he is already passing by the demigods, at this rate he will have to take on the full duties of the god of death, you know what that means right?" Isoa nodded grimly remembering the talk he had had with the court when he told them about Kurama the first time.

"Thats good, balance is needed or we will live in chaos." Those behind the desk's made their way from the room leaving Isoa standing still until Kami herself made her way over to him. "If it comes to that, I will be rooting for him." Isoa nodded grimly not wanting to be behind her wrath again. She gave him a quick pat on the head before walking out of the door slamming it behind her giving Isoa the signal that he could leave, it was always much better when he was on the other side of the desk's.

* * *

"MINATO." Said blonde quickly flashed into the room to find his wife quite pregnant, ten months had passed since their trip to Shinigakure, they still had not received any word from Kurama so they had no way to tell him about his baby brother that was on the way. Minato looked at Kushina and paled when he saw that face, the same one she gave last time, he lunged forward grabbing her hand and left in a yellow flash only to appear in the hospital room that had been set up for the past week, he quickly called for the nurses he had on standby, it was one of the good things about being the Hokage, they scurried around the room as he got into position by his wife's side, not daring to move he knew he would be in for a long night.

* * *

**"****Yofune get out here, I HAVE HAD ENOUGH PLAYING AROUND."** Kurama still in form five had just took the dragons down from being one of the largest race of demons to being on the endangered list, the village around him burning in a white flame as he looked at the charred corpses waiting for his ancestor to show his face.

**"What are you going to attempt to do, you are nothing but a whelp to me child." **Kurama snorted before dashing forward not taking notice of the two shadows that shot out from behind Yofune landing behind him. The shadows then took form before speeding away to stop Kurama's reinforcements from arriving. Kurama's claw like fingernails giving him his own weapon as he lashed out at the older dragon sending a wave of essence only for it to be knocked aside by a spear that Yofune had grabbed from a dead dragon nearby only to toss it aside shortly after finding the weapon next to useless for him. Yofune flipped back before sending a black flame forward at Kurama only for it to be tossed aside by his white one burning it in its tracks, causing the older dragon to gape a little at the sight, his black flames had never been beaten before.

The white flames had lit up the area enough for Kurama to see what his ancestor actually looked like, his hair was short silver and spiked bringing out the yellow in his glowing primal eyes, his horns came out form his forehead before falling down and acting as frames for his face, his face held a stoic expression quickly recovering from its one of shock just prior, his chest was shirtless showing that his body was lean but toned in the right areas, allowing for both strength and speed, scales could be seen across his shoulders and arms while a demonic pattern ran from them to the centre of his chest. His waist was wrapped in a cloth of kinds letting it fall around his legs, his legs were covered by a dark plate that seemed much like the one Kurama wore during the civil war.

A white and red flash appeared in front of him before he was knocked through a nearby wall only to feel himself change directions and fly up into the air, he felt the sudden change of direction again before feeling his body crash against the ground forming a creator. Kofune slowly rose picking his body up gingerly already feeling it healing at an abnormal rate, he let out a small cough his eyes widening before a small smirk spread across his face, it had been awhile since anyone had been able to draw blood on him, his body floated up into the air a little as flashes of white entered his body form the dragons littered on the ground around him, Kurama frowned he may have already taken their souls but there was still elder youki left in the bodies, he dashed forward only for Kofune to meet his claws with two blades made from his own scales.

**"Time to make your work whelp." **His sicken smirk only mirrored by Kurama's own

* * *

Dante flipped back letting Rena go mid flip allowing her to land on her feet and dash off to the side, his hands reached around to his holsters almost moaning in the feeling of holding his girls again, a black and white gun were quickly pulled out as he faced off against one opponent he didn't know if he would be able to best. Tadashi Uchiha, the founder of the human Uchiha clan, the reason behind the cursed eyes. Dante quickly unleashed with Ebony and Ivory not giving him a chance to make the first move, Dante moved forward trying to close the distance only for Tadashi to disperse into 4 clones, he struck out slicing through one only for it to split and turn into two more, noticing what was happening he brought his hands up and formed the ram seal before flaring his energy breaking the genjutsu he was under causing Tadashi to move further into the light his image being burnt into Dante's mind for the second time.

Tadashi's long black hair falling down past his shoulders while his black and red eyes bore through Dante's mind, causing the man to shiver slightly, this was someone he had to face going all out, he couldn't hold back, he noticed something move behind Tadashi's back only for two bat like wings to spread out and strike forward at Dante, said Nephilim rolled backwards bringing up his 'girls' and letting off a few rounds only for them to travel straight through their target as it body turned misty and reformed not to far away from its current position.

Our Nephilim dashed forward drawing Rebellion in an attempt to hit Tadashi only for his demonic hands to grab the blade before it could cause any harm frowning at the pitiful attempt made by Dante. **"Weak Nephilim, I thought you would do better this time."**

A small smirk ran across Dante's face before energy flew out of his body knocking his opponent against a nearby wall, when Tadashi looked back at Dante his noticed the man now looked like Demon all others had feared, he really was Sparda's son. Dante flashed and quickly landed a hit on Tadashi sending him through the wall only to notice his eyes had shifted his sharingan was now holding a red pattern while the iris was black, he hadn't seen this type before but he didn't want to give the Lord Class Demon any chances to get ahead his blade was quickly met by Tadashi's hand again as the two stared off against one another pushing for power.

* * *

**"It seems the cute little blade has wandered too far from its owner, no one is going to be able to help you now little one you are my plaything." **Rena shifted her back foot as her opponent came into view showing a race she had never seen before, probably for a good reason, it was disgustingly ugly, she noted the spiderish legs the woman held while two more came out of her shoulders holding blades at the end, her body was deathly pale making her green eyes stand out even more than normal. while her her clothing consisted of a scaled two piece swim suit, making Rena frown a little, she didn't get to much time to ponder this as a loud crack sounded through their area and Rena saw a large whip heading straight for her.

"Stupid dominatrix." Muttered Rena as she rolled off to the side dodging the whip but still getting hit by some of the uplifted earth.

**"What was that you filthy blade, know your place." **The whip lashed out again, causing Rena to frown before she grabbed onto it ripping the woman towards her. Rena quickly noticed how big a mistake that was as spider legs on her shoulders pulled themselves down facing the blades at Rena ready to impale her if this continued on much longer.

* * *

**Character Profile:**

Name: Akarishi Rena

Likes: Spending time with her harem sisters, Nami, Katsu and Kurama.

Dislikes: Those who don't know what they are fighting for.

Hobbies: Helping Kurama and Nami with their training.

Goal: To become the perfect weapon.

Theme Song: Turn it up By Sonata Arctica

* * *

**PA: There and it is starting, the battle between realms, sorry about leaving it where it was but I felt it would be best seeing as I want to go in pretty deep with the fight, so next chapter may take a little to come out but it more than likely going to be longer in length then the now standard size. As always hope you enjoyed and R&R please and thank you.**


	18. Broken

**PA: Chapter 18, it was a fair bit of work but it is now set for where it needs to be,**

* * *

Two clones suddenly appeared next to Kurama and wasted no time in going through with the orders he gave them. The original stood across from Yofune glaring daggers through his eyes at the cause for his trouble, the reason he existed. **"If you would just roll over and die, well that would be nice and save me the effort of killing you myself, pathetic piece of trash." **A black scythe started forming in Kurama's hand sapping at some of the souls he had collected on his way here, he pointed his newly formed weapon at Kofune before feeling a rush of memories fly through his head letting him know not only how to use the scythe but also that the clones had finished with their task.

Yofune chuckled opening his arms and pointing his blades to the ground. **"Whelp, you are too young to understand our true power." **Yofune's body erupted in flames for a moment before clearing and showing he had now become some strange dragon human hybrid causing Kurama to frown as the dragon lord gave him no room to rest charging straight for him with the intent to kill. Kurama sidestepped and slashed through one of the offending blades only for it to reform before his eyes causing him to snarl and block the blades with the pole of his scythe. **"Such a shame whelp, you could have made a great general, but YOU CHOSE THE WRONG SIDE." **With blinding speeds a leg shot up and kicked the dragon lord way sending him through the air being chased by a wave of essence, Kurama had decided not to hold back any longer, not now that he would have company soon.

* * *

"I was having fun, why did he pull us out like that?" Rena was looking at the ground as she scuffed her feet through the torn up soil, watching as it blew around her feet, almost like it was performing its own little dance.

"The clones were right, he can't fight to his fullest if he is worrying about us, using his forms means he has to be in control of his emotions, you know that." Dante let out a sigh, of course he knew, it didn't mean he had to be happy about it, that accursed demon was the most interesting spar he had had in a long time, now that Kurama had refused to spar him anymore, saying he didn't want to hurt him. Dante had a quick look at Rena and wasn't really surprised that she was still in the same position being led by a clone made by one of the clones, he didn't even want to try and tell anyone about that it just seemed like too much trouble. The clone came to a sudden stop causing Rena to run into it and Dante to laugh slightly at the flustered girl, before receiving a glare for his troubles.

_'Trust a woman to be able to swap emotions so quickly, she will be back to pouty again in no time.' _Dante thought to himself watching as the clone ran through a blur of handsigns causing Dante to frown as he noticed some of them.

"He is sending us back to Shinigakure isn't he?" The clone didn't respond, instead using its whole focus on the technique so as not to send them to the wrong place, Rena looked on in curiosity not having seen this technique often, but she didn't catch much as the clone stopped his hand movements forming a black portal in front of him.

"This will take you to the other side of the gate where the defense team is, order a retreat and put everyone on high alert, the boss is planning something." Dante frowned harder at that, it was never good when Kurama had to plan, but he would let it slide seeing as he was now facing the big three, something no one has attempted before.

"Thank you, we should be on our way so you can dispel." The clone nodded in agreement before Dante picked up the unmoving Rena and moved through the portal feeling the normal uneasy experience when he left it, he hunched over a little and did his best to hold his food in, Rena was not so luck still not used to the technique in her human form.

"Its good to see you two again, but where is Master Kurama?" Dante flinched a little at the emotionless tone of Rengier, he knew he was in for an earful when they got back to the capital.

"I will explain it once we reach the capital, our orders are to fall back and put Shinigakure on high alert." The group nodded happy to move out after months of being stuck here doing nothing. "And will someone tell me why Osamu is just a clone?" The clone laughed sheepishly before explaining what had been going on, Dante had to admit it made sense so he pushed it aside glad that someone was looking out for Kurama's village. "How long were we in there for?"

"Almost a year, and I will tell you something it can get really boring looking at the same place for too long." Akuma spoke stretching his bone wings out and preparing to move.

"Almost no distortion then." Was all Dante said before leading the group back home.

* * *

A pregnant pause came over the battlefield as Kurama now stood against the three Lords of the Demon realm his scythe still in hand and a grasp of his emotions slipping under the things they had been both offering him and showing him. **"Join us, we can make you stronger." **Came the voice of a tired Yofune, his shoulder had been dislocated and it looked like one of his wrists was broken, the other two weren't holding so well either, with multiple bones protruding from under the skin, they had been biding their time with Tadashi spamming genjutsu in an attempt to slow him down while they healed.

The Uchiha had been finding this increasingly difficult as each time he broke from them he seemed to become stronger than he was before, the now identified Keshta, or Dominatrix as Rena would say, had noticed her poisons were having no effect on him, well that was a lie they were definitely making him angrier but they were doing nothing to slow him, it seemed they were only adding fuel to the fire. **"I would never join you pieces of trash, I have crushed the dragons, the Uchiha had no effect on me neither do the poisons from your clan Keshta, you are standing on the tip of my blade, it is from there you shall fall." **Kurama stabbed his scythe into the ground before his hands flew through a long stream of seals.

Kurama reared his head back before letting out an earth shaking roar. **"Shiton: Me no Sekai (Death Release: World of the Eye.) Feel what I see" **For a few moments nothing happened as dust rolled over the battlefield, the dust slowly made its way toward the demon lords causing Kurama to smirk knowing his ultimate genjutsu had taken effect, Keshta's arms were ripped behind her as she was lifted up in the air by nothing, her legs got yanked to the side and a sickening crack flew through the area as her legs fell down limp, Tadashi was slammed into the ground his Black and Red eye's glaring holes into Kurama's form as the shinigami slowly extended his arm and wrapped his hand around the pole of his staff.

**"You are in my world now, soon you will wish for death's embrace." **Yofune didn't understand why he was unaffected until he tried to take a step forward only to burn the bottom of his foot.

**"Whelp what is this?" **

**"I already told you trash, you will experience what I think, my mind has become my weapon." **Yofune tried to fly up into the air only to be smashed down into the ground, a small cloud of dust coming up around his body, once it had cleared he found his head turning to face his two companions seeing as Kurama made them fight each other like puppets on his strings, **"Feel the hopelessness, the gap between us is too large for you to bother me Yofune, watch as I make them kill each other." **As Kurama said Tadashi rose his hand up and sent it through Keshta's skulls spilling blood onto the ground, Kurama let out a blood curdling laugh having let his emotions take control now his eyes were flickering between white and purple as his power faded, he was enjoying himself to much to care at the moment and that was something that Yofune planned to take advantage of.

**"Tadashi I am bored, Kill yourself. It will give me some room to clear up **this **Trash." **You could see Tadashi straining against his own body as his clawed hand reached up for his throat stopping just in front of it, Kurama noticed this and just thought he was stronger than he originally planned, the sound of blood hitting the ground cleared through the now quiet battle ground as Kurama turned his still flickering eyes to Kofune. **"Last words Trash?" **

**"Hows Anko-chan doing _Shinigami-sama?_"** Kurama froze on the spot his purple eyes expressing pure hatred as he dashed forward and slammed his fist into Kofune's head sending a resounding crack through the clearing. Kofune found himself being picked off the ground looking into the deep purple abyss that started straight through to his soul.

"TRASH LIKE YOU DOESN'T DESERVE TO TALK ABOUT HER." Kurama noticed he felt weaker than before but didn't get to much time to dwell on that as another sensation that he hadn't felt in awhile came through his body, he was flying, flying through the air before he came crashing through a building leveling it in seconds. He pulled himself out of the ruble to see that Kofune was draining the two dead demon lords of their strength, causing him to snarl in disgust, when he took their souls their body went to rest, what Yofune was doing was stealing what is left of the body while the soul is left to wander until a shinigami comes and picks it up.

**"Whelp you let your emotions get the better of you, lets see how well you go without that new form." **Yofune sprinted forward collecting Kurama under the jaw sending him into the air again, he quickly regained focus and spread his wings out behind him in a grand display stopping him on the spot, he knew he was too short tempered to use the Shinigami forms so he only had one option left, to fight the dragon lord as a dragon. The only thing he had going for him in that fight was that his fire was stronger, but now he was not so sure.

* * *

"Isoa, what is happening down there?" The older Shinigami turned around to face the two goddesses in the room with him, named Fate and Luck, all three of them had a play in what was happening at the moment but only one could see what was going on, hence why Isoa was stuck explaining the fight to the other gods.

"Kofune absorbed the other Demon Lords, his strength is just lower than Kurama's, that is when he is using the Shinigami forms but Kofune is using Anko against him." Isao glared over at Fate who hung her head slightly knowing what was happening to Anko was her fault, not directly but she could have avoided it if she had focused more on the girl. "At this rate if Kurama doesn't do something soon, I fear for the humans."

**"Enough of this nonsense in my room, all of you get out." ** A chorus of 'Hai Yammi-sama' flew through the room before they left, Isao felt a hand on his shoulder stopping the man from leaving. **"Sit, Isao we have much to talk about."** The older Shinigami gave a grim nod knowing this was not going to be the most pleasant of conversations.

* * *

"Come on Kushina-chan, just a little bit more."

"SHUT UP MINATO, YOU TRY SQUEEZING A WATERMELON OUT OF YOU AND THEN COME BAAACK TO ME YOU ASS." A few cracks were heard in the room as Minato grimaced, his hand had been broken again by the woman he loved, it was a little price to pay for the bundle of joy she was about to bring into the room, he heard a loud crying and looked up to see that Tsunade was holding his little boy before passing the child over to his mother.

Minato made his way up to the head of the hospital bed and put his arm around Kushina looking down at their blonde haired boy, Minato couldn't stop himself from smiling, that was until Kushina grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and brought him down to eye level. "With this one, no demons, no angels, no Nephilims, no magic swords, no death gods, no nothing ok?" Minato nodded very quick not wanting to get on Kushina's bad side, he had been there before and it was not fun.

"You hear that Narda you are going to have a normal life."

* * *

After Yofune's power up the tables had been turned drastically, even when they both entered full dragon mode Kurama's fire was only just beating the black ones, what scared Kurama the most was that he could feel himself getting weaker each moment, the drawbacks from leaving the Shinigami forms were starting to take their toll, if he didn't end this soon, the best he could hope for was to get away with his life. His scythe was starting to dull meaning he was on his last legs, in a last ditch effort he charged Kofune covering himself in flames, letting out a battle cry as he went.

**"Learn your place whelp." **A torrent of black flames flew towards Kurama who made no signs of slowing down, The elder dragon felt a burning sensation on his arm and looked to see it was missing and had already been quarterised meaning he had no chance of healing it back, not without reaching a new tier, he watched the young god stumble around before falling face first into the ground with a loud thud making a rather large dent. Yofune raised an eyebrow in this before he went to pick up Kurama and found he weighed tones, he was the heaviest thing he had ever carried, none of that mattered now he had his prize.

With the gate to the human realm in sight he formed a blood clone giving it its orders before handing over Kurama causing the clone to almost fall over. **"Seal it with the whelp I don't want anything following me through." **The clone gave a swift nod as the dragon lord moved through the gate and took in a deep breath, the first thing he noticed was that he hated it here, the air was too clean for his liking, no ash or soot, was not the most desirable place to live. His eyes widened as he sensed a similar presence to the Whelp he had just defeated, he vanished off in that direction.

* * *

"Looks like after everything Dante-dono has failed us. Lord Saparda would be rather displeased, you know what you need to do." The white figured looked around the room quickly before vanishing in their own kinds of teleportation, one lingered a little longer a small amount of light shined onto her face showing a slight frown.

* * *

**"So this tiny village is where that signature is coming from? Pathetic, it looks like whelps corpse would put up more of a fight." **Yofune looked down below him at the village, it was surrounded by trees and had some strange leaf thing sitting above a... wait is that a wooden gate? oh Kami this would be too easy for him, his feet met the ground with a soft thump not even disturbing the loose dirt on the surface of the road as he walked towards the signature he had been following.

* * *

"Hokage-sama there is a I don't even know how to describe it approaching the village." Minato spun around and looked at the informant his look saying 'well try'. "It looks like some dragon human hybrid. But not like Kurama-sama." Minato flinched a little and quickly put on his coat flashing towards the village gates only to meet nothing.

* * *

**"An infant? A fucking infant what am I meant to do with this? I can't use this, her on the other hand." **Yofune's face allowed for a smirk to creep across it as he reached over to the still sleeping redhead, moving the child from her arms and placing it into the crib, he may of been an evil man but he would not let a mother kill her own child. **"Time to wake up, time to wake up for the first time in your life." **His hands slammed down on her stomach making it arch up into the air as a red glow filled the room, he felt like he should let loose an evil cackle but that was too mainstream for his liking, he slowly turned around as a yellow flash lit up the room.

**"Angel scum." **Yofune snarled at the man before looking at the infant then back to the redhead watching as scales slowly took over her body. **"Low class angel, pssh, have fun playing with an elder." **His body became distorted before he simply vanished into the air, Minato entered a panic as his wife's body begun to grow, he quickly ran over to Narda and flashed out of the room, he slowly turned around and bore witness to something he had never wanted to see in Konoha, an ocean blue scaled dragon, it rolled around in pain leveling the buildings around it, he flashed over to the Sarutobi compound before handing Narda over to Hiruzen.

"Please take care of him, I have to go stop my wife." Hiruzen arched a brow, he knew a dragon was rampaging through the village but, it suddenly clicked into place as Hiruzen handed the baby off to his wife.

"I was never too good at looking after children, all that Icha-Icha she says, but maybe I can do this to help out the next generation." Minato nodded and grabbed onto the retired Kage flashing them both to the monument only to be met by cold red eye's.

**"KURAMA, YOFUNE, DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME HERE." **The beast roared out slashing at the monument, Minato tried to keep himself steady running through the hand signs needed to summon Gamabunta, once done he slammed them on the ground watching as the frog attempted to land on Kushina and knock her to the ground only for him to bounce off rather comically, if the situation weren't so serious they would have laughed.

**"Hehe, stupid toad."**

For some it wasn't so serious, "Hiruzen have we heard anything from my son?" The older kage shook his head causing Minato to let out a sigh, "I am going to try and talk her down, if I can't I will need you to buy my some time ok?" Hiruzen stared in disbelief at what his successor was saying, he had to be joking.

"Minato there are other ways."

"If we don't know where he is it is the only way. Plus it is as a last resort." Hiruzen nodded grimly, the look on Minato's face said that he wasn't going to let himself be talked out of it.

* * *

Minato leapt back, having been slashed at again by the dragonfied Kushina, for half an hour he had been trying to reason with her, some people may say that he was not doing his job as the villages protector properly with the way he was going about it, but right now the only way to stop this would be to seal her away, it was going to cost him a lot more than he would like to save this village.

A ball of blue flame flew towards where he stood, he spun his Kunai to the side before a sealing array came out of it flashing the ball away to a safe location, his hands never stopped moving as he than ran through some hand signs for his sons favourite barrier technique, he watched as Kushina shrunk herself down to stay inside, whether it was the barrier doing that or if it was her remembering how much damage it could do he did not know, now that he knew she wouldn't be able to harm the village anymore he made one last attempt to talk to her.

**"BRING ME KURAMA." **She screamed letting a torrent of flames go in the direction of Minato, he flashed out of the way hands going through the needed seals, pausing before completing the last one, a clone flashed in next to him holding Narda in its arms.

"Forgive me Kushina, I have to go back on what I said so soon, but I know you will be able to guide him better than I could, good luck and for what it's worth I'm sorry. **Fuinjutsu: Shiki Fujin. (Sealing Technique : Dead Demon Consuming Seal.)**" A stream of tears started flowing from his eyes as he watched his wife panic at the form behind him.

**"Why have you called mortal?" **Minato spun around only to see that he hadn't called Kurama, he had called another Shinigami, prayer beads hanging in his hand and a small dagger sitting in his mouth Isoa started down at Minato. **"You are the one that brung Kurama to this world, you need this dragon sealed?" **Minato nodded he didn't want to think about this too much. **"You know the price." **Minato let out a sigh and nodded before bracing for the pain, he had never expected this though he was sent straight to his knees as Isoa's hand shot through his stomach, Minato let out a low gargle his lunch threatening to come up, his clone was already busy working on the sealing altar and was putting the finishing touches on Narda's seal, he gave one last look to Kushina before sending a nod back to Isoa who ripped Kushina's body into the seal watching as Minato slowly walked over to Narda placing his hand on the childs stomach.

"Son *choke* I am so sorry for this, *sniffle* but I hope you can bear this great burden, I have to leave soon, but your mother will always be with you ok? She may seem a little hot headed but we both love you very much, also try to find a nice girl and make lots of friends, also if you ever need something find your brother, he is a pain to find but he will look after you if you need it, I know you will do us all proud Narda, I'll be waiting for you all." The seal finished forming on baby Narda only for Minato to fall to the ground lifeless, a dog and crow masked Anbu rushed forward along with Hiruzen, the dog masked Anbu rushed over to Minato while the crow and Hiruzen move to the child while the crow held him closely in his arms, Hiruzen went to touch the boy only for the crow to make a step back.

"Crow we need to do what is right for the village." The crow snarled before handing the child over gently and storming off, he had seen enough for one night.

* * *

3 years had passed since the night Konoha was attacked by one of their own, the village was still recovering but its spy network had allowed for its losses to be played down drastically, Shinigakure was in disarray without Kurama to lead them, Osamu was still the acting Kage but he knew that the village wouldn't let it sit that way for long, he knew Kurama was out there somewhere, it was just no one knew where. The strangest thing had been happening across the elemental nations during this time, it was shrouded in almost as much mystery as the disappearance of Kurama, but everyone had been getting stronger, abnormally stronger demons and angels were not affected by it though which set humans as the new targets on the map.

* * *

The jingle of bells could be heard, at least he thought it was bells, everything had been fuzzy for so long that he knew longer really knew what anything was, his body had gone stiff, his skin and lips were dry and cracked, his hair had thinned and lost its normal shine, cuts and scars were numerous across his body, it ached everything did but he couldn't do anything to stop it, his body wouldn't let him die, but the state he was in was not far from it, his dry bloodshot eyes opened for a second only to close shut tightly as the small light that crept in almost blinded him. A sharp pain flew through his left hand before he felt relief his arm fell to his side, he was sure that his he could he would have groaned in pain from that action, the same happened to his right hand before he felt himself falling only to have something catch him before he hit the ground.

"M...Ku..ma." He couldn't even respond to who ever was trying to talk to him let alone understand what they were saying he felt his jaw being opened up before his instincts kicked in and he started to drink, he kept drinking and drinking until he couldn't get anymore, his eyes snapped open showing them to be dead and black, he took in his surroundings and saw it. He saw the gate, his anger hit a boiling point and was about to strike out at it only to be dragged to the ground.

"Mr. Kurama, it's good to see you up and about, I was afraid I would have to shout, I know you may be stricken with doubt but I am here to help an old friend out." He only knew of one thing that spoke like that.

"Bubbles?" The confusion was evident in his voice.

"Well done Mr. Kurama, now that you're all fed the only thing we can do is get you home so you can rest your head, but before we do that there are a few people that need to be dead, as my master called for their head." Bubbles let out a little chuckle at the end as he was impressed with himself.

"Isn't your master Akuma? You know from when we met inside my head? How are you here anyway?" Bubbles cheerful manner turned ice cold as he looked at Kurama before a slight smile came to his face.

"Good questions good questions, but the answers can wait for another time, we need to get a move on just you so know I do plan on telling you just not yet." Kurama didn't know what bothered him more how serious Bubbles was or the fact that he didn't say a single rhyme when he spoke just than, Kurama just nodded and Bubbles put the little gods arm over his shoulders as they made there way towards the ocean and a small town, well according to bubbles anyway.

* * *

Anko's arms were wrapped around her legs as she sat up on her bed, trying to hide away in the corner of her cell, she had just finished another 'session' with some jounin, her lip quivered a little and she let out a small whimper as the door to her cell opened again, this would be the fourth time today, she had given up fighting it, she just pictured herself being somewhere else now. "Anko-chan, I have a mission for you." Well that was different forgetting how she was feeling before she jumped off of her bed and shot a cocky smile to the snake sannin causing him to smile and chuckle lightly.

"What's the details." A tint of excitement hidden in her voice, when she was on a mission that meant time away from her 'sessions'.

"You are to meet up with a contact of mine in the land of sea, it may take quiet some time as I believe he has some things for you to take care of there." Orochimaru handed her a scroll that further explained the mission he watched with intrest as she quickly red through it before burning it in her hand a cocky smile on her face.

"Consider it done." She turned on her foot and headed towards the exit of the compound she had tried running before but they caught her and she was punished so the thought didn't even cross her mind again, she would just take as long as she could with this mission before she headed back.

* * *

"Kat-kun you should come inside before you catch a cold." Kira spoke from under the covers that the palace gave her watching as Katsu went through his personal training schedule, the rain that was falling around him had turned into weapons for his use whipping around at high speeds and slashing through the ground, she watched as he gracefully moved around the field, he looked like he was hovering his feet were that light, his fluid motions were mirrored by the blades and whips he was forming around himself, his silky smooth white hair chasing behind him, he paused in the middle of the field his hand in the ram seal before flicking his hair behind his head and smiling to Kira, the ground behind him lit up in black and white flames burning even through the rain that was falling.

"Ki-chan you and Nami worry to much I am fine, it helps with my manipulation and we all know I can't get sick." He slowly walked towards her placing a small kiss on her cheek, Kira took the time to study his relatively rapid growth even by their standards. Katsu was now 7 but he had matured quiet quickly, it was most likely because of the amount of time he spent in the war meetings and other large meetings of importance, one thing that everyone that had met him could agree on was that his gracefulness was on another level to anything they had seen before, he had taken to sparing against chunin in his spare time, having marks against his name they looked up to him, not even a genin for over a year and he had already completed an S-rank without being touched.

Katsu stopped mid step and looked over to the west before a small smile formed on his face. "Come on I have something important to tell the others." Kira looked at him with question but nodded and followed behind his steps as they made there way to the Shikage's office, he pushed the doors open to see his aunts and uncles already inside. "Did you all feel it too or are you here for something else?" Akuma nodded to Katsu causing him to smile, he knew the insanity was just an act, he had sat down and had some really deep conversations with the blue bone.

"Feel what?" Came the concerned voice of Osamu who had grown used to Katsu having a strange sense of things around him.

"Fathers back." The room froze, the quiet could have been broken by a pin drop, never being one to pass up the opportunity presented Akuma did just that, he then slowly made his way over to Katsu resting his hand on the boys shoulder.

"I take it you are here for a mission too that area?" Katsu nodded as did most in the room having decided they all wanted in on this assignment.

"Not going to happen, If I let one of you go I will be in a tough position to stop the rest from going." Akuma smirked having already thought of a way past this.

"I am invoking my sannin traveling rights, I will also be taking four with me as I will need someone to keep me company." The others in the room all glared at Osamu who put his hands up in defence.

"There is nothing I can do, as you know everyone of sannin rank has the ability to move about the shinobi world as they please, it is also very well within his right to take someone as company, I am sorry but this is out of my hands." Katsu smirked already knowing he was going to be one of the ones going, he always ended up going with his not so crazy uncle whenever he went out of the village, when he left so did Kira and Nami so there was three of the four, who was the last one?

"I will be taking Nami, Kira, Rena and last but not least Katsu with me on this trip, it will be so much fun, we can skip down the long roads of life singing grand old tales of past battles. when that starts to get dull we can start telling scary stories." The males in the room all knew he was joking, so did Kira and Nami as they had spent so much time with him that he should actually be their jounin sensei. Rena did her best not to smile as her harem sisters stormed out of the room Yugito and Hei having the decency to bow as they left at least, she turned on her foot and face those still left in the rooms as the doors closed, once the clicked shut the room burst out in laughter causing Rena to tilt her head in confusion.

"Every fucking time, you get them every time Akuma." Side demon was holding his sides in pain as they threatened to burst open.

"What's going on?" Rena had finally had enough and voiced her confusion.

"Oh shit I forgot you are normally on the other side of the door, funny thing is Akuma being insane is just an act, what Kurama said the first time we met him was true, he plays the part so well that you seem to have forgotten that so whenever the girls are around he acts insane and childish, its been over 8 years and they haven't noticed yet, anyway you are right to go when you are ready bring him back I am tired of being behind this desk." Akuma's visage turned serious as he nodded and put his hand out the genin resting their hands on top still stifling their laughter. Rena went to follow suit only to be stopped be a glare from Akuma.

"You did it wrong look." The group did it again and she noticed they all brush their hand past there hair she looked from the genin to Akuma in question before doing it herself causing the room to burst out laughing again. "I still have it." He chuckled as he teleported them out of the village.

* * *

"The humans seem to have gotten stronger since I have been gone... what has happened here Bubbles?" Kurama was still resting against the clown in his weakened state, to most it would seem incredibly strange, a brightly coloured clown was carrying a man in black robes who had an equally black hood drawn up to cover his face, it was indeed a strange sight, that was most likely why they were just attacked by a bunch of chunin from one of the smaller villages, Kurama himself had to admit they had gotten stronger, still not enough to threaten him even in his weakened state but enough that it was noticeable.

"Kurama, you were strung up inside a seal on the gate, the seal channeled large amounts of youki from within the gate, your body acted as a filter and turned it safe for humans to use, the three years that you were hung up there was enough for kages to raise to new levels of strength, the humans have now become targeted from all sides as they are raising in the power game." Kurama went stiff in shock, something that Bubbles was able to feel because of their position, Kurama also found it key to notice that Bubbles didn't rhyme if it was serious.

"I am going to rip Kofune limb from limb, once I am done I will feed him to a bunch of pit fiends and then kill them in his stead, he has upsetted the balance of power in the world, for that he must pay." Bubbles nodded cheerily as they entered the small town in the Land of Sea, Kurama's nose picked up a scent that he hadn't smelt in such a long time while Bubbles smirked that Kurama had finally taken notice. "Anko, I can smell Anko, it is a little different but it is still her I know it." Bubbles nodded to the little god.

"Yep yep, master wants her contact here dead, once thats done you and her can go home and rest your heads." Kurama nodded solemnly already knowing what had to be done. He took notice of a purple haired girl walking past him and only held back because he wanted to help out Bubbles for all the help he had been so far.

* * *

"Well that was fucking strange." Said Anko referring to the clown and the man in black she just walked past, she had a quick look back only to notice they were gone, _'Eh maybe I just imagined it?' _She continued to move forward coming to up to where the meeting point was, she entered a small rundown looking house, she looked around and saw that there was a light on further into the house, she carefully made her way into the house not, noticing someone moving behind her before it was to late and a rag was placed over her mouth she tried to fight off the coming darkness but had no luck.

"Orochimaru wants you dead, but I think I will take one last spin of you before I kill you." The brown haired man dropped Anko's body to the ground and tossed the now useless rag away reaching into a small pouch on his left leg he pulled out what looked to be shackles reaching down to place them around the girls wrists and ankles only to notice he was falling in a funny way and his neck itched like crazy he tried to bring a hand up to brace his fall onto to hit the ground with a soft thud, he spun a little when he landed and the final thing he saw was his headless body before the light drifted from his eyes.

"Scum like you doesn't deserve such a quick death, but it was all I could do for the moment." His hand touched the corpse that was still standing in front of him, showing just how quickly he cut the head off, he gave it a soft pushing watching it fall as a white substance stayed in its place before it went into Kurama's hand. "Bubbles I think I can walk now." The clown nodded and let go of Kurama's arm giving the man his mobility back, Kurama went to move forward stumbling a little before he caught himself, he leant down and picked up Anko with a frown on his face, he had promised to protect her when they were younger, it looked like he had failed her.

* * *

Turning around he made to leave the house only to stop as four flashes of white entered the room, he looked down with a sad smile on his face. "Sorry I took so long son, but I am back now." Katsu ran forward leaving behind his normal grace and crashed into his fathers waist shedding quiet tears into his black robes, he looked up to see two of his daughters and Rena who stood there still slightly shocked at his appearance. "I am sorry Rena, Nami, Kira but I wasn't strong enough to protect this world, I will try to fix this mistake." Rena shock away her shock and stormed forward before punching him on top of his head causing Katsu to jump back in surprise before Rena glomped him and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Baka, we were so worried about you, come home with us." She pleaded him while clutching onto the loose robes near his chest, Kurama looked over to Bubbles getting a small nod from the clown before wrapping his free arm around Rena and placing a soft kiss on her forehead causing her to look up with teary eyes.

"Lets go home, I am sure Osamu is bored out of his mind behind that desk." Akuma gave a small smirk as the two female genin of the group rushed forward and nearly tackled their father to the ground, Kurama chuckled lightly, he was proud of how strong they had become. "Akuma my friend can you take us home? I am still a little weak." Akuma moved forward as did bubbles and Katsu placing a hand on Kurama before the vanished only to reappear in the Shikage office.

"I swear this place was neater when I was in office." Osamu's head shot up and looked at the owner of the voice he flinched back at his old friends appearance, he looked deathly ill.

"Honestly you have looked better Kurama." Kurama nodded to Osamu with a small smile on his face before turning to look at Bubbles.

"I have been informed that I was the reason the humans have been rapidly gaining strength." His statement caused a gasp to be heard from osamu who had an estimate for the number of people on the continent at the moment. "I was also told it affected humans all around the globe not just here."

"Well that explains why you looks so, well yeah what I am trying to say is that it would be quiet a drain even by your standards." Kurama and Bubbles nodded along having already talking about this.

"I think they would kill you if you didn't tell them I was back by the way." Osamu flinched knowing he was right before pressing a button on the desk.

"The Shikage has returned." He turned to look at Kurama,"You may want to put her down." Kurama complied and put her on a nearby couch as the doors to his office were blown off their hinges and he was tackled to the ground by a red, blue, green and black blur. He found his vision covered by red before a pair of crimson eyes met his, he looked at the shaky eyes before wrapping his arms around the group, Rena stood off to the side with Yugito, the blonde felt like she didn't know him at all so should not really be part of what was happening, and Rena had already had her small cuddle with him

"Maybe you should give father some space, it looks like you are crushing him." They looked up to see the concerned face of Katsu, the girls just stuck the tongues out in as rather childlike manner causing him to sweatdrop. Kurama let out a small chuckle.

"I still have things to do today girls we can cuddle more tonight ok my himes?" They pouted a little but moved off of him standing up proudly next to Yugito and Rena. "First of all I need to make sure Anko is comfortable and fully healed, I will have some kage bunshin go through every document that has passed through here in the past 3 years and will let Osamu step down once that is done." The high wolf nodded in appreciation to the gesture. "After that I will need to speak to Miss Yugito about her arrangements and will have a council meeting held to let everyone know I am back." Those in the office all saluted knowing he was just telling them what he was going to do, Yugito stood a little in awe, he had only just came back and was already hitting the ground running, it inspired her a little.

The room was quickly filled with Shadow clones who were escorted by Osamu to where all the documents were kept while Kurama picked up Anko, a sad smile across his face, he just hoped he could do well for her now. He found himself standing in the middle of the hospital as hush whispers flew around the place, he walked up to one of the nurses who didn't seem to know who he was. "I need a spare room and the best healer we have on staff." The nurse was about to shut him down the look on her face said all of that before on of the nearby nurses saw and ran over covering her mouth.

"Of cause Kurama-sama." The first nurse let her eyes go wide at the information while the second lead him to a free room.

"I guess I have been gone for quite some time." The nurse nodded to him as they came to the room.

"It should be up to your standard Kurama-sama, I will go fetch the healer you asked for." He gave her his thanks as he placed Anko on the bed he heard loud foot steps coming towards him followed by some yelling.

"I was on break why do I have to do this shit, I don't care who this is." Kurama turned around his face in shock as he knew that voice, once the person entered the room she stopped in her tracks. "Kurama?" He gave her a small nod before she ran forward and tackled him to the ground. His arms snaked their way around her as he held onto her for a few moments.

"What are you doing here Tsunade? Shouldn't you be in Konoha?" The blonde medic just shook her head in his chest before sitting back and composing herself.

"A giant dragon attacked Konoha 3 years ago, it killed Kushina, Minato and there newborn child, that village is surrounded in death I couldn't take it anymore so I left, I was found by some scouts of yours and I asked if I could come see you, they gave me a confused look but brought me here anyway letting Osamu fill me in on everything, but you're back now thats whats important, and I agree you really could do with a medic you look like shit." Kurama chuckled lightly under her causing her to blush at their rather awkward positioning.

"I know and everyone keeps telling me, but it isn't for me, I found her Tsunade I finally found her." The busty blonde looked at him for a few moments before it started to click into place and she jumped off of Kurama letting him stand back up and make his way over to the bed Anko lay on he was followed by Tsunade, who quickly went to work. He waited for her to finish knowing she would let him know she knew.

"She is quite malnourished, from the looks of it she has been abused both sexually and through physical violence, I can not get a read on her mental health because of that seal on her neck those things have been causing a lot of problems for our men, I can not really do much with that on her apart from making her comfortable and letting her rest in the safety of this building." She looked over to see Kurama flinching in anger his eyes shifting from purple to white at haphazard intervals, she put a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down, his gaze flickered to her for a moment before he let his eyes stay on their purple colouring.

"Sorry, It was just that I was meant to look after her, then this happened and those monsters are still alive, I will kill them all." Tsunade noted the conviction in his voice as she hugged him not wanting to let go, there was just something about him that she couldn't put her finger on.

"You will have to excuse me Tsunade but there are other things I need to take care of before my day is done, can I leave a clone here so I can be informed of when she wakes up?" The medic nodded blissfully just enjoying being in his arms, the warm quickly left her and she looked around flustered to see a grinning clone that just held a finger up to his mouth.

"I won't say a word." The blonde nodded with a slight blush on her face as she ran out of the room causing the clone to laugh.

* * *

"Why have we been called here Osamu-sama?" Questioned a council member out of pure curiosity, there was no other meaning like in some countries, they knew Osamu held the majority of the power here they were pretty much just advisors to him.

"I am stepping down." As the last word left his mouth the room erupted in yelling and shouting, they couldn't believe it, on of the council members had a small smile on his face though and was not partaking in the shambles that the rest were.

"And I will take his place." The voice was quiet but heard by everyone as they froze and looked to the middle of the room as a black figured started appearing out of a black line of smoke, the council members knelt before him showing the respect they held for the figure.

"Welcome back Kurama-sama."

"The honor is mine, I was glad to see how well my village had prospered in my absence. If you will have me I will gladly lead again." The council nodded their heads all but the same man who had been smiling the whole time, a grim expression flew over his face as he looked at the Shikage.

"My daughter has asked me to only accept you if you don't go running off again." Kurama let out a small chuckle at the head of the vampire clan.

"I will do my best to make sure nothing like that happens again Keito I hope she wasn't to much of a problem while I was gone." The older vampire waved him off with a smile.

"It wasn't her that was the issue Lady Noemi was quite a handful while you were gone, but we know it was just because she was worried about you so all is forgiven." Kurama smiled at the sight before him he truly felt at home here.

"Thank you all, I won't let you down."

"Yeah, yeah now get out of here and make my daughter happy." Kurama turned to look at Keito again before he looked around the room at many of his fathers in law before smiling and disappearing just as quickly as he had come.

* * *

Yugito had lived quite happily rat the palace, she never went hungry no one ever looked down at her, and best of all she had been given an amazing room to stay in where hardly anyone ever bothered her, so you could imagine her surprise when she heard someone knocking on her door, she slowly opened holding a kunai behind her back, she had never quite gotten out of that habit, there stood the man that had been running through her thoughts since he had returned. The two started at eachother for a few moments before Kurama slightly tilted his head down asking if he could come in. Yugito moved out of his way and put her kunai down on the dresser next to her door causing him to laugh lightly at the action.

"I am sorry if you feel as if I am intruding I just thought you would be more comfortable talking in your room instead of mine." Yugito sent him a small smile which would have caused most other men to blush sadly this was not the case for Kurama as he nodded his head to show he had seen it, the small comments were easy to pass over, he had five wives, there wasn't to much that could get him to blush nowadays.

"I am just nervous is all, I haven't seen you in so long and we are expected to get married an-" She was quickly cut off as he started to laugh causing her to frown, she was telling him what was bothering her and he just laughed at her, what kind of man does that?

"No disrespect intended Yugito, but I signed the contract so that you would be happy and safe, if that means we have to act like a married couple when people from Kumogakure are in town I am fine with that, but do not feel compelled to believe every word on that contract, you are very free to do as you wish, this visit was mostly to see how you were enjoying your stay and if there was anyway it could be made better." He finished with a comforting smile on his face looking across at a now very confused blonde who was running through everything he just said.

_"Do it kitten, just look at that piece of man right there."_

_"Shut up Nibi." _

Kurama noticed that she seemed to have drifted off a little and waited patiently for her to come back, once he sure her eyes were refocused he sent her another warm smile, "Matatabi giving you troubles?"

The blonde looked at him strangely confused by what he said, _"Matatabi is my name kitten, he is referring to me being an issue for you." _The hellcat huffed out not sure what Kurama planned on doing with her if that was the case.

"Oh no more than usual she can be a little perverted and the likes but it is normally no big deal, she wants to know why you ask though?"

A smirk came across his face as he looked at the slightly wary blonde, "Oh I can remove her from the seal-" Yugito didn't get to hear anymore as Matatabi was busy slamming everything she could against the cage she was stuck in.

_"Take the offer kitten, I love you but I am tired of being in this cage I want to be free again."_ The giant cat frowned a little while her container thought about it.

"What are the risks? It sounds too good of a deal to not have any drawbacks." Kurama nodded at her observation.

"Rather simple really, you have to become at least a half demon after she has been extracted or you die." Yugito stiffened a little in shock at how casually he spoke about death, sometimes she forgot he was a shinigami. "Now I know you are more than likely not too keen on becoming a half demon, but in all truth you are the only human in the palace."

"But you all look so normal and happy." Kurama nodded to her question slash statement they did in fact.

"Yeah, thats because being a demon doesn't make you evil Yugito, it is what you do that does, you will still be able to walk around in your human form, and go into a hybrid of sorts between an animal and human as a half demon, if you were to become a full fledged one like everyone in the palace, you can go full form, but once you do you kind of get stuck with a piece of that form, myself for example I have wings, Noemi has nine tails that are henged behind her making backside rather sensitive and Miyabi has the cutest pair of tiger ears I have ever seen, that was until our daughter came along, these are to help show what clan you come from to humans as demons can either smell it or sense it, so there aren't really any downs, plus a major up is that we kind of stop aging once we reach our peak, we can still die it is just much harder. I believe this to be a hard choice and will leave it with you, if you need me for anything or just want me to talk you can find a clone of me in my office or running around the palace, I myself hope to get back into teaching some of the students and helping out my children with their growth." He gave her a smile as he extended his hand out in between them she quickly placed her own down and shook his hand watching as he walked out of the room.

"That was different." She felt rather dazed at taking in all of that, it had been so strange that she hadn't noticed she was the only human, and the only reason she felt out of place in the office was because she had no idea what to do now that he was back, but when he said that nothing really changed that stump her the most, leaving her sitting on the chair across from where he had been sitting just looking at the chair.

_"I think you should do it." _Matatabi said softly trying not to scare her container.

_"Of course you would, you get let out of the stupid cage, I-I just don't know if I could go through with it, what would I do once I became a demon?" _A frown was on her face, she was definitely weighing up both sides here before she made a choice.

_"Nothing changes you don't die from being old, thats all really, maybe if you go full fledged you could get a tail and ears but other than that nothing is different we just do what we always did, plus I could help you train for real." _It concerned her that Matatabi was all go for this idea, she knew that she wanted out of the cage but there seemed to be more to it than that, she voice her question getting a quick huff from the hellcat, _"Thats easy kitten, I want Kurama, I have seen and heard how the girls talk about him and what he used to do for them, I also saw how much money he spent on missions to find this Anko girl, I know I would be well looked after by him, not to mention he is very nice on the eyes, I can almost picture him spanking this pad pussy into submission." _

Yugito giggled a little at how the hellcat described that last part the idea of being with Kurama wasn't repulsive, in fact at the moment she didn't feel anything negative towards it, but she knew she was far from being sold. _"I think I will speak to Miyabi about it tomorrow, I am still not too sure sorry Matatabi." _The nibi could here the emotion in her voice and sighed a little at how hard her container was thinking about this, but she knew it was for the best she put her head down on her paws and let herself slowly drift off to sleep.

* * *

Her head hurt, and she didn't remember being this comfortable when she blacked out, she started back tracking through her memories and found the last one before she blacked out causing her to bolt upwards with eyes wide open, for the first time taking in the white walls around her. "Ah you're up I will go get the boss." She heard the sound of a clone dispelling before a strong presence almost knocked her out again she looked around and saw a man wearing black robes, the same man she saw in the village earlier, she pointed a finger at him. "You what are you doing here? You could be killed if they find you." The man chuckled slightly to her making her feel a bit of unease in her stomach.

"I doubt someone would be stupid enough to attack me in my own village Anko-chan." His voice sounded familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it, she watched as his hands reached up and slowly pulled back the hood showing the face of someone she could forget Naruto. Kurama took notice of how she was trying to impersonate a fish, in his books she was doing a good job.

"Naruto?" She said shakily, she had been placed under so many genjutsu in her time that she really just wanted to make sure before she threw herself at him, like she had in the past. Kurama nodded only for her to glare at him. "Prove it."

"My name is now Kurama Akarishi, you signed a contract that allowed you to summon me during the third great shinobi war, I was the one that offered you a place to stay at the Namikaze compound and my parents agreed letting you live with us, your favourite food is dango and I met you a few minutes before we met Noemi aka Kyuubi no yoko." Anko's glare softened the further down the list he went telling things only herself and the Namikaze knew of, it had to be him, but then guilt started to set in and she remembered all the things that had happened to her during her time with Orochimaru, she pulled her knees up to her chest and the two stayed in a rather awkward silence.

"Naruto."

"Would you be able to call me Kurama, as to avoid confusion among my people?" Anko quickly shook her head, Naruto had helped her through all those ad years, she wasn't just going to let go of it so quickly. "I understand, I am going to make a clone to bring a nurse here to make sure you are ok to go home. Is that ok with you?" Anko nodded from her position on the bed as a second Kurama formed and made its way out of the room startling a nearby nurse.

"I am here for you Anko I just want you to know that." He watched as Anko flinched slightly, she responded so quietly that it could have been mistaken for the wind.

"I am broken." Her hands dug in tight around her knees as tears started coming out of her eyes, Kurama watched in sadness not knowing what to do in this situation, he had guessed she had been rapped and that could mean that male contact could be offensive to her.

"You aren't broken Anko, I still love you like I always have, to me you're still my Anko. Nothing is going to change that." Kurama could only watch as her shaking increased, he wanted to break the rule Tsunade put in place for him but he knew it could cause even more damage.

"If what you say is true, why are you so disgusted by me that you want even come near me." _'Maybe the other gods really are watching over me.' _Thought Kurama as he slowly moved forward as to make his approach well known as to try and not sneak up on her, he placed a hand on her shoulder and watched her body tense up, he thought he made the wrong move until her head slowly rose and he saw the tears running down her face. He gently sat on the bed with her, making sure to reduce his weight so it didn't break, his arms slowly made their way around her holding her loosely so she could still get out if she needed to.

"See Anko, I am still here, I always will be, I know sometimes I can be hard to reach but I will always be here for you." She nodded tiredly, looking up to his face she felt her body move on instinct and placed a small kiss on his lips.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." He felt her breathing even out showing she had falling asleep, he looked over to the door and saw Tsunade standing there with a slight tint of red on her normally pale cheeks.

"How long have you been there?" He said there was no intention behind his words he merely just wanted to know, he didn't care if people saw his softer side, he didn't want to be known for being a ruthless killer of armies, he wanted to be known for all the effort he put in making sure everyone was happy where they were.

"Long enough to know she will be well looked after, the forms are all done all you need to do is sign her out." Kurama nodded thankfully to her as he carried Anko out of the bed bridal style making sure she was comfortable.

"Thank you Tsunade, there is always room at the palace if you need a place to stay. I am sure you would be warmly welcomed." Tsunade's blush intensified a little at being so openly invited to live with him, Kurama had seen the way she had been looking at him earlier and just before, he also knew she was terrible when it came to keeping track of money, this way he wouldn't have to worry about her not having a roof over her head.

"Thanks for the offer, I think I might just accept, I am known as the slug princess after all, so I might as well live like a princess." A giant smile set on her face as she finished causing Kurama to chuckle slight and get a soft slap on the chest.

"Mmm not so loud Naru-kun." Came from the small body in his arms, he looked down at her with a warm smile, he just somehow knew everything was going to be ok between them.

* * *

He had just finished putting Anko to bed despite her body protesting leaving his warmth, Tsunade had told him that he shouldn't stay in the same bed as her tonight, that she could wake up in the middle of the night and freak out with him being there, he accept that and left a clone standing outside her door, should she wake up and need anything, he made his way back to his room only to see a certain blonde that he had been speaking with earlier standing in a nearby corridor. "Miss Yugito what can I do for you?"

The blonde haired jinjuriki shifted awkwardly on her feet, not really sure on how to approach the subject so she just blurted it out to him, "I want to become a demon." Kurama looked at her for a few seconds before she elaborated. "I have noticed that you and your family are able to live a normal life despite being them, not only that but you are also some of the nicest people I have met, sans Noemi when its that time of year but that is to be expected." Kurama let out a small chuckle at that he knew how much trouble Noemi could be during that time, he also made sure he was normally within yelling distance during that time so he could let her take out her frustrations on him instead of anyone else. "So if you would let me I would like to join your happy family, and its way of life." Kurama sent her a small smile.

"Do you wish to be like Matatabi or does something else take your fancy?" She didn't think about it for too long before she agreed she would become like Nibi.

"Ok I am going to need to make contact with your seal. Also do you want to be full blooded or half blooded, I can not really change it later down the track without causing you a great deal of pain." Yugito said she would prefer to be full blooded which made his job a little harder, he watched as she pulled up the back of her top showing the seal in the small of her back, it could almost be confused for a tramp stamp, he noticed its shoddy job and promised to make the person who made this seal pay for such an insult to demon language, he let a steady stream of his elder youki fuse with Matatabi before letting a majority of hers go, as his substituted for the missing youki from having the hellcat removed, he watched as nibi formed next to him he made sure not to break focus for too long as he guided his youki through Yugito's system watching as it increased her muscle and bone density he noticed a large increase in brain activity and three seals dissolving on her as he continued to move it around.

Matatabi started to become nervous at how long it was taking, but then again she had no idea how long it was meant to take, she could finally let out a breath as 2 minutes later Kurama stood back and caught Yugito as she fell softly into his arms. "It is quite a strain on the body so she is exhausted at the moment, she may feel a bit of pain in the morning and more than likely be a little stiff for a few days, she will notice an increase in brain capacity, muscle and bone density, fire attunement and also flexibility, I assume those final two come from yourself?" He let it hang in the air already knowing the answer but just wanting to double check getting the answer he was looking for he passed Yugito over to Matatabi, causing the biju to frown a little.

"Can I join you tonight as a way to repay you for freeing me?" Asked the nibi causing Kurama to pause in what he was doing. "You don't have to I mean we could always do something else, gosh that was so silly of me too say."

"Okay if you want, just so you know we aren't going to be the only ones in the bed tonight, the others will more than likely come in now that I am back, that is if they aren't already there." The nibi nodded dumbly before looking at Yugito who was slowly taken away from her by paleish hands she looked up and saw Kurama's grinning face as he walked away with her old container. "I love having clones, I can be in so many places at once." The hellcat blushed a little at that statement thinking of just how many ways he could use those clones with her. Tabi looked up in awe at the giant oak doors that lead to Kurama's chamber, she was honestly surprised she hadn't seen this room before, she would definitely remember the black dragon wrapping its tail protectively around a group of animals, she had a little bit of a closer look and saw a fox, tiger, snake and bat all protected by the tail while a blade rested just in front of the dragons claws, she smiled at the symbolism of the door before Kurama lightly touched it letting it open leaving her jaw on the ground in shock.

The room was incredibly large, she was sure she would've noticed this if it had of been in the palace earlier, how had it stayed hidden for so long? Kurama walked over and picked up a goblet from the nearby silver table filling it to the brim blood of his choice from the selection on the shelf behind it, he offered her the glass and she quickly shook her head not wanting to take his drink away from him.

"If you change your mind, the goblets are here along with the drinks, now there is much for you to see still." Kurama spoke after taking a sip of his drinking leaving a little tickle or blood to fall from the side of his mouth. Tabi found herself quite turned on by that little fact and hid her blush behind a sleeve of her deep blue kimono, leaving only her glistening amber eyes and sandy blonde hair in Kurama's view. "Haha sorry about that," He licked up the little trail before showing her a soft smile, "Guess I am still a little thirsty." She had heard so many good things about him, but she had never expected him to be so.. relaxed?

"You need your strength I understand." Kurama sent her a megawatt smile before he continued to move towards the door at the back, Tabi took a quick notice of the rugs and tiled floor they were walking across, finding it quite odd to see so many books in the one place, well when that place wasn't a library, two stone statues stood facing each other from their positions either side of the door, Kurama quickly raised his hands and faced them towards the statues before resting them on the door for a moment watching as it slowly opened to show the most relaxing site Tabi had seen in her life.

Both the walls and floors were covered with white tails, the room had four doors leading away from it including the one they just passed through, towards the centre there stood a large cherry blossom tree on a small island of sorts surrounded by a pond of water, on the island was a small water feature and a few benches for people to sit on as well as a board game she hadn't seen before but was quickly informed it was a game called chess. With a further look she saw two more statues each holding a small flame in the middle of their hands "This room is one of my favourites, it shows a balance of sorts between the elements, it makes me feel at peace and allows for clearer thinking, the game of chess is one based on strategy and I can often be found in here if I am not in the village or my personal library."

Tabi nodded as she continued to take in the room, it was in one word beautiful, she could see herself spending a lot of time sitting under the Sakura tree. "The Library is through the western door, it has a great wealth of information that is updated regularly, to the east is a dining room and kitchen, ahead of us to the northern door is where my chambers and bath house are." The blonde let out a small gasp at the mention of a bath house quickly asking if they could use it tonight to which he agreed seeing he wanted to wash up himself. "Now lets keep moving the night is slipping away and I have yet to eat since I have gotten back." Two loud grumbles were heard from their stomachs causing the two to laugh while the north door opened showing Hei and Noemi walking out in deep conversation. Tabi was about to say something when Kurama held a finger up to his mouth telling her to be quiet he stood perfectly still where he was, while Tabi watched the collision that was about to happen, she had to stop herself from laughing when the two girls fell down on their backsides and promptly glared up at Kurama before quickly apologising once the realised who it was.

He waved it off saying he could of moved out of the way before he picked them up and gave them a quick hug. Noemi looked past his body and saw Tabi standing there snickering causing her to gasp and run over to her sister. "What when did this happen? Why didn't you tell me?" Noemi started jumping around in excitement having one of her sisters back while Hei looked on a little confused.

"It happened maybe 10 minutes ago it was sudden, I came back to my room to rest and found Yugito standing near its entrance, she told me she had made up her mind, now I think I am going to take a bath then look at having some dinner." The girls turned on their feet and followed behind him all intent on spending as much time as possible with him after their long time apart.

* * *

He found it strange to wake in the middle of the night but he had a feeling that something was wrong, will all the skills he had acquired so far he made his way out of his bed managing to leave the girls asleep, no sounds were heard in the halls, not even his footsteps carried voice, he moved as a shadow through the corridors trying to find what had disturbed him.

For some reason and he couldn't put his finger on it he felt himself drawn to the wing where Anko and Yugito were staying, he passed his sons room and was not surprised to see the light still on, he figured that Katsu must be doing some late night reading, he feet found pause and he started at where he had left a clone, he hadn't recalled dispelling it before he went to sleep maybe that was what woke him, his senses were on high alert as he heard someone moving about the halls, he quickly homed in on their position and found a frown on his face at the scene.

Anko was pacing back and forth down a corridor mumbling incoherent words and phrases to herself, he called out to her and when she didn't respond he moved forward slowly attempting to not startle the girl, he paused as she walked towards him and saw her glazed over eyes, he stood in her path and watched as she walked into him, his body stopped her from moving forward but it didn't stop her from trying, he put a hand on her shoulder and used a very small amount of energy into her body to remove any genjutsu or things along those lines, he watched as her eyes flickered for a few moments before she shook her head clear. "Naruto-kun?"

Kurama looked at her with worry, she could be in a fair bit of danger if she was left unattended during the night in these halls. "Anko are you ok?" She seemed nervous and biting her lower lip didn't help with trying to cover up that appearance, in the end she knew she wasn't fooling anyone so she shook her head sadly. "Is there anything I can do for you?" Her hazel eyes looked up into his purple with such longing that he couldn't actually believe it was Anko for a moment.

"Can you stay, I want you to stay with me tonight." He gave her a quick nod and a warm smile before wrapping his arms around her, causing her to blush slightly.

"I just need to check on Yugito real quickly then we can get you back to bed, ok?" Anko nodded hesitantly as he moved down the hall a little before opening a door and walking inside only to come back out moments later. He pulled a piece of paper out of nowhere and wrote something on it before placing it on the front of her door, Anko took a quick look and saw it was a notice for new clothes to be gotten for the person inside. "You ready to go Anko?" The purplete looked up with a small smile on her face as she pulled him back to the room she was in earlier slowly leading him towards the bed, she was as nervous as she could get at the moment, but she just needed to be held by him.

Kurama was gently pushed into the bed making sure to reduce his weight as to stop the bed form breaking while Anko climbed into the other side snuggling up close to him resting her hands on his chest, "I thought I lost you, that you were gone, when you came back it was so sudden that I was too shocked to say anything at first, then not too long later it was all gone again, I don't want it to be like that anymore, I-I think I l-love you Naruto." Kurama looked down in shock at the girl in his arms wondering where that came from, she flinched when he didn't say it back, thinking she had said something like that to early and may of scared him away she felt his arms slowly drape around her form giving her a gentle squeeze.

"When you went missing, I was outrage but got shipped off to fight in another war meaning I couldn't look for you while the trail was still warm, I left behind Seth and Lamia to look for you, speaking of which I haven't seen those two since I got back, or quite a few others, guess I will have to fix that. Like I was saying once the war was completed I started to send out some men while we got the hidden village up and running, once that took place finding you became a permanent mission that I took part in numerous times, whenever they came back empty handed I felt a little more of me slip away, so you could imagine my surprise and confusion when I run into you after spending three years in a near death state earlier today, it still feels surreal, like when I wake up tomorrow you will be gone." Amko watched his face during his talk taking notice of the varying emotions, more than surprised at the effort he went to to try and find her, it made her feel warm on the inside but he still hadn't said anything about her little confession.

Looking back at his chest in order to avoid his eyes she noticed it was much more toned than when she saw him last, ok maybe not but it was quite some time ago and it just felt good being back here, she remembered how they used to cuddle when they were little and his parents thought it was the cutest thing they had seen, what felt even better was that warm feeling on her forehead she tried to look up only to see Kurama's chin, she linked the dots together and a smile ran across her face. "I think I have feels for you too Anko, but you need to try and get some sleep ok?" The genin nodded now content with her sleeping arrangements for the night.

* * *

"Why would I let you spar against a member from Reaper? What could you possibly have to gain from that Katsu do you know how stupid that is?" Noemi fumed at what her son had just requested while Kurama sat behind the Shikage desk looking at his son, his mission records were flawless and his skills were way past the level he was at even for Shinigakure's high standards, he didn't want this to be like Iwa, he would rather have a smaller but elite force than a large and weak one, he walked around the desk stood behind Noemi wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Your mother is worried you may be pushing yourself too far without A good enough reason." Noemi had to admit the way he said it sounded a lot better, she let herself lean back in his arms resting her hands on top of his causing a smirk to form on his face.

"I finally figured out what you meant when you told me your goal." Kurama raised a brow in question at the boy.

"OK tell me and if you get it right I will let you train with the Reapers for a little bit, until you get the experience needed for me to take you as a full time apprentice, get it wrong though, well I believe I could find something unpleasant for you too do." Katsu didn't even think about it as he walked over to his father and whispered it to him causing him to smirk. "I will have the preparations made, you start tomorrow morning at 3am, good luck."

Katsu gave his parents a formal bow before striding out of the room with grace that only he could hold, Noemi turned around in his hands glaring at Kurama who pouted at the acting. "Don't look at me like that, why are you letting him do this? Why do you make me out to be the bad guy?" Kurama kissed his first wife on the lips causing her to shiver a little as she saw it fit to deeper the action, they broke apart not much later to the sound of someone knocking outside.

"We can continue that later my Queen, but for now it seems like more people would like to speak with me, I have only been back in office a week and everyone has started coming to me with issues, I don't remember it being this busy when I was last in this seat." Noemi gave him a quick peck before taking him back to his chair and taking her spot next to him, she smirked knowing that Seth and Lamia were in the room as well, the dogs didn't leave it that often it seemed like they had seen it as their duty to protect the Shikage.

"Enter." Kurama's voice boomed out the doors opened to show two faces he knew quite well the other one he hadn't seen before.

"A, B it is good to have you back, I am sorry I do not know your name but I assume you are the envoy from Konoha?" The bandaged man nodded back, a small cross shaped scar on his chin. "Ah I am sorry about what happened I think I may know of who played their hand there, if it makes you feel better I am hunting him as we speak." The man bowed his head a little.

"My name is Danzo, that does make Konoha feel somewhat at ease, but the reason I was sent here was to see if you had rethought your position here?" The room dropped a few degrees and Danzo looked up to see a sight that would scare him for years to come, gone were the purple eyes he had looked at before, now replaced with burning white ones, the woman next to him was no less menacing a red shroud started to appear around her as her features became more animalistic.

**"Get out of my village." **Danzo was about to protest but Kurama held his hand up to stop him, **"I don't need the alliance with Konoha and you know that, don't come into my village and ask me questions that you already know the answer to, now leave before Konoha loses another envoy." **Danzo stood and walked out of the room like a dog with his tail between his legs, causing A and B to smirk at the old warhawk being shot down so quickly.

**"Raikage-dono, are you going to suggest something like Konoha?" **A quickly shook his head, now A was a proud and strong man, but he was also smart, he had seen what a clone of the man in front of him did to the Kumo last time he got bored, he did not want to anger a force like that, not if he could help it. "Good, what can I help you with?" Kurama had noticeably relaxed and so had Noemi if her more comfortable position on Kurama's lap was any indication to the Kumo delegates they didn't question it as they knew these two could be quite playful with each other from their previous dealings with the couple.

"We are pretty much just here to check how things with you guys are, say hi to the people of Shini (= Shinigakure like Kumo= Kumogakure) catch up with Yugito and use those amazing training rooms of yours." Kurama smirked at that, his genjutsu was really such a wonderful thing, the hard part about the rooms was the seals which held all the commands for the genjutsu, once they had got it all figured out they became quite easy to make, of course they didn't want to mass produce them.

"I am glad you enjoy them so much, speaking of them, If you would allow me to send a few of my shinobi to your village I believe we would be able to set one up in Kumo's kage mansion. That is if you are interested, it would also be a show of good faith, before you ask I won't tell you how to make them, I also ask that you try to keep your scientists from reverse engineering them as much as they may want to, it would be a very bad idea." A raised his brow at the statement but brushed it aside, if he got his hands on one of those rooms he didn't care, no one would be touching it without him, the last time he used it, he learnt so much in such a short amount of time it was amazing.

"I can agree to those terms."

"Good now lets break for dinner, Seth, Lamia could you please fetch the girls and my children, I will be heading to the dining hall, oh Dante and the others too please, It had been quite some time since I have had a group dinner, I will send a clone to inform the chiefs." The dogs came out of the ground and gave a short bark leaving the room quickly afterwards to complete the tasks given to them, B and A would still never be able to get used to the Shinobi of this country just coming out of nowhere like they weren't even there before, it made him worry a little about letting Kurama's ninja into his village, but deep down he knew there would be no harm, they were quite close for kages and Shinigakure was well on its way to joining the now big four, soon to be five again.

* * *

**PA: Holy shit 15k words... It had been 8 chapters since I last got that high, anyway Yofune, well if you haven't guessed he is going to be a pretty important part of the story, along with Orochimaru, hope this is up to your liking, I was originally going to do a full chapter of fighting, but I found when Kurama was walking in that he held such a high advantage that it wouldn't last long, even with the power up from the other two Yofune wouldn't have been able to fight on that level for too long as he didn't have any experience with his knew body while Kurama had already racked up a fair bit of experience plus this newly awakened unheard of form that not even Isoa could reach is very powerful but unstable, so the best way for the fight to go is how it happened in my opinion, the rest is catching up and moving further into the story, I do plan to make this story 40+ chapters with a possible second installment. **

**Until**** next time people Ja ne**


	19. Welcome to the Family

**PA: Welcome back I hope you are all enjoying your week so far, today I bring you a new chapter for Shrouded in Twilight, this is showing how Shinigakure has evolved since Kurama has been gone, enjoy.**

**Zomvee: I thank you for your support, so does Bubbles, he is a nice clown just understood really, now Bubbles if you could do a disclaimer I don't think one has been done for awhile.**

**Bubbles: Sure thing Mr. PA...system, PA does not own Naruto, Bleach, Kingdom Under Fire or Devil May Cry, any anime references that appear in this story or anything that could be related to another anime are purely accidental, also he doesn't own them either, you know what he owns me and TDS thats about it, lazy ass, Love you Mr. PA.**

**PA: Uhh yeah well there we go. **

* * *

Kurama looked over the small group in front of him showing them a stern but proud smile, he was watching Katsu, Nami and Kira train with the Reapers, it was clear that Nami and Kira did not have the experience that the Reapers held, but they had made a large leap from the start of last week and were now able to last a few minutes in spars against them going full out, he looked across to where Katsu was still sparing with two Reapers, the most shocking reveal was how much his son had progressed in the time he was gone, his Reapers were trained harder then any other black ops division and here was his son standing toe to toe against two at once without his weapon of choice.

Kurama clapped his hands signalling for the group to stop what they were doing, in an instant they appeared in front of him in a kneeling position. "My children I am very impressed, what stages are you up to in the training room?" Katsu looked up to his father with a smile on his face.

"With Nami I am up to stage 13.0, without her I cut it close to completing stage 12.0, when we work as a team we clear up too 13.5." He said proudly while Kurama let out a low whistle and looked over to his Reaper captain sending a subtle signal to which he got a nod as a response.

"I can complete stage 10.5 by myself daddy." Kira spoke looking up at her father with big green eyes, he leant down and patted her head lightly, "What is it with you guys and patting me." She muttered out but made no effort to move away.

"I am able to clear stage 10.0 when I work by myself." Nami spoke from where she stood next to Katsu making no effort to hide her embarrassment at being behind the rest of her team. Kurama took a notice of this and frowned lightly, Rena had the same issue as she felt that she was useless without him around.

"That is very impressive Nami, I know you must be working hard to keep up with your team, don't forget you can always ask them for help, I left notes for Osamu to make you guys a team for a reason, you were very promising when I left all those years ago, now I can see where my planning has gotten you and I am impressed, with a little more work you will be ready for just about anything, now Zenpyou, how have they been while I wasn't around?"

The captain stood to his full height and patted Katsu on the head, knowing that he would have to watch that child he was catching him and fast. "I think they are ready for what you talked about yesterday Shikage-sama." Spoke Zenpyou with a short bow.

"If that is so..." Kurama trailed off as he reached into his robes and pulled out three boxes before handing them too his children in front of him. "I am proud to welcome you three to the rank of Chunin, inside are your masks and our modified flak jacket, along with some advanced ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu and kenjutsu scrolls, these should be of use for you to select where you wish to put your focus." Katsu, Nami and Kira bowed lowly before their father who had kept a stern look on his face when their faces reached his again he sent them a smile before lifting them up in a hug and spinning them around causing some of the Reapers to laugh at the childrens expense.

"Thank you for not slacking off while I was gone. Now one last thing, Katsu have you and Nami bonded yet?" The two in question blushed and looked everywhere but at their father before their eyes met each other, afterwards they just looked to the ground. "I take that as a no. Reapers leave us, I am sure I have given you something to do today." The hooded figures nodded before jumping off to patrol the city. "You know it doesn't have to be sexual right? Once you two are bonded it will increase your combat ability immensely, Rena for example is able to use my essence to strengthen her own body and also cast ninjutsu and genjutsu. Since my bond with Rena I am now able to create weapons out of my essence, now Rena is much better but sometimes I will be caught without her that is why it is needed, same with Rena she may be caught without me that is why she is able to store my essence inside of her, all it takes is to swap some blood and I will handle the rest, otherwise you can just have sex and it will progress naturally." The three nodded at their father, sometimes he could seem like such an idiot but it was times like these that reminded him of what he really was, the first Shikage, the Shinigami and the man that has ended two wars almost single handedly.

When he praised them it felt like a large accomplishment seeing as what he has done, this is why they spent so much time training they wanted to hear as much of it as they could. "I don't think I am ready for the second way yet father, if it is as important as you say it is than I would like for you to proceed with the first option." Kurama felt the urge to slap Katsu for being so formal right now, but he had to remind himself that Noemi thought it was best for their child to act in such a manner.

"Katsu it is not only your choice, I kind of forced it onto Rena and regret it every day, it is a pretty big deal." There was a yawn coming from Kurama's back causing him to laugh slightly.

"Your father is right, Nami this is your choice too, maybe you and Katsu should sit down and talk about it, I know your father was talking about offering you three the chance to awaken if you felt you were ready." The children seemed disturbed at where Rena's voice was coming from before a black material started falling from Kurama's hand before it turned into Rena who stood there with a smirk on her face.

"You didn't have to tell them that last part you know." Rena leaned up and placed a small kiss on his lips causing Nami to blush even harder.

"I know honey but you would of told them eventually, plus I think you have talked enough for now." Kurama looked back to his children before sending them a smile.

"I know thats why you now get to have 'the talk' with them, enjoy baby I will see you later." Kurama said disappearing into a cloud of black flames leaving a shell shocked and embarrassed Rena in his absence.

"That prick... ummm so where to start?"

* * *

Kurama was laughing to himself as he made his way through the halls, he knew he was going to be in trouble tonight but it was well worth it, he came up to his room and saw Tabi sitting across from Noemi playing the game of chess while Hei and Saya were walking away from his library, sometimes he wondered whose room this really was.

"Catch me Kura-kun." Kurama looked up and his arms shot out catching his more childish wife Miyabi...again.

"What were you doing on the roof?" He asked feeling a pattern going on here, he looked over her and noticed she was only wearing a towel, one that threatened to let her breasts out with every bounce.

"Muuuu, not telling." She leant up kissed him before jumping out of his arms and running away to go and get changed in his room. He had definitely had that conversation before right?

"Well just thought I would let you know Team Katsu was promoted, and Team *sigh* Thundercats is not for behind them." Who in their right mind would let Miyabi's child name their team? _'Osamu must have done this just to spite me.' _Kurama thought to himself as the girls came up to him each planting a quick kiss before moving along.

"Anko and Yugito out again?" The girls in the room nodded not really having an idea where the two went off too.

"Ok well I am going to go talk to Tsunade, If Rena asks you don't know where I am ok?" The woman looked confused at him for a few moments before agreeing leaving him to burn away towards Tsunade's office. A few minutes later a very red faced Rena appeared in the room.

"WHERE IS HE?" The girls looked around at each other confused

"What happened Rena-chan?" Spoke Hei keeping a very calm voice.

"H-he made me give our kids 'the talk'." Noemi and Tabi burst out laughing from their position in the room, Hei and Saya raised their sleeves to cover their mouths in an attempt to hide their large smiles Miyabi now fully dressed just laughed from where she was playing with the water in the little pond.

"I didn't think he would do that... Sorry honey I don't know where he is right now, he stopped by for a little but just left, you could try Akuma, Dante or Osamu?" Akuma would probably be her best bet but he scared the hell out of her, now that she knew his whole insane thing was just an act, it really made her wonder about a lot of the things he did, not to mention that clown was always with him now, the clown just had a weird off feeling about him, she would try Dante first.

Miyabi waited until Rena was out of hearing range before turning to face Hei, "Why didn't we just tell her where he was?"

Hei turned to her with raised eyebrows, "Oh its very simple, if we had of done that he may of pranked us next, either that or he would of withheld 'cuddle time' from us, I don't like the idea of either one of those." The other girls in the room nodded.

"Muu neither do I."

* * *

"You know Kurama if you keep doing that she may actually attack you one day." Kurama looked at Tsunade for a few moments before shrugging his shoulders .

"I don't think so, she will find some way to get back at me and it goes on and on, anyway I have noticed you are hiding behind a genjutsu, why is that?" Tsunade stiffened at his question having had it finally exposed.

"I- uh am getting old." Kurama nodded his head asking for more information but when none was given he let out a small frown.

"Why didn't you just come to me baka?" Tsunade tilted her head in confusion at what he was saying. "Do you still have that white vial?" Tsunade pulled on a necklace that had a crystal and his two vials hanging from it. "Ok no I will give an example let the henge go." At first she shook her head but when he gave her a light glare she relented and he watched as her hand dulled and gained a few wrinkles. He let a few drops from the white vial hit her hand and she watched in amazement as it seemed to become younger by the second.

"Now this is a temporary fix and will have to be done often if you wish to stay a certain age, it can only take you back so far as well." Tsunade nodded understanding what he was saying. "Or I can turn you into the first female dragon of the Akarishi clan, it will leave you in your prime until you are killed, as age no longer affects you." Tsunade was now impersonating a fish, it was a decent job, he had seen better but it was probably in his top 3 so far.

"You mean I wouldn't grow old? I wouldn't become an old hag?" Kurama nodded with a smile on his face, he was quickly embraced in a tight hug and felt her lips crashing against his. "Thank you, but now that you have had a taste you need to take me on a date ok?" Kurama chuckled to himself before nodding and giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Ok I just need to talk to Akuma for a little too prepare." She nodded while her arms were still around him before letting go watching him burst into black flames she brought a hand up to feel her lips, noticing that his breath held a slight taste of vanilla.

* * *

"Nah sorry haven't seen him, have you tried Akuma and Osamu?" Rena gave a quick shake of her head. "Well why are you asking me they would be your best bet, I don't really do that much work anymore, I have all that I need and am happy where I am."

"Sorry for disturbing you Dante-sama, have a nice day." Rena said with a quick bow.

"Oi, don't give me that formal crap, you rank higher than me here, take care Rena and I wish you luck trying to find him."

"Thanks Dante." The two smiled at each other as Rena dashed away to find Osamu, yeah she was saving Akuma for a last resort.

"Who was that Dante?" The nephilim turned around and saw his wives holding their children looking at him with question.

"Rena, it seems Kurama got her good this time." Trish and Lady chuckled a little causing Dante to give a sickly sweet smirk.

"I can still play that game too, isn't that right _Venessa_?" Dante watched Lady twitch on her spot.

"Trish darling could you please hold onto Jack for me?" Trish gave Lady a quick nod before reaching out and taking the child from her. She watched as Lady cracked her knuckles and stared down Dante.

"Its go time pretty boy."

"Bring it Nessa."

Crashes were heard around the house while Trish sat down with the two children jack had white spiky hair with purple eyes one of his eyes was a lighter tint, something he could have gotten from Lady, she looked at her little girl Violet, the girl had her mothers blonde hair, but the colour of her eyes was a light violet, this was the main cause for her name, she smirked at how childish trish and Dante could still act after all of this time.

* * *

"Anko, Yugito how are you?" Kurama was walking down the street when he spotted the two in a sweets stand, he wasn't really surprised when he saw Anko had a few sticks of Dango on her plate, but the cinnamon roles on Yugito's were a little different and something he wasn't expecting.

"I am good Naru-kun what about you?" Replied Anko cheerily waving a stick of Dango at him.

"I am still getting used to my new body, but other than that I am doing good, what about you Kurama-san?" Kurama noticed Yugito was a little unsure of what to call him but figured she would find her place like the others had.

"I am doing good, was just on my way to Akuma's and saw you guys here thought I would stop by and say hey and offer if you wanted to tag along." The two quickly shook their heads having been warned by the rest of the girls about Akuma.

"I don't see why everyone thinks that bad of him, oh well do you need anything before I go?" Anko thought it over for a little before leaning up to Kurama and whispering into his ear. "Yeah I can, I am already doing one tonight so I can do you at the same time if that is ok?" Anko nodded along while Yugito looked a little confused. "Also it will get rid of that sick seal on your shoulder, I should have removed that earlier but it is a little tricker, normally seals are just demon language, this one seems even older, anyway when you change it will be gone, the power going through your system will wipe it off the face of the earth." Anko nodded happily at him while Yugito looked on at her friend.

"Ok well see you guys around also here is a few coins to spend have some fun." He dropped a bag full of gold coins on the table making the nearby patrons gasp at how much it seemed to them he let out a sigh at still not knowing how much it was worth before leaving in black flames.

"You know he dropped us enough for a years wage right?" Anko just nodded while she played with the coins on the table, the two girls looked at each other for a moment.

"Shopping spree." They cheered out before Yugito stopped her.

"Uh maybe tomorrow when you have finished growing, I know when I got my new body none of my clothes fitted, but strangely there was a kimono waiting by my bedside that was large enough for me." Anko snickered a little remembering the note Kurama had put on her door, she hadn't found the heart to tell her friend yet, she decided that Yugito would have to figure it out on her own.

* * *

"Osamu please tell me you know where Kura-kun is?" Rena said looking at the high wolf with pleading eyes.

"I have no idea, have you tried Akuma?" Rena grumbled a little at that.

"Why has everyone said that?"

"Because Akuma can normally find him without trying." Rena just slapped the side of her face before running off leaving Osamu alone with his wife, she could endure him for a bit if he was able to find him like Osamu said he could.

"Was that Rena-chan?" Came a soft voice from behind Osamu, he turned around and saw his wife's long silver hair flowing down her back. Her ice blue eyes looked up to his feral red.

"Yeah looking for Kurama, that man is back a little over a week and already running amuck, now Sara lets go get Kutsu and go for a walk." Sara nodded and moved over to the small child they had before picking him up and carrying him in her arms next to her husband, she leaned her body weight on him and he took it in his stride, watching as the people of Shi bowed to him as he walked past.

* * *

"Bubbles, Akuma can I talk to you guys for a few?" The two mentioned looked up to see Kurama walking towards them waving a hand in greeting.

"Sure what can we do you for boss?"

"If we got time I don't see it being a crime." Spoke the two, Bubbles with his normal rhyming and Akuma with his informal attitude.

"I need to start getting back into shape, that bastard Yofune is still out there, I am going to need your help." Akuma looked up at him with a nasty smirk on his face, while Bubbles looked slightly confused.

"What makes you think I can help, I am nothing but a whelp?" Bubbles jeered out causing Akuma not snort and Kurama to stare at him.

"What are you really Bubbles, I think I have been left in the dark for long enough." Bubbles put his hands up in defense before letting a little laugh out.

"We have company" He said darkly, "Story time is over maybe at some other point we can continue." His rhyming gone for the moment but a sickly sweet smile was stuck on his face.

"I finally found you prick, how could you do that to me?" Rena groaned out as she slapped Kurama on the back of the head.

"Sorry but you said I had been talking to much, I just assumed you wanted to tell the next part on my list, I take it that was not the case then?" She thought about arguing with him but pushed it aside and cuddled into his chest.

"It was awkward and I didn't like it but it had to be done." She grabbed onto some of the loose robes on his chest and leant up to land a kiss on his lips.

"I know, maybe next time you will finish letting me talk though?" A smirk was present on his face while she nodded. "Ok now that that is settled, Akuma I am going to need your help tonight, not for the training issue." This put a frown on Rena's face, she had only just gotten him back she didn't need him running off again. "I am inducting two into the Akarishi clan, full blooded, I know it is slightly different for each clan so I was hoping I would be able to get your guidance."

Akuma brought his bone wings around and stroked his chin in a show of thought, "Sure me and Bubbles were just going to do some catching up, I don't see any harm in it."

Kurama gave him a smile for his efforts, "Thank you brother, now I plan on doing it after dinner but for now I need to see how the academy is going, after that I will be checking on some of the genin squads."

"Why are you telling me? You're the boss man." Kurama patted Akuma on the shoulders making them both smirk.

"I let you know because when you need to see me it is normally important." Akuma nodded before he and Bubbles started walking away. Kurama let out a low sigh he was getting close to talking to the clown, Rena really picked a bad time to find him, she meant no harm by it so it was forgiven but he still had work to do. "Would you like to join me?" He purred out to Rena who just gave a slight nod before sliding up his arm and sitting as a crown of sorts on his hood.

* * *

"What do you mean he threw you out?" Hiruzen glared across at Danzo, what the old man was telling him didn't sound like something Kurama would do unprovoked, he was positive he wasn't getting the full story.

"Exactly that, we were speaking about the alliance and he just ordered me to leave the room."

_"Shut your mouth you old bat." _Hiruzen went onto high alert as the voice carried through his head, Danzo turned pale at the voice as he too looked around the room searching for where the voice came from. _"I guess Kura-sama wasn't wrong in asking me to follow you, I can't believe how long it took you to get back, for a shinobi retired even it shouldn't have taken you a week."_

"Excuse me, but I would like to see the voice of the person Kurama has asked to watch over _my _diplomat." There was a silence throughout the room for a few minutes.

_"Kura-sama asks that you remove the Anbu from the room, he will visit in person." _Hiruzen made a motion for the Anbu to leave much to their wishes, they thought it was two dangerous for two Kage's to meet without any guards, Hiruzen knew that the Anbu were sent away as they were considered to be a pest to Kurama as they could reveal information that he didn't want disclosed.

The room lapsed into a silence of sorts before being consumed in a black flame, when the flame died down Hiruzen saw Kurama in all his glory, Danzo looked at the difference and saw that this was not the same sickly man he saw a week ago. "It's good to see you again Hokage-dono, I wish I could say the same for councilman Danzo. I thought you would do something like this so I had Seth follow you." Mentioned dog moved out of the ground and took his spot next to Kurama. Letting out a small snarl which Rena followed suit.

"I wish we had met under more pleasant circumstances, I will have to ask your party to stand down Shikage-dono, I don't think it would do well to have a diplomat killed in my office." Hiruzen spoke his tone even throughout the time, Kurama gave a hand signal that settled the snarling in the room.

"Is this the rat that No-chan told us about?" Kurama gave a slight nod.

"This is he, the man that wanted me to leave Shinigakure behind to come rejoin Konoha, this is also the man that will not be welcomed back on our soil." He could practically feel Renna smirking from where she was on his forehead.

"I thought I made it clear, that his spot in the world was to be left alone, Danzo leave us, I will talk more with you about this later." Danzo gave a bow to the Hokage and made his way to the exit of the room opening the door and turning around to face Hiruzen one last time.

"Remember what the council voted on." Hiruzen gave a sad nod and watched the door closed behind Danzo, he let out a tired sigh showing the age behind his mask. He watched as the crown on Kurama's forehead started to shift before sliding down his arm and turning into the lady known as Rena.

"I don't like him." Kurama placed an arm on her shoulders.

"I know honey neither do I, I would suggest you find a new diplomat for Shinigakure, I was serious about him not being welcomed on our soil anymore." Hiruzen gave a stiff nod.

"Yeah Noemi wanted to hunt him down herself, good thing you sent Seth after him, I heard she was speaking to Lamia about going with some special orders." Kurama let out a sigh knowing that was most likely the case.

"I will speak to her about that when we return home, for now I wish to see Kakashi and Itachi, it has been some time." Hiruzen pressed a button on his desk.

"Send in Crow and Dog." He spoke a bit of static appeared when he let go of the button before it fizzled out. "They will be along shortly, can I offer you something to drink?" Hiruzen said moving from behind his desk.

"Some coffee for me, and Rena will take."

"A glass of tea if that is ok." She spoke in a rather formal manner that confused Hiruzen for a little before remembering she was actually a lady of Shi, meaning she was able to act the part when she had too. Kurama held a small smile on his face watching one of his wives, he loved all of them very much, he felt a little guilty at how much time he spent with Rena but the others understood, they had made a bond and could only be at full strength when near each other.

The three of them sat down on the couch in Hiruzen's office waiting for Itachi and kakashi to enter, they knew it wouldn't take to long, but there was no point in being uncomfortable while they waited, Hiruzen offered some small talk to which Rena engaged in while Kurama thought about some things that had been on his mind, namely Yofune, the bastard had managed to get the better of him last time, now he needed to make things right.

"Hokage-sama you called?" The two Anbu spoke in strict manner showing their training.

"Hai the Shikage wanted to see you." The Anbu looked at the hooded man with confusion until a slip of white hair fell from beneath the hood for all to see.

"Naruto?" The asked in question, Kurama drew back his hood showing it was infact him.

It is Kurama but yeah I guess you can call me that if you wish, it is good to see you two again, have you been keeping up your training?" The two nodded quickly pointing at their masks. "I see, I see, I wouldn't be surprised if you were captains by now." They scuffed their feet slightly telling him all he needed to know. "Well that is good to know, you two were always bad at lying when it came to me... anyway I have some gifts for you." Kurama spoke bringing a scroll out of his robes and sitting it on a nearby table to Hiruzen Kurama's hands didn't move and two swords and a smaller scroll came out of the larger one on the table, to Itachi and kakashi who both turned their sharingan on when he pulled out the scroll they saw quick blur hit the larger scroll, his speed was something they hadn't seen before that much was clear.

"Now I know that Konoha's Anbu are all given a Tanto, but rest assured these swords although larger are well worth the change, they were made by my personal blacksmith and put the seven swords from Kiri to shame." Hiruzen went slightly wide eyed at that statement, he knew it was more than likely true seeing as Kurama just had something in him that allowed him to beat anything that had come before him, he still didn't know what caused him to disappear for three years, but he is sure that he had his reasons.

Kurama leant forward and picked up one of the katana's holding it in his calloused hands examining it for a moment, taking its colouring, the hilt was oynx in colouring and reminding him of Itachi's hair while the blade was a deep crimson, a few shades darker than his Sharingan but it still gave the same feeling about it, down the swords case were a line of golden seals forming what looked to be a sunset of sorts. He handed the sword towards its new owner. "The blacksmith found that one really interesting to work on the metal used in the blade will amplify any chakra put through it including genjutsu, I thought that it would be perfect seeing as you wanted to become the best in that art." Itachi accepted the blade and gasped at how light it felt he swung it through the air and felt the air move around the blade, it was like it just pushed it aside to make for an easier swing.

"Kakashi, yours was a little harder, I heard about what happened on your mission during the war and am sorry for your loss, I hope you and Rin-san are doing ok." Kakashi nodded to Kurama a little surprised at how he knew about that, he knew each Kage had their own spy network but for it to be so intense was not something he was expecting from the newly formed village. The silver hilted katana was now in Kurama's hand, he slid it out of its case and watched as sparks danced around the blue blade of the sword, it looked as if they were trying to jump off and strike whatever was in range.

"As you can see, it is much like the blade the second Hokage used, the only difference is this blade is as close to being alive as possible and can be seen as a partner of sorts, here hold it and I will show you my point." He handed the blade to Kakashi and vanished out of view to appear behind him with a claw to his throat, Kakashi felt the surge of lightning flow through his body before shooting out of his back and zapping Kurama. Kurama himself was a bit surprised at the punch the blade had but laughed it off.

"I have to admit that hurt even me a bit, but as you see your blade will defend you when you can not." Kakashi nodded and looked at the sword in his hand marveling at its workmanship. "One final thing, I know you may not always be able to make it to Shinigakure so I had the blacksmith store some spare metal into the seals on the cases, the other seals are to repair the swords if you somehow manage to damage the blade, honestly though I don't think you could dint them with anything short of another Shinigakure weapon or a blessed sword." Those in the room looked around at the mention of 'blessed Sword' and saw Rena smiling and waving at them causing Hiruzen to let out a small laugh.

"Thank you very much Naruto but I don't understand what we did to deserve these wonderful blades." Itachi spoke with awe still in his voice as he looked over his blade some more. Kakashi nodded in agreement next to him.

"I have already lost my parents and my little brother, I want to be able to keep you as safe as possible those blades will help with that, it is the least I can do, also if you ever need anything made let me know and I will try to help you out, Hiruzen this offer only goes for Itachi and Kakashi, Do I make myself clear?" The Hokage nodded very quickly and Kurama's tone put the Anbu captains on edge.

"Shit I lost track of time I have to get going, if you need me let me know, oh before I go in that smaller scroll if my summoning contract, I know the village may be a little scared at seeing a dragon again after so little time, but not all of us are bad like Yofune, there will be new additions to the clan so I will have to summon you at one point and brief you, that is if you sign it, Kakashi you do not need to worry I spoke with Fenris about this and they like you as their summoner and will accept for you to hold my contract as well." Kurama seemed to run through a little mental check list as he patted himself down.

"Ok so in short, new blades, summoning contract, can ask me for help, and keep Danzo the fuck out of my country." The last part made the Anbu stiffen slightly while Hiruzen nodded. "Ok good come on Rena the day isn't done yet." Rena let out a sigh as she got up from the couch.

"Thank you very much for having me Hokage-sama." She gave a light bow to which Hiruzen returned.

"The pleasure was mine Lady Akarishi."

"Lady Rena, we go by first names otherwise there would be to many Lady Akarishi's." She giggled at the end causing Kurama to shake his head as he placed his arm around her and brought her into his chest.

"Ja ne." The pair vanished in black flames leaving the others in Hiruzen's office at a loss of words.

"I hate lying to him." Spoke Itachi.

"I know but the council has spoken, knowing Kurama if he knew he would take the boy away and raise him in Shi, we would have very little to do with him." Replied Hiruzen looking down at the floor in shame.

"No disrespect intended Hokage-sama, but you let that council walk all over you, show them why you are feared around the world, the village is under your thumb not theirs." Kakashi cut across, he was tired of being pushed around by the council when they shouldn't have that kind of power.

"I agree with Kakashi, the civilians are dropping the academy standards now that peace is around, it means we have a greater influx of shinobi but it will lead to a loss of life down the road, not to mention the amount of civilians that are complaining because they can not afford to send their children to the academy is sickening, there are payment plans that can be taken but they refuse and suggest that the prices be lowered." Hiruzen looked up at Itachi a little surprised at his amount of knowledge, when he questioned him Itachi just said he kept his eyes and ears open at all times.

"The most important question I think I have right now is... do you think I can trust Kurama?" Itachi and Kakashi were about to scream at the hokage for not having more faith but when they looked at it, all he really had in Konoha was them, and if they signed the scroll he could summon them out of the village before leading a charge.

"Does it matter, we all saw what he could do in the war, do you think you could take on a village that has that kind of power? One that makes bijuu tremble in terror?"

"You are right Kakashi, no matter what we must try to stay on his good side." The Anbu nodded and left the room, they set their sights on a training field to get in some practise with their new blades.

* * *

"Is everything ready to go Akuma?" Kurama came into the room with Anko and Tsunade right behind, Akuma put his acting face on causing Kurama to sigh.

"You bet your lily white ass it is, if it was more ready it would have died of old age, boom dead, *childish giggle* dead." Anko and Tsunade paled at how the one known as Akuma was acting, Kurama didn't even bother telling them it was an act as no one really payed attention when he said it.

"Thats good to know, where do you want him." Akuma got a small glint in his eye that made Kurama regret asking the question.

"I want them all over the room, hanging everywhere for all to see, but for the awakening they need to be in the circles, yeah the circles happy place." Spoke Akuma before crouching down holding his knees and rocking backwards and forwards.

"Naru-kun, most of your friends I can handle, but whats with the nutjob?" Kurama was about to answer before he got cut off.

"Insane... CALL ME INSANE, nutjob is disgrace to the voices, they want me to be known as INSANE." He roared and puffed out his chest a little for intermediation.

Anko would have none of that though and walked right up to him and tried to stare at him on equal grounds, she happened to forget that she was over a foot shorter than him when forming this plan though she he looked down on her with a crazy smile on his face. "What you gonna do if I don't nutjob?"

Akuma widened his eyes before looking at Kurama then back to Anko, he repeated this a few times before finishing on Kurama. "I like her, can I keep her, she could keep me and Bubbles company."

"Who the fuck is Bubbles?"

"Oh my clown friend." He said it like it was the most simple thing in the world. Tsunade looked up to Kurama with pleading eyes hoping he was joking right now, he just shook his head slightly.

**"Enough, lets get to work." **His cold voice cutting through the room and snapping everyone in position Kurama stood still for a moment before a smile slowly slid across his face. **"Come out Jiraiya I know you are there." **Those in the room stiffened as a shimmer appeared on a nearby pillar.

"I really shouldn't be so surprised how long have you known I was here?" Jiraiya spoke straightening out his outfit removing some of the creases.

Kurama let the white leave his eyes and his gaze turned back to one of a level headed man. "Since you entered the village, I gave the order that you were not to be attacked, but now that you have entered into the palace I must ask you, are you trying to get yourself killed old man?" He saw a flicker in Kurama's eye and quickly held up the ram sign and pouring a lot of chakra into it to release the technique. Before him stood Hei with a group of Kurama's Reapers.

"Kurama doesn't take kindly to spies, I am sure if you were anyone else you would be dead already, you must wait here until his business is done, if you try to move from here the Reapers will detain you." Jiraiya gulped under the gaze of Hei who walked out of the room her feet clapping against the ground as she moved out of the room the door closing behind her, she passed down the hallway and came into the room where Kurama was actually doing the ritual, showing where she had gotten the scene for her genjutsu as a clone of her's dispelled in the room.

It was a move she had been working on, she could use a shadow clone as eyes of sorts and cast a genjutsu that showed the area her clone was in, it was near perfect and could only be broken if you saw her clone, she figured the old sage must of seen it in the reflection of Kurama's eyes.

"He has been taken care of like you asked Kura-kun, I hope things are going smoothly here." Kurama nodded as the two women were getting into the middle of the circles.

"I am going to have a blood clone finish the process on one of them as neither of them trust Akuma to do it right." Hei could understand where they were coming from, she never really could get past his insanity.

Kurama's hands became a blur as they ran through some hand signs, Hei watched in awe at the build up of Elder youki in his arms watching as the crimson colour slowly flowed over his arms before slamming them onto Tsunades stomach, her body arched up to try and suck as much as it could out of his body , he noticed her becoming younger and let a small smile go over his face, he knew it was painful but he was proud that they hadn't even let out a whimper yet, he looked to his left and saw Anko in the same position watching as her body grew taller and more defined, her assets grew larger much to his pleasure while Tsunades became firmer but not to firm, he could still see the slight bounce in them from her body move every now and again.

Less then five minutes later he pulled his hands away and took a look at their new state, Akuma quickly handed a long robe to Anko who was about to protest until she noticed her clothes had been shredded during her transformation, she quickly snatched the robe while hiding a blush on her face, all the while Tsunade was staring over her young body again.

"It feels even better then when you gave me a little in the tent during the war." Kurama had to think back before the scene came to mind but he let out a small smile knowing how hard it could be to get a grip of their new strength.

"I am going to have to relieve you of duty until you have a grip on your new or in this case old with modifications Tsunade." She was about to protest but he quickly held up a hand to cut her off. "I know you are one of the best that we have, bet you will need to go back to scratch with chakra control, your reserves are much larger and much more dense, using the same amount of power in your techniques as you did before would make whoever you are healing explode." Tsunade looked grim for a moment but nodded her head she looked around and noticed herself and Anko didn't have wings like Kurama and Akuma, she voiced her question which caused them to laugh. "And you wont until you enter your full form, you know how I can turn into a dragon?" Anko nodded with excitement in her eyes. "When you do that there is a good chance you will gain wings as I haven't seen anyone else have a different outcome."

"Hey Tsunade how did you live with them being this big, they get in the way so much." Kurama and Hei blushed at Anko's forward question while Tsunade just laughed at the girls misfortune knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"You get used to it, plus it makes the men bend to your will." Anko got a glint in her eyes and pulled out a sexy pose towards Kurama who just gave her an even look, inside he was smirking the girls tried this too often that it didn't affect him as much anymore.

"Anko honey you are going to have to try harder, Miyabi falls from the room wearing some of the most revealing outfits I have ever seen into his arms and he doesn't so much as flinch anymore, Saya is even worse." Hei let out with a shudder at the end causing Anko to put and Kurama to laugh sheepishly while Tsunade looked Kurama up and down with lust in her eyes, Hei took notice of this and walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

Hei lent into Tsunade's ear and quickly whispered to her so Kurama couldn't hear "You need to get a grip on your urges, you look like you are about to jump him." Tsunade turned around to look at the proud vampire with a smirk on her face.

"Would it really be so bad if I did, just look it all that, and you girls sleep with him every night?" Hei had the decency to blush, they didn't have sex every night but they shared a bed every night, so in a way Tsunade was right, Hei just nodded her head a little. "Looks like I have some time to make up for." She strode forward towards Kurama who was warning Anko about her new body, who was listening intently to what he was saying. He felt Tsunade spin him around and smash her lips into his almost forcing her tongue into his mouth, he repaid what she was trying to do and went along with the action for a few seconds before he pulled away causing her to pout cutely at him.

"Forget the date I want to show you how much this meant to me, I am back to being 19, it feels too good to be real." She said spinning around on the spot she noticed that her outfit was slightly looser than normal and one of the 'twins' fell out everyone in the room went quiet when that happened waiting to see what Tsunade would do, she let out a completely out of character yip as she felt the cool breeze flow past her nipple and quickly put it back into her outfit promising herself to go shopping tomorrow. Kurama let out a small laugh as he took in Anko's body she too had turned to the age of 19 and he had to say the years had been very very kind to her, her curves were perfect for a dancer much like Hei's own, she had slightly wider hips than Hei though which meant that she wouldn't have an issue with childbirth, he mentally slapped himself for sounding so professional about this all.

"Thank you for your help Akuma, I also hope you enjoyed the show Bubbles." The girls looked up in confusion as they heard the jingling of bells enter their hearing, they looked from the clown to Kurama to Akuma expecting an answer. "You thought he was joking didn't you?" Kurama asked with a straight face as the girls just nodded their heads and learnt an important lesson, Bubbles is actually the name of a real clown. "Ok everything is done now, I would like to have a private word with Anko, afterwards I need to go and speak to Jiraiya," Tsunade's eyes lit up at that, it was time to get some payback on the perv. "I want to thank you again for your help Akuma and I will see you and Bubbles again tomorrow, come by my room I will make sure we are alone." He spoke the last part looking at the clown intently.

They left the room still talking about what had happened while Tsunade was still too giddy to be back in her old body to be really productive. He waited until he heard the door click shut letting him know they were all gone, he looked around the room and sent out a small pulse checking to make sure no one was hiding he let out a small sigh when he saw that they were actually alone for once.

"I know this was something you were concerned about when you first saw me again, I also spoke to Tsunade and she had agreed that she would want it done to, so I restored your hymen," Anko's eyes went wide at that and she crashed into his chest muttering 'thank you' over and over he waited there for her to let it all out. "I did this because I believe you deserved to give it to whoever you wanted, I just thought I would let you know before letting you go." He hugged her a little tighter before walking away letting her think about what he had done for her.

"I want you too Naru-kun." She spoke out in a whisper but he had already left.

* * *

Kurama and Tsunade now stood along with Hei outside of where Jiraiya was being kept, he had already had a meal brung to him and was made to feel comfortable, he was just not allowed to leave the room until Kurama had seen him, Kurama pushed the doors open in a dramatic fashion watching as they slammed against the walls, his footsteps quiet as ever as he moved across the floor to where the last loyal sannin was seated.

"Why are you spying on me?" Was all he said now standing in front of the white haired man, Jiraiya made an effort to stand tall but noticed he was still slightly shorter than Kurama not to mention the man could kill him without batting an eyelid. Jiraiya did a double take on the blonde standing next to Kurama.

"Tsunade?" It came out as a low whisper he didn't believe his eyes, he had heard she had left konoha and had seen it for himself but he didn't think she would join another hidden village so soon.

"Yep back in my old body too, it feels good to be young again." Jiraiya quickly tried to remove the genjutsu from the room but found there to be none, she had actually grown younger.

"How... how is this possible it defies everything that we humans know." Those in the room just laughed at the man before them, he had clearly forgotten where he was.

"First up you are the only human here, infact I think you are the only human in the capital at the moment, second of all I am one of the gods of death, does everyone in Konoha seem to forget that they live because I feel like it?" Jiraiya flinched a little as his tone of voice, it was clear he wasn't really happy with Konoha at the moment. "Now answer my question Jiraiya. Why. Are. You. Spying. On. Me?" he spoke punctuating each word near the end for added effect, it seemed to work as the toad sage gulped down some bile in his throat. The Reapers had already written it down on the wall of their office and it was a note on all of their note pads, but seeing it up close and person was something scary, 'The stare of the Shinigami is enough to make the most prideful demon soil himself.' What was more impressive to them was that Kurama wasn't using any KI at all on the man meaning he was getting on very light.

"None of my spies had been able to make it in, so I thought I would come myself, but as your friend told me earlier you let me in, I like Konoha to have all the information possible no matter if they are allies or not." Kurama nodded at his honest response.

"Has Konoha told you my parents are dead, as is their child?" Jiraiya's head shut up and glared at him defiantly, Kurama let out a sigh knowing how this was going to go.

"You're lying."

"For a spymaster you seem misinformed, they died three years ago, in the attack on Konoha."

"What attack?" Kurama looked at him like he was an idiot for a moment.

"Jiraiya where have you been for the past three years?" He questioned not sure how someone couldn't have heard about the attack.

"I was training with the toads for awhile, after that I went to Ame to try and gather information, I then received a scroll from the Konoha council insisting that I gather information on Shinigakure." Kurama looked over him trying to find a hint of a lie.

"Seems they pulled one over on you old man, Hiruzen is back in office and the council seems to be in complete control, as much as it pains me to say my parents are truly dead, not even I can reach them anymore." Jiraya fell to his knees with a soft thud. Kurama watched as the proud man broke down in front of him. "Leave us." He spoke out and as per his orders the room cleared out sans Tsunade who stayed by his side, if anyone knew how to get the perv out of this it would be her so he had allowed it.

"Jiraiya I am going to give you the night to recover so we can talk properly, Tsunade will lead you to one of the spare rooms." He received a nod from her before she gave him a quick kiss on the lips and a little nibble of his bottom lip, he walked away and took a final look at her saucy smirk, before opening the doors and closing them behind him.

"Before you go into anything, I have been happy here, I think you should ask if you can stay, he will make it worth your while, but enough of that for now lets get you too a room." She lifted up her fallen teammate with ease not even needing to add anything to her body to reinforce it, she slung his arm over her shoulder and carried him out of the room, she knew he was completely crushed when he didn't even try to look down her top on the way to a free room, she ran her hand on the door and pushed it open with the same amount of effort as normal getting the same result, she was a bit confused for a moment but when she thought about it there was probably a seal on the door to stop things like that from happening, she carried him through the entry way and opened the second door before finally placing him on the bed and letting out a small sigh.

"Someone will bring you a change of clothes for the morning, your bathroom is to your right and Kurama will have someone bring some food and something to drink up for you once I let him know where you are." Jiraiya nodded dumbly from his position on the bed before taking a long look at her.

"Are you really happy here?" Tsunade didn't even flinch at his question, she had expected him to ask it much earlier in the night.

"Very, nothing could make me want to leave right now, spend a few days if Kurama will let you, see how the people here are and see what it is like to live here, at first I was a little scared when I was asked to join, but I was out of money and they gave me a place to work, the people at the hospital were very welcoming and it was a great learning experience, I never thought I would have to heal a wolf man hybrid but I can say that it is part of a normal day now." She let out with a small chuckle. "Plus now that he is back this place is becoming even better, everyone is smiling, they are all so happy, there is no where I would rather be right now. I am sorry."

"Don't be, I just wanted to make sure you were happy, I have lost everything, Minato, Kushina, and Narda what am I to do?" Tsunade just smiled softly at him.

"You will figure it out." With that she walked out of the room to leave him relatively alone, he was disturbed later on to have a meal placed in front of him and a bottle of sake to drown his troubles, he laughed a little at how Kurama knew what he would need tonight, he thanks the man before taking the lid off and letting the warm substance flow down his throat. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

The occupants of Shinigakure were rudely awoken by bright lights flashing in the sky, followed by the roaring of explosions, they were about to go into a panic until three very famous forms came into view, at least to the land of Shi they were famous, to every other country they were on the most wanted list, A giant blue dragon was hovering across from an even larger black dragon, each had someone standing on their backs, from what the people on the ground could confirm the one on the back of the blue dragon was a clown or jester of some kind, while the wild mane of white hair that was on the back of the black dragon came from Lord Kurama, they may have questioned how he was able to be in two places at one, and if one had guessed that the dragon was a blood clone they would be right.

This was part of Kurama's new training program, he would split his power in half and fight both Bubbles and Akuma, he quickly found that the clown was hiding a lot behind his appearance, while he was jolly and happy go lucky the majority of the time when it came down to a fight, Kurama was wondering who was worse to fight Yofune or the crazy clown.

Bubbles had caught him off guard more than once with his skillfully used Sickle and dagger combo, Kurama had quickly been able to get his ground back with his skilled Scythe swings, not putting any to waste, what intrigued him was the sickle that seemed to follow after him even when he had clearly dodged it the first time, but he didn't have time to think about that at the moment, the dragons rushed in causing a bang to sound through the air at their sudden impact upon each other, each trying to gain ground using everything at their disposal, claws teeth tails and fire were not ruled out in the giant brawl, Kurama and Bubbles on the other hand had quickly come face to face again jumping backwards and forwards on the backs of the dragons dodging both each others strikes as well as the towering behemoths they were riding.

The sickle in Bubbles hand wrapped around Kurama and he felt a slight tug on his reserves before he flared them breaking its hold, his glowing white eyes locking with the clowns as a smirk spread across his face, in the past week Kurama had spent much of his time trying to perfect his forms so that his emotions no longer came into play, he was making progress but it was slow.

* * *

Team Katsu was standing on the ground in awe while Dante walked up to them making sure they were ok. "I still think we should have a giant white whale." Came an outburst from Miyabi who just shrugged her shoulders when everyone looked at her strangely, what she thought that is what they needed.

"Huh, Kurama is still holding back?" The people around him looked at him in shock, they could feel the effects of the spar from where they were standing nearly half a mile away, if he was holding back there was just something wrong with their lord. "I am just saying I have seen him level villages with the flick of his wrist and he was putting out a much stronger signature then than he is now, it could be that he has a clone in full transformation but I didn't think that would slow him down that much."

Rena had to agree, even though it scared her Kurama could take this up to another level, part of her was wondering if this Bubbles would be able to match him then like he is now. "The dragons, they are so strong." Spoke Katsu in a whisper looking down at the ground slightly.

"Thats the power of a fully awakened Elder, I heard he gave you the chance, you should feel pretty happy about that awakening it by yourself takes quite the push or so Kurama told me." Spoke Dante who had TDS looking at him strangely remembering how they fought against Kurama in his awakened form the first time, it didn't seem like he was pushed at all.

"He enjoyed the push from what we saw." Spoke Noemi while the others agreed with her. Dante just shook his head.

"If you are talking about that fight when you had the clones near Konoha's base you are dead wrong, he had unlocked it before that, well Isoa unlocked it for him but Kurama wouldn't want me to talk about it so openly so I guess he found another way... isn't that right Rena?" The girl in question just nodded her head still looking up at her Kurama, Isoa was a prick of a man at times but he got results.

"Is anyone going to stop that?" Spoke a Reaper from near the group or Lords and Ladies who looked at him like he was an idiot.

"See that sheen of white in the air?" The Reaper nodded at what Hei had pointed out, "Thats a barrier of sorts Kurama uses, anything that comes into contact with it will slowly start to die until he calls it off, meaning he doesn't want to be interrupted, you can go ahead if you want we will start digging your grave." The group of Reapers gulped, they learnt quickly that Hei didn't joke around unless it was with Kurama, what she said was pretty much law and if you worked in the palace kitchen, by kami she was the boss and everyone learnt that on their first day. One poor sap tried to question her on how she cooked and prepared Kurama's steaks the poor child was found hanging upside down from the palace gates in his underwear with a bunch of bone dogs trying to eat him, after that day no one had questioned her and the sap that was tied up slowly became one of the head cooks, every time Hei entered the room he would tense up a little and give her a bow to which she nodded her head, the older chiefs normally gave a quiet snicker while the younger trainees normally looked on with confusion. It was ok though their time would come.

The two dragons had each other locked together, but it didn't stop them from unleashing their flames at point blank almost burning the two fighting on top of them, the people of Shinigakure looked at the falling substance that was created by their flames and found it to be somewhat like snow, the ground under where they were fighting slowly started to burn away, the towns was thankful for them moving out of the city and fighting over the bridge, Hei had to put some effort into maintaining the bridge as it seemed to start melting away.

* * *

**"Bubbles, do you still have some more left in the tank?" ** The clown gave him a nod to which his smirk widened, **"Good, I am about to start going all out." **

"Ok Mr. Kurama, lets make it fun." The clown said with a creepy smile on its face. Kurama jumped up into the air and watched as his dragon tightened its hold on Akuma, he would dull the technique down a bit, wait he could heal them back from the brink of death, no need to. His smirk widened as he flew up into the air his dragon wings slowly turning to black feathered ones, showing the transition to form five, he shot some white flames into the atmosphere watching as clouds slowly formed from the amount of water that had been evaporated so far in the fight, he sought to speed the process up and that is what the white flames were for not only that but to help power his next move. He brought both hands up into the air and used his essence to gather all the clouds in the area into one that covered their position.

* * *

"Everyone back inside the barrier now, move move move." Dante yelled rushing them all back inside the cities safe zone having seen those hand movements a few times before, and every time he saw them the move Kurama did became worse and worse, part of him feared for Akuma now, the dragon would have to find some way out of his but he looked held in place. TDS looked at Dante who seemed to be panicking while Rena was frozen in fear, she know exactly what he was going to do, but he had never done it on a scale like this and never with the elements.

* * *

**"Senpou: Owara nai kurayamino ame. (Sage art: Rain of never ending darkness.) Fade into the shadows." **The cloud turned black and let its contents fall out, ushering in a new night the first few drops that hit the bridge did nothing confusion the people of Shi at Kurama using such a technique, but Dante and Rena knew otherwise. **"Ja ne."** Kurama's voice rang through the air over the downpour but not for long, as each drop of the black rain turned into a large scale explosive that quickly leveled the area they were in and destroyed the dragons that had been fighting leaving Akuma out of combat falling to the ground, Kurama drew his hands back and stopped the technique having already used it for what he needed.

He flew towards the ground at breakneck speeds and stopped at a hover just above Akuma's body as the clouds reformed behind him covering up the path he had just taken, his hands glowed white and he pressed them against his brother watching as all the wounds on his body cleared up in moments he saw Akuma's breathing return to normal and let out a small sigh knowing he had done his best and would be up and moving in under an hour, a twig snapped behind him causing him to spin around only to see a small jack in the box on the ground, Kurama walked up to it with caution. Each step being lighter than the last, he came to a stop when the box was within his range as something felt off.

* * *

"Wow he called that off quick, even then he still held back on it, I would hate to vs any of them in a spar let alone Yofune, that bastard must be something else to make it away alive from Kurama." Dante spoke the last part rather low knowing it was still a sore point for Kurama, he looked over at Katsu who seemed to almost have stars in his eyes, his normal formal and upright display was gone, he now looked like a love struck teen at the fight that was happening in front of him, his eyes turned to Dante for a moment as he cleared his throat.

"I can reach that level?" Dante gave him a nod which caused most of the Reapers in the area to shudder slightly, some of them still sporting bruises from the child. "I think I will take the awakening ritual, if I hold that power I will be able to protect my family better, I will prove dads goal is right." The mothers standing around him awed at his display while Noemi had a proud smile on her face, like father like son.

* * *

The jack in the box sprung open and showed a smaller version of Bubbles bouncing backwards and forwards inside the small clown was holding up a sign and slowly turned so Kurama could see it, he read the sign but never noticed the changing facial expression on the smaller clown. "Surprise Mr. Kurama." The box blew up sending small poison laced daggers in all directions, Kurama manged to get mostly out of the way he still sported a few wounds that were healing quickly but that poison stung like crazy once it entered his system, he felt his body slowing down a tad so it could build up an immunity to it and was ever grateful for his adaptive body.

He looked at the tree behind him and saw two clowns come out from behind it, they were both Bubbles but one was holding a dagger and the other was holding his sickle. "Welcome to the Fun house Mr. Kurama." The clowns high fived each other and a genjutsu stronger than any Kurama had seen before took hold of him, he found it to be very much like his own except he was battling against two minds at once and not just one.

**"I am glad to finally be learning more about you Bubbles, but I doubt this fun house is all as it seems." **Kurama spoke his white eyes still glowing and showing some of the area around him.

"Awww Mr. Kurama is too smart for me, Jubbles you can take it from here." Jubbles and Bubbles... really?

**"With pleasure lord Bubbles." **A demonic sounding clow spoke as Kurama's journey in the fun house finally started

* * *

**PA: Bubbles what have you done to the clown I had created?**

**Bubbles: Eh he was boring, he needed to spice things up a little so I went and got a few lessons from Akuma, what did you think we were always talking about?**

**PA: Eating children and the likes, but you didn't bother me so I just left it, who is Jubbles is this some evil twin of yours?**

**Bubbles: I will fill in the blanks later on, you need to relax Mr. PA...system, the readers will love him trust me.**

**PA: Bubbles you are a sadistic clown that likes to have fun and beat people up, if you were female I would marry you.**

**Bubbles: Thank you for making me male then. Oh jeeze his crying now, anyway thank you all for reading and leave us a review please it might get him to stop being such a little bitch about the whole me being male thing, doubt it though.**


End file.
